


Odd Sorts (Book 1): The Mystery of Slytherin's Heir

by BurritoBadger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Canon Compliant, During Canon, Friendship, Gen, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Harry Potter and original characters, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 85,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurritoBadger/pseuds/BurritoBadger
Summary: Two Hufflepuffs pursue the Gryffindor they think is Slytherin’s Heir, but they don’t know how wrong they are. Original characters weave in and around the characters and events of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - the story you know and love from a whole new perspective. See the Hogwarts Houses and canon characters from another point of view.





	1. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there and welcome!  
> Thank you so much for reading chapter 1 of my book :) The whole work has been written and I will be updating it regularly from 1 March. I've broken each chapter down into 'episodes' which alternate whose perspective they're from so will post an episode at a time. So while there are actually only 11 chapters, that translates into 39 episodes.  
> I would love to know your thoughts as you read along (this is the first book I've ever written) so please get in touch by leaving a comment. If you're interested in my writing process, you can like Odd Sorts on Facebook too.  
> Hope to see you for the next instalment!  
> \- Pia

Smoke billowed over the platform as Anna stepped from the carriage of the scarlet steam engine after her new friends.

“Hazel! We’re here!” Anna called over the noise of people and animals.

Hazel looked back, a pixie-like grin splitting her face as her blonde hair whipped around. “Finally! You’ll love it, Anna — Mum’s told me so much and I’m sure you will.

“Come on, I don’t want to lose Connor,” though Hazel had no chance of losing her brother despite the steam: his blue hair stood out by a mile. She grabbed his sleeve as people pushed past them and barely had a moment to voice her concern about where to go next when a voice boomed over the platform.

“Firs’ years this way! Firs’ years follow me!” A man at least twice as tall and four times as wide as a regular man towered over all the students milling around. “You three firs’ years?” he asked, peering down at Connor, Anna and Hazel, who all nodded timidly. “C’mon, this way.” He waved a giant arm and the three of them hurried forward to join an anxious cluster of students.

The group of first-years followed the giant man down an earth path. “Yeh’ll get yer firs’ look o’ Hogwarts in jus’ a sec.”

As they came to a bend in the path, Hazel’s eyes grew wide at the sight of the castle, its immense structure perched on a cliff overlooking a shimmering black lake.

“Wow,” Connor breathed, and he wasn’t the only one who sounded amazed. Voices from all around them in the darkness murmured words of wonder and Anna, following behind, gave out a squeal of delight. Connor glanced at his sister, “Hogwarts, Hazel. We’re here.”

The huge man led them to the edge of the lake where a handful of wooden boats were moored, creaking a little in the breeze. Anna shivered.

“No more’n four to a boat. Get in; take care, now.” Connor, Anna, Hazel and a red-haired girl climbed into one boat. “Right,” said Hagrid, checking that everyone was in and taking up a whole boat to himself. “Forward!” he shouted, and the tiny fleet set out into the darkness.

The black water lapped against the side of the swaying boat, mixing with the sounds of the occasional whisper and the creaking timber as people shifted and huddled together. Hazel leaned against Connor, feeling the warmth of his arm through her robes. She could hardly believe how beautiful it all was. The lights of the castle’s turrets and towers, bridges and walls were dazzlingly reflected in the lake underneath as clouds swirled around the waxing moon, stars winking in and out of sight behind them.

They sailed right into the castle’s shadow, entering the cliff through a curtain of ivy. The boats came to a stop at a harbour of pebbles and everyone climbed out.

The group stumbled up steep flights of stairs, following the giant man to a huge pair of oak doors. He knocked heavily and they opened almost at once. A tall, severe-looking witch in emerald-green robes stood before them.

“The firs’-years, Professor McGonagall,” said the giant.

“Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here.” They followed the witch into the Entrance Hall, which was the biggest room Anna could ever have imagined. The ceiling was so high she could barely see it, and there was a wide marble staircase leading to the upper floors. Flaming torches lit the room and Anna saw Hagrid, the giant, disappearing through a door to the right where a hubbub of voices filtered through — clearly the other students were already in there. She gulped as small butterflies erupted in her stomach.

Professor McGonagall led them all into a small chamber then turned to face them. Everyone looked rather pale.

“Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor house,” she announced, her sharp eyes surveying them all from behind square glasses. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your houses.” Anna shuffled her feet nervously beside Hazel and twisted her hands together. “The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose them. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as best you can while you are waiting.”

Anna tried patting down her ginger hair and Hazel tugged at her robes.

“I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly.” Swift as a cat, she was gone and immediately whispers broke out.

“What will we have to do?” whispered Anna urgently. Hazel glanced at Connor.

“You’ll be fine,” Connor reassured them, “it’s not too difficult or anything.” Hazel noticed the corner of his mouth twitch mischievously as Anna started turning green.

A squeaky voice at the back of the room carried, “I heard Harry Potter got sorted into Gryffindor last year!” A good deal of muttering broke out at this.

“That’s true,” said the red-haired girl who had shared their boat, “he’s friends with my brother.”

“Can you believe he was brought up by Muggles?” sneered a girl with long dark hair, “I think I would have preferred You-Know-Who to just finish me off!” A few people gasped while the red-haired girl glared at the scornful one.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” But before anything else could be said, Professor McGonagall reappeared.

“Form a line, please, and follow me.”

This was it. Anna’s mouth was dry, but her palms were wet and cold. She clenched her fists around handfuls of her robes as she followed a step behind Connor.

Professor McGonagall led them through a set of double doors into the Great Hall. Four long tables reached down the length of the giant room where the other students sat, watching. The first-years were led along the teacher’s table at the top of the Hall facing the rest of the school. The Headmaster sat right in the middle, his white beard and half-moon spectacles unmistakeable.

Hazel stared around the Hall, amazed. Somehow, even though her mother had told her about Hogwarts, she had not expected this.

Thousands of candles lit the room and the hundreds of staring eyes made it feel even brighter. The candles were floating above all the tables and Anna stumbled as she tipped back her head to gaze at the ceiling. A deep black sky hung over them, swirling clouds blotting out the sparkling pricks of stars.

“Woooow,” breathed Anna, her attention brought sharply back to the room only when Hazel nudged her.

They all came to a stop facing the other students with the teachers behind them. A four-legged stool with a battered old wizard’s hat on top was placed in front of their group. Connor and Hazel exchanged a glance, knowing what was coming. She was only a little nervous: they at least had each other.

Anna wanted to ask Hazel what they had to do with the hat, but she was suddenly conscious of standing in front of everyone. Then she realised everyone was actually staring at the hat — and it became clear why as a rip opened just above the hat’s brim and it began to sing:

 

I may just look all patched and frayed

And failing at the seams,

But I’ve been here a thousand years

So a thing or two I’ve gleaned.

Some students come from magic blood,

Some come from none at all,

But every person ever sorted

Belonged within these walls.

It matters not, your blood or name,

If you get sorted here,

You’ve come to find a welcome place

To return year after year.

Knowing this the founders four

Constructed for their own,

Houses built not just for learning

But also as a home.

Smart Ravenclaw designed a tower

To birth creative plans,

Where acolytes of learning

Spar wits in friendly clans.

Loyal Hufflepuff preferred a den

So made a cosy lair

To welcome those with trusting hearts —

Resilient, true and fair.

Those chosen by sly Slytherin

Make even chairs seem thrones,

But though ambitious, proud and cunning,

They always protect their own.

Walls of strong and steadfast stone

Reflect good Gryffindors the best.

With a moral code and daring heart,

They’re brave beyond the rest.

While others may try to sort you,

Their advice you shan’t condone,

For there’s no one else can say for sure

Which house you should call home.

So, as the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,

It’s my most worthy task

To find your place within this school

And give you homes at last.

 

The whole Hall burst into applause and the hat actually bowed its tip to each of the four house tables before becoming still again. When the applause died down, Professor McGonagall stepped forward.

“When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted.”

“Is that it? We just have to put on that hat? No magic?” Anna clutched Hazel’s robe, standing on tip-toes as she strained to see over the crowd.

“Yeah, I think so. It’ll be okay,” Hazel looked at Anna with a smile braver than her thoughts: would her mother be disappointed if she and Connor were put in Ravenclaw? Or what if she got put in Slytherin?

“Atkinson, Zachary,” called Professor McGonagall and a broad-shouldered boy with blond hair stepped up to the stool. The hat fell down over his eyes, catching on his prominent ears. After two heartbeats, the rip at the hat’s brim opened and a voice yelled to the whole hall, “Hufflepuff!” Zachary removed the hat and walked to join the cheering table, looking far more relieved than a moment before.

Professor McGonagall proceeded to read down her list. With each name, Hazel got more and more anxious. She reached out discreetly to hold Connor’s hand. He squeezed her fingers, watching the Sorting with a look of interest on his face but no anxiety at all. But Hazel was nothing compared to Anna, twisting her hands and mumbling, “I can’t do this … Oh no, I don’t think I can do this …”

Colin Creevey became the first Gryffindor and Elizabeth Cunningham the first Ravenclaw. Evelyn Graves, the scornful girl, came next as the first Slytherin. Some people took ages to be sorted and some only a second. Cassandra Kettle took nearly five minutes while Luna Lovegood — a small, blonde girl with radishes dangling from her earlobes — was sorted into Ravenclaw almost as soon as the hat touched her head.

Over half of the crowd had been sorted by the time Edward Skinner joined the Ravenclaws, and Hazel gripped Connor’s hand tighter. It would be their turns soon. Stephanie Sleight and Nicholas Spencer were both sorted into Slytherin and Brandon Spotswood became a Ravenclaw before Professor McGonagall called, “Stewart, Hazel!”

Connor gave her fingers a squeeze and Anna took a sharp breath which Hazel thought may have been a “good luck”. She walked shakily up to the stool then turned to sit down. The whole school was looking straight at her and she felt her face grow hot as the hat was lowered onto her head. It dropped down right over her eyes so all she could see was darkness. A small voice spoke in her ear.

“Hmm, a smart mind and plenty of ambition — and even some courage. You’re certainly willing to work for what you want. Yes, I think it had better be — Hufflepuff!” Hazel heard the last word shouted to the whole Hall and she sat for a moment longer, stunned. Hufflepuff? Not Gryffindor like her mother or Ravenclaw like she had suspected? Professor McGonagall removed the Sorting Hat and Hazel walked to join the table on the right filled with loud cheers and welcoming smiles.

She looked back as McGonagall called for, “Stewart, Connor!” and he moved to the stool. He watched her until the hat slipped over his eyes. It took two long, tense minutes before the hat’s brim opened. Hazel scooted over to make room for Connor on the bench beside her and did not understand what she heard at first. Connor didn’t walk to the Hufflepuff table. His eyes were apologetic as he walked across the Hall to the next table over. The Ravenclaw table. Ravenclaw. Connor was in Ravenclaw. Connor was not with Hazel. She was alone. She didn’t even hear Belinda Ward and Ginevra Weasley become Gryffindors. She only stopped looking for the blue hair of her brother when “Young, Anna” was called to try on the hat.

The nerves were too much. There was only one boy left after Anna; she had had to watch everyone else be sorted. All the blood drained from her face as she tried to steady her breathing, but her thoughts dashed from one escape plan to the next. She was absolutely sure she would not get sorted at all. She knew the hat would tell her to go home. She couldn’t be a witch. This was all a dream — or perhaps a nightmare, she wasn’t quite sure on that point yet. And if the hat rejected her outright, well, then she would just have to run for it.

As the hat fell over her eyes, she thought of how lovely it had been up until now: buying her books and meeting Connor and Hazel and being told on her eleventh birthday that she was magical, not just weird.

She started as a voice spoke in her ear, “So, you’re a brave one, aren’t you? Hmm, but you’re also very loyal. Where should I put you?” _Please don’t send me home, I promise I’ll do well! I’ll be the best witch — I just want to stay with my friends: Conner and Hazel and everyone!_ “Ah,” said the voice, “I see. Hufflepuff!” It yelled the house, and Anna pulled the hat off and looked straight at Hazel. She had done it! She _was_ a witch! Anna ran to the table and threw her arms around Hazel.

“I really am a witch! I’m with you Hazel!” Anna was grinning ear-to-ear and waving at people all down the long table. Hazel returned the hug, feeling bewildered, but her heart eased as she looked at Anna. Anna was with her: she wasn’t alone. Hazel caught Connor’s eye across the Hall and smiled at him. It would be okay.

The noise died down as Professor Dumbledore stood, his arms were open wide and he beamed around the hall. “Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I’m sure you are all famished after being so patient. So, without further ado, eat up!” He sat back down and suddenly the tables were bursting with food. Anna squealed with delight and Hazel laughed.

“Wow I thought I was going to throw up a minute ago and now I’m so hungry I could eat it all!” Anna helped herself to roast beef with gravy, potatoes and vegetables (though steered clear of the Brussels sprouts) while Hazel piled her plate with spaghetti bolognaise, garlic bread and was good enough to even eat some broccoli. Neither of them noticed Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall leave the Hall with a tall teacher who had a large, hooked nose and greasy, black hair.

“So,” Anna started between mouthfuls, “when do we start? And what do we learn first?”

“Yeah!” answered the blond-haired boy, Zachary, “Do you reckon we’ll get a few days to settle in?” An older boy down the table laughed.

“You’ve got to be kidding! No, it’s straight into lessons tomorrow I’m afraid! I’m Gabriel, by the way,” he said, offering a wave to the first-years, “Gabriel Truman, Prefect.”

“Oh no — but how are we supposed to find our classes?” A brown-haired first-year girl leaned in to look down the table at Gabriel.

“You’ll be fine. Most people are friendly enough to ask for directions — well, except maybe for Filch, the caretaker. And,” he added as a translucent, pearly-white ghost in monk’s robes drifted over to sit between two people who hurriedly shuffled to make room, “even the ghosts are really helpful. The Fat Friar here,” he nodded at the ghost, “has helped me out more times than I can count!”

The Fat Friar chuckled so that his large belly jiggled. “Anything to help, old boy, anything!”

“Wow!” Anna gaped at the monk, “You’re really a ghost!” Hazel smiled at Anna’s frank naivety and a couple of people laughed. Anna didn’t blink an eye but promptly offered her hand to the ghost across the table. “I’m Anna, and it’s an absolute honour to meet you!”

The Fat Friar chortled so hard that he nearly fell off the bench, but then he reached across and shook Anna’s hand. Hazel, curious to know what a ghost felt like, watched Anna closely for a reaction — as did several of the people around them. Anna’s face became fixed in a shocked expression and Hazel noticed goose bumps erupt up her arm. Some of the older students who had been watching sniggered and turned back to their meals.

“You’ll be Muggle-born, then?” asked the Fat Friar, still chuckling as he released her hand.

“Yes,” said Anna, quickly returning her hands to her lap and rubbing them together for warmth. “Is it that obvious?”

“It’s okay — I am, too.” A boy with curly hair sitting to Hazel’s right spoke up. “Name’s Justin Finch-Fletchley; second year. My parents nearly sent me off to Eton before I got my Hogwarts letter!” He lowered his voice to a more serious tone, “Lots of people come from Muggle families and anyway, everyone starts at the beginning here. Besides, you’re in Hufflepuff! We’re the best house, I’m telling you.” He finished grandiosely to many nods of approval and proud, happy smiles.

“Do siblings usually get sorted into the same house?” Hazel spoke up this time, blushing as the attention shifted to her. Justin looked thoughtful.

“Well, no, not always. But, I mean, I think usually they do. The whole Weasley family is in Gryffindor but there’s a pair of twins in my year that were separated.”

“Was that your brother?” asked Julia, the pretty brown-haired girl. “The one with blue hair?”

“Yes, we’re twins.”

The girl looked meaningfully at her first-year friend. “See, Paige, I told you they were!”

“Why is his hair _blue_?” asked Paige.

“Well, I don’t really remember because we were five years’ old, but Mum said Connor had stolen my favourite teddy and wouldn’t give it back. As he stomped on the teddy it began changing colour. I grabbed his hair and was pulling so hard I made him cry but he wouldn’t give the teddy back. I got so angry that as I pulled on his hair it started turning blue.

“When Mum found us, she said we were both balling our eyes out. Apparently, it was the first time we had shown any magic and Mum was so happy _she_ started crying too.” Hazel looked down at her plate with a small smile. “So, they kept Connor’s hair blue and my teddy is still orange with purple polka-dots.”

“Well I guess he’s luckier than the Teddy … just!” said Zachary and everyone laughed.

As dinner vanished from the table and was replaced by mounds of different desserts, the conversation continued with stories of magical accidents.

“I turned my neighbour’s dog red by accident, too — when I was little, I mean.” One of the other first-year boys spoke up. “My parents had to lie and tell our neighbour the dog had wandered into our yard on his own but really they had kidnapped him so they could change him back! But I wonder when they’ll start teaching us how to change colours deliberately.”

“Well you start small and work your way up,” said Justin knowledgably. “I’ll tell you though, it’s Defence Against the Darks Arts I’m most looking forward to this year now that they’ve got Lockhart teaching us.” He gave an admiring glance at the staff table and they all turned to look. The professor was sitting a few seats to the right of Dumbledore and talking very animatedly to a dumpy witch who looked rather tired. “Did you read his books yet? Amazing stuff! Bound to be better than last year with that Professor Quirrell.” A girl next to Justin made a sound in agreement.

“I wish all the teachers were that good-looking!” Julia sighed, still looking up at Lockhart, and she and Paige giggled while Zachary and the other boys scowled.

The Hall fell silent as Professor Dumbledore got to his feet.

“I have just a few start-of-term notices before I let you go. First, I would like to introduce your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lockhart.” Lockhart stood up and waved his whole arm magnificently at the hall, to loud applause. He was very handsome, with wavy golden hair and the brightest smile Hazel had ever seen.

“Second,” Dumbledore continued, “first-years should note that the Forest is out of bounds to all. Our caretaker, Mr Filch, has also asked me to remind you that magic is not permitted in the corridors and that Paralysing Pogs have been added to the Banned Items list.

“Quidditch will start in the second week of term. If you wish to play for your house team, please contact Madam Hooch or your house captain.

“And at long last, bedtime. Off you trot!” And with that, everyone got noisily to their feet.

“First-years please come this way!” called Gabriel the Prefect down the Hufflepuff table. “Follow me!”

Feeling so full and sleepy she could barely keep her eyes open, Anna joined the throng of students pushing towards the doors. In the Entrance Hall, she noticed vaguely that the Slytherin students branched off and went in the opposite direction, down a dark flight of stairs, and most of the other students went up the wide marble staircase. Sleepy though she was, Anna felt a strong desire to go with them and explore the whole castle from turret to turret. Instead, she turned to continue down the steps to the left of the staircase with the other Hufflepuff first-years but nearly walked into Hazel, who was looking at the other students, too.

Following Hazel’s gaze, Anna saw Connor’s blue hair vanish from sight. Hazel let out a small sigh and met Anna’s eyes. “Come on, let’s go see our common room.”

They went down a wide, stone corridor brightly lit with torches and stood at the back of the group, all clustered around the Prefect, listening. He was standing in front of a stack of barrels.

“This is the entrance to Hufflepuff House. To gain access, simply tap on this barrel in the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’.” He knocked on the second barrel from the bottom, in the middle of the second row, and the lid swung open. He ushered the group inside as he said, “Now it’s important to note that members from other houses are _not_ allowed in.”

Hazel followed Anna into the barrel, down an earthy passage and emerged in a low-ceilinged, circular room. Fat, squashy, yellow-and-black armchairs and sofas were draped with patchwork blankets, and a plate of warm cookies sat on a wooden table. Plants hung from the rafters and tumbled down the stone walls, nestled in copper kettles and sprouted from heavy clay mugs. Round windows lined the room and a merry fire blazed at the far end under a portrait of a kind-faced witch hung in a frame of gambolling animals. She raised a cup in welcome as the first-years entered.

Gabriel crawled out of the passage last, straightened up and smiled around.

“Welcome home, everyone.

“The boys’ dormitory is through the door to the left of the fire and the girls’ is to the right. Have a good night and I’m sure I’ll see you all at breakfast in the Great Hall tomorrow morning.” Gabriel left through one of the doors on the left of the fire and Anna and Hazel went through the door on the right. Down through an earthy passage they stepped into another circular room. This one was cosily lit with copper lamps illuminating the four-poster beds. Copper bed warmers hung on the walls and each bed had a unique patchwork quilt. Their trunks had been taken in already and sat at the foot of each of the four-posters.

Anna, Hazel and the other two first-year girls got changed into their pyjamas and climbed into their beds. They were all so full and sleepy after such an exciting day that they hardly talked at all.

Anna snuggled under the covers, breathing in deeply. The dorm had a friendly, earthy aroma that was simultaneously smoky like a fire and fresh like clean sheets. Her last thought before she was overcome by sleep was of how lucky she felt to be at Hogwarts.


	2. Beginning with a Bang (Episode 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her first day at Hogwarts, Hazel gets tempted to break school rules in order to make new friends...

**Hazel**

 

Hazel woke to sunlight streaming through the high round windows of the dormitory. She blinked groggily as the memories of the previous day filled her mind: meeting Anna on the Hogwarts Express, sailing across the lake to the castle, talking with other students at the Hufflepuff table, Connor disappearing out of sight, her parents hugging her goodbye on the platform …

She sat up and pulled back the hangings of her four-poster. Across from her, Anna was sitting on her bed already fully-dressed in her school robes with the baggy sleeves folded back over upon themselves, examining her wand. She looked up as Hazel began getting ready.

“We get to actually _use_ these today! I’ve been up for hours already: I’m so excited!”

Hazel smiled weakly at her, incredulous that anyone could be so excited for school. Though, she had to admit to herself as she pulled her unruly hair into a ponytail, it would be fun to get to do magic with a purpose and not be told to “be careful” or hide it so Muggles couldn’t see. Living in a suburban row of houses on the Wirral Peninsula was not the ideal place for a pair of wizarding twins to grow up.

“Come on, come on!” Anna tugged at Hazel’s sleeve, “Let’s go down to breakfast. I want to get our timetables and find our classes and meet our teachers! Come with me!” She turned a jubilant face to Hazel, who felt half asleep in comparison; Anna’s intense energy was almost off-putting.

“Err, just a minute. I need to pack my bag; I’ll meet you down there.”

Anna looked torn for a second before she disappeared into the tunnel calling, “I’ll save you a spot. Don’t be long, okay?”

“Hey, Hazel.”

Hazel turned around. Julia and Paige were standing close together on the other side of the dorm. Julia was very pretty, with long brown hair and straight teeth. She was an average height, which made Hazel immediately envy her — Hazel was tall and always stood out far more than she ever wanted to. Paige was also very pretty, though with caramel-coloured hair and a slight gap in her front teeth. Something about the way they were standing made Hazel suspicious.

“Yeah?”

“Come here. We’ve decided to let you in on our secret. Only, you have to promise not to tell Anna.”

Hazel hesitantly moved to look at what the two girls were holding. She had butterflies in her stomach. They wanted to let her in on a secret? Maybe she could be part of their group — that would be so cool! But to not tell Anna about it … “What is it? Why don’t you want Anna to know?”

Paige held up a potion vial containing a shimmering lilac liquid.

“It’s a congenial concoction — it makes you likeable. Julia’s brother gave it to her before she left and the first day of class will be the perfect time to make a good impression on the teachers.”

“Yes, exactly. We’re going to take it today and we decided that we would let you have some too. _If_ ,” Julia looked hard at Hazel who understood that this was a test: passing it would enable their friendship. “If you promise not to tell anyone — especially Anna. We don’t have enough for four people and, quite frankly,” she exchanged a pointed look with Paige at this, “we don’t think we can trust her not to tell.”

“Is it against the rules?” Hazel knew she shouldn’t break school rules — especially on her very first day — but really it wasn’t very likely that anyone would find out …

“Probably,” Julia shrugged.

“Oh, go on, Hazel! Anna won’t complain. If you take this, she’ll have no choice but to like you, too! I’m definitely doing it.” Paige poured a third of the shimmering liquid into an empty potion vial and stoppered it. Julia held the large bottle out to Hazel for her to do the same. When Hazel hesitated, she rolled her eyes.

“If she’s really your friend then she’ll forgive you anyway. It’s kind of like a test of how worthy a friend she is.”

Anna seemed nice and Hazel didn’t like the idea of lying, but she was also sure Anna’s aura of intensity would drive away the notice of popular people. Comparatively, the respect that being friends with Julia and Paige would bring was too important to turn down.

“Well, I’m not sure that we’re really _friends_ anyway … I mean, I’m your friend too …” Hazel muttered as she found an empty vial and took her share of the concoction. Julia and Paige smiled at her and she felt a flutter of pleasure: it felt fun to break the rules together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Ok, I know this is a really short 'chapter' but the next one (chapter 2, episode 2) will be out in 2 days and I promise you will be getting multiple episodes every week from now until its done!  
> I'm so glad to have you here :) If you like what you read, please comment or kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy!  
> \-- Pia


	3. Chapter 2, Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muggleborn Anna couldn't be more excited for her first day at Hogwarts, but things go downhill from the start.

**Anna**

Anna picked at a black stain on the dark wood of the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall. No one else down the table was sitting alone. She had been so sure Hazel would come … Anna scowled at herself. It’s not like she had ever managed to make friends before. The girls at her last school had all giggled and whispered and pointed at her no matter that her uniform had been clean, her disposition had been friendly, and she had the latest stationary to share. If her father, the minister of the church connected to the school, had known about the teasing, surely he would’ve stopped it. Well, yes, back then he would’ve; things were different now. _Now that I’m a witch_ , Anna thought, and her chest constricted.

She had been so relived on her eleventh birthday to find out the strange things that had happened around her were actually magic — _real_ magic — and not some unheard-of medical condition that men in white coats would sedate her for having. But her parents had reacted differently: as far as they were concerned, she _did_ have an abnormal condition that should only be spoken of in whispers with a sad, shame-filled face. Should she be happy to be a witch? Or was it really a sin? Anna looked down at her hands, wondering if the blood in her veins had already condemned her to Hell.

“Sorry I took so long!” Hazel slid into the space Anna had been saving for her. Anna looked up, disbelieving. She saw Hazel share a smile with Julia as she and Paige sat where there was space further down the table. “I couldn’t find one of my school books and Julia and Paige helped me look.”

“Oh, that’s okay! I’m glad you found it, it would’ve been such a disaster if you turned up to class without the book! I’ve always been told it’s really important to make a good impression the first time you meet someone, and I expect we’ll be meeting half our teachers today.” For some reason, Hazel looked slightly embarrassed but before Anna could ask why, a dark shadow passed over her.

“An owl!” Anna shrieked, leaping off her chair. Hazel started laughing.

“Calm down! It’s just the post. Look, there’s my mum’s owl.”

Sure enough, Anna looked up to see about a hundred owls swooping over the four tables to drop letters and parcels into their owners’ outstretched hands. A handsome barn owl landed neatly in front of Hazel. She took the letter from its beak and stroked its feathers. “His name’s Cirrus. Didn’t you get an owl when you bought your robes and books and stuff?” Cirrus genteelly picked a piece of bacon from Hazel’s plate, gave her a stern look, then spread his large wings and vaulted back into the air.

“Yes, I did, but I didn’t expect so many of them all at once like that.” She sat down again and buttered a crumpet as Hazel read her letter.

“I should find Connor, Mum probably thought we would be able to read the letter together …” But before Hazel could do anything, there was an explosion.

“RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR!” A voice, so loud it made the cutlery rattle, erupted through the hall. Hazel spasmed in shock and nearly ripped her mother’s letter in half and Anna grabbed the front of her robes, convinced she was having a heart attack. The booming voice echoed off the stone walls, filling the Hall. “I WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY’D EXPELLED YOU. YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU —”

It appeared to be coming from the Gryffindor table. Anna and Hazel stared across to a boy with messy black hair who was facing away from them, and a tuft of bright red hair (and an even redder forehead) just visible above the table.

“… IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE’LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!” The voice yelled itself out, then the red letter it had come from burst into flames. A ringing silence was left behind until a few people laughed and talk gradually broke out again.

“What was that?” Anna could barely hear herself over the ringing in her ears.

“A howler. I’ve heard of them before but — wow. I hope my parents never send one.” Hazel grimaced at the thought.

As they finished their breakfast, a plump witch wearing dirt-brushed robes and a jovial smile moved along the table to stand behind them.

“Good morning! Now, let me see,” she consulted a list, “Stewart and Young … here you go: your timetables.” She tapped two pieces of paper with her wand and handed them each to Anna and Hazel. “I’ll see you both later in the greenhouses.” She smiled again, then moved off down the table handing out more timetables.

Anna looked down at the piece of paper. The bubble of excitement was back.

“History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration and double Herbology,” Hazel read aloud then peered over to check Anna had the same. Anna looked up at her, an enthusiastic grin back on her face.

“Oh, let’s go now! I can’t wait to start!” Anna practically dragged Hazel off the bench.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming!”

It took them much longer than they expected to find the History of Magic classroom. The castle was immense — much bigger than a few hundred students warranted. Anna wondered if perhaps there had been more witches and wizards in Britain when the castle was built. They found themselves falling into hidden passageways, trying to get through misleading doors and getting caught out by trick staircases — _as if the size of the castle wasn’t overwhelming enough!_ thought Anna. She pushed open the classroom door right on time, though she and Hazel were both out of breath.

Everyone settled themselves and chatted while waiting for the teacher to arrive and when Professor Binns drifted in through the blackboard, Anna gasped. She was so determined to focus that even Professor Binns’ monotonous voice couldn’t dampen her spirits, though Hazel looked half asleep when the bell rang.

They all made their way down to the dungeons, finding the way much easier as a group. Anna pulled her robes closer as they descended into a cold corridor devoid of natural light. Torches burned in brackets along the stone walls and Anna walked very close to Hazel. The group came to a stop outside a heavy wooden door and something about the dungeon setting made everyone feel the need to speak in whispers. Anna eyed the cobwebs in the high corners of the ceiling and the nearest torch as it sputtered.

“Connor!” Hazel’s shout echoed a little off the stone and she pushed her way to the boy with blue hair. “How are you? What’s your common room like? What class did you just have? We had History of Magic and it was actually really dull — not at all like what I thought. Why aren’t you saying anything?” Anna’s mouth dropped, then she smiled. It was the most amount of words she had heard Hazel speak in one go. She caught Connor’s eye and he grinned mischievously.

“You’ve hardly given me space to breathe, Zel, let alone form a sentence,” he chuckled. But before he could say another word, the heavy classroom door swung open and a tall, thin man with long, greasy black hair stood in the doorway. Hazel snapped her mouth closed which Anna thought was wise. There was something about this teacher that told her he was neither lenient nor kind.

“Enter.”

The silent group of first-years obediently filed into the class and took seats. Anna could see Hazel trying to follow Connor, but they got pushed and jostled and ended up on the opposite side of the room with Julia and Paige. As she took her books from her bag, Anna noticed in the corner of her eye a silent conversation passing between Hazel and the other two girls. Anna thought it was odd but pushed it aside as paranoia. They simply didn’t want the teacher to hear and Anna had a habit of overthinking things anyway.

Professor Snape was not only unkind and severe, but also intimidating and sour. He prowled menacingly around the room as they tried to follow the complicated instructions on the blackboard. Anna could barely see through the different colours of steam rising from everyone’s cauldrons and Snape made her so nervous that she had to re-read every line of instruction three times and was soon behind.

“Ten minutes to go. If brewed correctly, your potions should now be an emerald shade of green.”

Anna looked at her slowly bubbling brew. It certainly wasn’t emerald. Where had she gone wrong? She squinted through the steam again to try and read the blurry blackboard. She bit her lip: had she added the lacewing flies yet? Suddenly Hazel grabbed her hand. “Stop stirring!” They looked at Anna’s potion which was now —

“Bright pink?” Snape loomed over Anna and Hazel let go of her immediately. His lip raised in a sneer and Anna could feel sweat running down her back. “Did you not hear me say your potion should be _emerald_? Did you not read the fifth line of instructions?” The whole class was looking at Anna now and her lip trembled. She didn’t trust herself to talk so she nodded. “Then why,” said Snape, leaning down so his face was terrifyingly close to hers, “did you not add the lacewing flies before the spider legs? Thought you’d make your potion a _pretty pink_ instead of following _my_ instructions? Well, five points from Hufflepuff and let that be a lesson to all of you. I will not take cheek in my class.”

Anna was trembling when the bell rang for break and Hazel was red in the face. “That’s so unfair! I can’t believe he took _five_ points from you! And on our first day!”

“I never want to go to Potions again; I’m rubbish at it.” Anna’s voice was unnaturally quiet. She kept picturing the stone-like eyes of Professor Snape and could still hear the ringing hatred in his voice. “He was so angry … I’ll never be a great witch.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Hazel looked at Anna, both startled and defiant. “It’s only our first day: we’ll get better and better from now. I promise.” She looked at Anna with such earnestness that Anna couldn’t help but give a weak smile.

“You’d better be right! It seems like I can’t get much worse, anyway.”

“Look: we’ve got Transfiguration next — that’s bound to be better! And we’ll actually get to use our wands.” It worked: Anna’s smile brightened.

“Yeah, you’re right.” It wasn’t just what Hazel was saying that helped: it was the fact that Hazel was actually trying to cheer her up; that alone was more than Anna was used to.

They found their class early so Anna left Hazel at the door, “I’m just going to the bathroom, save me a seat!” As Anna opened the bathroom door though, she heard familiar voices.

“No, you do it first!”

“Oh but — but what if I have a reaction? It’s _your_ potion!”

“Pleeeeaaaaase?”

Anna had frozen in the doorway and could see Julia pleading with Paige.

“Pretty please? I gave you the potion in the first place when I could’ve kept it myself so you should go first to pay me back!” The two girls glared at each other for a moment before Paige caved in.

“Okay fine.” She fumbled with a potion vial, then hesitated for a second with the lilac liquid at her lips, then downed the bottle in one. Anna clapped a hand to her mouth to stop from gasping.

Paige coughed and clutched her stomach. Then, as she spluttered and coughed more, something very strange started happening to her outline. She seemed to be elongating and shrinking simultaneously. Paige raised a trembling hand and even from the distance, Anna could see the webbing between her fingers. Paige screamed — or that’s what Anna assumed because all that came out was a very loud croak. Paige’s eyes bulged and her face was stretching out. Julia backed away as far as she could, her mouth hanging wordlessly open.

Anna had seen enough. Thinking fast, she burst into the bathroom.

“Take her to the hospital! What are you doing? Julia — Julia! Go now — take her now!”

It seemed Julia couldn’t look more shocked than she was. “A-Anna? Err, right. Okay. Yes. The Hospital Wing.”

Paige’s transformation was complete. Julia bent down and gathered the bundle of uniform into her trembling arms, Paige the frog perched on top. Julia hurried from the bathroom and called over her shoulder, “Anna, please don’t tell!” as the echo of Paige’s croaks faded from the bathroom.

Anna was still in shock when she sat down next to Hazel in Transfiguration. She turned to tell Hazel about what had just happened but stopped. One of Hazel’s hands was clutching a small potion vial full of shimmering lilac liquid. It couldn’t be. Surely not. “Hazel,” Anna hissed, “what is that?”

“Hmm?” Hazel looked at Anna as if waking from deep thought. “Oh, this?” she held up the bottle and blushed. “It’s nothing. I mean, just a potion. I’m not feeling too good and this is supposed to help. Nothing serious.” She smiled but Anna was unconvinced. She was about to tell Hazel exactly why she shouldn’t touch that potion, but Professor McGonagall strode into the room and the door shut behind her with a snap. Her sharp eyes swept over the class and Anna gulped. Beside her, Hazel unstoppered the vial with a single hand.

“Hazel,” Anna hissed as loud as she dared, “don’t drink that!”

“Welcome. Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts,” Professor McGonagall began.

“You’ll turn into a frog!”

“Miss Young, may I suggest you stop talking at once or else you will get detention.”

Anna turned bright red as everyone turned to look at her. Someone scoffed across from her: it was the scornful Slytherin girl from last night.

“Sorry, Professor.”

“As I was saying: anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back.” She looked very sternly at Anna with these words. “You have been warned.” She flicked her wand and her desk turned into a dog and back again. The class applauded and exchanged looks of excitement.

Anna gave a sidelong look at Hazel who raised the potion vial to her lips as soon as Professor McGonagall turned to write on the blackboard.

“NO!” Anna yelled and grabbed the bottle from Hazel. Professor McGonagall snapped around, her eyes flashing.

“Miss Young!”

Panicking, Anna drank the potion in one gulp, her eyes on Hazel. Hazel’s eyes were round and scandalised. The scene seemed to pause for a moment, all eyes on Anna. Anna’s insides churned. She clutched her stomach with one hand, and raised the other in front of her, knowing what was coming.

But her fingers didn’t web. She could feel a rising sensation in her stomach and as Professor McGonagall shouted at her, the feeling rose right up and out of her mouth. A series of hiccups choked Anna and bubbles streamed from her mouth. Not light, airy bubbles: dense, heavy ones that sank slowly when they reached the air. Anna could barely stand and reached out to steady herself on a chair. The Slytherin girl who occupied the chair squealed in disgust. Anna hiccupped more bubbles and they fell onto the girl’s robes where they burst into cinders, scorching holes into the fabric.

“Ugh! Get her away from me!” The girl cried and pushed back her desk as she leaped to her feet. The whole class was in disarray.

“Miss Graves do contain yourself! Miss Stewart, please escort Miss Young to the Hospital Wing immediately!” Hazel jumped up and supported Anna (being careful to avoid the scorching bubbles) to the door. “Miss Young see me about your detention as soon as Madam Pomfrey is finished with you.” Professor McGonagall’s nostrils flared, and her eyes were more fiery than anything Anna had belched.

Anna couldn’t talk between the churning of her stomach and the hiccups forcing their way from her mouth but even if she could, she didn’t know what to say. She had completely stuffed things up. She had first angered Professor Snape and now Professor McGonagall _and_ she had a detention — not to mention she was currently belching burning bubbles. She knew that drinking Hazel’s potion was a stupid idea, but she had panicked, and instinct had taken over. Reflecting on the situation, Anna was beginning to realise that maybe making friends wasn’t done in a day; had she botched that up too? It was the worst first day ever.


	4. Chapter 2, Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna meets a mysterious boy.

**Tobias**

“Thank Merlin it’s last period. We’ll have to cause some havoc in the common room: I don’t think I’ve had such a boring first day back ever.” Sylvan sighed as he tipped a handful of knotgrass into his cauldron. Tobias rolled his eyes.

“What kind of havoc are you thinking? I bet Fred and George Weasley’ll have something planned anyway, we could join in with them.” Tobias frowned as he stirred his simmering potion. It didn’t look right. He squinted at the blackboard — more beetle juice perhaps?

“Yeah I supp— what are you doing? Stop. Just stop. Give me that,” Sylvan grabbed Tobias’ knife and used it to point at his own cauldron. “It’s supposed to look like _this_ , you idiot.”

Tobias leaned over to get a good look at his friend’s potion and was hit with the intoxicating fumes. He quickly withdrew his head, spluttering. His whole face felt itchy. “Is that pepp— pepper— pep— peppermint?” He sneezed with his whole body, lurching forward so that he knocked into the table their cauldrons rested on.

“Watch it!” called Sylvan, and there was one second when the cauldrons teetered on the edge before they both toppled over. The contents spilled onto the dungeon floor, mixing together and expanding to form a stinking, bubbling, grey swamp.

Their classmates called out and stood on chairs, abandoning their work to get out of the way of the oozing liquid.

“Imbeciles!” Professor Snape snapped at Tobias and Sylvan. “How you two idiots ever advanced into third year is a complete mystery to me. Ten points from Gryffindor! And a detention to you, Hayes.” Tobias groaned. That wasn’t the kind of afternoon “excitement” he had been hoping for. “Watch your tongue. If you make another sound it will be fifty points.” At that moment, the bell rang and there was a scramble to get to the door. Some students had to hop across chairs and tables to avoid getting stuck in the grey mess.

“I’ll see you later, mate,” Sylvan slung his bag over his shoulder, sidled along the wall around the swamp, then jumped to reach the door and disappeared before Snape could give him a detention, too.

“If this floor isn’t spotless by the time I return tonight, Hayes, you will be very sorry indeed.” Tobias held his tongue and glared at Snape.

The dungeon door creaked opened and a small girl stood framed on the threshold.

“Yes?” Snape spat the word.

“Um, please Sir, Professor Snape, I mean,” she was clearly terrified; Tobias couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. She must be a first-year. “Mr Filch sent me — for detention.”

“Ah, yes, Miss Young. Good,” Snape sneered, “you’re just in time to help Mr Hayes clean up this mess of his.” He swept from the room, pausing at the door only to say with a curl of his lip, “And no magic.”

Tobias sighed: this was going to take forever!

“So, um, welcome,” said Tobias, gesturing at the slowly bubbling swamp. “Come over here — you can jump over that bit — and I’ll get you some gloves and stuff.” The girl tiptoed in, looking around at the extent of the mess. She saw the narrow part Tobias meant and took a step then a jump to clear it, stumbling as she landed. Tobias’ arm reflexively grabbed hers so she didn’t fall in.

“Ah! Whew — thanks. I thought for a second I would drown in it! What happened here anyway?” She was short and her robes were too big — as though her parents wanted the one set to last all seven years. She had a messy bob of ginger hair and freckles smattered across a face broken by a massive, cheesy grin.

“Err, that would be me. I happened here. It was a pretty standard Potions class actually,” he grinned to try and ease the awkwardness. “I’m Tobias, by the way.” He handed her gloves, a bucket and a trowel as he spoke. She took them, and it almost seemed like she wasn’t aware of the awkwardness: like she was in her own social bubble.

“My name’s Anna. Wow, a standard class? Jeez, and I thought my lessons today were bad. I would’ve hated to see Professor Snape when this happened. He yelled my socks off today just because my potion was pink instead of green. I thought I must be the worst student in the school but now I’ve seen this I’m starting to think maybe I’m not!” She suddenly turned to look at him, her face stricken. “No! I mean — that’s not what I meant to say! I’m sorry! I’m sure you’re an excellent student! I —”

“Calm down,” Tobias was chuckling. He liked this girl more and more. “I’m a pretty terrible student, you don’t need to pretend otherwise. A potion changing colour is the least of my crimes, trust me. And Snape just likes to pick on people who aren’t in Slytherin: you’ll be fine.”

“I bet you haven’t disrupted a whole Transfiguration class in the same day though,” Anna’s voice was much quieter now.

“That depends. Disrupted how?”

“Well … okay, so I saw two girls from my class take a potion — no, one girl took the potion while the other girl watched — and then she, the one who took the potion, turned into a frog! Right there in the bathroom!”

Tobias couldn’t hold back his grin as they scooped up the swamp together and Anna talked. He was glad the dungeon was dark because he didn’t usually feel this comfortable with strangers. It was the way she talked: like she didn’t have a filter — just open and honest and real.

“And then I was sitting in class and saw my friend — well, I thought she was my friend, now I’m not so sure — holding a vial of the same potion. I told her not to take it, that she would turn into a frog, but she completely ignored me and went to take it anyway.” Anna stopped talking and leaned back on her heels, wiping an arm across her sweaty forehead. She had been cleaning more and more vigorously as she got worked up with her story.

“So, if she took the potion, then how come you’re the one in here?”

“No!” Anna looked startled. “Do you really think I’d let her take it when I knew what would happen?” She looked at him as though he was the kind of person who would let his friend do the stupid thing — and, Tobias reflected, thinking of Sylvan, he probably would. Within reason, anyway. “I grabbed the potion from her and I drank it instead.”

“You drank it?” It was Tobias’ turn to look incredulous. He couldn’t tell if he was exasperated or impressed. “Why didn’t you just throw it away? Or give it to McGonagall, even?”

Anna’s mouth fell open. “I … I didn’t even think … I just drank it.” She looked down at her lap, dumfounded. Tobias chuckled again; he couldn’t help it.

“OK, so you drank it. Then what happened? You don’t look like a frog to me!”

“No, it did something different and I don’t know why. I felt all weird and my stomach was all bubbly, then I was hiccupping and bubbles came out my mouth. Not normal bubbles though: these ones were really weird. They were sort of heavy so that they sank down to the floor instead of floating. And I was leaning on someone’s chair, and these bubbles came up and then landed on her and when they landed, they burst like a bubble would, but then they burnt holes in her robes!”

“Whose robes? Your friend’s?”

“No! The Slytherin girl whose chair I was leaning on.”

“Uh oh,” said Tobias with a grin, “not a Slytherin. You’re in for it now!”

“Well anyway, Professor McGonagall was mad and gave me detention as I left for the Hospital Wing. So now both Snape and McGonagall hate me and it’s only my very first day.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Snape hates everyone and McGonagall’s good, really. If you just work hard in class and don’t mess around too much, you’ll win her over.”

“Hmm, okay …”

“I wonder why the potion reacted differently? Maybe it was off — like it was expired, and because it was unstable it worked differently in conjunction with different genes or hormones or whatever …” but Anna didn’t seem to care and pressed on.

“But that’s not all …” she sniffed as her throat tightened. “I don’t think I have any friends now. If Hazel _was_ my friend, then wouldn’t she have listened to me when I told her not to drink the potion? And even if she was my friend then, there’s no way she will be now — not after stuffing everything up and getting into trouble and burping burning bubbles!”

Tobias could hear that Anna was choking up, but it was just too funny to be serious about. “You were actually burping bubbles that burned holes in someone’s robes? Merlin that’s good! I wish I could have some of that potion!” He chuckled and Anna looked at him, not sure whether he was making fun of her or not. “Look, what you did was crazy — and I know all about crazy,” he said in a more serious tone, gesturing at the last remnants of his swamp, “but you’re a good friend and if she doesn’t see that then she’s not worth your time anyway.”

Anna looked at Tobias as though for the first time: a focussed stare that made him feel hot. He quickly finished cleaning up the last bits of mess.

“Thanks,” Anna said to Tobias as they packed away their tools and gloves. “It really has been a crazy day, but you made me feel kind of normal.” Tobias dug his hands into his pockets and shrugged but also gave her half a grin.

They left the classroom together and walked up the dungeon hallway in silence. As they approached the stairs leading up to the Entrance Hall they could see someone sitting there.

“Hazel!” Anna called out and ran forward.

“Hey, Anna. I didn’t really get a chance to talk to you before but I want to say that I’m really, really sorry. I should’ve listened to you when you tried to tell me about that potion. I heard what happened to Paige and everything, too. I just … I don’t know … I’ve been feeling bad about it all day. I’ll make it up to you, I swear!”

Tobias sauntered up the stairs, hands still in his pockets. When he was level with Anna he whispered, “Think you made a friend, there,” and disappeared into the Hall.

***

The grounds outside Hogwarts were mild, ruffled only by a cool night breeze as the long days of summer descended into autumn. A boy sauntered down the grassy slope toward the shadow of the trees below. Upon reaching his destination, he huddled himself by the already crackling fire, reaching out to ease the cold of his hands. The reflection of the flames danced in his mis-matched yellow and blue eyes. Someone spoke and he turned. He hesitated before taking the goblet offered to him. He lifted it to his lips, took a breath, and downed the potion in several long gulps. Tobias wiped his mouth with a grimace as the concoction coursed through him, its magic bubbling within his veins.


	5. Chapter 3 (Episode 1): Blood is Thicker than Water

**Evelyn**

 

“Miss Graves, attention at the front please!”

Evelyn scowled at Professor Sprout and stuck out her tongue when the teacher’s back was turned. Jenny and Steph giggled.

“She thinks she’s so good just because she teaches here. You’d think she’d at least be able to afford a clean set of robes!”

“Or even a set of hand-me-down ones?” Jenny shot a crafty sidelong look at Evelyn whose neck and ears reddened.

“These robes have been worn by generations of Graves’ who all attended Hogwarts,” Evelyn hissed back as Professor Sprout began explaining how to prune Devil’s Snare. “It’s an honour to be able to wear them. I doubt _you_ can say the same; I bet nothing you own has history like mine.”

“You at the back, be quiet! This is important stuff.” Evelyn and Jenny fell silent. “Now, class, the pots in front of you contain a shoot of Devil’s Snare and one of Flitterbloom. I want you to take notes of the differences, making sketches as you go, to decide which one is which. Don’t forget to use your copies of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ , and for pity’s sake don’t touch the plants!”

By the time the bell rang for break, no less than four people had needed saving by Professor Sprout because the Devil’s Snare had coiled its way up to their throats or around their waists.

“You don’t even feel it until suddenly — snap!” Steph pounced and grabbed Jenny’s arm tightly. The girls giggled as they wended their way through the throng of students heading in different directions.

“Let’s go to the courtyard,” Evelyn suggested, leading the way.

“You only want to go there to see Draco Malfoy again. You fancy him, don’t you,” Steph and Jenny said “ _ooo_ ” together in a teasing way, but Evelyn didn’t look displeased. On the contrary, she grinned.

“He’s just so cool! Didn’t you hear him shut down Potter yesterday: ‘I don’t think getting your head cut open makes you that special’? I’m definitely going to try and talk to him if I can.” Evie stuck her tongue out cheekily at the other two.

“Really? You want to find him now? Wouldn’t you rather wait until your normal robes are fixed?”

Evie’s grin flashed to a scowl. She wished Jenny would just let it drop: there was nothing she could do about the burned holes in her normal robes.

“What’s that, little Eve? Your ‘normal’ robes need fixing?” An unmistakable, malicious voice rang down the corridor. Evie’s face froze. It was bad enough her sisters teamed up against her at home, were they really going to do it here, too?

A tall, slim girl who had the same straight, long, chocolatey hair as Evelyn sauntered up to Evie and her friends. A slightly shorter girl with short black hair, but who was undoubtably their sister, stood at Victoria’s side. The two of them wore identical smirks as they looked down at Evelyn.

“Shove off, no one asked you two.” Evie was painfully aware of her friends watching the exchange.

“Ooo, big mouth for a little first-year!” Victoria and Mina exchanged a scandalously gleeful look.

“Aww look, Vic, she must be all grown up now.”

“Well, almost. It looks to me like she still has some growing to do if she wants to fit her robes!” The two girls laughed loudly.

Evie was grinding her teeth together. Her face and neck were scarlet, and Jenny and Steph wouldn’t have been surprised if steam had billowed from her ears.

“It’s not my fault the damn robes are ruined!” Evie spat.

“What: doesn’t darling little Lyn-lyn know how to fix her own robes yet?” Victoria said in a mocking baby voice. “Besides, I’d have thought dear Papa would spare no expense on getting _you_ new ones.” Her voice dripped with sarcasm, though not enough to entirely hide the jealousy. “Whatever. Come on, Mina; let’s leave our _dear sister_ to make her own ‘mark on the school’ as Mum said we must. See ya ’round Eve.” Victoria turned her back with an elegant flick of her hair and began striding away.

“Don’t worry, sis, you’ll fill out those robes eventually,” Mina winked at Evelyn, who couldn’t tell if she was trying to be mean or nice (but failing), then caught up with Victoria.

Evie’s fists were clenched so hard her carefully polished green nails were digging painfully into her palms.

“Tsk, talk about bad eggs!” said Steph to break the tension.

“They’re always like this!” Evelyn burst out. “Couldn’t they just leave me alone for once? It’s not like I go around purposefully ruining _their_ lives!”

“Yeah, and honestly your robes don’t even look that bad. You’ve done them up really —”

“COULD YOU DROP IT WITH THE ROBES?” Evie turned her red face on Jenny who backed away a step.

“I was just saying!”

“I don’t care what you were saying! It’s not my fault I have to wear this damn elephant skin! That stupid Hufflepuff is going to regret messing with me.” Evie turned on her heel and marched off the way they had come. Jenny and Steph looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

Vengeful ideas began filling Evelyn’s head as she stormed down the corridor, but she would have to plan her payback carefully for it to work.


	6. Chapter 3, Episode 2

**Hazel**

Despite their action-packed beginning, the rest of the week went rather smoothly for Anna and Hazel — if you didn’t count getting lost countless times in the maze that was Hogwarts castle. But Prefect Gabriel Truman had been right about most people being helpful, they just had to watch out for Peeves, who always popped up in unlikely places pelting them with bits of chalk, or else swearing loudly from suits of armour to make them jump.

“It’ll be nice to look around the castle without having to be in class,” Hazel said to Anna as they sat down to breakfast in the Great Hall.

“Already thinking of the weekend? I’d like to look around the grounds more! I saw a lake from one of the windows. Or even just to enjoy the common room — I’ve been wondering what all the different plants are in there, maybe one of the older students knows. I am so enjoying our classes though! But they are a lot harder than I thought they’d be …”

Anna chatted away happily but as Hazel looked around the Hall, her eyes fell on a group of laughing students seated at the Ravenclaw table. A powerful surge of desire and envy washed over her.

“Hazel?”

Hazel jerked back to life and looked around at Anna.

“Oh, sorry …” she trailed off, her gaze lingering on the Ravenclaws as they got up to leave, one of them ruffling Connor’s blue hair on the way past.

“Oh. It’s Connor, right? Say: do wizards have Primary Schools? Did you two go to one together?”

Hazel smiled as she returned her focus to Anna. “Not that I’ve ever heard of. I think most witches and wizards are home-schooled before coming here. But Connor and I have a Muggle dad and he made us go to a Muggle Primary School. We were always in the same class though.”

“And they didn’t care about Connor’s blue hair at all? My school would probably have chucked me out if I had hair like that! They were really strict about our uniforms.”

“Oh, well, the teachers didn’t mind, but …” Hazel bit her lip then lowered her voice, “but some of the kids in the year above bullied him. I tried to stop them from it, but he was always just a bit different, you know?”

“That’s awful!” Anna’s eyes were wide with sympathy. “Is that why you’re worried? You think the same thing will happen here?”

“Well,” Hazel paused; what _was_ she feeling? “Yes, I think so. We’re not in the same house, so I won’t be there to protect him this time, if it happens.”

They were both silent for a moment, but Anna had a word of comfort: “I’m sure he’ll be okay. He’s older now, and it’s not _so_ unusual for him to have blue hair now he’s at Hogwarts. Besides, he’s got to learn to protect himself, right?” She looked at Hazel as though trying to coax a smile from her. It worked.

“Yeah, you’re right. He’ll be fine.”

“And look!” Anna said, her voice picking up again as she consulted their timetable, “After Herbology we’ve got Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms today — your favourites!”

So far in Herbology they had been taking notes on the differences between Devil’s Snare and Flitterbloom, finding out what they were used for and how to care for them. Hazel and Anna were sharing a table with Ginny Weasley, the red-haired girl who had shared their boat on the very first night.

“I wonder if Professor Sprout knew what she was doing by putting both of us red-heads on the same table,” Anna said excitedly to Ginny, “do you think she knows we’re an unstoppable super power — just like Captain Planet! Or Batman and Robin! Or — or …” Anna trailed off at the confused, doubtful look on Ginny’s face. “Let me guess: wizards don’t have those shows?” she said in an undertone so only Hazel could hear.

“Err, no,” Hazel said apologetically. “They don’t have television, remember?

“Um, so Ginny, you have brothers here too, right? Are they all in Gryffindor?” Hazel asked to ease the awkwardness.

“Oh, yes! All my family were in Gryffindor. I have a brother in sixth year, two in fourth and one in second. And my two eldest brothers have already left. I’ve wanted to come to Hogwarts ever since Bill started.”

“Yes! I mean, me too: my mum used to tell me stories about being here. I couldn’t wait! She was a Gryffindor too, but I knew I’d be a Ravenclaw with Connor.”

Ginny looked at her with a puzzled expression. “You’re in Hufflepuff though, aren’t you?”

Hazel felt her cheeks grow hot. “Oh, yes … Hey, what do you think of Lockhart? I still can’t believe it’s really him! My dad has all his books.”

“My mum, too! She’s always using his _Guide to Household Pests_ ; as if we don’t already know how to get rid of gnomes from the garden!”

“Gnomes are fine: it’s boggarts that get me.” Both girls shuddered.

“What’s a boggart? I hate cockroaches the most. And spiders! I don’t mind mice as much, at least they’re kind of cute, you know?”

Ginny exchanged a look with Hazel, then bent over her work. Ginny’s obvious lack of connection with Anna dampened Anna’s spirits all afternoon.

“Cheer up: I’m sure she’ll come ’round eventually.” Hazel tried to console Anna as they made their way to Charms.

“Well that’s easy for you to say: you’re better at making friends than me.”

“You just have to let it happen naturally — don’t force it, you know?”

“Yes, well, I suppose I just have to keep trying. After all, I’ve got nothing to lose, right?”

In Charms, Professor Flitwick made a handful of quills and parchment (and somebody’s used tissue) fly around the classroom, much to Anna’s delight. Hazel couldn’t wait to get started, but soon found they would have to work their way up to learning levitation. They started by practicing the wand lighting charm, _Lumos_. Everything was trickier than it sounded, but Hazel was determined to prove herself.

Surprisingly, their first Defence Against the Dark Arts class was less compelling. Professor Lockhart bowed them all into the classroom, then swept in after them. Hazel insisted she and Anna sit as close to the front as they could, then sat straight in her chair with her eyes fixed on Lockhart.

“Welcome, first-years, to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I, Gilderoy Lockhart — Order of Merlin (Third Class), five-time winner of _Witch Weekly_ ’s Most-Charming-Smile Award and Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League — will be teaching you everything you need to know so that one day you, too, might choose to follow in my footsteps by devoting your life to the eradication of evil.” He beamed around at them all: a glittering, dazzling smile that made Hazel feel as though she would melt. “But don’t worry: I won’t throw you in the deep end just yet. Through my extensive experience I’ve found it’s important for youngsters like yourselves to start small and work your way up to the big stuff. I myself began at Hogwarts just like you — though,” and he gave a small chuckle as he rested graciously against his desk at the front of the class, “not quite the same; after all, I helped Nicholas Flamel develop a Philosopher’s Stone while also captaining the quidditch team and fulfilling my duties as Head Boy before embarking on my lifelong goal to bring aid to those less fortunate and foster peace between all magic peoples.

“But to the present!” he said, clapping and rubbing his hands together. “To get you all warmed up, I’ve thrown together a quick quiz to see how well you’ve engaged with _Year with the Yeti_. You’ll have twenty minutes, beginning now.”

“Oh no — was I supposed to have read the books already?” Anna gripped Hazel’s arm with a panicked whisper.

“It’s okay, I’ll help you.” Hazel was resolved to make up for Anna helping her out with Julia’s dodgy potion, and to her surprise, she rather enjoyed it.

As they practiced together through the week, Hazel found that helping Anna learn the correct wand movements and incantations gave her a distinct sense of achievement — which was lucky because it helped counteract her annoyance over Kane Clutterbuck outperforming her in nearly every class. Kane was also in Hufflepuff and was clearly very good at magic.

But something happened in their second week that completely distracted Hazel.

“Yes! Flying lessons start on Friday!” Logan Zee, a tall first-year boy with chestnut-brown hair whooped as Hazel and Anna emerged into the bright Entrance Hall before breakfast. “I’ve gotta tell Zach.” Logan dashed into the Great Hall and Anna moved to where he was standing to read the noticeboard.

“‘First-years flying lessons begin 3:30pm on Friday afternoons’,” Anna read, “and we’re with the Ravenclaws, Hazel — you’ll be able to see Connor!”

For the rest of the week, it seemed all the first-years could talk about was flying.

“I have a Cleansweep Seven at home, it’s dead fast! My da’ taught me everything about Quidditch — it’s rubbish first-years can’t play,” Zachary Atkinson was telling everyone within earshot. Even Julia was boasting about times she had narrowly avoided being seen by Muggles.

“I thought first-years weren’t allowed brooms?” Anna asked Hazel while writing essays at one of the honey-coloured wooden tables in the common room. Logan and Nathaniel Pickels, a short, wide boy in their year, were having an argument close by about which brooms the Wigtown Wanderers quidditch team used.

“Well we’re not allowed them at school yet,” answered Hazel as she flicked through the pages of _Magical Drafts and Potions_ to find the properties of lionfish spines to use in an essay for Snape, “but most people have one at home. Plus, it’s an important part of wizarding culture, being able to use a broomstick — though of course it’s dangerous flying without proper caution, which is why they teach us at school I suppose. Being spotted on a broom by a Muggle will land you in a lot of trouble!”

Hazel had more on her mind than flying lessons though: she had barely spoken to Connor since they had arrived at Hogwarts. She saw him when they had lessons with the Ravenclaws, of course, but he was always surrounded by a group of boys and vanished after class.

When Friday came around, Anna pelted Hazel with questions all day. “Have you flown before? What’s it like? Is it hard?”

“No, I don’t know,” Hazel answered in a low voice, glancing around to make sure no one would overhear them. “I’ve … I’ve never actually flown …”

“What?”

“Shush up! It’s really dangerous, okay? There aren’t exactly handrails or anything! And besides, we grew up in a Muggle suburb, it would’ve been a bit suspicious for a couple of children to be flying around.”

When the bell rang after Charms on Friday afternoon, the Hufflepuffs went out into the castle grounds. Hazel’s cloak whipped around her and the fat clouds were chivvied across the sky by the wind.

“They might cancel: surely it’s too windy to fly …” Hazel could hear the nervousness in her own voice. It was easy to practice incantations and spells and follow potion instructions: flying was different.

Anna bounced alongside her as they hurried to the pitch where eighteen brooms were laid out in two lines. It wasn’t long before they could see the group of Ravenclaws hurrying across the grass to join them, Connor’s wild blue hair clearly visible.

“My name is Madam Hooch,” yelled a stocky witch with grey hair and yellow eyes. “Everyone stand by a broom, hurry up!”

The class obediently split into two lines. Hazel ignored both Anna and Julia’s motions for her to join them and instead pushed through so that she was standing on Connor’s left. He looked away from her to the teacher.

“Now, hold your hand over your broom and say ‘up’.”

“Up!” Hazel said, along with everyone else. Her broom twitched but that was all. She looked around. Opposite, Anna was also having trouble but to her right, Connor was holding his broom and looked mildly surprised.

 “Connor,” began Hazel, but Madam Hooch came over at that moment.

“You need to say it with more conviction, try again.” She watched as Hazel tried a second time to no avail, but not wanting to embarrass herself as the teacher stood watching, she gritted her teeth and said, “Up” in a commanding voice. The broom flew neatly into her outstretched hand. Madam Hooch nodded and moved on to the next struggling person.

“Connor,” Hazel tried again, “I know you’re listening, there’s no need to pretend.”

He looked at her, surprised. “Pretend? I was just listening to the teacher …”

“Yeah, right. You’re glad we’re in different houses, aren’t you? It’s the same in class: you never talk to me!”

“Can we talk about this another time, Zel?”

“You’re so unbelievable!” Hazel hissed, but was forced to stop as Madam Hooch came around once more to ensure everyone was gripping their brooms correctly.

“On my whistle, you will kick off from the ground, fly in a circle, then come straight back down. Three, two, one,” and she blew hard into her whistle.

“Wait, what? In this wind?” Hazel’s hands were sweaty on the wooden handle and everyone was rising up into the air so that there was hardly room.

“Come on, come on!” yelled Madam Hooch.

Hazel closed her eyes and launched herself up into the crowded air. The feeling inside her was a conviction that she would fall back down to earth as one usually does when jumping, but the gravity didn’t kick in. She opened her eyes a slit just in time to see a cloaked figure zooming towards her. There was a yell as she crashed into someone and was sent tumbling off course. Her broom careered off to the side on an angle, spinning her around like a child’s toy. She clung to the wooden stick for dear life.

“Ahhhhhh! Heeeeeelp!” Her eyes were squeezed shut so she wouldn’t have to watch the world spinning. She could feel it though. The wind whipped her this way and that and she feared she would only stop if she crashed into something else. She could feel a rising motion in her stomach and was sure she’d be sick.

Then she did crash into something. A warm, slightly squashy, human something. Her momentum slowed to a halt. Still in the air, Hazel was aware she had stopped moving but her brain still felt as though it were rattling around in her skull.

“It’s okay, Zel, I’ve got you.”

Hazel opened her teary eyes and saw Connor’s blue ones looking her, a small smile on his face. Hazel wanted to smile back but abruptly vomited all over both of them.

He helped her fly back down to the ground where she stumbled off her broom and landed on all fours, shaking.

“What on earth are you doing, girl?” Madam Hooch barked, also landing. “That was excellent flying though, boy. Well done. Have you ever played Quidditch before?”

“No,” said Connor, surprised.

“You ought to think on it; practice up a bit and I recommend trying out for your house team next year. I’ve got an eye for Quidditch talent, and I think you’ve got it. Well,” she added, eyeing Hazel, “perhaps you’d better go up to the Hospital Wing if you’re not going to fly again.”

Hazel felt her stomach heave again and closed her eyes. Connor reached down to help her up but she pushed his hands away.

“Zel! I’m just trying to help …”

“I just made a fool of myself in front of everyone and there’s sick all over my robes, Connor!” Hazel’s voice was low so as not to attract attention, but it was menacing nonetheless. “Why don’t you just go and be brilliant somewhere else?”

***

Anna sat grinning on a chair beside Hazel’s hospital bed. Hazel was wrapped in a blanket and had been given a stinking potion of cloves by Madam Pomfrey with instructions that she could leave only when she had drunk it all.

“I wish you’d stop grinning like that, Anna. It _wasn’t_ funny.”

Anna’s mouth twisted as she tried in vain to resist the smile. “You didn’t see it the way we did though — Connor was so cool! He was so good at flying and Madam Hooch didn’t even have a clue what was happening! And you threw up _everywhere_!” It seemed Anna couldn’t help but laugh, which she did with her whole body: folding in half and letting out great wheezes as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. “And when you went spinning off like that! I was concentrating so hard on flying that I only saw when you called out, and I looked over, and you were basically lying flat on your broom and spinning all around!” She wiped the tears from her eyes as Hazel glowered.

“It _wasn’t_ funny! I was scared to death — I could have _died_! I knew I hated flying. I don’t care if I’m rubbish, they’ll never make me get on another broom again.” Hazel pinched her nose and gulped down some hot potion so she could get out of the Hospital Wing faster.

“Okay, sorry. But it was a little funny.”

Hazel sniffed at this, half wishing Anna would just leave. But then Anna asked, “Hey, if you weren’t allowed to fly as kids, how come Connor’s so good?”

“I don’t know.” Hazel didn’t really want to talk about Connor, it made her throat feel tight and her chest squeeze.

“I was kind of worried after what you told me about how he used to be bullied, but the others all really seem to like him. He does have a bit of a strange thing about him, but it’s the good kind of strange. I don’t think you need to worry about him at all, Hazel, he’ll be fine.” Anna smiled warmly, clearly thinking she had said something comforting.

“I don’t really want to talk about it.” Hazel looked into the dregs of the stinking liquid, avoiding Anna’s eyes.

“Oh. Why? I thought you were worried about him.”

“I’m not worried. I’m,” Hazel cast about, trying to discern the feeling in her gut. “I need to try harder.” Hazel clenched the goblet, feeling a firm resolve growing in the pit of her stomach. “I’m going to be better; no, I’m going to be the best.”


	7. Chapter 3, Episode 3

**Anna**

Anna was certainly concerned about Hazel’s fraught relationship with her twin, but she had faith that Hazel would figure it out. In the meantime, Anna’s intention to make as many friends as possible wasn’t working out, either. Ginny had definitely managed to get the wrong impression of her despite Hazel’s efforts to act as mediator. Anna had thought, though, (or maybe just hoped) that she had made a good impression on the boy she had met during detention — Tobias. But even though Anna had tried to catch his eye when they passed in corridors and in the Great Hall, he never stopped to speak.

It wasn’t as though Anna wasn’t used to this behaviour, having never had real friends before — “friends” that set conditions like “I’ll only play with you if you buy me something from the tuck shop” didn’t count, and neither did her little brother, though they usually got on well. But she had hoped things might be different at Hogwarts and had only been emboldened by the great success of gaining Hazel as a friend. But, as Anna would say, _que sera, sera_! She could only do her best.

And anyway, they had bigger fish to fry. Evelyn Graves had been relentlessly mean towards Anna since she had accidentally burned her robes during the potion mishap. Graves and her Slytherin friends laughed behind their hands every time Anna spoke in their presence; they pointed out in loud voices for everyone to hear if Anna made any little mistake — like tripping over her overly large robes, dropping her quill or taking “too long” to leave the classroom if Graves was behind her in line; and they seemed incapable of holding back snide remarks whenever they passed in the corridors.

“How can she possibly still have a grudge from _first day_? Doesn’t she have new robes already?” Anna whined after Transfiguration on the last Tuesday of September, brushing mouse fur off her robes. They had started learning the theory behind mammal transfiguration and at the end of class Evelyn Graves had flicked her wand and made all the fur explode off Anna’s mouse. The poor mouse had sat quivering on the desk and Anna was doused in itchy, brown fur. Professor McGonagall thought Anna had done it deliberately though and told her off accordingly.

“Maybe she’s crazy. Or maybe it was her favourite cloak you burned — or there was something in her pocket that got snuffed too?” Hazel answered, grimacing as the fluff brushed from Anna’s robes floated out around her.

“Eugh! You’re such a tragedy, Young.” A scornful voice sounded behind them followed by tittering laughter. Anna’s shoulders sagged.

“What do you want, Graves?” Anna’s tired question was inevitably followed by the mocking laughter of Graves’ sidekicks.

Evelyn sauntered up beside Anna, looking haughtily at her and Hazel.

“You’re such tragedies — both of you. It’s just so sad! The little ginger in elephant skin and her overly large companion.”

Beside Anna, Hazel folded her arms and curved her shoulders inward; she was already sensitive about her height.

“If you don’t have anything nice to say, then please just keep walking.” Anna ignored the laughter.

“Oh, but I do!” Evelyn stopped walking, and, curious, Anna stopped too. “I’m just so tired of seeing you pathetic Hufflepuffs every day that I want to offer you a way to gain some much-needed respect.” Evelyn’s eyes glittered and although Anna wanted more than anything to trust her and end the bullying, every ounce of sense in her was wary.

“So,” Evelyn continued, “there’s a secret cauldron in the dungeons — near dungeon three — that apparently Filch banned ages ago because when you add water, it makes a potion that gives you one thing you need — like looks, or brains, or,” she said, eyeing Anna, “people skills — whatever!”

“So why haven’t you tried to get in?” Hazel cut in, “I bet you want it for the good looks, right?”

“Uh, excuse me: I don’t need better looks! And the truth is: I have tried.” Graves looked down at her feet, making a good show of embarrassment. “But there’s this portrait guarding the entrance that asks all these difficult questions and I — I failed them, and it wouldn’t let me in. I know that’s hard to believe, but it’s the truth. But,” she said, looking back up at Anna, “if you two can manage to get past the portrait and get that cauldron, I promise I will never say another bad thing about you.”

Anna bit her lip.

“I hope it gives you some humility,” Hazel said.

“Does that mean you’ll get it to find out?”

“Hazel!” Connor’s voice cut through the conversation as he strode towards them.

“Oh look, it’s the talented twin,” Evelyn smiled. Anna glanced up at Hazel, who had flushed scarlet.

“What do you want with them, Graves?” Connor frowned down at the Slytherin girls.

“Aw, are you coming to rescue your pathetic sister? You don’t believe she can handle herself? I don’t blame you, honestly,” Evelyn flicked her long, chocolate hair over her shoulder.

“We’ll do it.”

Anna’s head whipped around to stare at Hazel.

“We’ll get past that portrait no problem. It may have been a challenge for you, but I bet it’s a breeze.” Hazel straightened her shoulders and looked down at Graves.

“Hazel, what are you doing? Don’t be silly,” Connor warned, but Hazel just sniffed at him.

“I don’t need you to ‘protect’ me, Connor!”

Graves faked a yawn. “Well, I don’t expect you to succeed, Stewart, but I’ve got my fingers crossed for you anyway.” And with a flick of her long hair, she and her Slytherin friends left.

Anna and Connor both turned to Hazel and spoke at the same time.

“Hazel, what are you doing?”

“I really don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Will you stop doubting me?” Hazel huffed. “I know it’s probably a trick of some sort, but that’s why we have to be smart to get around it. And it might even shut her up! Anna, wouldn’t it be good if she would leave us alone?”

“Of course it would, Hazel, I just feel like it’s reminding me of Julia’s potion all over again!”

“This will be different, I promise.” Hazel looked at Anna so pleadingly that she couldn’t say no.

“Hazel this is crazy. If you know it’s a trick, then just don’t go! She won’t stop bullying you if you get it, you know; it’ll only mean she knows she can use you again.”

“Just stay out of it Connor! I might not be in Ravenclaw, but I’m still smart, you know!”

And with that, Hazel turned on her heel and stormed away. Anna looked desperately at Connor.

“I’m so sorry, Connor! I promise I’ll stay with her and do my best to keep her safe!”

“Thanks, Anna. It’s reassuring to know she’ll at least let someone look out for her.”

It didn’t feel good to leave Connor looking so sad and confused, but it was up to Anna now to protect her best friend — even if it meant swallowing more unknown potion on her behalf.

***

Despite Anna’s very vocal fretting during their last classes, Hazel wouldn’t give up.

 “We’ll go straight after dinner,” Hazel whispered, “while most people are still eating. It shouldn’t take long: we’ll be back before curfew.”

True to the plan, they finished dinner early then, when most people were still in the Great Hall, hurried down the stone steps leading to the dungeons. The air grew colder as they descended, and Anna walked so close to Hazel that Hazel nearly tripped over Anna’s dragging robes. They passed their usual Potions classroom but thankfully Snape was nowhere to be seen.

“Here! This is dungeon three; the portrait should be around here somewhere …”

Sure enough, down a narrow stone passage opposite the dungeon, there was a lone portrait with a very bored-looking occupant. It was a witch with a tartan hat and a monobrow sitting at a desk. As Anna and Hazel approached, she was tickling her chin with the feather of a long quill.

“Hello? Excuse me,” Anna said, approaching the portrait. “Are you — err, I mean, can we get past you, please?”

“Hello?” the witch replied in a dull, flat voice, rolling her eyes to gaze at the girls. She heaved a great sigh. “By ‘past’ do you mean ‘through’? Or else you may as well keep walking _in front_ of me — that is to say: _past_ me. I suppose you’re not referring to my own history, or ‘past’, because obviously that’s not something you can ‘get’. Not to mention you didn’t even ask for my _name_ , so why should my history interest you?”

“Oh, I am so sorry!” Anna flapped her arms in agitation. “I haven’t been taught manners about talking to portraits! I didn’t mean to offend you. So, um, I’m Anna, and this is Hazel: very pleased to meet you.” Not being able to offer her hand to the portrait but wanting to do something, Anna flung herself into a bow.

“My goodness you have a lot of energy,” drawled the witch. “But at least you’re polite, I suppose. I am Raedan Bauchle. And, what is it that you want, exactly?”

“Um,” Anna looked at Hazel.

“To get through you. Please,” Hazel added.

“Alright, well,” the witch laboriously sat up straight and look directly at them, “you’d better try this on for size then:

_I sit taller than any person, yet come in many sizes;_

_I crown the crowns of all — from kings to chefs and misers._

_I’m full to the brim when useful, yet empty when I’m not;_

_And get tipped only when I’m chockers, but always stay on top_ _._ ”

Anna gaped at the witch. “What does that mean?”

The witch heaved another great sigh and rolled her eyes to stare at Anna. “Well obviously you need to guess, don’t you? Don’t they teach you anything here?”

“So, it’s a riddle then?” asked Hazel, looking curiously excited. “Let me guess!”

“A riddle?” Anna asked, “What, there isn’t just a password?”

“Graves said there would be questions: I bet she had no idea! She’s probably useless at stuff like this. Um,” Hazel turned to the portrait again, “can you tell it to me again?”

The witch repeated the riddle with another long-suffering sigh. Hazel scrunched up her face in thought.

“Sit taller than any person … what do kings and chefs and misers have in common?”

“What _is_ a ‘miser’?” Anna felt utterly useless. “Oh, this is silly, Hazel, let’s just go. So what if we don’t get through?”

“No! No, I really want to do this, please, Anna. I just want to see if I get the answer right. Just give me sec’.”

Anna leaned against the opposite wall as Hazel thought, asking the portrait several times to repeat herself.

“Hang on,” Hazel said at last, her face clearing, “you ‘crown the crowns’? ‘Sit taller’, yes — and in ‘many sizes’, that fits too — you’re a hat! It sits on people’s heads, which is also why it’s full when used, and people tip their hats when they’re wearing them, don’t they? Is that right, did I get it?”

The witch in the portrait tried to smother a yawn as she said, “You’re not done yet.”

“Not done yet? Well, didn’t I get it? What else should I do?”

Anna approached the portrait again, scrutinising it. Raedan Bauchle rolled her eyes to stare at Anna as though the answer was so plainly obvious they were idiots for not seeing it.

“A hat?” Anna murmured, her eyes flicking up to the tall tartan witch’s hat perched on Raedan’s head. “So, what if I …” Anna reached out and touched a finger to the hat. Raedan’s expression brightened and her portrait begun to swing open as though the hat had been a button.

“Finally!” she said, her droll voice muffled as Hazel and Anna hurried inside the room and the portrait closed them in.

But the room did not look like a storage for old cauldrons at all. It was a square stone room, lined with bookshelves. There was even a bed to one side. Anna looked up at Hazel, full of misgivings.

“This isn’t right, is it?” Hazel whispered. Anna shook her head and turned around to push the portrait back open, but it wasn’t there.

“Oh no: it’s a one-sided portrait! There’s no way out!”

“You mean, there’s only one way out,” said Hazel, pointing to a door that stood ajar on the opposite side of the room.

Anna took a deep breath and, clutching handfuls of her robes to stop her hands from shaking, moved towards the only exit and peered out, Hazel right behind her.

Anna suddenly flung herself back from the door, nearly tripping over Hazel in her haste. Her face was deathly white.

“What?” Hazel hissed, urgently. “What is it?”

“It’s — it’s Professor Snape’s office.” Anna mouthed in barely a whisper. “And I think,” she gulped down air as her eyes scanned the room again, “I think he saw me.”

Hazel’s mouth fell open in horror.

“And if Snape’s out there, then that means this,” Anna looked around again at the bed, the books and, higher up the wall, jars filled with gooey, gruesome things, “is his — his _bedroom_!” She gave Hazel a horrified look. “We’re done for!”

Hazel held a trembling finger to her lips and in the silence they could hear slow footsteps on the other side of the room. Anna clung to Hazel’s robes, muttering silently “Oh no, oh no, oh no”.

A loud knock from the other room made them both jump. The footsteps outside their door paused too. Another knock from the office door and Snape’s footsteps receded. “Yes?” they heard him snap.

Anna was sweating out her panic. “What do we do?”

Hazel went to the bedroom door again. “It’s a Slytherin.”

A boy’s voice floated back to them. “Professor Snape, sorry to disturb you, Sir, but I was wondering if I could ask you about forgetfulness potions?”

“How do we get out?” Anna all but whined, tugging at Hazel’s robes.

“Hold on — look,” Hazel pulled Anna gently in front to see through the door crack.

She was peering into an office that was unmistakably Snape’s. Similarly to the bedroom, shelves with books and all kinds of jars with slimy contents covered the walls. His desk was nearby with a chair on either side and a cauldron perched on top, sinister blue smoke furling from its depths. Snape was standing with his back to Anna, and the Slytherin boy who had knocked — why, he looked straight at Anna! She nearly gasped but caught herself in time.

“He just looked at me!”

“He did that to me, too. Did he just tip his head? He can’t be … Anna, this is crazy, but I think he wants us to leave through the office door.”

It was true that the office door was open but getting there would be a huge risk.

“Right. Well, I guess there’s no other option, is there?”

“Are you mad?”

“You go first. Don’t think: just go!”

As the boy distracted Snape while discreetly flicking his head at them, Hazel slipped through the bedroom door. She dropped low to crouch behind Snape’s nearby desk, then turned her pale face to Anna.

Anna took a deep breath. She would have preferred turning into a frog from a dodgy potion than being caught here by Snape — then again, perhaps he _would_ turn her into a frog if he caught her!

“Well, I know they’re a bit advanced, but I really wanted to get a head start. And actually, I was wondering about the Lethe river water ingredient you need for it; what exactly are the known properties of it? How long does it last once collected?”

Casting one more terrified glance at the Slytherin boy, Anna squeezed through the door — and stumbled on her robes.

Her heart missed a beat and she grabbed the door for support. It swung open, creaking just a little as Anna’s foot came down hard on the stone to catch her fall. Her eyes snapped to Snape as she steadied herself.

As Anna tripped, and before Snape could even turn his head, the Slytherin boy stumbled (perhaps deliberately) into the shelves nearest him, causing several jars to fall and smash.

“Idiot boy!” Snape snarled, and Hazel grabbed Anna, pulling her down behind the desk before quietly nudging the door to swing back into place.

Anna sat with her back against the desk, her heart pounding painfully. Next to her, Hazel’s eyes were wide with fear. Anna swallowed the lump rising in her throat, then peered around the desk where a kerfuffle of noise was happening.

“I’m so sorry, Sir! Here let me —”

“You utter fool, Spencer! No, get out of the way — move!” Snape shoved the boy aside and raised his wand to clear the mess on the floor. Anna caught the boy’s eye and he gestured wildly for her to run. She did. She pelted for the open door, managed to avoid colliding with it, and was through into the dungeon corridor beyond. Anna flattened herself against the wall on the same side as Snape’s office door. Her chest was heaving, and adrenaline coursed through her. Barely a second later, Hazel was there too.

“Come on!” She mouthed at Anna, and the two girls hurried away, Snape’s furious shouts echoing behind them.

Anna and Hazel only stopped when they reached the stairs leading to the Entrance Hall. Anna was bent double, clutching a stitch in her side and Hazel had her hands on her hips, her face bright red.

Running footsteps announced the Slytherin boy before he came into view, also panting. His square glasses slipped a little on his sweaty nose, but his chestnut-brown hair remained neatly parted.

“You got out!” he gasped. “I thought for sure you were goners! But,” he continued before Anna could get a word in, “you’re real idiots, you know! Why the hell did you listen to Evelyn Graves?”

“What? You knew? Then why save us?” Hazel gaped at him.

“We’re lucky you did!” Anna said with a smile.

“Isn’t it obvious? If you’d been caught, you’d’ve told on her and Slytherin House would be to blame! I want to be a Prefect one day: it’s my job to protect Slytherins.” He looked at them with a scowl, but that didn’t dampen the gratitude warming Anna.

“Thank you so much, honestly. We really would’ve been goners if it weren’t for you! I mean, it was so clever the way you distracted Professor Snape like that — and kind, as well. I’m sure you’ll be an excellent Prefect! What’s your name?”

The boy took a step back and his scowl was replaced with surprise.

“Err, Nicholas. Nicholas Spencer — but everyone just calls me Cole.” For some reason, he blushed and wouldn’t meet Anna’s eyes. Hazel made a sniffing sound.

“Come on: it’s past curfew, we’d better get going.” Hazel walked up the stairs and Anna followed, waving goodnight to Cole.

“That was so nice of him though, don’t you think? We’d probably be frogs by now if he hadn’t risked himself to help us out. I wonder if he’ll tell Graves? It didn’t sound like he’s friends with her though … What’s up?” For Anna had walked into Hazel’s outstretched arm. Looking around, Anna saw exactly what was up: a thin cat with a dust-coloured coat was cleaning itself right at the top of the stairs leading to their common room corridor. Anna groaned. “Not now!”

“She hasn’t seen us yet; let’s just go this way for now — come on!” Hazel tiptoed around the edge of the Entrance Hall to the great marble staircase, Anna close behind. As they reached the bottom stair, Mrs Norris turned her bright yellow eyes on them. “Run!” Hazel hissed, grabbing Anna’s robes as she ran up the stairs.

They ran along a corridor and as they turned the corner, Anna looked back to see Mrs Norris pouncing onto the landing after them with a meow.

“Quuuuick!” Anna pulled Hazel down a random side corridor, then took a right at the end. She had no idea where she was going, but there was no way she’d allow herself to be caught now. As they hurtled around another bend, Anna suddenly froze mid-step with a gasp. A man resembling a Muggle jester wearing a bright orange jacket, stripy blue trousers and purple shoes and hat was tugging at the carpet along the wall trying to pull it up. This was definitely not the time to get better acquainted with Peeves. But before Anna could back away, Hazel ran straight into her with a little yell of surprise. The carpet slipped from Peeves’ grasp and he somersaulted backwards through the air. Peeves, suspended mid-air with his back to Anna, abruptly leant forward so he was looking straight at her through his own legs.

“Why, why, why, if it isn’t itsy-bitsy firsties!” His voice was high and loaded with humorous malice.

Anna’s hands began to shake again. “Um, hello … Mr Peeves. We were just … just leaving,” Anna tried to walk backwards, but stumbled over Hazel’s foot.

“Ooo-hoo-hoo! Was we now?” he said as he tumbled himself around so that he blocked the way they had come, floating with his hands on his hips. His wide mouth split in a grin and his eyes twinkled. “Filchy will be happy.”

“No!” pleaded Hazel as loudly as she dared. “Please, Peeves, don’t tell Filch!”

“Peevesy will be nicey if missy does a dancey!” he sang. “Shoes on hands, robes on head, then like this,” and he wiggled and clapped loudly, then twirled and clapped loudly again in a short dance routine.

“Shh, Peeves — please! We can’t do that, we’ll get caught!” Hazel begged.

He just wiggled his head at her and said, “Peevesy won’t be nicey if missy doesn’t dancey.”

Anna started edging forward. “Please Peeves, we just need to go back the way we came; honestly it won’t be a problem, please just let us past.” She was nearly level with Peeves when suddenly —

“First-years creeping ’round!” yelled Peeves at the top of his lungs. Anna nearly jumped out of her skin. He swooped at the girls, pelting them with a handful of pins from the carpet, screaming, “Ickle firsties out at nighty!”

They ran. Anna’s heart seemed to have bypassed anxiety and was frozen with fear. Peeves’ cry must have woken every teacher in the castle! Her legs carried her around corners, along corridors and down stairs, Hazel’s panicked breathing right behind her all the way. If they could just get past Mrs Norris, then they’d be safe.

As they hurtled down a corridor on the second floor, Anna’s leg suddenly gave way. She tumbled to the floor, hitting it hard with her right arm, and letting out an involuntary yelp. She stifled herself immediately, but the damage was done.

“Quick! Get up, come on!” Hazel tried tugging Anna to her feet, but Anna’s foot slipped on her robes. When she finally found purchase on the ground and stood up, she found herself looking straight at Mrs Norris. Even after all that, they were still done for!

“I am so sorry, Hazel! She must’ve heard me.” Over the mad pounding of her heart, a great wave of sadness washed over Anna. She had barely been here one month and was already going to be in so much trouble — _and_ she’d got Hazel in it, too. If only she’d stood up to Graves, then they wouldn’t be here.

“We’re cornered!” whined Hazel desperately, “Why did I think I could do this? You were right, Anna: it’s that dodgy potion all over again, and it’s all my fault!”

“Oi! What in Merlin’s name are you doing? Come on!”

Anna and Hazel both whipped around as a boy’s voice called out. Poking out from behind a tapestry was the face of a boy with very scruffy black hair and mis-matched eyes. He gestured wildly for them to follow. Anna looked at Hazel, then, as Mrs Norris meowed loudly, she grabbed Hazel’s hand and pulled her through the tapestry.

They tumbled through the hanging. The boy held a finger to his lips as he helped pull Anna to her feet. His eyes twinkled playfully, and Anna grinned. He motioned for them to stand back, then pulled out his wand and whispered, “ _Colloportus_!” Hazel gripped Anna’s arm in the darkness, and they stood as still as a Muggle suit of armour, listening.

“Where are they, my sweet?” came the wheezing voice of Filch. “Behind here?”

Anna sucked in her breath. There was a muffled scraping sound as Filch tried to pull back the tapestry. Tobias turned toward them, silent laughter creasing his face.

“It’s sealed shut! Are you sure this is where they are, Mrs Norris? Per’aps we’d best try the other side, then.”

The three of them waited a minute longer as Filch’s shuffling footsteps faded away, then Tobias let out a burst of laughter. “Ha! That was great! You came at just the right time.”

Anna felt the tension of the night drain away in the face of Tobias’ levity. She smiled at him.

“That’s the second time we’ve been rescued tonight! Thank you!”

“Sounds like you’ve had a fun night! But why would two little Hufflepuffs such as yourselves be out on a night like this?”

“Erm, shouldn’t we, you know, get a move on? I mean, if Filch really is going around to the other side, he might still find us …” Hazel looked nervously over her shoulder.

“Nonsense!” Tobias waved away her concern with a swish of his hand. “It’ll take him ages to get around to the other side: it’s right at the other end of the Charms corridor. I tell you though, I’m glad that sealing spell worked: it doesn’t always.”

Anna giggled at Hazel’s shocked expression.

“Who are you, anyway?” Hazel asked, somewhat more fiercely than she needed to. Anna interjected.

“He’s my friend — the one I met in detention. Tobias, this is Hazel.”

“Couldn’t have picked a better time to meet you.”

“Mmm,” replied Hazel, obviously still a bit tense. “We really should be going though. But, um, thank you.”

“Yes, thank you so much, Tobias! I really thought we were going to get expelled. It’s been a very busy night! I don’t think I’ll be doing it again, that’s for sure.”

“But this is the best time to explore!” Tobias said, undoing his charm and leading the way back into the corridor beyond once he’d checked it was clear. “You have the castle to yourself, you can go wherever you want and there’s no one else around!”

“Except Mrs Norris, Filch and Peeves of course. Not to mention any of the other ghosts or teachers who happen to be up and about,” Hazel added testily.

Tobias waved her words aside again. “They’re easy to navigate if you know the castle’s secrets. And it’s so much more peaceful at this time.”

“Is that what you were doing then, exploring?” Anna asked.

“No,” Tobias chuckled, “I don’t really need to explore the castle anymore. I was … getting something sweet,” he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Tobias lead them safely all the way back to the top of the marble staircase.

“You’re sure you’ll be alright from here?” he asked.

“Yes, we’re fine, thanks,” Hazel said briskly, already halfway down the stairs.

“Goodnight, Tobias! It was good to see you again.” Anna waved at him as she followed after Hazel. He waved back.

“Likewise.” He gave her a lopsided grin, then turned away and vanished into the shadows.

“He’s so strange,” whispered Hazel five minutes later as they climbed into bed. “His eyes are kind of creepy, don’t you think?”

“Creepy? You really think so? I think they’re mysterious … I like them.”

They were silent for a moment, then Hazel asked, “It was a bit weird for him to be out, wasn’t it? Why was he wandering around so late?”

“He said he was getting something sweet.”

“But what does that even mean?”

“Extra dessert? I don’t know …” Anna said slowly, thinking. Now that Hazel mentioned it, it did seem like an odd response. But, Anna thought as she rolled over and her eyes closed, whatever the reason really was, she was sure it wasn’t anything bad.


	8. Chapter 3, Episode 4

**Evelyn again**

“I can’t wait to see how it goes! They’ll be expelled for sure,” Evelyn Graves said gleefully. Jenny and Steph lounged on the black leather couch in the Slytherin common room, but Evelyn couldn’t sit still.

“They still need to get past that portrait first,” Jenny was clearly sceptical. Evie rolled her eyes.

“That Hufflepuff twin fell for it like dung from a bat!” her voice was scathing, “She’s so desperate to please; she’ll definitely get through. And ooh, boy, when she does! Snape will be livid,” Evelyn’s enthusiasm finally made Jenny crack a smile.

“So, is the special cauldron in Snape’s room? Do you think he uses it for himself all the time?” Steph asked. Evie heaved an exasperated sigh.

“I just made that up! There isn’t really a cauldron that changes water into a potion: I just said that to make them get past the portrait — duh!”

“You did?” said Steph, disappointed. “Drat: I was really hoping you’d let me have some. I could use some more brains.” Steph put her head in her hands and looked sadly around the common room. The murky lake cast a soft green glow across the room from the large window behind the couch. Evie and Jenny exchanged a glance.

“You don’t need brains.” Evie said, crossing her arms and sitting down next to Steph. “Charm is more important. Besides, you’ve got me and Jen and we’re smarter than the rest of our year, so you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“You’re not wrong,” Jenny agreed, and Steph smiled at them both. Then Jenny leaned over to look at Evelyn. “But how do you even know about that portrait in the first place? I mean, you haven’t been through it, have you?”

“Course not! Do I look expelled to you? Mina — my sister — she was the one who told me. Apparently one of our ancestors was Potions Master here, like ages and ages ago.” Evelyn shrugged.

“So, what’s your next plan then?”

Evie glanced around the common room to make sure they weren’t going to be overheard, but they were alone except for a group of third years talking by the fire and two sixth years doing homework in a far corner.

“Well, at the very least they’ll both get detentions —”

A boy entered the common room and the three girls looked up quickly. He was in their year but as he was such a nobody, they merely ignored him.

Evelyn continued: “But as it’s Snape, it’s bound to be worse than that. And I’m absolutely sure they’ll go tonight: that Stewart girl was dead keen to prove herself.” Evie let a little laugh slip out.

“You really think it’s funny, don’t you?” The boy who’d just entered came right up to them. He had square glasses and neatly parted hair that simply screamed “nerd”. Evie looked him up and down, then snorted.

“What do you care?”

“For your information, those two Hufflepuff girls have not been expelled. They got through that portrait and Snape didn’t even see them.” The boy clenched his fists and jutted his jaw defiantly. Evelyn felt the smile slapped from her face.

“What did you do?” She stood up and advanced on the boy, who stood his ground.

“I …” Spencer hesitated for just a second before ploughing on. “I helped them.” Under Evie’s narrowed gaze, he stuttered to keep talking, “I — we — if it had gone wrong, you’d have lost Slytherin a lot of points! We have a reputation to uphold, you know — we had a streak of House Cup wins for _seven years_ before last year!” His voice grew stronger as he talked despite the raised eyebrows he was getting. “And it was our Head of House you were putting in a very awkward situation — why not choose a different teacher? If you’re going to try and get someone into trouble, the least you could do is make Slytherin house look intelligent.” He folded his arms stubbornly. Evie gave him a contemptuous look then turned on her heel, whipping Spencer with her long hair, and sat back down on the couch with Jenny and Steph, her arms and legs firmly crossed.

“Well, well, well, looks like we’ve got a goody-two-shoes here,” her smirk was twisted with supressed anger. Jenny and Steph, also with folded arms and legs, giggled maliciously. “Spencer, isn’t it?”

“Yes. And I’m going to be a Prefect one day, so you’d better not forget it.”

“A Prefect? For Slytherin? Don’t make me laugh! You proved today you ought to be in Hufflepuff with those other dungheads — you ratted us out: you’re not a Slytherin.” It felt good to let her anger out like this.

“That’s not how I see it.” Spencer folded his arms too, as he glared down at Evelyn. “Maybe you shouldn’t shout about your plans for everyone to hear.”

“Maybe _you_ shouldn’t be so nosey!”

“Well maybe _you_ should stop trying to be like those horrible sisters of yours!” Spencer had hit a nerve. Evie jumped to her feet again, going red in the face.

“What do you know, anyway? You’re just a nobody! Any Graves could achieve more than you ever will!”

“You really think that?” Spencer frowned at her, making her blush even deeper. “I think you’re more like me than you realise; you want to be a Prefect, too, right?”

Evie was taken aback. “I … I’m not like you! I’m a Graves! Blood is thicker than water.” She could hear the slight hysteria enter her voice and knew she had to calm down; Jenny and Steph were watching.

Spencer let out a small, dry laugh. “You’re misquoting; it’s a common mistake though. I think you’ll find that the actual quote is: ‘the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb’. In other words, family aren’t as close as friends — or house-mates.”

Evie was stunned. For a few heartbeats, she wasn’t sure how to react. Then: “Whatever. You’re such a know-it-all.” Evie turned away with a flick of her hair to sit back down with her friends. She eyed Spencer haughtily. “You can leave us now.”

He watched her with a frown for a few seconds, then walked away towards the dormitory.

“What a weirdo!” laughed Jenny, not troubling to keep her voice down.

“You’re telling me!” scoffed Evelyn, but the encounter had unsettled something inside her that she couldn’t quite place. She would have to keep an eye on Nicholas Spencer.


	9. Chapter 4 (Episode 1): What's Happened to Mrs Norris?

**Anna**

The start of October was marked by an onslaught of flu and it was common to see students and staff walking around with steam pouring from their ears. Hazel, Anna, Julia and Paige all decided to see Madam Pomfrey for some Pepperup Potion and although it tasted like biting a peppercorn, they enjoyed giggling at the steam billowing from under each other’s hair afterwards. Outside, the grounds were getting more and more blustery and rain hammered at the castle as though determined to get in. Torches flickered in their brackets and the suits of armour creaked more than ever (Anna thought that maybe they were a bit sensitive to the cold and that their metal limbs would benefit from sitting by a fire). But though the ground-level view from the round Hufflepuff windows was still mud, the common room was cosier than ever. The fire crackled merrily in the hearth throughout the day, a plate of hot cookies was always available and enchanted sunlight filled the room, keeping the ferns and cacti happy and making the honey-coloured tables and beams positively glow.

Julia had been thoroughly humiliated over the events caused by her potion and had assured Hazel and Anna several times that she had berated her brother to the best of her ability. Anna had of course forgiven her on the spot: Julia hadn’t known it was dangerous, after all, and it was so nice having friends. Paige, on the other hand, had a lingering cough that sounded suspiciously like a croak and perhaps it was this that caused her to hold a grudge against Julia’s brother. Still, she managed to laugh about it with the others. The four girls had stayed up past midnight countless times, making up backstories for all the teachers and eating Bertie Bott’s Every-Flavour Beans — which Hazel refused to eat after she choked on one she swore was poo flavoured.

Before they knew it, the end of October had arrived and with it came the smells of roasting pumpkin. Anna entered the common room on Hallowe’en morning bouncing with excitement.

“Live skeletons, Hazel! Can you believe it? Oh, I’ll be so disappointed if that rumour isn’t true! You know I really do kind of still want to make a mask — I know you said wizards don’t dress up for Hallowe’en, but it’s so much fun …”

Hazel grinned. “I’m looking forward to the feast! Roast meat, Yorkshire pudding, pumpkin pie … I wonder if the ghosts will do anything? It is the one night we actually celebrate the dead after all.”

“I’m afraid we won’t be taking part this year.”

Hazel looked around to the source of the old man’s voice. The Fat Friar drifted towards her, his monk’s robes skimming a foot above the floor.

“Oh, why’s that?” Anna liked The Fat Friar and had spoken to him on many occasions. Even though it was strange if you thought too deeply about the fact you were talking to someone who was dead, he was always kind and eager to laugh.

“Sir Not-Quite-Decapitated Nick — you know, the fancy Gryffindor ghost with a ruff around his partially severed neck — well, he’s having a Deathday Party and all the ghosts in England have been invited! It’s going to be one hell of a crowd. I just hope Father Lawrence isn’t going to come: he’s from Bath you know, and such a stick in the mud.”

“A Deathday Party? What — like a birthday, but for the day you _died_?” Hazel looked aghast.

“Well of course! There’s got to be _something_ good about death, hasn’t there?” The Fat Friar chuckled. “And that old fellow’s been dead five hundred years — he ought to be allowed to celebrate, I say.”

“Oh, I wish we could go to the Deathday with the Friar!” Anna stared wistfully after the ghost as he glided away again.

“Do you? But it would just all be ghosts and no one alive to talk to.” Hazel shuddered. “I reckon the feast’ll be much better — plus, Anna: live skeletons!”

“And real bats, I heard!” Logan Zee jumped in front of the girls and wiggled his fingers in their faces. They drew back, scowling.

“Yeah, bats and skeletons and food! I love Hallowe’en!” Zach piped up, pumping a fist into the air. “An’ the Quidditch season starts real soon, too. Hey, Logan, come on — tha’ was Diggory: I want to ask him about tactics.” Zach shoved Logan towards the passage leading out.

“Boys: all they ever talk about is Quidditch!” Hazel huffed as she and Anna left for breakfast. They lingered as long as they could in the Great Hall, watching Hagrid carry in the colossal pumpkins he had grown; there were twelve in total, spread around the hall, and each one was large enough for three men to sit in. Professors Flitwick and Sprout were using their wands to carve out patterns in them.

Once night fell, the huge pumpkin-lanterns shone malevolently with dancing candle light, and the same flickering effect was cast over all five long tables from the hundreds of candles suspended overhead. Anna peered impatiently through the open doors from the Entrance Hall as she waited for Hazel to catch up. She could see the gleaming gold plates and hear the high squeak of what she was sure must be the bats. But when Hazel finally caught up, she looked puzzled.

“Is that Ginny? She looks odd, doesn’t she?”

There was no mistaking that bright red hair. “Yeah it’s definitely her. Maybe she forgot something and that’s why she’s heading back upstairs?”

“I’m going to see if she’s okay,” said Hazel, “she looks pretty ill.” So, Anna and Hazel pushed their way against the crowd heading into the Great Hall to reach Ginny at the bottom of the marble staircase.

“Ginny! Hey, Ginny! Are you okay? What’s up?” Hazel asked, reaching out to touch Ginny’s arm. Ginny turned suddenly to stare at them. Anna took a step back: Ginny’s eyes were wide and seemed to stare straight through her. Her gaze turned slowly from Anna to Hazel, who drew her hand back quickly. “Sorry, I …” Hazel began, but Ginny just turned away without a word and continued upstairs.

“She’s really pale,” Anna said, “should we go after her?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Hazel looked almost as unnerved as Anna felt, “She’s probably going to see Madam Pomfrey. She won’t want us pestering her if she’s ill.”

As they turned back to the Great Hall, Anna rubbed her upper arms to try and get rid of the goose bumps that had sprouted. Before she reached the Hall, a mop of ruffled black hair and a profile with stooping shoulders caught her eye.

“Tobias!” Forgetting Hazel, Anna hurried over to him. But the closer she got, the sicker he looked. Maybe there was a cold going around. “You look awful,” was all she said by way of a greeting, which at least made him smile.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, he gets like that every time Snape has a go at us.” A tall, lanky Gryffindor boy with long black hair draped his arm across Tobias’ shoulders, his melodic voice shadowed with laughter. “What was it for this time?”

“Hmm, let’s think,” said Tobias, his voice dripping in sarcasm, “surely it wasn’t because you sprayed frog brains all over the dungeon ceiling?”

“Me? Frog brains? Never!” Tobias’ friend looked shocked, then tipped a wink at Anna who giggled. “Enough about me, though — Tobias, you’ve got a friend!” the boy said.

“No need to sound so surprised.”

“No need? But that brings your count to two! We should celebrate!”

“Shove off,” Tobias shrugged his shoulders to get the other boy off, but Anna could see a tired grin on his face which made her smile, too. This must be a kind of game they played.

“So, little miss, what’s your name?” The tall boy leaned down to get a closer look at Anna, who gave him a broad smile.

“I’m Anna: pleased to meet you!” Anna promptly held out her hand.

“Oh, well I’m very pleased to meet you, too, Miss Anna! My name is Sylvan Rivera,” the boy took her hand in both of his and gave it several firm shakes, “and I am glad to be of service to you.”

“Stop making fun of her, you jerk,” Tobias nudged Sylvan playfully and Sylvan scowled.

“Ow! I’m not making fun, I’m just saying hello!”

“No one asked you to butt in anyway, you lanky show-off.”

Anna giggled and the two boys looked at her. “You’re like a comedy double-act! You should have your own TV show,” Anna doubled over at the idea, picturing them in Muggle clothes on a Saturday morning show. Tobias and Sylvan exchanged a confused glance, but Tobias just shrugged.

“There you are! I thought you were behind me …” Hazel huffed as she hurried to Anna’s side. “Oh, hi Tobias. Are we going in, Anna?” she gestured towards the Great Hall where most people were already seated.

“Hazel this is Sylvan,” said Anna, taking one of Hazel’s hands, beaming. Tobias grinned and nodded at Hazel, Sylvan smiling widely next to him.

Hazel gave Tobias a half smile but Sylvan seemed to not pass the test. Hazel gave him a hard, calculating look, then completely ignored him. Sylvan’s smile faded.

“Come on, Anna, let’s go,” Hazel turned towards the Hall and began to pull Anna’s hand. Anna looked at Tobias apologetically.

“That’s okay, Anna,” Sylvan called, “we won’t hold _dear Mother’s_ actions against you!”

Hazel stopped. She paused for a second, then let go of Anna’s hand and turned back to the boys. She walked directly to Sylvan, who drew himself up to his full height. Although Hazel’s nose only reached Sylvan’s chin, she tipped her head back so it looked as though she were the one looking down on him.

“Don’t worry, Tobias,” Hazel said clearly, “I won’t hold _this halfwit’s_ actions against _you_.” She turned on her heel and strode back towards the Hall, grabbing Anna’s sleeve as she passed. Anna twisted as she walked to stare back at the boys. Sylvan stood dumfounded and Tobias was bent double with laughter, one hand on Sylvan’s shoulder.

“Oh boy!” Tobias’ voice echoed around the nearly empty Entrance Hall, “Sylvan buddy, I think you met your match!”

“Shut up, dung brains!” came the growled retort, then Anna swore she heard Sylvan say in a softer tone, “When is it time?” before the noise and light in the Great Hall swallowed her.

It was nothing short of magnificent. There were indeed live bats swooping over the tables and fluttering high against the enchanted ceiling — tonight a deep, rich black with wispy clouds swirling across the lit sky.

Logan pointed at the bats and yelled, “See, I told you!” at Anna and Hazel as they found seats at the Hufflepuff table. As with the start-of-term feast, the food appeared suddenly on the golden plates and everything delicious was available. Anna and Hazel ate as much as they could, talking happily to not only Julia, Paige, Logan and Zach, but also to the older students. Usually it was Hazel who people spoke to, but tonight everyone was so plied with good food and music that no one was unfriendly.

When everyone was full to bursting, Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and a group of six tall, white skeletons stood in front of the High Table. Anna rubbed her eyes: they really were just human bones held together by magic. Three of them wore sombrero hats, two were shaking maracas, one strummed an acoustic guitar, one had a trumpet and two were dancing — the jangling of their bones on the floor and on each other added an extra element to the music. Anna stamped her feet and clapped and cheered along with everyone else, a huge, warm bubble expanding in her chest as she looked around at all the friendly faces. It seemed unreal that this was her life now, but knew she’d be forever grateful for every moment of it.

When the music finally faded and the troupe of skeletons took their last bow, Anna was exhausted and ready for bed. She and Hazel got up with the rest of the Hufflepuffs and made their way back into the Entrance Hall, walking slowly to filter through the double doors as everyone sauntered out, talking happily. They began to split apart from the other students to take their usual route back to the common room, but Anna grabbed Hazel’s sleeve to make her stop.

“Hey, I didn’t really get to talk to Tobias before and I’m sure that’s him at the top of the stairs — would you mind if we went quickly to go see him?”

“What for?” Hazel yawned, clearly aching for her warm, fluffy bed.

“I wanted to ask him about that night he saved us from Filch. I’m sure he has a good reason for it, but it was a bit weird …” Anna trailed off, staring up at the point she had seen Tobias vanish around the corner.

“Oh yeah: that was weird. Okay, fine. But let’s go quick — I don’t want to walk all the way up to Gryffindor Tower.”

The two girls joined the chattering students surging up the marble staircase and then up to the second floor. But then they had to stop: something was wrong.

A tense hush was falling over the crowd from the middle of the corridor outwards. Goose bumps erupted up Anna’s arms for the second time that night, and she could feel it on the back of her neck. People were craning to see over the heads of those in front but Anna, already a foot or so below average height, knew she didn’t have a hope. What was happening?

An excited male voice split the quiet: “Enemies of the heir, beware! You’ll be next, Mudbloods!”

Anna felt a vice-like grip on her arm and turned to see Hazel clutching her, looking pale and scared.

“What’s going on here? What’s going on?” Filch’s voice now sounded over the crowd.

“Hazel, what can you see?” Anna hissed. Hazel stood on tiptoes to get a better look, but she didn’t answer.

“My cat!” Filch screamed, “My cat! What’s happened to Mrs Norris?” His voice sounded terrified and the prickles on Anna’s neck intensified. Something must be horribly wrong. “ _You! You!_ You’ve murdered my cat! You’ve killed her! I’ll kill you! I’ll —”

Anna went cold with shock. Mrs Norris — killed? Murdered? “Who would do that?” Anna hissed again at Hazel, who again ignored her.

“ _Argus!_ ” This time it was unmistakably Dumbledore’s voice booming out and silencing Filch’s screeching. There was a pause and an outbreak of whispering, then Dumbledore said: “Come with me, Argus. You too, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger.”

“Potter?” a few people towards the back whispered.

“My office is nearest, Headmaster — just upstairs — please, feel free —” Lockhart offered excitedly.

“Thank you, Gilderoy.” Dumbledore again, then footsteps and silence.

Once the footsteps had faded out of earshot, talk broke out in a great babble and Professor Sprout began calling for everyone to clear off.

“Did you see Mrs Norris?”

“Did you see Potter? Looked right guilty!”

“What does the writing mean?”

“Come on, move it! Go to your common rooms now, please! Keep moving!”

As the crowd began thinning, Anna pushed her way through with Hazel right behind, and saw at once what had caused the hold-up.

Flickering torches illuminated the wall, the light reflecting eerily off a large puddle at their feet. Tall red writing had been daubed across the stone wall:

 

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

 

 Some of the red — paint? Please be paint! — was trickling down the stone. Hazel was gripping Anna’s arm tighter than ever. The message sounded threatening, but Anna couldn’t understand what it meant.

Professor Sprout chivvied them along with a grim expression and Hazel all but dragged Anna back to the safety of their common room den and wouldn’t answer any of Anna’s questions along the way. Once in the dormitory, Hazel climbed up on Anna’s bed beside her, wrapped them both up in the patchwork quilt and only then looked directly at Anna.

“Did you hear Filch? And what that boy said?” Hazel looked unusually sombre.

“I heard them, but I don’t get any of it! Why do you think I’ve been asking you so many questions? What is the ‘Chamber of Secrets’? What did it mean by ‘enemies of the heir’?”

“Shhh!” Hazel hissed with a meaningful look at the other two beds. Julia and Paige had come straight to bed after the feast and their light, measured breathing filled the room. Hazel took a deep breath. “Filch said Potter murdered Mrs Norris.” Anna bit her lip to stop it from quivering. Hazel continued, “I don’t know exactly what the Chamber of Secrets is, but that boy said, ‘Enemies of the heir, beware. You’ll be next,” (Hazel paused here and looked away, and Anna could make out a faint blush on her cheeks) “‘Mudbloods’ … so, I can only assume that ‘enemies of the heir’ are — well, are Muggle-borns.” She looked at Anna with so much consternation that Anna felt the small knot of fear in her gut tighten.

“Muggle-borns? You mean, like me? Wait, you mean: people like me are supposed to end up dead like Mrs Norris?” Anna gulped, the fear growing. “But, why?”

Hazel only shrugged.

After Hazel had climbed into her own bed and Anna closed her eyes to sleep that night, she couldn’t shake the image of a dead Mrs Norris, her patchy fur mattered with blood, and those words on the wall shining in the torchlight, blood dripping down the stone.


	10. Chapter 4, Episode 2

**Hazel**

All anyone could talk about in the first week of November was the Chamber of Secrets and Mrs Norris. If Anna and Hazel ever had to pass the scene of the crime on their way to class, they hurried past Filch without making eye contact, trying to not look suspicious in any way because he had given Hannah Abbott a detention on Tuesday just because her pigtails bounced too much. But as the writing on the wall was still as creepy as the first night despite Filch’s effort to clean it off, Anna and Hazel started avoiding that corridor altogether.

From what Hazel could tell, believers for and against Potter being responsible for petrifying Mrs Norris — whose near but not-quite death was now common knowledge — had divided the school in half. But as those who didn’t believe Potter was guilty were unable to answer the question about who committed the crime, the biggest question around school became: what is the Chamber of Secrets? Neither Anna nor Hazel had heard of such a thing before, but they didn’t have to wait long for answers.

On Wednesday evening, the two of them were sitting at a wooden table in the Hufflepuff common room doing homework _._ The room was busy with the chatter of students and occasional shouts of laughter as some boys close-by flicked their wizarding pogs at a stack and their friends hooted with laughter as the player was temporarily paralysed if the top pog didn’t flip over.

“Hazel, _Wingardium Leviosa_ was first used in _1544_! Isn’t that amazing? We’re learning a spell that’s — oh, how old does that make it? — well, it’s really, really old.”

“Tsk: those are meant to be banned. I wonder how they got hold of them,” Hazel scowled, looking up from her essay at the Paralysing Pog players.

“How have you written so much? I’m still about three inches short,” Anna frowned at her work, “and we still have to write a ballad about a banshee for Lockhart!” Anna groaned. “I wish he would teach us the actual spells he used instead of just _talking_ about them.”

“He couldn’t show us those,” Hazel scoffed, “they must be really advanced!”

“Hey,” Anna asked, looking up from her homework in a thoughtful way, “if there really is someone creeping around the school Petrifying people, couldn’t Lockhart just — you know, do something — and catch them? I bet he’d get another best-seller from it.”

Before Hazel could answer, Justin Finch-Fletchley — a curly-haired second-year boy — slid into a seat beside her with Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan.

“Hi, Stewart — heard you talking about Lockhart!” Justin said cheerfully, “I have to say, I’m glad he’s around: imagine if something like this happened and he wasn’t here! We’d have no hope.”

“You think he could stop people from being Petrified?” Anna sounded sceptical. Having whinged about Lockhart’s classes on many occasions, Hazel knew Anna had more faith in the Hufflepuff Quidditch team than in Lockhart’s magical prowess. Hazel was keen to hear what the second-years thought though.

“Oh, you bet! Haven’t you read his books? Just amazing!” Justin said as everyone else nodded.

 “Do you really think Potter’s behind it, then?”

“Definitely,” said Ernie, a stout boy. “He was right there, at the very centre of it, I heard. Caught holding Mrs Norris — how much more evidence do we need?”

Hannah leaned in closer, “I’m still not sure, Ernie … he isn’t even in Slytherin …”

“Hey, everyone!” A shout came from the entrance passage and Anna and the others twisted in their seats to see who it was. Prefect Gabriel Truman emerged from the passage panting slightly. “Alright, Hufflepuffs: I’ve got answers!” He held up a book and wended his way through the room to where his friends were gathered by the fire. “I found a copy of _Hogwarts: A History —_ well, I bartered it from a Ravenclaw, since there’s no copies left in the library — so now we can all know exactly what’s going on.”

The whole common room was silent now and people had even moved closer to Gabriel to hear better. Hazel exchanged a look with Anna, then turned to face the Prefect. Gabriel flicked through the book then paused and took a deep breath.

“‘Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded by four of the most brilliant minds of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. The four friends built the castle in order to have a secure and protected place away from Muggles in which to teach the magical arts to those with magical blood. Initially, they brought every child who showed magical talent to the school, then divided them according to what characteristics each of the founders held in highest regard. Gryffindor chose those who were brave and daring, Ravenclaw chose those with signs of superior intelligence, Slytherin prized cunning and Hufflepuff preferred hard workers.’” A group to Hazel’s left cheered and Gabriel looked up and smiled at them before continuing.

“‘But dissention grew among the four friends, which culminated in a duel between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Slytherin wanted the school to be bound to only accept students from magical families. That is to say: he refused to accept children with Muggle blood.’” (Hazel felt Anna stir beside her.) “‘The other founders opposed this idea and when Gryffindor won the duel, Slytherin left the castle.

“‘However, a rumour filtered down throughout the centuries of a hidden room within the castle that Slytherin sealed by magical means before he left. The idea was that contained within this room lived an evil that could purge the school of all those Slytherin deemed unworthy to study the magical arts: those of Muggle descent. This room is known as the Chamber of Secrets. Legend says that only Slytherin’s rightful heir would be able to break the seal and control the monster within.’”

“There’s a monster loose in the castle?” someone yelled, sounding scared.

“Hang on, let me finish first! ‘For as long as this legend has persisted, people of great magical skill have attempted to find such a room, _all without success_. Many Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts have scoured the school from tower to dungeon but have found neither hide nor hair of this hidden chamber. With so many endeavours ending in failure, we must be forced to conceded that the Chamber of Secrets never truly existed and that the legend is just a rumour.’ There.” He snapped the book closed and for a moment there was only silence and confused looks.

“So … it isn’t real?” a girl asked the room at large.

“But the writing!”

“Mrs Norris didn’t Petrify herself!”

“Potter’s the heir!”

Gabriel looked thoughtful. “Well,” he said slowly, “something obviously attacked Mrs Norris, but whether that was a person or a monster … it seems a bit far-fetched to say there’s a monster here …”

“It could be living in the Forest! Lots of things are in there.”

“Hagrid would know if there was something that dangerous in the Forest,” replied an older boy, “He’s in there all the time.”

“What kind of monster is it, Gabe?” a girl sitting in a high-backed armchair asked.

Gabriel shrugged. “You lot know as much as I do now. But at least we’re all on the same page.”

“Do you think it’ll attack again?” called a strong Irish accent from the back.

“Who can say?” answered Gabriel, “Maybe Mrs Norris was just a test.”

“Or an accident?” said a hopeful boy but was answered with scoffing noises and mutters of disbelief.

“An accident? You don’t just accidentally Petrify someone! And that writing didn’t just _slip_ onto the wall.” People around the room laughed as the girl who spoke stood up and crossed her arms. “This was on purpose. It was a deliberate attack.”

“I think you’re right,” a handsome boy stood up to admiring looks. “Which means we all need to be really careful and keep an eye out. Don’t go doing stupid things now: there’ll be enough of that from the other houses,” he grinned, and some people whooped.

“Yes, Ced!”

“I still think it’s Potter,” said Ernie Macmillan loud enough for others to hear. When he noticed other people listening, he went pink but spoke a little louder. “Potter nearly got detention with Filch, then Filch’s cat nearly died. Bit of a coincidence isn’t it?”

“Potter? A killer? No way,” someone else said.

“Well,” said another, “he must be really powerful to be able to defeat You-Know-Who, so maybe it is.”

Hazel stayed silent as the debate continued around her. Someone or something had attacked Mrs Norris and might even start attacking Muggle-borns. She cast a sidelong glance at Anna who was staring at her unfinished homework and looked pale. But surely Hogwarts was safe: they had Dumbledore and all the other teachers, even if Lockhart wasn’t up to the job. All she and Anna had to do was keep their noses down and follow the rules; there was no need for them to get mixed up in it.

Hazel relaxed over the following days because the teachers didn’t seem too worried — or at least, not worried enough to cancel Quidditch. The first match of the season was just around the corner and excitement was high. Zach and Logan seemed unable to talk of anything but the Slytherins’ full set of Nimbus Two Thousand and One racing brooms, and the fear towards Potter didn’t stop people from wanting him to win.

At eleven o’clock on Saturday, Anna and Hazel left the Great Hall and walked down to the Quidditch stadium with everyone else. Julia called Hazel over and she chatted happily to her and Paige, Logan and Zach chiming in annoyingly. Luckily the rain had stopped, but the air was muggy and overcast with what looked like a storm brewing in the South-West. Hazel shivered and drew her cloak around her, but Anna was positively bouncing with excitement.

“I’ve heard so much about Quidditch, I can’t wait to see it in action! I wonder if the Slytherin brooms will really make a big difference. What brooms do Hufflepuff use? Not that I really know the different models anyway! Do you think Gryffindor will win?”

“We will!” came a squeak of excitement from behind them. “We have Harry Potter and he’s the youngest Seeker in a century! Is this your first Quidditch match too?”

Colin Creevey, who they knew from Herbology, was holding a little paper flag with colours that matched his Gryffindor scarf and he was beaming from ear to ear.

“Can I take a picture of us all with the stadium in the background?” Colin asked, handing his camera to a friend before getting an answer. Anna and Colin beamed at the camera, their excitement infecting one another, while Hazel gave a half-smile. She kept looking at the people passing by, half hoping and half dreading to see Connor’s blue hair in the crowd. They hadn’t spoken since Graves’ dare.

“Hazel!” She jerked back to reality at the sound of her name. “Want one of you two together? I’ve even found out how to make the pictures move once they’re developed!”

Struck with a sudden idea, Hazel looked at Colin and, blushing to the rots of her blonde ponytail, asked, “Hey, Colin, do you think — would you be able to — could you take a picture of me with Professor Lockhart later?” Anna rolled her eyes.

The Quidditch match was intense. Hazel could see nothing of the Slytherin team but green blurs speeding through the air. On the other hand, she could see all of the dodging and swerving that Potter was doing to avoid a relentless bludger. He really was a good flier. Hazel gasped with the crowd as the bludger finally collided with Potter’s arm. But despite the weird angle of his limb, he still managed to grab the small, golden ball from the air and win the game before fainting on the pitch. It was impossible not to cheer and clap with everyone else as the game ended. Next to her, Julia and Paige were shouting their approval and on her other side, Anna was jumping up and down as she screamed her support.

When Anna and Hazel returned to the castle, Anna was still buzzing with excitement and couldn’t sit still.

“They flew so fast! Gosh, I couldn’t imagine flying like that: I could barely manage to turn my broom in our classes. And the bludgers — how scary! Imagine that big, heavy thing coming after you. Will you come to the library with me? I want to get out some Quidditch books if they have any.”

So that afternoon, Anna traipsed up the stairs with Hazel in tow and five minutes later they entered the hush of the Hogwarts library. Anna visibly controlled her fidgeting; Madam Pince could be just as scary as Professor McGonagall when she thought you weren’t acting in a respectful way around her precious books.

This was possibly Hazel’s favourite place in the castle — aside from the Hufflepuff common room. She had been here many times but never ceased to marvel at the size of it; it was larger by far than any classroom. The ceiling soared high above them, and on one wall immensely tall, arched windows allowed spears of sunlight to drape over the high, wooden shelves with their skinny ladders. Lamps stood on every desk and were suspended in mid-air down the dusty rows.

“Oh, hey Ginny,” Hazel said in a low voice as she and Anna drifted down an aisle.

“Hi Hazel. Hi Anna,” Ginny said just as quietly, “Are you doing the homework for Professor Sprout, too? I didn’t fully understand what she was saying about Dioscorides’ theory on Mandrakes. Do you know where I’d find Nicholas Culpeper’s _Complete Herbal_ by any chance?”

“Oh, err, sorry, no. I haven’t started that one yet. I can’t believe how much we have to do!” Hazel said, tightening her ponytail as Anna smiled at Ginny.

“I know,” Ginny said with a sigh, “even though all my brothers have come here I still didn’t expect it to be so much work.”

“Oh, Ginny!” Anna piped up, “I keep forgetting to ask you: are you feeling better now? You looked awful on Hallowe’en. You were all pale and didn’t say a word to us.”

Ginny stared at Anna, clearly confused. She looked to Hazel for clarification.

“Yeah: you were walking away from the feast, so we went to see if you were okay, but you just sort of looked at us, then kept walking. Was something wrong?”

Ginny looked as though she was suddenly about to be sick. She had gone deathly pale and there was a frantic terror in her darting eyes and her quickened breathing. “I — I don’t — I’m not,” she stammered. Hazel stared.

“Um, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want.” Hazel glanced quickly at Anna to see what she thought, and judging by her wide eyes and raised eyebrows, Anna clearly thought Ginny was nuts. “Hey,” Hazel continued, wanting to change the subject, “you have a brother in second year, right? The tall, red-haired one who’s friends with Harry Potter?”

“Err — yeah,” Ginny said, the fear slowly subsiding from her eyes and colour returning to her cheeks, “What about him?”

“Well, do you reckon Potter would be behind that attack on Mrs Norris?”

Anna’s neck snapped around to look at Hazel. Ginny went from guarded to fierce in a flash.

“No I don’t! He would never do that! He’s really lovely.” She glared at Hazel, her face now going red. A shadow fell over them as a figure loomed up behind Ginny.

“Gossiping in a library?” It was Madam Pince, her long, beak-like nose and sunken cheeks making her look truly terrifying. “Out! Give me that book, girl, and get out!” She tried to take a little black book from Ginny’s hands, but Ginny clung to it.

“No, that’s my diary! Let go! Please, Madam Pince, I need to find a herbology book.”

“Come on, let’s go,” Hazel muttered to Anna, and they tried to smile at Ginny (who had won back her diary but was now pleading to stay) before quickly walking back the way they had come. “Sorry you didn’t get a Quidditch book,” said Hazel once they were clear of Madam Pince’s domain, but Anna was unperturbed.

“Quidditch! I’m more curious about Ginny, now. What do you think that was all about? She looked like she was going to puke! It’s like she doesn’t even remember seeing us at Hallowe’en.”

“Yeah, it was a bit of a weird reaction, but maybe she just wanted to keep whatever she was doing a secret. I dunno, I like Ginny.”

“Well I think she’s a bit of an oddball, to be honest.” Anna was frowning. “And I don’t say that about people. Something’s up — and that look she gave us on Hallowe’en, it was like she was sleepwalking or something! Like she didn’t even see us. You don’t think,” and Anna glanced around then lowered her voice, “ _she_ has anything to do with Mrs Norris’ attack, do you?”

It was Hazel’s turn to frown. “No! No way. Ginny wouldn’t do that. Besides, I bet the magic to Petrify something is beyond a first-year. _We_ wouldn’t know how.”

“Yeah, but Ginny has older brothers and stuff; what if one of them taught her?”

But no matter what Anna said, Hazel was unconvinced. “Look,” she finally said in a voice that plainly conveyed the conversation was over, “okay yes she acted a bit weird, but I do not for one second believe she’s a bad person. And I also think,” Hazel raised her voice as Anna opened her mouth to argue back, “we should drop it. It’s none of our business what Ginny was doing, and it’s none of our business how Mrs Norris got Petrified. We ought to stay out of it — stay safe. Dumbledore and the others will figure it out.”

“Okay fine,” Anna huffed. “But just one more thing!” Hazel glared at her. “I just want to take another look at — at _that_ corridor. Maybe we’ll see something that’ll help. Please, Hazel? Please!” Anna stood in front of Hazel and her sea green eyes were like a puppy dog’s.

“Okay, fine!” Hazel yielded, “But let’s not take long; it’s nearly curfew and that place gives me the creeps.”

So together, Hazel and Anna turned into the second-floor corridor where Mrs Norris had been found next to the writing on the wall.

It was probably just her imagination playing up, but Hazel got chills as they approached the scene. The torch bracket where Mrs Norris had been hanging on Hallowe’en stood empty but the message on the wall was just as vivid as ever.

“Let’s be quick,” she whispered, not wanting to raise her voice lest Filch be lurking nearby.

As Hazel hung back, Anna approached the wall. She looked closely at the red paint, then moved on to stare at the torch bracket. She walked up and down the corridor, pausing every now and then to look more closely at something. Hazel leaned on the windowsill and watched as the sun’s rays left the sky and the moon’s light filled it, moving quickly away when she saw a stream of little spiders scurrying inches from her hand.

“Did you find what you wanted?” Hazel asked after what felt like an hour. “Can we go now?”

Anna let out a sigh of frustration, “I mean there’s lots of strange things here, but nothing that tells me anything. I don’t know if the message is paint or, you know, blood; the torch bracket seems normal, and it’s low enough for most people to reach; and there are some strange black marks on the floor over there, but I can’t tell what from. So yes, I guess we can go.” She looked defeated.

“I think it must be paint, if Filch hasn’t been able to get it off,” Hazel said as they started to walk back to the common room. “We’d better hurry, I think we’re late.”

They passed a couple of older students on the way, who eyed them but luckily none were Prefects. As they got down to the Entrance Hall, they saw a familiar boy coming up from the dungeon stairs.

“You again?” Anna’s voice came out much louder than she had expected, and she clapped a hand to her mouth immediately. The boy’s chuckle echoed across the hall, making Hazel nervous. She didn’t want to be held up in such a vulnerable space when they were so close to the common room. She had no desire to repeat the last time they were out at night.

“We seem to have a habit of bumping into each other, don’t we?” Tobias came closer, his mis-matched eyes twinkling. Hazel eyed him warily, but Anna beamed.

“I hope it’s a habit that sticks!”

“Um, I’m sorry to break this up, but we really need to get back to our common room.” Hazel began to pull Anna toward the stairs. Tobias caught up with them.

“So this is where the Hufflepuff common room is! Can you show me?”

Hazel scowled at him. “Of course not! Hadn’t you better be going back to _your_ common room?” She tried to make it plain he wasn’t wanted right now, but he just chuckled again.

“He can come with us if he wants!” Anna said, defensively.

“I was coming this way anyway, actually,” Tobias’ voice was almost apologetic. “I’m after something sweet before bed.”

“Something sweet?” Hazel asked with a quick glance at Anna. “That’s what you said last time, too.”

“Yeah,” Tobias said with a casual shrug, “I often grab a hot chocolate to help me sleep.”

“Down here?”

“Err, of course,” a slight frown creased Tobias’ brow. “Where else?”

“The Great Hall?”

“The Great Hall?” his voice was incredulous now. “There’s nothing in there! Don’t you know what’s down here? Haven’t you been yet?” He paused beside a large painting of a bowl of fruit.

“What do you mean?” asked Hazel, curious in spite of herself.

“The kitchens, of course!”

Hazel’s eyes widened in surprise, but Anna still looked nonplussed. “The … the kitchens? What? You mean … you mean there’s a kitchen? Down here? Where?”

Tobias began to laugh quietly. “You mean to tell me that your common room is in the same corridor as the castle kitchen and you never even knew?”

“But that’s amazing! I didn’t even know there was a kitchen! I mean, the food always just appears — I thought it was just magic.” Anna looked from Tobias to Hazel as though waiting for one of them to call the joke.

“Even magic has limitations.” Tobias’ eyes were dancing with levity. “Come on, let me show you.”

Anna practically bounced with excitement. “Oh yes please!”

“Um, excuse me!” Hazel cut in, rather more loudly than she intended. “Anna and I have to go back to our common room. Maybe you can show us another time.”

Anna turned beseeching eyes on Hazel, but that look could only win her over once per day. She returned it with a stern look. “Now. Before we get in trouble.”

“Oh, Hazel, please! The common room is right there — we won’t be long, I promise!”

Hazel looked at Tobias, taking in his scruffy hair, his dirty robes, his narrowed, mis-matched eyes and the slight smile playing at the corner of his mouth. There was something off about him: he was like a cat luring a mouse between its paws.

“No. I’m going to bed; Anna you should come too.” She tried to tell Anna with a look that she needed to come away from the boy, but it went straight over Anna’s head.

“Okay, well, you go then. I’d absolutely love to see the kitchens! I promise I won’t take long, Hazel. I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow.” She smiled her wide, goofy, innocent smile and Hazel had no choice but to continue to the common room.

She felt immediately safer when the barrel lid closed behind her and breathed a sigh of relief when she emerged into the round common room even though it was dark. The yellow and black furniture was friendly, as was the occasional rustle of leaves from the sleeping plants. Hazel wished Anna had come with her, but, she reminded herself as she climbed into her four-poster bed and pulled her patchwork blanket up to her chin, Anna could take care of herself. It was only a trip to the kitchen, surely nothing could go too wrong.


	11. Chapter 4, Episode 3

**Tobias**

“Is she always like that?” Tobias asked as Hazel vanished into a stack of barrels at the end of the corridor.

“Like what?” Anna asked. “She’s always looking out for me, if that’s what you mean.”

“That’s not quite what I meant … doesn’t matter.” Tobias grinned. “Anyway, you still wanna see the kitchen?”

“Oh yes! But, are we allowed? I mean, I really don’t want to break any more school rules …”

“Any more? Look at you — turning out to be a right rebel!”

Anna blushed and looked very serious as she said, “Goodness, no! I don’t want any trouble.”

Tobias let out a chuckle. “You’re too easy to tease, you know. But don’t stress, no one’s ever told me off for being here, and the — well, you’ll see.”

“The what?” Anna’s round eyes looked up at him.

“The _cooks_ are dead nice. Don’t be worried, mind. Just be yourself.” He winked at her, then turned to face the huge, gold-framed painting of a bowl of fruit next to him. Tobias reached out and — there was no other way to describe it — _tickled_ the picture of the pear. It squirmed, then giggled. He cast a sidelong look to see Anna’s expression, and wasn’t disappointed. Her mouth fell open as the whole portrait swung forward and revealed a warm room beyond.

It was at least the size of the Great Hall and also contained long, wooden tables in exactly the same layout as on the floor above. There was a huge fire blazing in a grate at the far end of the room, and a smoky smell mixed with the delicious scent of meats washed over them. All around the room, small creatures were busying themselves cleaning and preparing food. Tobias pushed Anna over the threshold and the picture swung shut behind them.

The small creatures were about three feet tall, with long, bat-like ears, big, round eyes and they all wore tiny little tunics made from tea towels. As soon as they saw Tobias and Anna, one of them came trotting over and said in a high, squeaky voice, “Hello Sir and Miss. You is up very late.”

“Hi,” Tobias said casually, “yeah, we couldn’t get to sleep. I hope we’re not disturbing you.”

“Disturbing! No, you is not disturbing us.” The elf shook its head so that its long ears flopped around. “We takes shifts, Sir, so it is not so late for us. What can we do for Sir and Miss?”

Tobias, unable to stop a grin sliding onto his face, glanced at Anna. As the elf’s huge eyes stared up at them, Anna dropped to her knees. She raised her arms as if to hug the elf, then froze and held out a hand instead. Tobias raised a hand to his mouth to hide his smile.

“I am so pleased to meet you! My name is Anna. I live just across the hall in the Hufflepuff common room. Do you seriously make all the food here? What’s your name? And if you don’t mind me asking, (as I’ve never met anything that wasn’t a human or ghost before — and ghosts are sort of human too, in a way) but what are you? I’m so sorry if that was rude! I would just really like to know …” she trailed off, looking anxious. The elf blinked at her, then beamed.

“It is an honour to meet you, Miss!” Instead of taking Anna’s hand, it bowed low to her and Anna let out a squeak of delight. “We is getting many Hufflepuffs in here. I is a house-elf, Miss. We is all house-elves,” it gestured to the others. “My name is Roody, Miss. I has worked at Hogwarts school all my life, Miss.”

“A house-elf? You’ve been here all your life? What — you’ve never, ever left?”

“We is bound to our master’s word, Miss. We is only able to leave if we has permission. But I is not wanting to leave, Miss, no. I is liking it here.” Roody smiled again, and Anna couldn’t believe that she had been walking past this room every day for over _two months_ and never knew such adorable creatures lived here.

“Say, Roody,” Tobias cut in, “would it be too much trouble for us to get a hot chocolate each?”

Roody nodded vigorously at Tobias. “Of course, Sir! Of course you is able to have a hot drink, Sir. I is making it for you now.” He trotted away to the large stove.

“So, what do you think?” Tobias asked, his lopsided grin revealed. Anna stared around the huge room, her mouth ajar as she marvelled at its size and occupants.

“Oh, it’s wonderful! I can’t believe I never knew! And they’re all so cute — I have to bring Hazel. Oh, I’m so glad you showed me!” She turned to Tobias with shining eyes and his grin faltered a little. He blinked and looked away, running a hand across the back of his neck.

“It’s nothing, really … just a hot chocolate.”

Roody came back carrying two steaming mugs, each just about overflowing with marshmallows. He gestured for Anna and Tobias to follow and made them sit on little stools by the fire. Tobias obediently sat down with his drink, then looked up to find Anna engrossed in watching the elves at work. She nursed her drink, blowing on it occasionally. The firelight danced across her ginger hair as she moved her head. It flickered over her face, highlighting her small, round nose and long, pale eyelashes. The slender fingers clasping her mug of hot chocolate were perfectly interlaced. Then her head turned suddenly, and he met her gaze.

“What?”

Tobias looked quickly down at his drink.

“Nothing … I’m glad you like it here. So, have your classes been any better now you’ve settled in? How’s Snape treating you?”

“Snape! He treats all the Hufflepuffs like we’re some kind of slimy thing he would like to stuff into a jar. He doesn’t like the Ravenclaws particularly either, but I think he hates us more. Potions is so much harder than I ever thought it would be. I really like Charms, though Hazel helps me a lot with it; she’s really good at Charms. Kane is better than her at most classes, but not that one. Oh, and I like Herbology. Professor Sprout is so lovely and funny. Not like McGonagall — she’s so strict. I don’t think she likes me very much — but, I do talk a lot, so I guess I see why,” Anna smiled widely and let out a small laugh at her own expense. “I don’t think I’m very good at making friends — at least, people don’t seem to like me as much as Hazel — but at least Julia and Paige are really quite nice most of the time. Evelyn Graves is tougher to work with, but, well, she might ease up eventually.” She looked into her mug, a sad expression marring her cheerful features.

“Yeah, well, Slytherins are always like that. Can’t be helped.” Tobias shrugged it off.

“Slytherins … Tobias, do you think the Chamber of Secrets is real? I can’t believe anyone — especially someone like a founder of Hogwarts — would create a place in order to house a monster to deliberately _kill_ people! It’s got to some kind of practical joke, right?” Anna looked at Tobias in a way no one ever had before. She wanted to listen to him — to get his advice and hear that everything would be okay. He looked away; he couldn’t meet those eyes.

“It’s one hell of a sick joke if you’re right. But, if I’m honest, then yes, I do think it’s real. Mrs Norris still hasn’t been cured and I think that’s a sure sign something bad is happening. Look, it doesn’t really matter if it is real or not: people are still in danger — not least of all you. Or people like you, rather. So just be careful, alright? Keep your eyes open.”

“It was horrible what happened to Mrs Norris,” said Anna, “Do you think it was Potter?”

“Potter?” Tobias was doubtful. “Nah. I mean, I don’t know him personally, but I’ve seen him around. I don’t know how to explain it: instinct maybe? You’ll just have to take my word on it, but it’s not him.” He drained his drink, then stood up. “I guess I should head back and try to get some sleep. You should too.”

Anna stood up and finished her hot chocolate in one gulp. They gave their empty mugs to Roody.

“Thank you so much, Roody! It was so lovely to meet you. I promise I’ll be back again.”

“Any time, Miss! I hope you is liking the cake and cookies in the common room, too, Miss.”

“Is that from you?” Anna gasped. “I thought they just appeared there from magic!”

“Food is not something that can be made just from magic,” said Roody, shaking his head slowly, “we is only transporting it by magic, Miss. Have a good night Sir and Miss!” He bowed them out and Anna waved goodbye to all of the elves as she and Tobias left through the painting.

It was much colder in the corridor. Anna pulled her robes tight around her and Tobias shivered.

“Well, g’night, Anna,” Tobias said with one of his lopsided grins.

“Good night … Tobias,” said Anna quietly to his back. His hands stuffed once more into his pockets, Tobias strolled back up the corridor. He looked over his shoulder at the top of the stairs in time to see Anna climb into the barrel stack and disappear. As he made his way quickly and quietly up to Gryffindor Tower though, the smile faded from his face. He swallowed hard to banish the lump of words he should have said.


	12. Chapter 5 (Episode 1): It's Not Good News

**Hazel**

 

As Hazel discovered the next day, it turned out quite a lot could go wrong.

“Colin Creevey?”

“You know: that small boy, always taking pictures.”

“Oh yeah, I know the one. Petrified?”

“Like he’s dead. Only had his camera and a bunch of grapes on him — not even his wand.”

The new attack brought fear into the castle so that it seemed to be lurking inside Hogwarts like a creeping fog. Unknown to the teachers, students from every house were running trades in protective talismans to help ward off Slytherin’s monster. In the library during break on Tuesday, Paige beckoned Hazel and Anna over to where she and Julia sat huddled in a corner. She held up a small vile of black powder.

“Look what I just got from a Gryffindor fifth-year! She said it’s powdered Acromantula exoskeleton!” Hazel wasn’t sure what an Acromantula was, but at least it looked more impressive than the ghastly purple necklace Paige had also bought.

“I’m really not sure they’ll work, Paige …” Hazel said sceptically.

“Better safe than sorry though!” Paige said, “Aren’t you Muggle-born, Anna? You should get something too. Just in case, you know.”

Anna lifted a hand to the middle of her chest where Hazel knew a necklace with a golden cross was concealed, and said, “No, I don’t think I need one. But if it makes you feel safer, Paige, then I don’t see why it’s bad. I didn’t think you were Muggle-born though?”

“Oh no, I’m not, but my grandad is, and an aunt on my mum’s side’s a Squib. You never know!”

Hazel looked away, trying hard not to roll her eyes, and instead caught Hannah Abbott’s eye. Hannah had just walked into the library with Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie Macmillan. She smiled at Hazel and the three of them made their way over.

“Hi, Hazel. Oh, you got some of that powdered Acromantula!” Hannah said in hushed tones. “I wanted to but didn’t have enough money on me.”

“You ought to be careful with those things,” Ernie warned, “I heard someone paid five Galleons for a vile of salamander bile only to find out it was actually a cat’s urine!”

“Come on,” Hazel muttered to Anna, and they left the little group to head to their next class early. They walked in silence for a while, both absorbed in thought. Hazel watched the moody November sky through the windows they passed.

“Poor Colin,” Anna broke the silence between them. Hazel glanced at her: perhaps the news about Colin was the reason she had been a lot quieter recently. “He was always so cheerful … I can’t believe anyone would want to attack him.” Hazel stayed silent. She couldn’t believe it either — and it was certainly a horrible thing to have happened — but Colin had been a bit annoying, truth be told. “And to think he was near the kitchens when it happened …” Anna drifted off.

“Yeah, right where you and Tobias were on the same night.” Hazel stopped in her tracks. Anna looked around, surprised. “Anna,” Hazel could hear the excitement in her own voice, “you don’t think _Tobias_ could’ve been the one who did it, do you?”

Anna scrunched up her face in doubtful thought. “The one who did it? You mean, you think Tobias attacked Colin?”

“He was right there — on the scene! _And_ he came up from the _dungeons_ that night — remember? He came out of the dungeons into the Entrance Hall, and that’s when we saw him. What was a _Gryffindor_ doing in the _dungeons_ at night? And on the same night Colin was attacked! It can’t be a coincidence!” Hazel could practically feel all the cogs clicking into place. Imagine if she were the one to catch the perpetrator and stop the attacks! Then everyone would know she was just as smart as Connor — more so, even!

“But if Tobias is the heir of Slytherin, why didn’t he Petrify me, too? I mean, we were both there in the kitchen, he could easily have done it. Why go and Petrify Colin instead? It doesn’t make sense.”

“Well he knew that I knew he was there, didn’t he? So, it wouldn’t exactly have a been a secret it was him. Or maybe he was trying to give himself an alibi?”

“Hazel, think it through!” Anna turned to Hazel. “If it was him, then he didn’t give himself an alibi at all — he did the opposite! So why not go all out and get me, too? It just doesn’t make sense. It can’t be him.”

 “You really think it was just a coincidence then? That Colin was Petrified the _same night_ in the _same place_?” Hazel folded her arms.

“I just … he seems so genuine, Hazel. Why would he attack people?”

“I get this weird vibe from him, Anna. I’m sure he’s hiding something bad. You shouldn’t hang around him — it could have been you.” Hazel gave her friend a stern look. Anna sighed.

“Does that mean you think he Petrified Mrs Norris, too? Why was Potter the one at the scene then?”

Hazel thought back to Hallowe’en. “He was looking ill that day, wasn’t he?” she said slowly, “I remember you saying so. And,” something else clicked into place, “did you hear what his friend said when we walked away? He said, ‘when is it time’!”

“Yeah, I did hear that …” Anna didn’t meet Hazel’s eyes.

“Well what if it meant ‘when is it time to open the Chamber’?”

“Hazel,” Anna was hesitant, “I really don’t think so … He wouldn’t do that. He’s actually really nice — you should get to know him a bit more. And to be honest, I think Ginny Weasley is more concerning — _she_ was definitely acting weird on Hallowe’en.”

“But Ginny wasn’t there when Colin was Petrified! And you haven’t gotten to know Ginny, either.”

Anna ignored this. “And why would Tobias _want_ to Petrify anyone, anyway? He’s a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin.”

“I bet you wish _you_ were a Slytherin now!” a voice called out. Hazel and Anna exchanged a look, then turned to glare at Evelyn Graves who was walking towards them. “Though you’d still be just as pathetic,” she said, looking the girls up and down. As she drew level with them, she said in a low, menacing tone, “You won’t have someone to save you every time, you know,” and disappeared with a flick of her chocolate hair, Jenny and Steph laughing at her side.

“ _She_ could’ve done it,” Hazel muttered. “Maybe he’s a pure blood,” she turned back to Anna. “Maybe he’s a pure blood who agrees with Salazar Slytherin — and if they are related, then he wouldn’t necessarily be in Slytherin; look at Con— at my … family.”

“True,” Anna agreed cautiously, “I don’t actually know anything about his family … What was it Paige said earlier? She said someone in her family is a ‘Squib’. What does that mean? What does it have to do with the attacks? Could Tobias be one?”

Hazel was surprised, “You haven’t heard of them before? They’re saying Filch is a Squib and that’s why Mrs Norris was targeted. I doubt Tobias would be one, they’re not common. Squibs are like Muggle-borns, except the opposite. So, instead of being a kid with magic in a Muggle family, right, they’re basically a Muggle kid in a magical family. My mum helps Squibs assimilate into Muggle lives,” Hazel started walking again as the bell rang for the start of afternoon classes. She paused and looked back when she realised Anna wasn’t with her. Anna’s face was comically gobsmacked. “What?”

“There are people with magical blood who aren’t magical? Wow! And your mum — what she does — what does that mean?” Anna seemed to regain control of her body and began walking, too.

“Oh, she helps them get jobs and learn about electricity and things,” Hazel said vaguely. “She says sometimes it’s too painful for a Squib to keep living around magic and not fitting in. Once they accept who they are then it’s mostly really good for them to be around Muggles. It’s how she met Dad, too. He was lecturing at some university when she was showing a Squib around, and they bumped into each other. And I mean literally! Papers flying and coffee all over the place the way Dad tells it …” Hazel’s smiled faded as her eyes began to sting and her chest was suddenly aching with how much she missed them; her father’s kind, brown eyes and her mother’s laughing blue ones with crow’s feet at the corners; Dad triple-checking everything before they left the house; Mum’s loud laugh and the lilt of her Norwegian accent; and just sitting at the dinner table with Mum and Dad and Connor, talking about whatever … She blinked her eyes rapidly and shook her head to clear it. She didn’t want to think about them — especially not her brother.

Unfortunately, it became increasingly hard to put Connor out of her mind when the Ravenclaw–Hufflepuff Quidditch match was nearly upon them. It seemed like the boys had only just finished talking about the last match by the time the next one came around. Hazel couldn’t restrain herself from rolling her eyes every time Logan and Zach came within earshot, but it wasn’t just them, the whole house was buzzing with anticipation.

“Do you think Connor could sit with us during the match, Hazel?” Julia asked over breakfast, “I wouldn’t mind sharing my umbrella with him.” Both she and Paige broke down into giggles. Hazel gritted her teeth, glared at the girls, then left. Thankfully, they’d got the message and didn’t bring him up again after that.

Anyone who was still fearful about the attacks in the face of such excitement needn’t have been: the match went smoothly — except that the Ravenclaw Keeper got a broken nose because a bludger hit his broom and caused him to collide with one of the goal posts. Even so, Ravenclaw pulled off a spectacular win when the Hufflepuff Seeker fumbled the snitch and the Ravenclaw Seeker, right behind, just managed to grab it. There was loud “Ya—aww!” from the Hufflepuff supporters as they began to cheer but ended on a groan while the Ravenclaws clapped and yelled their approval.

As Anna and Hazel passed through the Entrance Hall on their way to breakfast on the last Thursday of November, Hazel looked hopefully at the giant hourglasses that recorded house points. A considerable number of sapphires had been added to Ravenclaw’s hourglass after the last Quidditch match, which only seemed to exaggerate the low level of champagne diamonds in the Hufflepuff one. But they may as well have been coal for the good they were; even after all the points Hazel had earned in Charms for being the first to correctly perform a levitation spell, they were still in last place.

“We’re a bit behind, aren’t we?” Anna said as they took their seats in the Great Hall. “We’ll just have to try extra hard to catch up!”

There was a loud rushing sound overhead and the post owls swooped in. Hazel automatically looked up. Cirrus, her mother’s barn owl, often brought her and Connor a letter. On the other hand, Anna’s snowy owl, Astor, rarely brought her anything. It was strange to Hazel that Anna’s parents or brother never wrote, but she knew Anna’s parents were quite strict and didn’t want to pry. Then there was also the whole Muggle–magical communication system. Did Astor have to fly to Anna’s parent’s house and just wait for them to send a letter? It must be harder coming from a Muggle family.

Cirrus was nowhere in sight today, but Astor swooped down for a pat. He was a bundle of fluffy feathers and looked ever so proud for having made it as he promptly deposited a letter on top of Anna’s bowl of cornflakes.

“Astor! Oh no, Astor: not in the bowl! Not — in — the — bowl. Do you think he understands me?” Anna looked up at Hazel, who nodded as she giggled. “But thank you for delivering my letter — you’re such a good owl, yes you are.”

Hazel watched in amusement as Anna crooned at her pet. Then Astor ruffled his feathers again, leapt into the air and flew off.

“Who’s it from?” Hazel asked, biting into her honey-smothered toast.

“My parents, I suppose. I don’t know who else would write to me,” Anna smiled as she slid open the letter. Her eyes moved across the page and Hazel watched her face fall. Anna raised a hand to her concealed necklace, then she got up and hurried off without looking back.

“Hey!” Hazel called after her but got no response. Hastily stuffing the last bite of toast into her mouth, she scrambled to her feet and hurried from the Hall to the common room.

“Hey, Anna, we’re going to be late for Potions if you … don’t … hurry …” Hazel trailed off as she emerged through the passage into the cosy dormitory and saw Anna huddled on her bed, clutching a pillow with the letter scrunched in her hand. Hazel sat down next to her.

“What’s up? Was it something in the letter?” Hazel spoke gently, trying to be soothing rather than pushy. Anna sniffed loudly and wiped her face on the pillow before nodding at Hazel.

“Yes,” her voice was thick, “They don’t want me to go home.”

“What? Wasn’t the letter from your parents? What do you mean ‘go home’?” Hazel paused. “Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?” Anna just sniffed again and shook her head. Then she handed the letter to Hazel. Hazel hesitated before taking it, then unfolded the letter and read:

 

_Dear Anna,_

_We hope this letter finds you well. You must be aware that Christmas will be upon us soon and we will be lighting the first advent candle during the service next weekend, as I’m sure you remember._

_You will also remember how important Christmas is to the Christian community here, and how busy your mother and I become during this holy month. I don’t know what kind of traditions the_ magical community _have over Christmas, though I know you are allowed to stay at school during this holiday if you wish. Of course, your mother and I are happy to welcome you back, but you must understand that if you so choose to return, no mention or show of your ‘talent’ may be permitted. As always, dear, the congregation must come first, and you can imagine how alarmed they would be if anything strange were to happen at a time like this._

_Your brother asks after you most fondly, too, and of course you are always welcome home — just be sure that over Christmas you act as normal as possible._

_Much love, Papa x_

 

“I don’t get it …” Hazel said slowly as she read over the letter a second time. “They want you to pretend not to be a witch? What do they mean ‘as normal as possible’? Aren’t they proud their only daughter is at Hogwarts?” Anger started growling inside Hazel.

Anna shrugged, a dead expression on her face.

“‘The congregation must come first’ — I don’t believe this! What about family? It’s like they haven’t even missed you!”

Hazel looked up at Anna’s tear-streaked face. Anna gave her a bitter smile.

“It means they don’t actually want me there. I’d just be in the way. They’re afraid I’d do magic without meaning to — like I used to before I found out I’m a witch. It’s just that, now they know it’s magic …” she trailed off, leaning her face into the pillow.

The dormitory door suddenly flew open.

“There you are! You’d better hurry or you’ll miss — what’s up?” Julia hurried over to the bed, Paige close behind her. Anna looked away.

“Um,” Hazel wasn’t sure how much she should tell, “Anna got a letter … it’s not good news.”

Paige nodded in an understanding way. “We can tell Professor Snape you’re sick if you want?”

Anna shook her head. “No, you’d better not. I don’t want detention again — for any of us. I’ll come.” She wiped her blotchy face on the pillow again and slowly got up.

“Five points from Hufflepuff for being five minutes late!” Snape barked as the four of them pushed open the dungeon door and hurried inside. “Each,” he added with a twisted grin. Hazel gritted her teeth and avoided Connor’s eye.

Anna didn’t say a single word all lesson. Hazel frequently exchanged looks with Julia in silent conversation but as Snape was prowling between their desks, she couldn’t speak or even try to comfort Anna.

“Maybe she doesn’t want to speak to us,” Julia hissed to Hazel as the bell rang at the end of class, “we’ll leave you to it.” Julia and Paige joined the rest of the class and Hazel helped Anna pack up her cauldron.

“Let’s … let’s work on that fire-making charm tonight, okay? We’ll practice until you get it. And we should also go over _Wingardium Leviosa_ , you were still a bit wobbly with it before.” Hazel watched Anna intently, but she only gave a wan smile.

As they left the dungeon though, Connor was waiting right outside.

“Anna, Hazel, what’s up? Why were you late? Are you okay, Anna?”

Hazel wanted to walk faster to escape him, but Anna wouldn’t.

“I — I just got a bad letter, that’s all. I’ll be okay. Thanks Connor.” Anna smiled up at him.

“Yes, thanks Connor,” Hazel said, every word doused in bitter sarcasm. “You can find your little group again now. Go on.” She waved a hand at him.

“Zel, I just came to make sure Anna’s alright. Won’t you even let me do that?”

“She’s _my_ best friend, okay? Even if you’re incredibly gifted and dazzlingly wise, I think somehow we’ll manage without you.”

“Right,” Connor said, glaring at Hazel, “I’ll leave you alone then, if that’s what you want. But,” he bent low to whisper to Anna, “if you need me, come find me, okay?” He smiled at Anna again, frowned at Hazel, then strode ahead of them and out of sight.


	13. Chapter 5, Episode 2

**Anna**

It wasn’t that Anna didn’t appreciate Hazel’s efforts to cheer her up, but doing extra homework wasn’t exactly comforting. Besides, Hazel’s strategy to distract Anna from her thoughts wasn’t working. Anna couldn’t help having things like, _Just be sure that over Christmas you act as normal as possible_ , and, _As always, the congregation must come first_ , pop into her head. Had her parents only allowed her to go to Hogwarts in the first place to separate her from “normal” people?

“Okay, Anna, focus this time.” Hazel said patiently in the common room. “Just swish and flick.”

Anna swished and flicked but just couldn’t get it. “Hazel, we’ve been practicing for ages, can’t we have a break?”

“We’ll break for dinner in a couple of hours. Let’s try again — or would you rather practice a different one? We could go over turning worms into pencils for Transfiguration? Or rehearse the method for Herbicide potion?”

Anna grimaced. “Not Potions, I’d rather not think of Snape right now.” Anna flopped herself into a squashy armchair and lazily tickled the plant tendrils that immediately began stroking her face. “Can’t we just … I don’t know … go and find Connor or something?”

“Connor?” Hazel said quickly with a frown. “What do you want to find _him_ for?”

“Oh, come on. You two have been fighting for ages, shouldn’t you just apologise to him or something?”

“ _Apologise_? Are you daft?” Hazel hissed furiously. “I don’t have anything to apologise for! He’s the one who should apologise, if anything!”

“Really? What for?” Anna frowned, trying to think back to when and why their feud had started.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to side with him, now, are you?” Hazel sat rigidly in her wooden chair, arms and legs folded.

“What? I’m not siding with him! I don’t even — what even are the sides?” Anna threw up her arms in a gesture of helplessness.

“Well if you don’t know I’m not going to tell you.” Hazel sniffed.

“Hazel! Don’t be like that, please. I just want to help you! I want you two to be friends again. I hate all this fighting, and I don’t even know why it’s happening.”

Hazel sat with her jaw clenched, resolutely not looking at Anna. Anna sighed. “I’m going to the bathroom.” She unravelled the plant tendrils from her hair and left.

In the bathroom, Anna splashed water on her face. She hated hearing Hazel complaining about Connor. They were twins for goodness’ sake! And Connor seemed like he was willing to accept Hazel so it was nothing short of maddening that she wouldn’t let it drop.

Anna wasn’t ready to go back to the common room: she was sick of revising. She would just meet Hazel in the Great Hall for dinner later. Instead, Anna decided to take a walk and started vaguely heading in the direction of the library. Perhaps Ginny Weasley would be in there.

But as she meandered down a corridor on the third floor, a brightly clad poltergeist bounced around the corner ahead and tumbled through the air towards her. Not wanting Peeves to catch sight of her, Anna looked around for some place to hide. There was a suit of armour and a tapestry but nothing that would conceal her from Peeves. Anna turned quickly and ran back the way she had come, turning left when the corridor ended. Thankfully, there was the thin wooden door of a broom cupboard to her right, which she opened and hurriedly fell inside, slamming the door closed behind her. She listened as Peeves’ voice grew louder.

“ _Oh, Slytherin’s heir is come back,_

_hoping to have a good snack!_

_He’s put all them Muggles in a big spot of trouble,_

_and then he might have a good nap!_ Hee hee hee!”

But he must have taken a different turn because the sound of his cackle grew faint as the song ended. Anna breathed a sigh of relief. It was then that she noticed there was too much light for a broom cupboard. She looked around, realising that it wasn’t a broom cupboard at all.

The walls were narrow at first, like an entrance way opening into a circular room with the diameter roughly the length of a car. High, arched windows lined the curved wall with a stone bench beneath. One of the windows was broken a little and the wind whistled through it and made the room awfully cold. Anna walked into the round space hugging her robes around her. She couldn’t see much outside because the sun had disappeared behind the distant mountains and the light of the thin moon was only visible when the clouds were hastened out of the way by the wind.

A creaking noise behind her made Anna gasp. She spun around, slipping on her long robes but managing to catch herself in time to see someone emerging through the open door. Her jaw dropped.

A boy with ruffled black hair and curved shoulders slouched into the room with a grin on his face, his mis-matched eyes dancing with mischief. Anna smiled.


	14. Chapter 5, Episode 3

**Tobias**

“What are you doing here?”

“You know,” Tobias said, “this is kind of _my_ secret spot.”

“Oh … err, can we share it?”

“That kind of defeats the purpose of it being a secret.”

“Well, now that I know of it anyway, can’t I stay? I promise I’ll be quiet — you won’t even know I’m here!” Anna stood close to Tobias, a pleading look on her face.

Tobias looked down into Anna’s blue-green eyes and felt no animosity, no disappointment that she was there.

“… I guess the secret’s out. Okay, Red, you can stay.”

Anna had the exact reaction he had been hoping for. She blinked and spluttered.

“Red? Red! Excuse me, but I have a name!”

“Yeah but it’s not as appropriate as this one though.” Tobias’ grin broadened as Anna’s face reddened.

“Fine. Okay. So.” She crossed her arms and turned to face the window. “You know what, maybe I don’t want to stay.”

Tobias let out a chuckle without meaning to. This girl was just too easy to tease.

“Have it your way, Red. I told you: this is my spot.”

“I’m not going anywhere!” Anna turned back and glared at him defiantly. “And it’s not even red,” she said loudly, pointing at her hair, “it’s strawberry blonde, thank you very much! Ginny Weasley’s hair is red,” she pouted.

“I thought you said you were leaving?”

“Well … circumstances change. Why do you even need a secret spot?”

Tobias’ grin faltered. “I asked you first.”

Anna gave a big sigh, uncrossed her arms and sat heavily on the stone bench.

“Here,” she handed the once scrunched, now folded letter to Tobias. He took it cautiously and began to read. Anna looked out of the window. “I mean, what am I supposed to do about it? I can’t very well pretend I’m not a witch — I’d probably start talking about ghosts to Mrs Peppelthwait or something — she’s a regular at the church. Or just stay at home … but what’s the point of that when it’s Christmas? I want to watch the last advent candle being lit! Oh, Tobias, you should see it sometime!” Anna sat on the edge of the stone seat, her eyes alight. “The church is full of candles and the choir songs fill it with so much light and warmth; and there are holly wreaths on the pews; and the service is always full on Christmas day! It’s my favourite time of year!”

Tobias barely noticed the half-grin on his face. “You want me to visit a church? How do you know I wouldn’t just burst into flames on the threshold?”

“What?” Anna looked startled, “But — I’m a witch — we’re both magical, I mean, and I don’t burn, so why would you?”

“Never mind. It’s an inside joke,” Tobias chuckled darkly, then his face fell, and he handed back the letter. “So, you’re staying here for Christmas, then?”

 Anna bit her lip, looking uncharacteristically sombre. “Well, I’d just be a burden to my family if I go … so I suppose I have no choice.

“Hey,” she said, suddenly perking up again, “you’re not staying here over Christmas, are you? That would make it so much more bearable!”

Tobias felt his face grow hot under her hope-filled gaze.

“No. Sorry, I can’t. My mum needs me at home,” he looked away from Anna, a heavy burden settling on his shoulders again.

Anna’s face fell. “Are you scared about the attacks, too?”

“Not … not scared, no. Not that I’m not worried about them!” he shrugged, “Just that, I dunno, I guess I have other things to worry about. It is weird though, Mrs Norris, then Creevey … and there’s this weird smell in the castle I can’t place … it’s definitely weird …”

“I haven’t smelt anything weird — not since Hallowe’en, and that was delicious! Maybe Christmas here won’t be too bad after all — at least the food is bound to be amazing.”

“What about your blonde friend, would she keep you company?”

“Hazel? Well she has a witch for a mother so she and Connor will want to go home I suppose. I know Hazel misses her mum and dad, and I can’t ask her to stay just for me.”

They both fell into an introspective silence, Anna hugging her knees on the bench and Tobias glowering out of the window with his hands deep in his pockets. He wished he could comfort her — wished he knew how. He wished he wasn’t afraid.

Tobias turned and walked towards the door, then looked back. Anna was watching him from her stone seat.

“You’re not leaving, are you?”

He clutched the door handle tightly, steeling himself to say the words he had to.

“Red, you need to stay away from me now. I’ll try to stop running into you everywhere — and you can keep this space if you really need it. Just … stay away.” He couldn’t meet her eyes.

“What? But — I don’t think you’re the heir, you know that, right?” Her voice was desperate.

“Well, maybe it would be better if you did.”

Tobias stepped out quickly before she could say another word. He leaned against the closed door. The corridor was cold with just one torch casting flickering shadows over the walls. Good: he had said it. So why did he feel so hollow? He clenched his fists. It was better this way. Safer.


	15. Chapter 5, Episode 4

**Anna again**

 

December brought with it more gales and the castle grew colder and darker every day. In the second week, Professor McGonagall got all the students who were staying at Hogwarts over Christmas to write their names on a list. Anna wrote her name down slowly and was blissfully surprised when Hazel put hers down after.

“Don’t you want to spend Christmas with your mum and dad?”

“Connor will go home but I’m staying. You know I don’t want to be around him, and it’ll be nice to have the castle to ourselves. Besides, I couldn’t leave you alone over Christmas.” It didn’t matter even if Hazel was only staying to be away from Connor; the fact that Anna would have a friend made her happier than words could say. She beamed at Hazel, feeling some of the sadness from her father’s letter and Tobias’ rejection melt away.

Something fun appeared the next week, too. There was a new notice on the notice board that everyone started buzzing about.

“A duelling club?” Julia looked both excited and apprehensive. “For everyone? What do you think they’ll teach us?”

“Oh! Maybe we’ll learn the Homorphus Charm that Professor Lockhart used on the werewolf in his book! Perhaps it would work on Slytherin’s monster?” Paige certainly looked excited and the mention of Lockhart caught Hazel’s interest too.

“Do you think it’ll really be him?”

“Of course it will!” Paige assured her, “Who else has experience like he does?”

Hazel wasn’t disappointed. The Great Hall was crowded when they got there at eight o’clock. The house tables had all gone and a long, golden stage had appeared against the far wall. Hazel dragged Anna as close to the front as they could get.

Professor Lockhart did indeed walk onto the stage, but so did Professor Snape. Anna groaned. Lockhart waved his arm and his deep plumb-coloured robes swished around him.

“Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!

“Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions — for full details, see my published works.

“Let me introduce to you my assistant Professor Snape,” said Lockhart, waving his hand vaguely in Snape’s direction and flashing a wide smile around the hall. “He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about duelling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don’t want any of you youngsters to worry — you’ll still have your Potions master when I’m through with him, never fear!”

Judging by Lockhart’s wide smile and the curl of Snape’s lip, Anna was sure Lockhart had never been on the receiving end of Snape’s ire before.

Snape and Lockhart faced each other, then with a flick of his robes and led by many circular gestures of his hand, Lockhart bowed low to Snape. Snape gave a sharp nod and they both raised their wands before them.

“As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position,” Lockhart narrated to the transfixed audience. “On the count of three, we will cast our spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course.”

Snape bared his teeth in a kind of snarl.

“One — two — three —”

Lockhart and Snape both swung their wands over their shoulders and Snape yelled, “ _Expelliarmus_!” Red light shot from Snape’s wand and hit Lockhart squarely on the chest. Hazel, Julia and many other girls screamed as Lockhart was thrown backwards from the spell, where he hit the wall and slid down to the floor. Some boys cheered.

“Well, there you have it!” Lockhart called as he got shakily to his feet and brushed himself down. He had lost his hat and his curly blond — usually impeccably neat — hair was all over the place. “That was a Disarming Charm — as you see, I’ve lost my wand — ah, thank you, Miss Brown.” Lockhart had regained the stage and was regaining his confidence even faster. “Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don’t mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you, it would’ve been only too easy. However, I felt it would be instructive to let them see …”

“I wouldn’t face Snape if you paid me a hundred Galleons! Look at his face,” whispered Julia, and Anna definitely agreed. She sincerely hoped he never looked at her like that.

“Enough demonstrating!” called Lockhart to the muttering crowd. “I’m going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you’d like to help me …”

The two teachers left the stage and began pairing people up. Anna moved swiftly to Hazel’s side, but when Snape reached them his lip curled.

“Miss Young, you can join Miss Graves, and Miss Stewart — Mr Spencer, come here.”

Evelyn Graves looked from Snape to Anna and imitated the curl of his lip. Anna smiled weakly then shared a glum glance with Hazel. Nicholas Spencer caught Anna’s eye and for some reason he too looked unhappy about the pairing.

“Ready, Hufflepuff? I’ve been hoping for a chance like this,” Evelyn jeered. Anna was definitely worried now. Graves hadn’t goaded them with another challenge yet, but Anna was sure she had been plotting.

Lockhart was back on the stage with Snape.

“Face your partners! And bow!” Lockhart called.

Anna bent as low as she could while still looking at Evelyn, who merely inclined her head mockingly.

“Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent — _only_ to disarm them — we don’t want any accidents. One …” (Anna and Evie raised their wands) “two …” (Anna brought to mind the spell) “three …” Anna and Evelyn brought their wands down at the same instant.

“ _Expelliarmus!_ ” yelled Anna, but the red light missed Evie by inches.

“ _Colloshoo!_ ” shouted Evelyn, and her spell hit. Anna wobbled, suddenly unable to move her feet. She nearly lost her balance and looked at Evelyn.

“That’s not the spell we’re meant to be using!”

“Says who?” Evelyn sneered.

“ _I said disarm only_!” Lockhart shouted over the cursing students.

Anna saw her chance and shouted, “ _Expelliarmus_!” again. This time the jet of red light hit Evie in the stomach, and she was pushed over backwards where she lay sprawled on the floor, her wand having flown from her hand.

Anna struggled against the floor that seemed to be sticking to her shoes.

“Stop! Stop!” she heard Lockhart yelling over the din, having completely lost control.

“ _Finite Incantatem!_ ” came Snape’s loud voice and Anna’s feet became unstuck.

She immediately ran to where Evelyn was sitting up, rubbing her head and scowling.

“I’m so sorry I hit you so hard! I didn’t realise it would come out quite like that,” Anna said as she offered a hand to help Evelyn to her feet.

Evie’s scowl deepened. “What’s that for?”

“To help you,” Anna said, surprised. “I wasn’t going to just leave you. We’ve all got to protect each other these days.”

Evelyn eyed Anna’s hand suspiciously, then ignored it and got herself up to retrieve her wand. She meticulously brushed down her robes and used her fingers to scrape her long hair into place. Anna watched, admiring the way Evie managed to be elegant even when she could be so disdainful and proud.

Anna looked around the room as all the yelling and movement ceased. Green smoke swirled poisonously above their heads.

“Dear, dear,” Anna heard Lockhart say, “Up you get, Macmillan … careful there, Miss Fawcett … Pinch it hard, it’ll stop bleeding in a second, Boot …

“I think I’d better teach you how to _block_ unfriendly spells,” Anna rolled her eyes at Lockhart’s astounding conclusion. “Let’s have a volunteer pair — Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you?”

“A bad idea, Professor Lockhart,” Snape’s mocking voice cut in, “Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We’ll be sending what’s left of Finch-Fletchley up to the Hospital Wing in a matchbox. How about Malfoy and Potter?”

“Excellent idea!” Lockhart beamed, and everyone shuffled back to create a circle around Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in the middle of the room. Anna pushed her way to the front next to Justin Finch-Fletchley. The tension in the room was palpable.

Justin grinned down at Anna. “Potter and Malfoy have a massive rivalry. This’ll be good!”

Potter and Malfoy were glaring daggers at each other as Snape spoke to his Slytherin student and Lockhart was demonstrating something to Potter that seemed to involve dropping his wand.

Anna held her breath as the duel began.

Lockhart shouted, “Three — two — one — go!”

Malfoy was first off the mark and yelled “ _Serpensortia!_ ” His wand let off a great bang and from it flew a huge black snake.

The snake landed with an audible smack on the floor and raised itself as though to strike. Anna wasn’t the only one who let out a small scream and she scurried backwards with the crowd to get out of the snake’s way.

“Don’t move, Potter,” Snape’s calm voice sounded above the rest and there was a definite note of amusement in it. “I’ll get rid of it …”

“Allow me!” Lockhart volunteered, pointing his wand at the snake. Anna knew it was bound to go wrong. There was a loud bang from Lockhart’s wand and the snake flew high into the air, then, twisting and writhing, fell back down and hit the floor with the sound of a belly-flop on a swimming pool.

No one moved an inch or made a sound.

Clearly incensed, the snake made straight for the person in front of it: Justin. It raised itself again with a hiss. Anna’s hands were white as they trembled around fistfuls of her robes. Icy fear was trapping her in place. Where her arm touched Justin’s, she could feel that he was equally as tense. The snake’s beady black eyes glared at him and its mouth opened with a menacing hiss, revealing its long, sharp fangs.

Anna’s eyes never left the snake, but she was dimly aware in her peripheral vision of Potter walking forwards. His voice broke the scared silence in a rasping, hissing, throaty noise. Suddenly, the snake relaxed, lowering itself to the floor in a docile position.

Anna could feel her heart pounding and realised her face and hands were sweaty. Hardly daring to take her eyes off the black coil, she chanced a glance at Potter, who was looking at Justin with a smile. Did he think that had been funny? Was he gloating?

Justin obviously thought so because he shouted at Potter, “What do you think you’re playing at?” He turned and stormed out of the hall, the crowd parting before him.

Anna noticed now how violently she was trembling. She felt a hand grip her own and looked up to see Hazel standing where Justin had been, fearful eyes fixed on the limp snake.

The crowd around them started muttering and the snake vanished in a cloud of black smoke with a wave of Professor Snape’s wand. Anna felt Hazel relax, then she tugged at Anna’s hand.

“Let’s get out of here — see if Justin’s okay.”

Anna nodded, and they hurried from the hall.

As they entered the common room, they walked into a blast of angry voices. Ernie was shouting for everyone to hear what had just happened.

“He’s a Parselmouth! Potter can talk to snakes! I told you all he was the heir of Slytherin, and this proves it!”

***

When Anna entered the common room the next day it was slightly darker than usual; the round windows level with the ground outside were completely blacked-out by snow.

“Oh no,” Hazel said, following a step behind Anna, “Herbology’s going to be horrible! It’s lucky this is the last week of term.”

“Maybe it will have melted by this afternoon?” Anna was more hopeful than convincing.

She was wrong. Flurries of snow swirled across the ceiling in the Great Hall and the view from every window was a mass of grey. They soon found out (to their great relief) that Herbology had in fact been cancelled. Professor Sprout told them that she would be putting socks and scarves on all the mandrakes to keep them warm and happy over winter — which was essential, as they were necessary to revive Mrs Norris and Colin Creevey.

Anna wolfed down her breakfast as Sprout walked away. Hazel stared.

“I need to go to the owlery so that Astor can take a letter to my mum and dad telling them I won’t be there for Christmas,” she explained between mouthfuls.

Hazel looked suddenly serious. “I’ll come with you. Can it wait until break?”

“I don’t think so,” Anna shook her head, “I want to let Astor go before the snow gets too bad. I suppose he can always rest in a tree or something if it hits while he’s out. It’s okay,” Anna said to Hazel’s concerned look, “I just might be a little late to History of Magic.”

“But, I mean, your parents … don’t you want company?”

“No, no, it’s fine! You go — I know you don’t want to miss class,” Anna hoped her smile was convincing enough.

So, Anna left Hazel to finish her meal alone and dashed up to the owlery, lifting her robes as she hurried up the stairs to avoid slipping. But when she turned into the second-floor corridor where the attack on Mrs Norris had happened, her pace slowed. She couldn’t suppress a shiver. It was still just as creepy as on Hallowe’en.

Then, up ahead, she saw someone with bright red hair walking towards her. Unwilling to break the eerie silence with her voice, Anna raised a hand to wave at Ginny. Ginny, however, didn’t respond. But she couldn’t have missed Anna, they were heading for each other and Ginny was staring straight ahead. Then, Ginny took an abrupt turn into a bathroom with a clear “Out of Order” sign hanging on the door. But before Anna could push the door open, a very familiar voice echoed down the corridor.

“Yep, my eldest sister, Yuri, just got a job at the Ministry. The Department of International Magical Cooperation — it’s really high up. Practically no one gets a job there straight out of school, but then, she is a Graves.”

Panicking, Anna ran until the Slytherin’s voice grew faint, then stopped to calm herself.

“Okay, focus, Anna. Owlery, then class,” she whispered to herself, picking up her pace again.

She was panting as she climbed the last flight of stairs to the owlery and clutched her letter to her chest. It was the shortest one she had ever written, and it didn’t say any of the things she had been thinking. She had stayed up quite late in the common room last night, fuelling the fire with her scrunched-up drafts until it was done.

The owlery floor was littered with droppings and the skeletons of small animals. Anna scrunched her nose against the smell. She barely had to look up at the rafters to find Astor before he had fluttered down onto her shoulder in a bundle of feathers to rub his head against her cheek.

“There you are!” Anna said softly, closing her eyes to enjoy the softness of the snowy feathers. “I’ve got a job for you.” He looked at her with his big, yellow eyes. “Here,” she said as she tied the letter to his leg, “take this to Dad for me, please. They don’t need to reply, you can come straight back if you want.”

“Anna?” a boy’s voice sounded, and Anna looked up as he stepped out from the shadows, a screech owl perched on his arm.

“Connor! Gosh am I glad Hazel didn’t come with me after all, or she would’ve dragged me out by now!” Anna gave a small laugh but stopped when she registered Connor’s sullen expression. “Oh! Oh Connor, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean — I shouldn’t have mentioned her, sorry.”

“Nah, it’s okay,” he said with a half shrug. There was a pause, then he asked, “You’re sending a letter to your parents? By any chance were they who you got that letter from that made you upset before?”

It was Anna’s turn to look crestfallen. She nodded as she stroked Astor, not meeting Connor’s eyes.

“They’re fascinating, aren’t they?”

Anna looked up. Connor walked towards her, watching the screech owl balanced on his arm. He smiled, and so did Anna. He gazed at the bird with an odd expression: a kind of fierceness.

“Is that your owl?”

“No, this is one of the school ones. I just sent a letter to my mum with Cirrus, but I like it up here.

“I wish I was an owl,” he said quietly. “To soar through the skies, catching prey and leaping into the unknown … I wish I could fly as freely.”

“Is that why you like Quidditch so much?” Anna said in a hushed tone. Connor looked at her with a mischievous grin and there was something wild behind his features that she had never seen before.

“I suppose you know that since ancient times Muggles have been very superstitious about owls. Because of their night vision and impeccable hunting skills they were seen as omens of death and witchcraft.” The screech owl closed its eyes lazily as he stroked its feathers. “But I bet you didn’t know that their unfortunate link to bad news is also because during times of great upheaval in the magical world, more owls are sent at all times of day and night, increasing the chances of Muggles seeing them. That upheaval is then, of course, also felt in the Muggle world — though they don’t always know what it is — so the Muggles thought owls were the harbingers of bad news. Interesting, isn’t it?” Connor glanced at Anna, then, without warning, he threw up his arm and the owl leapt into the air with a great sweep of its wings. Anna ducked, making Astor start.

“I knew they were seen as bad but never knew why. I suppose that makes sense.” Anna lifted Astor off her shoulder, “Okay, Astor, you should get going too. Stay safe,” and with a click of his beak, Astor spread his pure-white wings and vaulted into the snowing sky. They watched after the birds, clutching their cloaks against the freezing wind.

They talked for quite a while in the owlery, until Anna suddenly remembered she was supposed to be in class. With a hurried goodbye, she ran from the tower.

Even though it was mid-morning, it was quite creepy walking around the castle; there was no natural light coming in because of the snow storm and the corridors had an almost magical hush about them. She was near her History of Magic classroom when she turned down a corridor where the torches had been blown out by a draught coming through a loose window pane. Filch must still be incredibly devastated about Mrs Norris if he was allowing the castle to fall into such disrepair. The lack of torch light and the snow-covered windows made it hard to see. Anna shivered as goose bumps covered her skin. The castle had never seemed creepier.

Anna was halfway along the corridor when through the darkness she saw something lying on the floor ahead. She slowed her pace, walking cautiously closer to the object. Two objects. Anna’s heart leaped into her mouth as her stomach squirmed and dropped. Icy cold sweat beaded her forehead. She knew those figures.

“J-J-Justin?” Anna stammered, her voice a mere croak of a whisper.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was lying on the floor, frigid and unmoving. He looked like he had just been given the fright of his life and his wide eyes were blank and staring. Next to him was what could only be a ghost — the Gryffindor one, Nearly Headless Nick. Except he was like no ghost she had ever seen before. Instead of silver and transparent, he was charred black like smoke made solid. He was lying horizontal as though he’d fallen over and, like Justin, looked as though he had been frightened to death.

Anna’s heart pounded and she could feel panic rising in her chest. What should she do? Call for help? She could hear footsteps approaching from the other end of the hallway and knew she had to make a decision quickly. But before her racing mind could decide, hands grabbed her, and she was pulled into a shadowy recess. One of the hands was covering her mouth or she would have screamed.

“Shh!”

Anna’s terrified eyes swivelled around to look at her kidnapper, but his mis-matched eyes were watching the hallway.

There was a thud and a clatter like the sound of someone falling over. Then a scrabble of movement as they got to their feet, then silence. They must have seen the bodies! What would they do? She and Tobias were only hidden from one side and would be seen if anyone came up the corridor. Anna could feel sweat trickle down her forehead.

The loud bang of a door being slammed rang out and Anna jumped out of her skin. It was lucky Tobias’ hand still covered her mouth or she would have screamed again. Then Peeves’ malicious cackle of a voice sang out.

“Why, it’s potty wee Potter! What’s Potter up to? Why’s Potter lurking —” he stopped abruptly. It was Harry Potter around the corner! Anna looked up at Tobias, but he stood stock-still, staring straight ahead with his jaw clenched.

“ATTACK!” yelled Peeves, and again Anna’s heart leapt out of her chest in shock. “ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATAAAACK!”

Doors banged open and the sound of running people filled the corridor. Students and teachers came pouring out of classrooms and as the crowd expanded, Tobias pushed Anna away and she stumbled into the swell of people, getting pushed and knocked and very nearly trampled. By the time she could stand again, Tobias had vanished.


	16. Chapter 5, Episode 5

**Hazel again**

 

Hazel was nearly as white as her socks when Anna confessed what had happened when she hadn’t made it to History of Magic that morning. They were sitting in the library, and she suspected Anna had chosen that spot so Hazel would be forced to keep her voice down.

“Tobias again! I _told_ you he was no good, didn’t I? I _told_ you he must be the heir! I can’t believe he would actually show himself at the scene of the crime, though. I mean, he knows we both saw him by the kitchen when Colin was Petrified, and now he knows that we know he was there today! Maybe he’s not very bright.”

“That’s mean, Hazel.” Anna frowned.

“Okay, I’m sorry. But you have to admit it’s weird — at the very least!”

“Yeah, it is strange,” Anna admitted with a sigh. “At least we know for sure now that it’s not Potter. But — and don’t get mad because I know that you’re friends with her and everything — but don’t you think it’s also strange that I saw Ginny, too? She’s been getting odder — she doesn’t hang around with her usual friends anymore, either …”

“Yeah but she wasn’t at the scene, was she? And hadn’t we already decided Ginny’s innocent?”

They kept their voices low so that Julia and Paige, who were copying Hazel’s Astronomy notes, wouldn’t hear.

“Well, no, but she was acting different again — like on Hallowe’en. And we hadn’t agreed anything — not unless Tobias is also innocent.” Anna rubbed her forehead. “I thought you said it was better for us to stay out of all this anyway, so what does it matter?”

Hazel nearly banged her fist on the table in frustration.

“Because I have to prove that — it’s not —” she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I mean, if you’re going to keep trying to be his friend, then we need to know if he’s safe. Besides, it just seems so _unlikely_ that Ginny would do anything of the sort. And you said she went into a _girls’_ _bathroom_. I don’t think Justin and Nearly-Headless Nick would’ve been in there!”

“You know,” Anna said thoughtfully, closing _A Beginner’s Guide to the Galaxy_ , “Evelyn Graves was out of class as well …”

“Graves? Well she’s definitely mean enough to be attacking people — not to mention she’s a Slytherin — but there’s just no evidence of her doing it. Tobias on the other hand …”

“Yeah, I know, I know!” Anna let out a heavy sigh and began packing up her things. Hazel followed suit.

“I’m only concerned because I don’t want you to get hurt, you know that, right?”

Anna closed her bag and looked up at Hazel. A small smile curving her mouth.

“Yeah. Thank you, Zel.”

Hazel had known Anna for long enough now that she could tell beneath Anna’s smile she was still upset about the letter from her parents. But as Hazel’s plan to help her keep her mind off it by doing extra homework hadn’t worked, she wasn’t sure what else to do.

On the other hand, she knew exactly what to do about the Tobias situation. That’s why that afternoon Hazel went straight to find Professor Sprout. Her Hufflepuff scarf was wrapped tightly around her neck and she was wearing the thickest beanie she could find because Sprout was always pottering around the greenhouses and the weather was hellishly cold. Sure enough, Professor Sprout was stomping around in Greenhouse Three where the mandrakes were kept. Hazel knocked and entered quickly to get out of the wind.

“Oh, hello there, Stewart! Bit of a blustery day for you to be out and about. What can I do for you?”

“Professor,” Hazel said, unwrapping her scarf enough to speak, “I wanted to tell you something.”

Sprout put down the secateurs she was holding and frowned in a concentrating way.

“I —” Hazel hesitated for just a second. She knew Anna disagreed, but at the same time she had to do what she could to protect her friend! And not just Anna, this was for all the Muggle-borns in the school. “I think I know something about the attacks.”

Professor Sprout’s eyes widened, and she looked both startled and a little scared. “What is it, dear? What do you know?”

“Well, there’s this Gryffindor boy called Tobias Hayes and I think he’s behind it. My friend, you know Anna Young, saw him near the kitchens on the same night Colin Creevey was Petrified, and then also in the same corridor when Justin and Nearly Headless Nick were found today. I know he’s hiding something, Professor, and I’m sure he’s the one attacking people!” She looked at Sprout beseechingly, willing her to believe Hazel was telling the truth.

Sprout smiled kindly and little sadly, and the fear vanished from her face. She picked up her secateurs again. “I’m sure a lot of people are hiding secrets in this school, dear, but that doesn’t mean they’re all the heir of Slytherin.”

“I know that, Professor, but —”

“I don’t think Mr Hayes is anything to worry about. Thank you for telling me, Stewart,” she said, turning back to a plant with long tendrils that were slowly creeping up her arm, “but we have Mr Hayes under control.”

“Under control?”

“That’s right, dear, everything is under control.”

The plant didn’t seem to want to be pruned and was dodging Professor Sprout’s attempts to pin down it’s vines. “You’d better go now, Stewart, or this Venomous Tentacular might go for you!”

Hazel was heartily dissatisfied with Professor Sprout. Had she thought Hazel was just a child telling stories or making things up? If the teachers were unwilling to help, who could? Maybe things were more serious than she had thought.


	17. Chapter 6 (Episode 1): Christmas at Hogwarts

**Hazel**

Fear had increased tenfold — not least for the Hufflepuffs — after Justin and Nick’s attack, and Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott were gaining support for their “Potter is the heir” theory. As the threat of Slytherin’s monster still lurked around every corner, most people were keen to leave Hogwarts for Christmas.

As Anna and Hazel approached the barrel stack to get into the Hufflepuff common room, there were quite a few students standing out the front passing plates of food to those inside. Anna and Hazel climbed in after them, and when they emerged from the earthy passage, Hazel’s mouth fell open.

Garlands of holly and ivy criss-crossed the ceiling and several clumps of mistletoe hung from the wooden beams. A small Christmas tree was perched on the table by the fire and plates of food covered every available surface: cupcakes with red and green frosting, star-shaped biscuits, even bowls containing chocolate balls in the shape of owls. Everyone was in their pyjamas and, without exception, was wearing a Christmas hat.

“Welcome home!” shouted one of the older students, shoving a hat on each of their heads. “Drinks and food there, games over there — or anywhere, really — and general talk that way. Be careful of the fireplace!”

Hazel gasped as two small creatures brushed past her with plates of mince pies.

“House-elves!” Anna squealed, bending low to speak to one as it headed back towards the entrance. “Roody, is that you? Oh, I’m so happy to see you again!”

“’Tis Roody, Miss. I is glad to see you again too. Is you liking the party?”

“I love it! Did you do all this? What’s the occasion?”

“Not just me, Miss, the other house-elves is helping, too. We does this every year for the Hufflepuffs. It is the Goodbye Christmas Party, Miss, before everyone is going back to their homes for the holidays.”

Hazel scanned the room and rolled her eyes when she saw Zach and Logan competing over who could fit the most mince pies in their mouth at once. There was a crowd egging them on, and even Julia and Paige sat watching them, giggling. Then she spotted Ernie and Hannah in a corner and squeezed her way over to them, taking a cupcake on the way.

“I’m really sorry about Justin,” Hazel said, noting Ernie and Hannah’s sullen faces. “Sprout says the Mandrakes are coming along nicely though, so hopefully it won’t be too long before he’s back to normal.”

“We all knew he was in danger. If only we’d been able to stop Potter! I should have followed him out of the library that day — it’s all my fault …” Ernie’s clenched fist shook on his mug of hot chocolate.

“It wasn’t your fault at all!” Hannah said. “We thought Justin was in the common room; we thought he was safe.”

“Hannah’s right, Ernie: you can’t blame yourself.” Hazel looked at the sadness on their faces — it was so out of place at a Christmas party — and saw in her mind’s eye the mischievous twinkle of a pair of mis-matched eyes. Tobias had caused this. “I need to go and find Anna. Take care, okay?”

It wasn’t hard to find Anna. She was crouching on the floor talking to one of the house-elves and everyone was giving her a wide berth. When the elf trotted away, Anna stood and looked around. Hazel hung back for a moment, watching as Anna smiled at people passing her, trying awkwardly to start conversation but no one responded with more than “hi” or “Merry Christmas”. If they would just give her a chance — look past her aura of intense energy and get to know her kindness … Hazel sighed. Then her eyes landed on the other two, awkward, boys from her year and she had an idea.

“Um, hi Anna.”

“Kane! And Nathaniel!” Anna’s voice lit up as Nathaniel Pickles approached her cautiously. “Or do you prefer Nathan? I’ve even heard some Nathaniels like to be called Nate, but I think that sounds a bit too casual, don’t you? Or is that what you prefer? Because I’d still be happy to call you that if it’s what you like even though it’s not what I would choose myself if my name was Nathaniel!”

“Err …” Nathaniel exchanged a look with Kane who looked like he was holding back a laugh. “Just Nathaniel is fine, thanks.”

There was a pause as Anna waited for Nathaniel to continue speaking. He smiled at her weakly. She suddenly realised he wasn’t about to speak and so launched into a one-sided conversation describing Muggle Christmas and the rules of _Monopoly_.

Hazel grabbed four drinks from a passing elf and joined the group.

“Oh, hi Hazel! Look who came to talk to me! It’s so nice getting to know the people in our year, don’t you think? We really don’t spend enough time with Kane and Nathaniel  — yes, he prefers his full name, I already asked. Is that for me? Thank you!” Anna took a sip of her hot chocolate, breaking the constant flow of words.

“Yeah, well, I’m Hazel’s rival, aren’t I?” Kane grinned sheepishly.

“Excuse me?” Hazel raised her eyebrows at him.

“Don’t get me wrong!” Kane immediately back-tracked. “I just mean that you always come second to me in class — but you’re still really good! You’re the best of all the girls in our year.”

Nathaniel sniggered. Kane turned pink and even though his mouth opened and closed, he said nothing.

“Maybe you should tutor Hazel sometime, Kane? Having a tutor is really great — Hazel always helps me and all the stuff she says is really useful! I’ve become heaps better already.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind that,” Kane turned a deeper shade of pink.

Hazel’s face was stone. Private tutoring by Kane Clutterbuck? She could already hear Julia and Paige giggling.

“Refill,” Hazel smiled stiffly, raising her full mug, and turned away.

“Wait — no! I didn’t offend you, did I?” Kane followed Hazel through the crowd. “That’s the last thing I wanted, I promise! Please, let me explain.”

Hazel felt a hot hand grab hers. She couldn’t pull away. She turned around and suddenly Kane’s face was too close. She was so surprised she forgot how to move. He was so close his face was touching hers.

Hazel stumbled backwards and dived through the crowd. Had anyone seen? She zigzagged away from Kane and ensconced herself in the darkest corner behind a group of sixth years who ignored her.

Anna found her hiding her face in her hands.

“There you are Hazel! Why did you run away? Wow, you’re really red!”

“Where’s Kane? Did you see?” Hazel cast terrified eyes around Anna but she was alone. Hazel let out her breath.

“I don’t know, he took off after you. Hazel, are you okay?”

Hazel glanced around to make sure no one could overhear, then looked up at Anna helplessly. “Kane Clutterbuck kissed me! Oh, I hope Julia and Paige didn’t see! And all that stuff he said like he knows so much more than me! What a — a dunghead!”

“Oh! Really? He kissed you?”

“Not so loud!” Hazel hissed.

“I had no idea he felt like that! I mean, I can definitely understand why he would — you’re so smart and nice and really tall and pretty —”

“I just wanted you to have someone to talk to other than me … you looked so lonely … I thought the boys would be nice to you, but I didn’t expect it to turn out like that …”

“How about we get some pumpkin juice, then you can meet the house-elves? And … and the Fat Friar is here, too — he’s always a good laugh! Oh, and some of the older students were talking about doing some group games — want to have a look?”

“Yeah, okay.”

In the end, it was a great party. Anna made sure Hazel met the house-elves, then they were pulled into a game of Spin the Wand; everyone sat in a circle and one person made their wand spin in the middle. It shot sparks at the person it stopped on, who then had to do something different depending on the colour of sparks: green meant they had to have a staring contest with the spinner; red meant they had to answer a truth question; they had to kiss the spinner if the sparks were yellow; and if they were blue they had to perform a magic trick. A seventh year transfigured his friend into a badger and didn’t change him back for a whole hour!

Anna and Hazel went to bed, exhausted, at about midnight, even though many of the older students were still going. Hazel stumbled sleepily down the earthy passage into the dormitory, waving goodnight to all the new people she’d met, and blissfully wrapped herself in her fluffy doona. She fell asleep as soon as her eyes were closed.

***

Anna insisted on saying goodbye to Connor the next day before he took the Hogwarts Express back to London. Hazel stood nearby, arms crossed and making impatient sounds, thinking of how her parents would be waiting for Connor at the platform and how they’d probably go tree shopping the day after. It would be the three of them together, pulling out all the Christmas decorations as they listened to Christmas music and drank eggnog. Just Mum, Dad and Connor — their perfect, intelligent, creative child. It was hard not to feel a bit envious when Hazel thought of her warm house and doting parents but knew she wouldn’t have enjoyed it much anyway if Anna was left alone at Hogwarts.

Instead, Hazel watched as Tobias also joined the line leaving the castle. Well that was good news at least! But as she watched, Ginny walked past him, and he caught her arm. She flinched, then they spoke for a moment and she left.

After his conversation with Anna, Connor said goodbye to Hazel, who just sniffed and stalked off, Anna in tow.

Walking around Hogwarts’ deserted hallways over the next week was peculiar. There were only a handful of students left from each house, but as they were all spread out across the castle, they rarely ran into any of them apart from at meal times.

The Weasley twins in Gryffindor seemed to be having fun, though. Unlike most people who deliberately avoided Harry Potter in the corridors (or Peeves who kept singing “ _Oh Potter, you rotter, oh what’ve you done …_ ”), the Weasley twins strode ahead of him calling out, “Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through!”.

In fact, the whole Weasley family seemed to have stayed for Christmas, which was nice because Hazel really liked Ginny. Or at least, she used to. Ginny was much more withdrawn these days. When Hazel sat with her in the library, Ginny jumped and slammed closed the book she was writing in as though afraid Hazel would see.

“Hey, Ginny, I just wanted to talk.” Hazel said cautiously, sliding into a nearby seat. Ginny looked up as though she’d been caught doing something naughty. “I was just walking past and saw you … can we talk?”

She nodded hesitantly.

“I was just wondering whether you had a row with the other Gryffindor girls … I haven’t seen you with them lately. I just wanted to make sure you’re alright.” Talking to Ginny now was almost like approaching a shy cat.

“Um, no — I’m still friends with them … they’re really nice. I just … I just want to be alone, that’s all.”

“Oh …” Hazel was fast running out of things to say. “Are you keeping up with the homework okay? I can always help you if you like?”

“No thanks,” said Ginny, a little too fast. “I mean … I’m doing it okay, I’m just not sleeping very well at the moment … thanks, though.”

“Oh, okay,” there was a slightly awkward pause in which Hazel wasn’t sure what to say and Ginny seemed not to want to say anything else. “Well, if you change your mind …”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Hazel got up and moved towards the door. Ginny stayed seated, clutching her book to her chest. Could Anna be right in saying Ginny had been acting weird lately? But it wasn’t like she was the only one. Many first-years had adopted an air of stress and fearfulness that was undoubtedly linked to the attacks. In fact, Hazel was probably the most cheerful student left in school now that Tobias was gone, and they were free to enjoy Christmas without fear of being Petrified — even if Professor Sprout didn’t take her theory seriously.

During the day, Hazel and Anna practiced the fire-making spell they had learnt in Charms to melt paths through the snow. They had fun running through the grounds melting tracks, then running up to the highest window in the castle and looking out over their creations. Or else they would have a good old-fashioned snowball fight, which random passers-by almost always joined in.

In the evenings, and on the days the weather was too foul to be outdoors, Hazel and Anna got down to work. They had asked Professor Flitwick for a few good duelling spells, because the club had been such a catastrophe. Practicing on each other, they tried _Colloshoo_ , the Stickfast Hex Evelyn Graves had used on Anna; the Full Body-Bind Curse, which paralysed its victim; and _Flipendo_ , the Knockback Jinx that was like giving someone a good push. Although Anna was faster at casting the spells, she often confused which one was which, while Hazel was more accurate and quick to learn them.

Hazel had another occupation she was cramming into her holidays, too; she had decided to research Salazar Slytherin to see if she could find who his heir might be. Anna had started helping her, but tired of reading easily. On the night before Christmas Eve, Anna yawned so widely that her jaw made a small cracking sound.

“Nothing,” she said, closing the book with a slap. “I think you should give up, Zel — and I’m not just saying that because of Tobias. I honestly don’t think any family tree has been recorded that far back.”

“Well I’m going to try,” Hazel said without looking up, “I have to find out. I have to prove that I can …”

“Prove to who?” Anna frowned.

“Everyone,” Hazel said vaguely then sat back with a deep sigh and rubbed her eyes.

“You should go to bed! You’ll get sick if you wear yourself out — and it’s the holidays! We have heaps of time.”

“Yeah, I’ll go soon, I just want to finish checking this book.”

“Okay,” Anna knew it was pointless to argue, “well, don’t fall asleep there.” And she disappeared into the dormitory hole.

Hazel stretched, then settled back in her high-backed armchair. She had a quilt draped over her legs and her books piled by subject on the table before her. The light was low, but the fire was warm and merry, she was as satisfied as she could possibly be. The ferns and cacti around the room swayed contentedly and all was comfortably quiet. Hazel flicked through her book, running her finger down the contents page. So far, she had found nothing of use in _Nature’s Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_ , nor in _When Wizards Turn Dark_ , or even in _Hogwarts: A History_.

The spine of _Early Wizarding Heroes: A Guide to the Magic-users Who Shaped the Modern World_ creaked as she turned to the chapter titled: “England’s Greatest Names” and began to read:

_Most of the witches and wizards born in the United Kingdom who did great things in their lifetime to advance the quality of living for all those not just in England but in Europe — and indeed the world — first attended Hogwarts. Perhaps the most well-known is Albus Dumbledore: champion of the duel with the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald in 1945, pioneer in discovering the twelve uses of dragon’s blood, and headmaster of the prestigious school of Hogwarts since 1963 (for more on Albus Dumbledore, see Chapter Seven). While the succession of influential Hogwarts alumni can be traced back even to the school’s four founders: Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, it is for other books to detail their deeds._

“Well what good is that?” Hazel said to the empty room, flipping the book closed. She passed a hand over her eyes again. “This is ridiculous. Maybe Anna’s right … And now I’m talking to myself, so it’s _definitely_ bed time!”

As Hazel stacked all the books, she thought she heard a small, throaty noise. She glanced around but was quite alone. Perhaps it was just the chair moving against the floor … Hazel flung the quilt over the back of the chair and heard the noise again. She stopped exactly where she was — she had seen who had made the noise.

Above the wooden mantlepiece hung a large frame carved with dancing badgers. Inside the frame, a beautiful, middle-aged witch in yellow robes lifted a golden cup in greeting and winked at Hazel.

“I wondered when you might realise I was here,” said Helga Hufflepuff.

Hazel’s mouth fell open.

“I’ve been watching as you’ve studied books on the Hogwarts founders,” Hufflepuff said with a smile and a twinkle in her eye. “Do you know who I am?”

“Of course I do!” Hazel breathed, “You’re Helga Hufflepuff: founder of Hufflepuff house!” Then Hazel blushed a little as she said, “I didn’t realise you could talk though …”

“I might not be as brainy as Rowena Ravenclaw, but I can do that at least!” the witch in the portrait chuckled.

“I’ve never heard you before though — do you often to talk to students?”

“No, I don’t,” Hufflepuff tilted her head and gave Hazel a curious look, but still with that warm smile, “you’re one of the few. I prefer observing the goings-on rather than participating; my time is over, it’s your time now.”

“Oh,” Hazel wasn’t sure what to say — what _could_ you say to one of the most famous witches of all time?

“So, my dear, what is it exactly that you’ve been searching for?” Hufflepuff leaned her elbow on the front edge of her frame and rested her chin on her knuckles.

“Err, well, you see — I don’t know how much you know about what’s going on — but the Chamber of Secrets has been opened and Slytherin’s monster is attacking Muggle-borns. Or, his heir is controlling a monster or something …”

“Mmm,” she said in a way that told Hazel she understood exactly, “yes, I’ve heard the rumours. He was always very fussy about blood status.”

“What I really wanted to know though is whether it’s possible that his heir is in Gryffindor house — there’s this boy, you see, and well, I wanted to find out for sure if it’s him.” Hazel sat back down on the armchair, facing the portrait.

“You know, even though we made this school together, none of us ever realised he made his own secret chamber. Although, it doesn’t surprise me — I think we all put our own stamp on the school in one way or another — but a chamber that housed such viciousness … it’s so sad when I think about how we all used to be such good friends. Salazar and Godric were almost inseparable: they had this way of one-upping each other in everything they did that was all fun and games. Although more often than not Rowena would step in before it could escalate too far, and she would shut them both down! Oh, we used to have such fun.” Hufflepuff’s smile was broad but a little sad, Hazel thought, and her blue eyes seemed to stare through space and time. “Building the school together was a real dream and I don’t think any of us could have done it successfully without the others. Rowena had most of the creative inventions — the ‘what ifs’ and ‘how abouts’ — and Salazar was particularly good at driving the project forward, he was so determined. Once he had a fire in him, nothing could put it out. Godric was wonderful too. When we felt defeated, he could inspire us like no other. He and Salazar together always found a way to make it work. I couldn’t have asked for more wonderful companions.” She beamed down at Hazel, whose mouth was still slightly ajar.

“And you? What were you best at?” Hazel’s voice was hushed, like a child being told a bedtime story.

“Me? Well what is Hufflepuff House known for? They always came to me to settle a dispute fairly; they trusted my judgement. And I worked hard; once they had figured out the logistics, I worked tirelessly to fulfil the demands of my part. And,” she said softly, “I loved all three of them and made sure they knew it! I tried to do the same thing when the school was built — and not just by casting the school’s protective charms. I used to make huge feasts that everyone — students included — could enjoy together. I invited house-elves to help because they were mistreated horribly in other places, but this school was safe for them and we needed them. I used to be very good at Charm work, you know, especially for cookery.” She winked at Hazel.

“I never even thought of using Charms while cooking,” Hazel could practically feel her eyes shining in awe.

“Try it! Magic was never meant to be confined to classrooms, it’s a part of life — a part of nature and who you are. It should be embraced in everything you do, and especially those things you enjoy most.”

Hazel felt her soul lift. Helga talked about magic in a way none of the teachers did, like it was around her and through her, and in the world just waiting to be interacted with — not just bound within the oak and dragon heartstring wand she held. Helga gazed at her in fond silence like a mother or a favourite teacher would, as Hazel revelled in the expansion of her world.

“Gosh, we got a little off-topic there, didn’t we?” said the kind witch after a lengthy pause. “You were asking about Salazar and his possible heir, is that right? Well, I’ll let you in on a bit of a secret: you are not necessarily sorted into the house you belong in, you are sorted into the house you truly, deeply _want_ to belong in. If your heart’s deepest desire is for you to be brave, then you’re a Gryffindor because the fact that you _want_ to be brave means that you are so much more likely to _become_ it.

“So, with this knowledge, we can safely say that if the Slytherin line extended to your generation but the child desired to be of a different cloth, then they could easily get sorted into a house other than Slytherin.

“As far as whether Salazar actually does have an heir in your generation … well, that I don’t know. After he and Godric duelled, he severed ties with us. It was tragic to watch … but there was nothing more we could do. His desires became more important to him than our friendships, and in the end, it ruined everything we had. Godric was never quite the same afterwards — none of us were, really.” Hufflepuff had such sorrowful lines on her face as she spoke that Hazel wished she knew a way to comfort her.

But then the witch looked up again with a smile and said, “Look at me, dumping all the sorrows of my past upon you — you didn’t ask for that! No … I asked what you were searching for, but I don’t think I answered you well.”

“No! No, you answered me very well. I don’t think any book would have given me what you have. Thank you.”

Helga looked at Hazel curiously, who’s smile faltered.

“I can’t have answered you well, because you didn’t ask the right question. What is it that you’re truly searching for, little Hufflepuff? You do not have to be afraid, I have seen it many times before. You are not alone.”

Hazel opened her mouth to answer, then closed it with a frown. What did Helga mean? There wasn’t anything else she was searching for, was there?

“Ah,” Helga continued with a sigh, “perhaps it is too soon … then, I’ll just say, take care of your friendships, and be careful. You must come to me when you think you know, as I cannot help you before then.

“Well, I’m not sure if I’ve helped you at all, but I’m glad we spoke.” Helga tilted her head to one side with a doting smile.

Feeling like the conversation was drawing to a close, Hazel asked, “So, if I have any more questions, can I talk to you again?”

The portrait deliberated, “You may, but I dislike having the whole common room gawking at me unless I have a very good reason for it. So best save it for nights like this,” she said with a wink. “It must be very late now, little Hufflepuff, I suggest we both shut our eyes on this night.” She flashed her charming smile and Hazel, realising that was her cue to leave, stammered as grand a thank you as she knew how, and hurried down to bed. As she entered the passage leading to her dormitory, she glanced back at the portrait, but the beautiful witch had gone.

As Hazel climbed into bed, she dwelt on all the things she had been told. Hazel hoped she hadn’t upset Helga Hufflepuff by bringing up the past. Somehow that last smile, though warm and friendly, had felt like just the surface of a deep sorrow. But surely, unlike Salazar Slytherin, Hazel’s desire to catch Tobias wouldn’t drive a wedge between her and Anna? This was for the benefit of the school, not to destroy it! Hazel’s last thought as she closed her eyes was to wonder whether Rowena Ravenclaw had been as nice as Helga.


	18. Chapter 6, Episode 2

**Anna**

Christmas Eve was just too exciting for homework to be done. Hazel told Anna about her conversation with Helga Hufflepuff as they played exploding snap.

“Wow! She actually _spoke_ to you? I never even knew that portrait _could_ speak! You must be really special for her to do that,” Anna beamed, feeling proud that her best friend had been chosen as a conversationalist by the founder of their house. “I wonder what made her think you were looking for something else?”

Hazel shrugged.

The day seemed to drag by because Anna was too excited for tomorrow. She wanted to see Hazel open her present and was dying with curiosity to know what Connor had given them both. When he was in the line to leave the castle, he had handed her two neatly wrapped packages and said with a stern look, “These are your and Hazel’s Christmas presents, but you have to _promise_ not to open them until Christmas day!” It had been a tough week, that was for sure! Though by nightfall, Anna wasn’t even sure she would be able to sleep.

“How do you think Santa Claus would get into the castle?” Anna mused as she stared up at the thick layer of grey-blue clouds that blanketed the ceiling of the Great Hall.

Hazel stared at Anna, her eyebrows raised. “Surely you don’t still believe —”

“I said _would!_ Honestly, Hazel, I know that Christmas is about baby Jesus, not a fat man handing out presents. Do you think he’d know which chimney to go down? Oh actually, I bet Santa’s a wizard himself! I mean he’s meant to somehow travel the whole world in a single night and deliver individual presents to _everyone_. He must be magic. In fact, he probably knows Hogwarts back to front,” Anna gave a loud laughing shout, “and his elves might be _house-elves_ , Zel! Imagine that!”

After dinner though, Hazel wanted some time alone, so Anna got some new research material from the library and went up to the little tower room that was Tobias’ “secret spot”. She sat on the stone bench, her robes wrapped tightly around her like a bat’s wings. It was so peaceful watching how shafts of moonlight appeared between the clouds to illuminate the drifting snow. It was something like putting colour on the wind, Anna thought, because the snow would sway this way and that as the wind changed directions. She felt as though she could have stayed for hours (if it weren’t for the cold). But when she shivered so violently that her elbow collided painfully with the stone wall, she decided it must be time to go back.

The common room was toasty warm and as Anna emerged into the dorm room she gasped.

“Oh my — wow!”

“Do you like it?” Hazel asked, a pixie-like grin spitting her face.

Anna’s mouth was open as she stared around the room. Her and Hazel’s beds had been pushed together, and the hangings had been draped in such a way that made it look just like a tent. Little jars with fire inside stood around the room, the light reflecting off the burnished copper furnishings, giving everything a warm glow.

“It’s beautiful!” Anna breathed. She moved forward to push aside one of the hangings and climb into the fort. Hazel had taken the pillows from Julia and Paige’s beds (as they were both away over Christmas) and had hung more fire-filled jars from the wooden four-poster rails like Muggle fairy-lights.

Hazel followed Anna in, talking fast in a tone that was somewhere between nervous and proud. “I thought, after all the trouble we’ve been through with Evelyn Graves, and Connor, and then that letter from your parents … I used _Wingardium Leviosa_ like we learnt in Charms, and also that fire-making spell we were practicing in the snow the other day! Do you really think it’s nice?”

Anna’s lip was trembling as she turned to face Hazel.

“Zel, this is absolutely — I mean, really, really, easily, by far — the most — the nicest thing anyone has ever done. I’m so glad you’re here with me for Christmas. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.”

Before Hazel could respond, Anna had thrown her arms around her neck and was sobbing into her shoulder.

Anna had never even had a friend before coming to Hogwarts, and now she had the best one ever! Hazel patted her hair awkwardly until she pulled away and wiped her tears.

The two girls stayed up until their eyes couldn’t help but close. They played exploding snap, talked about what they thought life might be like as they got older, and Anna tried to plait Hazel’s hair with magic but got it all tangled so she spent an hour brushing it out by hand. Although they each slept under their own blankets, they left the fort intact.

***

“Presents! Hazel, wake up! Wake up!” Anna reached over and shook Hazel until her eyes opened blearily.

“Whassup?” Hazel blinked but Anna was already at the foot of their beds admiring the small piles of gifts. She picked up the ones she recognised as Connor’s handiwork, threw Hazel hers and jumped back on to her own bed to start ripping open the paper.

“These are from Connor — come _on_ , Zel, open it!”

Anna was sitting cross-legged on her patchwork blankets and onto her lap fell two long bars wrapped in bright orange, a box of chocolate frogs and a packet of Bertie Bott’s Every-Flavour Beans. Anna picked up one of the orange bars and read aloud the yellow words stamped across it, “‘Toffee Crisp’?”

“Mmm, what?” Hazel jerked awake again.

“Look what Connor gave me! Looks like a kind of chocolate bar. I’m not really allowed chocolate at home, this is great!” Anna held it out for Hazel to see and Hazel immediately sat up and grabbed her own gift. She tore open the paper and the same things fell out onto her own patchwork blanket.

“Yes!” she said, holding the orange chocolate bar with a great big smile. “These are my _favourite_ and I haven’t had one in forever!”

Anna had never seen Hazel looking so funny, with a big comical grin, her curly blonde hair all over the place and vestiges of sleep still making her eyes squint a little. Anna couldn’t help it, she laughed. Hazel threw the empty wrapping paper at her.

It was a fun morning unwrapping all the presents in their cosy little fort, made even better from the delicious smells of roasting meats and vegetables that permeated the air. Hazel gave Anna a book (no surprises there!) called _Wizarding for Dummies_ , which had chapters on all the basic ways to hold your wand and had lessons in pronouncing Latin core words. Anna felt a thrill of excitement as she flicked through the book — this might give her a leg up in class!

Anna watched Hazel’s face closely as she unwrapped the flat, square present Anna handed her. Hazel’s face went from a slight frown to delight as she flipped over a photo. Anna had really wanted to give her one of the two of them, but as Colin had been Petrified before he could develop the film there was no chance of that. Instead, it was a portrait of Gilderoy Lockhart wearing robes of flowing teal lined with gold. His hair was impeccably curled, and his smile was as garish as ever as he posed this way and that and pretended to laugh. Sprawled across his legs in loopy writing was the message: _To Miss Stewart, wishing you a very merry Christmas from your caring teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and five times winner of_ Witch Weekly’s _Most-Charming-Smile Award_ , and ended with his signature. Anna felt like high-fiving herself as Hazel searched for a way to pin the photo to the wall over her bed.

Apart from that, Hazel received a pretty silver bracelet with a little snowflake charm from her parents. She got Anna to help her put it on and told her that you could buy attachments imbibed with different charms.

“The note says this one ‘can be used to freeze a moving object in place’. And Dad’s note says, ‘Dear Hazel, I hope you never need to use this but please carry it with you at least for my own peace of mind. I hate to think of the dangers a magical school would hold, especially with the news we’ve been hearing lately’,” she snorted, “right, like I’d be able to use this against Slytherin’s monster!”

Anna got a note from her mother as well, along with a carefully wrapped gift. She read the note aloud: “It’s from Mum! ‘Dear Anna, Christmas won’t be quite the same without you. I hope you have a good time at the school even if they don’t have a nativity. I made this especially for you, so you don’t miss out. Perhaps your school has a microwave you can use to warm it up? Much love …’” She peered inside the box and cried, “It’s a Christmas pudding!” Her heart leapt with joy; she would be able to share in her family’s Christmas celebrations even from Hogwarts. Anna placed the box of cake carefully on her bedside table with a smile.

***

After a good snowball fight in the grounds, Anna and Hazel tramped back indoors to change into dry clothes before Christmas dinner. There was a surprise waiting for them in the common room.

“Cirrus!” Hazel called as she emerged into the cosy, round room, and ran towards a stern-looking barn owl perched on the table by the fire. He ruffled his feathers importantly and nipped Hazel’s hand affectionately as she removed the letter he’d brought. “Thanks for coming, I know it’s cold out there! Here, take some of this if you like.” Hazel took one of the mince pies from the always-present plate on the table and offered it to the owl. He looked at it suspiciously, then took a few nibbles as Hazel opened the letter.

“Mum and Dad just wanted to say merry Christmas — to both of us! They hope you’re having a good time. Here, read it.” Hazel held the letter out for Anna so they could scan over it together.

_Hazel darling, please give our best to Anna! It must be really hard for her without her family, but Christmas at Hogwarts is great — make sure she tries all the wizarding customs! Don’t forget to pull a cracker! Also, I should give you a spell I used to use to enchant snowballs to fly by themselves … oh, no your father says not to tell you that one — sorry! Well anyway, we’ve enclosed a little something for you both and hope it helps to keep the frostbite at bay._

_All our love, Mum and Dad xxx_

Hazel peered inside the envelope, which must have been enchanted because she pulled out two pairs of brightly coloured, knitted socks. One pair was orange with little reindeer prancing haphazardly over them, and the other pair was blue with little snowmen wobbling around.

“For us both? You mean, your parents sent me a present, too?” Anna was the perfect comic representation of shocked, and Hazel laughed.

“Yes! Well I’d told them that you were here and everything, so I guess they thought it would be nice. Which pair do you like? I think I like the reindeer best, but I reckon they might have got that one for you — to match your hair, you know …” Hazel considered the socks as Anna still tried to digest the lovely gesture. In the end, they decided to split the pairs, and both have one of each.

“They’re so thick and soft! Oh, it’ll be like pyjamas for my feet! Please say thanks to your parents for me!”

***

Christmas dinner did not disappoint. The Hall was decorated with twelve huge Christmas trees covered in frost that sparkled like diamonds in the candle light. Snow was falling from the enchanted ceiling between criss-crossed ribbons of holly and mistletoe, but the Hall was warm and dry. There were no more than a dozen students present in each house, and the Gryffindor table was made up entirely of the red-haired Weasley family, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter — his black hair standing out like a coal in a lit furnace.

Anna’s stomach rumbled loudly as she and Hazel took seats at the Hufflepuff table with a few of the older students they’d met at the Christmas party. The tables were decorated with Christmas crackers and wreaths of pine encircling yet more candles. Almost as soon as they sat down, stacks of food appeared in front of them. Anna immediately piled her plate with roast turkey, potatoes, peas and pumpkin, all covered in a rich gravy. They didn’t say much as they both dived into their food, but some Slytherins were talking very loudly about Potter’s knitted sweater. Personally, Anna could see nothing wrong with it: it looked homemade and extremely cosy.

Anna had just shovelled another forkful of food into her mouth when Hazel handed her the end of a cracker. Dropping her fork, Anna grabbed the end and both girls pulled. A blast went off like a canon bang. Peas sprayed across the table as Anna’s heart leaped into her mouth, mingling with confetti from the cracker. An Australian hat with corks dangling from the rim, a piece of parchment with charred edges and a large brown teddy bear came out. Anna laughed at the hat and put it on as Hazel read the parchment.

“Where do werewolves hate to shop?” Hazel looked at Anna, who shrugged. “Flea markets.”

The teachers were enjoying themselves at the High Table, too. Before dessert was served, Dumbledore stood up and used his wand to conduct the Hall as they sang _Hark! The Herald Angles Sing_ and _Oh Little Town of Bethlehem_ , their paltry voices nearly drowned by Hagrid, whose booming voice grew stronger with every goblet of eggnog. Anna and Hazel tried to hide their giggles as they sang.

Dinner vanished and was replaced with Christmas puddings, in which Anna found a whole silver Sickle! She forced herself to have another two servings after that, as Hazel lay across the table with her head on her arms, moaning about having eaten too much.

How they managed to stumble down to the dormitory, Anna didn’t know. They spent the rest of the lazy afternoon in their fort, Hazel reading and Anna flicking through her new _Wizarding for Dummies_ book with her wand in hand.

On Boxing Day, Anna decided it was time to eat her mother’s Christmas pudding, so she took it and Hazel to the kitchen. Hazel was astonished at first, but the house-elves pushed mugs of hot chocolate into their hands (even though it was only midday) and offered them all kinds of leftover food from yesterday’s feast.

“Actually, we would really just like some cream, butter and custard, if you can, please,” Anna asked the house-elf, whose name was Grisel, “and also to heat up this pudding if that’s possible. It’s a Christmas pudding from my mum and it needs to be boiled — or wait, maybe it’s already been boiled … she said to use a microwave to heat it, but I know for sure you don’t have one of those! Oh, what to do? Maybe you could boil it, but only for a moment? Or perhaps we should just put it by the fire?” Anna flapped around, turning this way and that trying to figure out what was available in the kitchen and what was best. But Grisel the house-elf placed his long-fingered hands on top of the pudding and after a mere moment, steam began rising from between his fingers. When he took his hands away, the pudding was warmed right through and flames danced across the top as though her mother had just set the brandy alight.

“Oh!” was all Anna could say as Grisel bowed, then trotted away to get them bowls.

Hazel chuckled. “Cream _and_ butter _and_ custard? What, can’t you decided which one you want?” she teased.

“No, I want them all! It’s a family tradition we have.” This was the next best thing to having Hazel at her own house for Christmas. When Grisel came back, the two girls sliced up her mother’s pudding with a serve for Grisel and Roody and two other house-elves too, though the elves absolutely refused.

“Oh no! No, we is not taking your special pudding from you! It is not for us to accept such things, Miss, but you is very, very kind to be offering to us,” they said with many low bows and thank you’s. So, Anna and Hazel alone piled their servings high with all the different kinds of topping they could. Hazel even spooned some of the marshmallows from her hot chocolate onto the pudding, making Anna laugh.


	19. Chapter 6, Episode 3

**Hazel Again**

 

The holidays had been better than Hazel could have dreamed of, and they were over too fast. January was ushered in with icy winds and the return of Tobias, Connor, Evelyn Graves and everyone else.

When rumours spread that Hermione Granger had been Petrified over Christmas, Anna tried to use it as evidence that Tobias couldn’t be the heir (“See, how could he have done it if he wasn’t even here?”), but Hazel was equally as sure that it meant Granger must have been hospitalised for something else. They walked past the Hospital Wing surreptitiously in an appeal for confirmation, but all they saw were curtains around the bed.

Anna seemed unusually down as classes started back again, and Hazel was sure a lot of it had to do with the way Tobias’ ruffled hair and slouching shoulders often disappeared from sight as soon as Anna was looking. It was also a bit less fun having Julia and Paige back in the dorm. Hazel had taken down the fort before they returned, but she noticed a small frown form on Anna’s brow when the two girls would laugh at Luna Lovegood’s wardrobe choices or when Julia fished for Paige’s compliments. To Hazel’s immense relief, neither of them had seen what happened during the Hufflepuff Christmas party.

After Hazel’s discussion with the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff, she had cooled down on researching Salazar Slytherin, but she hadn’t given up on catching Tobias. When she and Anna saw him skulking around a corner after Potions on Wednesday night, Hazel and Anna exchanged a glance and followed him.

He was the whole length of the corridor ahead of them, and when they got to the corner, they both peered around cautiously. Tobias and his lanky friend Sylvan were standing with Ginny. Tobias was handing her something — a book.

“Ginny?” Anna said in surprise, and Hazel ducked back around the corner, pulling Anna with her.

“Shh! We don’t want them to see us!” Hazel hissed, then began to drag Anna away in case one of the boys came around the corner to check.

“But — what — can’t I just go and talk to them? We’re all friends! What do you think they were saying to Ginny?” Anna was looking over her shoulder as Hazel led her into the Entrance Hall.

“I don’t know,” Hazel said, “but I don’t like it. He was giving her something … it looked like a book … but why? Could she be helping him? Or is he bribing her?”

“Oh Hazel, stop being so paranoid! Maybe she just left her book in class and he was giving it back to her. Everything he does doesn’t have to be related to Slytherin’s monster! I still don’t believe he’s the heir, you know. He’s really lovely …”

Soon, nearly a month had gone since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had been Petrified, and Hazel was sure Tobias must be itching to attack again. She had been watching him carefully every chance she got and one evening worked up the courage to follow him. She let two minutes pass after Tobias and Sylvan had left the Hall before dragging Anna out to follow them.

“We have to be there when he makes his attack — then there’s no way the teachers can ignore us!”

“Okay but I need to use the bathroom! Can’t we just stop for a moment?”

“No — we’ll lose them if we stop now!” Hazel had lost sight of the boys but chose the way heading towards Gryffindor Tower.

“Hazel, please! I  _really_ need to go! Oh, there’s a bathroom — you go ahead if you really want, but I’m going in here.” Anna ran down the corridor and pushed open the bathroom door.

“But Anna — that one’s out of order!” Hazel called after her, but there was no stopping the girl. Hazel approached the door slowly, gazing at the stone wall as she passed to the bathroom door. The familiar red stains had been partially removed and now read:

 

THE CHAMBER HAS BEEN OPENED

 

Hazel gave a little shiver and hurriedly pushed open the door with the Out of Order sign.

It was the same as all the other school bathrooms, except for a constant whining noise like the creaking of an old tap being turned for the first time in ages. Anna’s cubicle was shut, and Hazel figured she may as well sit down to wait. She sat on the toilet lid and at almost exactly the same time that the cubicle door swung closed, she heard the bathroom door swing open. Perhaps people always ignored the Out of Order sign to this place as there didn’t seem to be anything wrong with it anyway.

Hazel heard the quick footsteps of the person enter, the door slam closed, and the sound of hurried pacing up and down between the cubicles and sinks, punctuated by the sound of gasping sobs. The person suddenly came to a halt and Hazel started when an angry girl’s voice burst out, “I hate you!” Anna gasped next door.

“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! Just leave me alone!” the voice sobbed. Hazel thought she recognised the voice and slowly moved to peek out of the thin gap left by the cubicle door.

Then there was a loud splash followed immediately by a loud, gurgling wail. A tidal wave of water cascaded under the cubicle door, preceded by a simultaneous scream from Anna and the girl as it got them first. Hazel leaped onto the toilet seat too late as the water gushed across the floor.

The sound of splashing footsteps echoed through the bathroom, and there was the squeak of the swinging door.

Hazel opened her cubicle door a crack and, seeing no one else, waded out holding her robes above her knees. Anna came out soon after with robes sopping up to her waist.

“What on earth was all that?”

“Didn’t you recognise that voice? It was Ginny.” Hazel looked at Anna with a frown, trying to think about what this meant.

“Oh, yeah, I thought it was familiar. But what did she mean by ‘I hate you’? Do you think there was someone else in here too?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Hazel, stepping unusually high through the flood, walked towards a little black book that had been carried by the tide. She bent down and picked it up.

“Wait,” said Anna, walking over to Hazel, “isn’t that —”

“ _Ginny’s diary,_ ” they both said together, exchanging a glance.

“I remember seeing her with it in the library!” Anna said excitedly. “We should give it back to her.”

“But she threw it away … why? Maybe we should take it and ask her about it?”

“YOU!”

Hazel and Anna whipped around at the sound of a new voice. The ghost of a young girl with round glasses came floating out of a toilet looking furious behind the pearly tears cascading down her cheeks.

“Think it’s funny to throw things at me? Wanted to get a good laugh at miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle?”

“What?” said Anna.

“No!” Hazel said at the same time, “This isn’t ours — we didn’t throw it!”

“Oh of course!” said the ghost in a wildly sarcastic tone, “Of course  _you_ didn’t throw it. It’s  _always_  someone else. What would  _I_ know! Well let’s see how you like it!” She dived back into the toilet and another great wave of water spilled out, splashing over the walls. Hazel dropped the book to lift her robes and cover her face as she and Anna pelted for the exit.

“Well now we know why it has an Out of Order sign!” Anna said as they splashed through the water spilling out into the corridor. As they turned the corner, they found themselves nose-to-nose with Filch, who glowered at them. Quickly moving past him, they made a break for it, knowing what was coming.

“ _You damn first-years making even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven’t got enough to do!_ ”

***

The two girls sat down in their warm common room once they were clean and dry again, automatically spreading out their homework though neither of them intended on working. The tension within the castle had by now leaked into the usually cheerful common room, causing a very subdued atmosphere.

“What I want to know,” said Hazel as she stared without seeing at a group playing Gobstones, “is whether Tobias and Ginny are somehow connected. I saw him saying something to her before he left for Christmas; and then we saw him handing her a book — wait, what if it was the same book?” Hazel gasped. “What if that book had instructions on how to open the Chamber?” She could feel a dread excitement running through her. It had to be! She had actually held in her very hand the book that Tobias had used to attack all those people with Slytherin’s monster!

But Anna scrunched up her face, unconvinced, as though trying to force the pieces together in her brain.

“So, are you saying that Tobias has, what — recruited Ginny? Is that what you’re thinking?”

Hazel half shrugged, “Well it looks that way!”

“I’ve been saying since Hallowe’en that Ginny’s been acting strangely — and that was the same bathroom I saw her go into the day Justin was Petrified, too. But, Tobias? I still don’t see it, Zel.”

“But this is the connection! Maybe Tobias is  _making_ her do stuff against her will, which is why she’s been acting so off and why in the bathroom she said, ‘I hate you’! It makes sense!”

Anna shook her head. “I don’t think it does, Zel … I feel like you’re, well, you know,  _reaching_ for answers. We’ve done all the research we can and still haven’t found evidence against Tobias.”

Hazel glared at Anna. “He was at the scene of the crime — twice! Can’t you just consider the possibility Tobias is behind it?”

“I have!” Anna said defensively, “I’ve been helping you look through all those books, haven’t I? And I’ve even bothered to get to know him — which is why I know it isn’t him.”

Hazel was forced not to answer though because at that moment Paige sat down heavily next to Hazel and Julia pulled up the seat next to Anna.

“Ugh, I can’t believe we have all this homework!” Paige whined.

“That’s only because you didn’t do anything over the holiday,” Hazel snapped.

“Sheesh, what’s got into you?” Paige said testily, raising her eyebrows.

“Nothing. Sorry.” Hazel mumbled. After they’d done enough homework for the night and the four girls were getting ready for bed, Hazel caught Anna’s eye. “I’m sorry for what I said. I know you don’t agree with me, but I’m worried he’ll hurt you! And I have to find out who’s doing it — I  _have_ to!”

“Thanks,” Anna said quietly, “I accept. And, well … if it really means that much to you, maybe we can look for more leads tomorrow.” 


	20. Chapter 7 (Episode 1): Graves' Mistake

**Evelyn**

 

“Ugh, I’m so sick of all this snow!” Evelyn Graves looked out to the courtyard that was depressingly peaceful as the bitterly cold mid-January snow sparkled innocently in the weak sunlight. “Can’t summer hurry up already?” She turned around and leaned against the stone wall, tugging on the ends of her scarf.

Steph lounged next to Evelyn with her elbows on the window frame. “I think it’s pretty. It kind of sparkles if you look close, and that one line of footprints is so … so whimsical. That’s the right word, yeah? Whimsical? Like, as in, it’s so poetic and sad and beautiful at the same time.”

“I think you mean ‘melancholy’,” Evie said, her eyes still closed as if opening them was just too much effort on such a day.

“I’ve known you for years now and I never knew you hated winter this much!” Jenny said in her would-be-aloof voice, a snide grin on her face. She stood in the very middle of the corridor so that people passing had to go out of their way to walk around her, then glare back at her over their shoulders.

Evie opened one eye to stare at Jenny disdainfully. Jenny’s and Evie’s parents were friends, so ever since they were little kids, Jenny had always been trying to beat Evelyn at everything. That was something Evie would never allow — she had been forced to concede to all her older sisters: she would not bow to a peer.

“Well, you’re not exactly the brightest so I’m really not surprised that it’s taken you this long to notice.” Evie closed her eye again, a smug grin curving her lips.

“Tsk,” Jenny clicked her tongue loudly in dissent. “You’re not so great yourself! You’re fooling no one with your show of being all high and mighty; we can see right through you.”

“You tell her, girl!”

Evelyn’s eyes snapped open at the new voice. Not again! Was this castle seriously not big enough to be able to avoid unwanted interruptions? She pushed herself off the wall to stand with shoulders back and one eyebrow raised at Victoria and Mina.

“No one asked your opinions.”

“Oh, we didn’t need an invitation,” Victoria flicked her long, shiny chocolate hair over her shoulder. “We’re just making sure our little sister doesn’t give us a bad name.”

Evie could feel rage boiling in her stomach and had to breathe deeply through her nose to preserve her calm. “If anything, I’m _fixing_ a reputation that _you_ destroyed, so you can shove off.”

Victoria forced a high-pitched laughed and Mina smiled scathingly beside her. “You wouldn’t know how to fix a broken nail, let alone anything about reputation.” Victoria advanced on Evelyn, stopping a foot away and looking down her petite nose at her little sister. “You might be Daddy’s favourite at home, but this is school.”

“Oh, well done, you can tell the difference,” Evie said scornfully, her jaw clenched, glaring into the dark pits of Victoria’s eyes, which narrowed dangerously. Evelyn held the stare: if they had been at home, her sister would probably have grabbed her hair and started a fight but doing that here would only serve to discredit her. She was right, this wasn’t home: there were new limits.

“Listen closely, mite, I _know_ that Daddy only favours you because you’re the little, weak, baby. I wasn’t supposed to tell you that, but you seem to have a false idea about your grandeur. Step down, little girl.”

Jenny and Steph were watching the exchange avidly. Evie could not let her peers think less of her and being spoken down to like this was the last straw.

“ _I am_ not _weak!_ ” Evie hissed threateningly, dropping her arms to her sides and clenching her fists.

Victoria’s eyes flashed in triumph. “Then prove it,” she said, in just as low and threatening a voice. “There are unicorns in the Forbidden Forest; get even a single tail hair and I’ll never call you weak again.”

Silence fell. Evie didn’t lessen her hard glare but the boiling anger inside her evaporated. Go into the Forbidden Forest? Unicorns probably lived really far in, how would she even be able to find a hair? And then there were all the other things rumoured to be living in there …

“Vicki,” began Mina, stepping forward with a look of concern on her face, “isn’t that a bit far?” Evidently this had not been their plan, but it had been said now. The challenge was laid down.

“A bit far? Oh, no. If little Eve wants to prove herself, this is how she’ll have to do it.”

“You’re on.” Evie turned on her heel and strode away, her shoulders back and her chin held high, Jenny and Steph following in her wake.

She had been cornered. She couldn’t have said anything else in front of her sisters and friends. If she had backed down, she would have lost everything. She would just need to come up with a good plan to not get caught — or killed.


	21. Chapter 7, Episode 2

**Hazel**

“Thanks for meeting me here.” Connor sat on one of the desks in an empty classroom and Hazel leaned against the wall, arms crossed, near the door. “You know I was really looking forward to coming to Hogwarts. After everything Mum told us, I was so excited to finally get to be here. And even though it was a big change, I wasn’t scared at all … because I knew you’d be right there with me.”

Hazel gave a quiet, disbelieving sniff.

“And then, at the Sorting …” Connor’s voice drifted off, then came back stronger, “You know I thought maybe it was a good thing. Maybe being in different houses would mean we could make our own friends without relying on each other all the time. I thought maybe it would give us space to grow and find out who we are with other like-minded people.” Connor’s voice was almost pleading; half asking for forgiveness and half begging to be understood. Hazel examined the stonework on the ceiling. There was a long pause. “But I guess you were just waiting for a chance to ditch me because I feel like I’m being punished for doing something wrong — and I want to make it up to you, but I can’t if I don’t know what it is.”

Another silence.

Finally, Hazel looked over at her brother. He was glaring at her, his blue eyes flashing. Hazel shrugged.

“I thought it was obvious. Well, if you can’t work it out, I don’t see why I should have to tell you. And I thought Ravenclaws were meant to be the smart ones!” Hazel made to leave but Connor leapt off the desk and grabbed her arm.

“Is that what this is? You’re angry because I got into Ravenclaw and you didn’t? I know you thought we both would.”

Hazel felt a sudden rage burn through her as though it had been waiting there this whole time. She wrenched her arm from Connor’s grip.

“So what if it is?” she snarled, and stormed from the room.

Hazel looked over her shoulder, but Connor wasn’t following. “I’ll show him,” she growled under her breath. “I’m _not_ dumb.”

Hazel pushed past students as she hurried to the Out of Order bathroom on the second floor. She peered around the corner in time to see Filch throwing down a rag, then walk in the opposite direction, cursing loudly. Seizing her chance, Hazel ran to the bathroom and flung herself inside.

The floor was dry and Moaning Myrtle’s wailing was, perhaps, a little less than usual. Hazel stooped down to look under the row of sinks, then crawled along the floor peering into each of the cubicles.

“Where is it? Where would it be?” she muttered under her breath as she scoured the room.

“What are you looking for?”

Hazel jumped in surprise, smacking her head on one of the basins. She looked around, rubbing the spot gingerly. It was Moaning Myrtle. She had glided out of her cubicle to stare grumpily at Hazel, picking at a spot on her chin.

“I’m looking for a little black book. Have you seen it?”

“You mean the one you threw at me?” Myrtle’s voice was bordering on tears.

“I _told_ you, I didn’t throw it. I just found it. What happened to it after we left? Has someone else been in here?”

“Oh, that’s right — because _I’m_ always wrong. What do _I_ know? Why should I tell _you_ if someone came in? It’s not like anyone ever believes me, anyway!”

“Was it Ginny? A girl with red hair — did she come in and take it?” Hazel asked urgently.

“Why does it matter? And why should I tell _you_?”

“Oh, come on!” Hazel was fast losing patience. “Can’t you just tell me? You must’ve seen — it’s not like you ever leave this place!”

“Oh of course!” Myrtle yelled, her tears finally brimming over. “It’s all up to me now! No one ever cares about me until they need something! Well how would you like to be stuck in a bathroom? I’m in here day and night and everyone always avoids me — just like they did when I was alive!”

Hazel’s patience was up: she left. She didn’t even care if Filch saw, although luckily he hadn’t returned. Myrtle’s incoherent wailing continued when the door swung closed and Hazel, fighting down her frustration, strode back to her common room.

“It’s gone.” she said, flopping down onto the sofa next to Anna. “Ginny’s diary; no sign of it. Someone must have taken it — could’ve been Ginny back again, but then why would she have thrown it out in the first place? It’s possible someone else got it but I don’t know what that would mean; supposedly only Slytherin’s true heir can open the Chamber anyway, but if someone else had the instructions …” Hazel shrugged.

“So, what now? I said I’d help you look for leads, what’s the plan?” Anna closed her book and looked expectantly at Hazel.

Hazel thought. Without the diary or any hard evidence, it was just their word — and Professor Sprout had proved that didn’t count for much.

“We need to link Tobias — or whoever it was — to the crime.”

“So, we should go to the Hospital Wing?” Anna said. Hazel looked up. “To visit Justin and Colin and the others and see if we can find anything?”

“Yes — yes! Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Because you’re thinking of everything else,” Anna smiled, “you have to leave some things to me, you know!”

So the two of them hurried up to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey allowed them five minutes of visiting time.

“Poor Colin,” Hazel said as they drew closer. It was as if he’d been the victim of the Full Body-Bind Curse, except even his eyes were still. His hands were raised in front of him and his camera sat on the bedside table. With a surreptitious glance to check Madam Pomfrey wasn’t watching, Hazel looked carefully at the camera. It was melted in parts, like it had been left too close to the fire for too long.

Next, they walked past where Mrs Norris lay to sit with Justin.

“It’s just so horrible,” said Anna, looking down into Justin’s still face. “I can’t believe someone would want to do this to people.”

When they went to have a look at Nearly Headless Nick, Professor McGonagall strode into the room. Anna and Hazel immediately lowered their eyes and adopted mourning expressions so as not look suspicious at all. McGonagall ignored them, and instead went straight to talk to Madam Pomfrey in quiet tones.

“Have you found anything?” Anna whispered across Nick’s ghostly, charred form.

“Nothing. Only that they all look scared stiff, which doesn’t help us one bit.”

But as Madam Pomfrey walked Professor McGonagall to the door, Hazel heard some of what they were saying.

“Just as long as we avoid a death this time.”

“Minerva, you don’t think it could be Hagrid, do you? That three-headed dog last year, and the blasted dragon he was hiding — and you remember the time he was raising werewolf cubs under his bed? Who knows what else he has in the Forest? I mean, he doesn’t exactly have a clean record —” Madam Pomfrey was obviously nervous.

“Shh! Calm down, Poppy. Dumbledore never believed Hagrid was culpable. He seems to think the same person is behind it behind it this time, too — whoever that is. We just have to trust him.”

Hazel met Anna’s eyes and knew she was thinking the same thing: it looked like they’d found their next lead.

It was freezing outside. They had decided to waste no time in following their clue but were having some regrets. Snow still coated the castle grounds and an icy breeze toyed with the lining of their cloaks and slipped inside every weak seam. Darkness was falling fast over the grounds as the last rays of sun were seeping from the sky. They needed to hurry.

“Hazel,” Anna said as she hurried as fast as she could through the snow behind her friend, “did you hear what Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey said about — about a death?”

“Yeah,” Hazel’s voice was grim, “and they said, ‘this time’, which means this isn’t the first time the Chamber of Secrets has been open. And Pomfrey said that Hagrid doesn’t have a clean record … but they wouldn’t have let him stay if he had been the attacker, would they?” Hazel was panting as they reached the bottom of the sloping lawn. The susurrating darkness of the Forbidden Forest loomed over them. Hazel was thankful they didn’t have to enter, although despite the heavy sense of foreboding emanating from the bank of trees, it did at least look warmer.

 They had followed a track of footsteps all the way from the castle to Hagrid’s front door, but now Hazel noticed another trail leading away from the door and around the cabin.

“Why are you stopping?” Anna’s teeth chattered as she shivered violently from cloak-covered head to wet socks.

“Look: there’s more footprints. It looks like two sets, and they head right into the trees … This doesn’t seem right —” but Hazel was cut off by a scream.

It split the heavy silence of the snow and night, making all of Hazel’s hair stand on end. It pierced right through her and she saw her own fearful shock echoed on Anna’s face. The scream was coming from within the woods.

Anna and Hazel hesitated for only a second before simultaneously running right into the Forest, jumping from snow to pine needles. But once they had run into the darkness, the scream subsided. Hazel pulled out her wand.

“Where did it come from?”

As if in answer, another scream ripped the air. It made Hazel’s blood run cold. What if Tobias was attacking someone _right now_?

Hazel ignored the fear of the Forest and ran in the direction she thought the scream had come from. Branches whipped her face and rabbit holes made her stumble, but she didn’t stop until she saw a flailing figure ahead. The person was standing alone by a tree, but writhing this way and that, their arms lashing out at an unseen foe.

As Hazel ran forward, she recognised the long hair of the girl who’d screamed. At first, Hazel thought Evelyn Graves had merely been sprinkled with twigs from the forest trees, but when she got closer, she realised they weren’t twigs at all, they were little creatures! They were swarming over Graves and lashing out with incredibly long, clawed fingers.

“Cover your eyes!” Hazel called as Anna came up beside her, panting. Graves didn’t have a chance to see who had come to save her, but she immediately flung an arm across her face.

“ _Lumos_!” yelled Hazel, and in the dense dark of the Forest the beam of light from Hazel’s wand was as bright as sunlight.

Through the beam, Hazel saw Anna run forward and drag Graves clumsily backwards, then brush off the stunned creatures still clinging to her. Evelyn Graves was kneeling on the forest floor sobbing, and in the light Hazel saw that her robes were torn in many places and there were scratches all over her face and hands. Anna knelt down beside her and Evelyn threw her arms around Anna’s neck. Her sobbing was the only sound beside the rustling leaves.

Hazel stood awkwardly as a lookout. She kept glancing over her shoulder, feeling as though eyes were watching her from every direction. The light from the wand seemed to intensify the darkness at its edges but Hazel was loath to put it out. Her ears picked up every creak of the trees — every rustle — and turned them into the sounds of footsteps and breathing.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Anna crooned quietly, patting Graves’ long, unusually messy, twig-strewn hair. Hazel tried not to listen. Anna was good at comforting people, but this was Evelyn Graves! This was the girl who had teased them relentlessly since they had arrived at Hogwarts — the one who had set them up to get expelled — and Anna was embracing her without question. 

Hazel wasn’t sure how many anxiety-ridden moments passed before she knelt down next to Anna and Graves to try and persuade them to get going. She wanted nothing more than to leave this forest as soon as possible. But before she could say anything, the thud of heavy footsteps and a deep voice split the quiet.

“Someone in trouble? Where are ye? ’Ello?” It was a little way off but drawing closer.

“It’s Hagrid!” Hazel mouth to Anna, terrified, and put out her wand at once. If they were caught here — it was bad enough they were out at night, but if they were found in the Forbidden Forest they would be expelled for sure! “We’ve got to go!” hissed Hazel. But it seemed that Graves couldn’t move, even with Anna quietly crooning encouragement to her.

“Fine. Shut up!” Hazel hissed, making a quick decision and kneeling next to the others behind a thick tree. “We’ll have to let him pass. Don’t move, don’t speak, don’t even bloody breathe!”

The three of them sat crouched in the darkness listening as hard as they could. Hagrid’s footsteps drew closer and closer. Hazel watched as the faint light of his lantern stopped only a few feet away. She held her breath. After several heartbeats, wondering why he hadn’t moved on, she chanced a slow glance around the tree.

From where Hazel was crouched on the ground, Hagrid was immensely tall. He held the lantern at eye-height, where it illuminated his great, bushy beard and long hair. He was carrying something in his lantern-free arm — a school cloak. He suddenly swung the lantern and Hazel ducked quickly back out of sight, her heart pounding.

“’Ello?” Hagrid called again, with no response. After a lengthy pause, he muttered, “Coulda been an owl I s’pose,” and she heard the tread of his massive shoes recede, the lantern’s glow fading away.

Hazel let out her breath in a huge sigh. Despite the January cold, she was sweating. She peered out from around the tree and saw the swinging lantern light growing faint.

“He’s gone.” Anna also let out a sigh and Graves a stifled sob. “Come on, we need to follow him out, but not too close.”

Anna gently helped Graves to her feet, and Hazel led the way through the dark.

Eventually, they made it to the edge of the Forest where Hazel could see the lights of Hagrid’s cabin.

“He must be in there. We’re good to go,” she whispered back to Anna, who was supporting a very dishevelled Graves.

It was freezing now that they were out of the cover of the trees. An icy wind blew flurries of snow across the open grounds, obscuring their footprints from earlier. The bare, snow-covered lawn glowed an eerie silver-white in the light of the full moon.

Graves wiped a sleeve across her face. Pulling away from Anna, she sniffed and straightened up, then strode forward as if she were in command of the situation. Anna followed her closely and Hazel was in the rear, constantly looking all around and praying no one was watching from a window.

Evelyn opened the large wooden door just enough for the three of them to slip inside. Hazel closed the door behind them as quietly as she possibly could.


	22. Chapter 7, Episode 3

**Anna**

 

It shook Anna to the core to see Evelyn Graves in such a mess. This girl had been meticulously beautiful since day one: sleek, chocolate-coloured hair; immaculate uniform presented in her own unique style; and confidence in every pose. But now she was a shivering disaster. Whatever had happened to her in the woods must have been really terrible to induce this reaction.

“Hey, Hazel, do you mind keeping watch here — I just want to make sure Graves finds her common room okay,” Anna was worried a student might come past and see Graves like this, which she was sure would be the absolute worst thing for the poor girl right now — not to mention it would raise suspicion. Although Hazel scowled, she nodded, folded her arms and leant against the wall at the top of the dungeon stairs. “Thanks.”

Graves didn’t say anything but allowed Anna to accompany her down into the dungeon corridor. Graves was walking by herself now, but she still had blood seeping from her various cuts.

“You know, maybe you should go and see Madam Pomfrey tomorrow …” Anna’s quiet voice echoed around the stone with their footfalls. Graves ignored the comment and said instead,

“Why are you so nice?”

Anna was taken aback. “So — nice? Well, why wouldn’t I be?”

Graves stopped walking and Anna paused too. Graves’ jaw was tight as she looked determinedly away from Anna. “I’ve been horrible to you,” she said in a very small voice, “but when you found me, you … you helped me. Why?”

“Well it’s like I said to you at the duelling club, we’ve all got to help each other these days. Besides, what else could I have done?” Anna wasn’t sure what was going on, how could Graves be asking this? “You needed help, and I was there … so I helped you.”

“You could have left me!” Graves looked directly into Anna’s eyes, and Anna’s heart twinged at the tears she saw. “You could have watched me and used it against me. You could have done a million other things! I was — I was at your _mercy_ … and you chose to be kind.”

“Left you! What? I would never, _ever_ , do any of those things!”

“But _why?_ ” Graves was struggling to keep her voice at a reasonable pitch. She actually reached out and grabbed Anna’s arm as though she was trying to reach inside Anna and find the truth — to understand.

Anna softened. She understood.

“Because it would have hurt you.” Anna said simply. “I don’t care what you’ve done to me in the past. I have never wanted to see you suffer, Graves. Never.”

Graves’ lip trembled as she fought to hold in her tears. Her face was a twisted mask of inner turmoil.

“My own sister would have …” the words came out through clenched teeth and though tears spilled from her eyes, they did not make her weak. “My mother would have shouted at me to fight my own battle. But you — _you —_ saved me. You _saved_ me.”

Graves couldn’t fight it anymore. She let the tears overcome her and she sank down to the stone floor as sobs wracked her body. Anna sat with her and held her until the sobs died away.

“My dad would probably have stood there and prayed for me,” Anna said quietly after a while, plucking the twigs from Graves’ hair as she spoke, “or else he would’ve just walked away saying, ‘the world does as the Lord commandeth’ or something … maybe I’m a bad person because I didn’t pray …” Anna wasn’t really asking Graves, she just thought that talking was better than silence right now and that was the question on her mind. “Jesus helped everyone — even those who were questionable. But maybe I’m fooling myself to think I could be like him.”

“Your father,” said Graves thickly as she wiped her eyes on a sleeve, “and my mother would be best friends.” Anna giggled. Graves sat up, her long chocolate hair falling over her face.

“Why did you go in there — into the Forest?” Anna asked, wondering how many questions she would be allowed to ask before Graves became cold again.

“I — don’t tell anyone, will you? About any of this.” Evelyn looked up and there was no wall of pretence in her expression. She was so serious and sincere that Anna found herself drawn in.

“Of course.” Anna was equally as serious; Graves needed to know she could trust her.

“Well, I … I was looking for unicorn hair. My sister, she … well, I think she’s jealous to be honest with you; Dad has this way of babying me because I’m the youngest and she hates it. So she made me say that I would find a unicorn hair — in front of Jenny and Steph and my other sister Mina, so I couldn’t say no! They would never have admired me again if I hadn’t said yes!” It was almost pleading. Graves needed someone to know her truth and accept her for it. Something in Anna recognised that — they were the same. “So, I left the castle during dinner so no one would see me, and waited near the Gamekeeper’s cabin. When he came out, I followed him from a distance through the Forest — basically so that he could lead me to the hair. But then … I don’t know, he just disappeared. I couldn’t see him anywhere anymore. So, I turned and started heading back, but I was so far in … I didn’t know which way I was going anymore … It took me ages! Then I just happened to see bright white hairs on a tree. So, I grabbed the hairs, but then the tree attacked me! Well, it was like sticks flew off the tree and they had really long, sharp fingers. They climbed all over me — there were so many — they were everywhere! I could feel them on my skin — close to my ears, and my eyes … ugh!” Graves shuddered and squeezed herself.

“And that’s when Hazel and I showed up.”

“Yep. I would’ve been savaged to death by sticks if you weren’t there,” Graves’ voice was glum, “such a noble end for the prodigy child,” she rolled her eyes.

“And did you get the hairs?” Anna asked in a hushed voice.

Graves looked at Anna and even though her face was smudged with makeup, her eyes glinted with a pleasurable mischief. She pulled from her pocket a few long strands of glistening white hair.

“They got caught around my fingers, I dropped the rest. But this is all I need!”

Anna couldn’t help but smile with Graves. Perhaps she a had a nasty side, but that didn’t mean she was a horrible person. There was more to Graves than she would probably ever let anyone see, and Anna felt privileged to have been allowed this rare glimpse. But despite how much Anna liked talking to the Evelyn Graves behind the mask of pride and beauty, it was undeniably exceptionally late.

“That’s so good!” Anna squeezed out the words around a huge yawn and Graves giggled.

“I feel like that too! I suppose we should go.”

“Will I still be allowed to talk to you tomorrow? And the day after?” Anna didn’t want to say goodbye if it meant losing this friend. Graves didn’t answer right away. They both got up and Graves brushed herself down before sighing and looking at Anna in a thoughtful way with her mouth twisted.

“I guess … if it’s not in front of Jenny and Steph … and not too often … then maybe.”

Anna felt a great wave of happiness and excitement wash through her and she grinned from ear to ear. She had to restrain herself from hugging Graves. “You really mean it, Graves? We can be friends?” The thought of being able to convert Evelyn Graves from enemy to friend was too good, too important, to not feel excited about.

Graves smiled, too, and said, “Yes. But for the love of Merlin, call me Evie!”

When Anna bounced back up the dungeon stairs, Hazel was gone.

“Zel?” Anna called softly, but there was no response. She tiptoed across the Entrance Hall, down into the kitchen corridor and all the way along to the barrel stack. After tapping the correct rhythm, she climbed through the earthy passage and squinted around the dark common room, but still no Hazel. Anna’s tired feet shuffled to the dormitory entrance and she climbed through that passage, too. On the other side, Anna’s was the only empty bed. Hazel was curled up under her covers breathing deeply.

Anna flopped on her bed, fully dressed and absolutely exhausted. It was strange that Hazel had abandoned her post to go to bed. But Anna’s brain was too tired to think properly, and she dropped quickly into sleep. 


	23. Chapter 7, Episode 4

**Evelyn again**

 

“Do you really have to talk to her again today? You talked to her for so long last night! I had to leave you took so long; I thought you’d forgotten I was even there.”

“Of course I didn’t forget you! And she’s not at all like you think she is, Zel. I really want to help her if I can.”

“Ugh, this is just like Tobias all over again! I don’t see why you have to put yourself out for these people. And … I wanted to practice those duelling spells with you again …”

“Julia and Paige might help you?”

“They’re not the same … Never mind. Go and talk to the stupid Slytherin if that’s what you want!”

“Hazel wait! Please don’t take it like that. Hazel!”

Evelyn Graves listened from inside the empty classroom she had agreed to meet Anna in. It was Saturday and morning sunlight streamed in through the high windows. Evelyn scratched at a burn on the wooden desk as she listened, then the door opened, and a deflated Anna walked in.

“That friend of yours is such a stick in the mud. I thought Hufflepuffs were meant to be nice and all that?”

“Hi Gr — I mean, Evie. Oh … sorry you heard all that … I think she’s just worried for me … she’ll warm up once you get to know each other a bit,” Anna’s face brightened as she spoke and now she smiled at Evie, who privately felt that conditions would need to exceed record temperatures for any warmth to happen between her and Hazel.

“Yeah I heard it all. So, you think I need help do you?” Evie asked, her voice distinctly cool. “Is that why you asked to be friends with me? You want to cure me of being a Slytherin or something?” she snorted.

“No,” Anna said seriously with a frown, “I didn’t mean it like that — I just meant … well you seemed like you could use someone to talk to.” Anna sat in chair next to Evie’s, facing her.

“I have Jenny and Steph and my sisters, what makes you think I need you to talk to?” Evie could tell that after she had let her wall down last night, her aloofness today was confusing Anna.

“Sisters who dare you to endanger yourself? Friends who you only need to admire you? It doesn’t sound to me like they’re the kind of people who would listen.”

Evie blinked. She folded her arms. “And what exactly do you think I want to talk about?”

“Oh, come on — I was there last night, Evie! I know that your family is like mine — or at least your mother is like my father, and your sisters aren’t too different.” Her voice grew kinder, “I know you’re struggling to accept yourself because you love your family and want to fit in. And I know how much it hurts to be rejected.”

“Rejected?” Evie spluttered.

“Yes,” Anna said with no hint of a smile but honesty and openness in her face. “You want to be accepted by your sisters, don’t you? But they keep pushing you away, forcing you to do impossible things. They want you to fail; they want to bring you down because they think it will make them stronger. I’m sure you admire them — and I don’t blame you for that! — but they won’t admire you if you’re just doing what they tell you.”

Evie jumped to her feet, her chair clattering to the floor. She glared at Anna. “What do you know?” she yelled, “How am I supposed to be admired by them when they won’t even try to accept me? What makes you think you can solve my problems?”

Despite Evie looming over Anna and shouting in her face, Anna remained calm. She even smiled. “My parents are Christian Muggles who reject magic. How do you think they see me? After I got my Hogwarts letter, my father would look at me like a bomb about to explode. He was afraid! I know rejection. I can’t solve your problems. But you have so much potential inside you, Evie — so many admirable qualities that I wish you could see! It doesn’t matter if your sisters don’t accept you; _you’re_ the one who needs to accept you.”

Evie could feel her throat tighten and closed her eyes. How was it that her own family couldn’t see what this clumsy Hufflepuff could?

“Since when did you get so wise?” Evie said glumly, collapsing into a different chair and leaning her head heavily on her fist. Anna smiled. “So, you think I have admirable qualities, huh? What are they then?”

“Well you’re brave and smart, you’re determined, and elegant, and crafty, and charismatic, and you’re not afraid to voice your opinions …” Evie found herself smiling. She couldn’t think of a single other person who would be this open and complimentary; it was nice.

“Okay, okay!” Evie cut Anna off with a grin. “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to be a Hufflepuff all of a sudden! I’m still proud to be a Slytherin, you know.”

“You don’t have to be bad just because you’re in Slytherin, though. Look at that boy in your class, Cole. He helped Hazel and me but he’s in Slytherin, too.”

Evie snorted, “Nicholas Spencer? He is _not_ someone to aspire to!”

“Well I don’t see why not, but it doesn’t really matter, the point is that you can use your Slytherin traits for good if that’s what you want. I’m sure if you tried helping people then you would start to feel proud of yourself.”

“Like who?”

“Well, who would you like to help? Who needs it?”

 “Well … Steph has been struggling with her Transfiguration … she’s good at stuff! Just, you know — well, kind of like you.”

 “Right: not good at lessons. Well that’s a good place to start! You could try tutoring her or something.”

“Yeah, I could,” Evie was thinking. Steph and Jenny would laugh at Evie if she suddenly announced she would tutor them, so that was out. But maybe there was another way — a subtler, Slytherin way …

Anna had given Evie a lot to think about. It was strange that in Evie’s mind, Anna could go from being the small, pathetic Hufflepuff, to being someone she wanted to impress. She could just picture Anna’s glowing pride when Evie helped Steph get top marks in Transfiguration. So when she entered the Slytherin common room, she immediately got to work.

***

“Please make sure you hand in your essays on the correct usage of Switching Spells before you leave,” Professor McGonagall barked at the end of class on Monday. “Homework for next week is to outline common failures for the same spell and how to mitigate them.”

“Pass me yours, I’ll take it up,” Evie said to Jenny and Steph, who passed their parchment over. Under the guise of getting her own homework, Evie pushed Steph’s scroll into her bag and pulled out two pieces of parchment. She grinned as she took them and Jenny’s work to Professor McGonagall. As she passed Anna on the way, she winked.

But as they found out the next week, everything didn’t go quite to plan. Professor McGonagall was handing back their essays and when she arrived at the Slytherin girls’ table, she looked down her nose at Stephanie, her nostrils flaring.

“I’m not sure what you were playing at, Miss Sleight, but it was not amusing. You will see me after class concerning your detention.”

Steph gaped at her and then gasped as she looked at her returned work. Jenny and Evie both crammed closer to get a look.

“This isn’t mine! I didn’t do this, I swear!”

Instead of an essay, the parchment contained a drawing of Professor McGonagall transforming into a pig and back again. Evie felt her stomach drop. It couldn’t be true. She immediately dived into her bag and to her dread, found what she was looking for. Not only was there Steph’s own work (the one Evie had deliberately stashed away), but there was also the impeccably neat, perfectly written essay Evie had prepared to hand up in its place. She had handed in the wrong parchment for Steph!

“Wow — you’ve got some nerve, Steph!” Jenny said.

“I told you, it’s not mine! I wrote my essay and handed it in! Professor!”

“If it’s not yours, whose is it? Wait — you didn’t hand your essay …” Jenny and Steph looked at each other, then they both turned to look at Evie. Evie looked back, trying to arrange her features into an innocent expression.

“Don’t tell me you switched it, Evie?” Jenny was close to laughter, but Steph looked devastated.

“I didn’t! Not — not on purpose! I swear!”

“You handed _this_ up instead of my essay?”

“Steph, I didn’t mean to! I was trying to help, but —”

“Trying to help? You got me a detention!” Steph balled up the drawing she was holding and threw it at Evie. It ricocheted off Evie’s head and bounced across the floor.

“Ow!”

“What is the meaning of this?” Professor McGonagall whipped around to glare at the three girls.

“She handed in the wrong essay for me, Professor!”

“She’s throwing things at me!”

“Enough! Detention, both of you. See me after class.”

Steph didn’t speak to speak Evie all day — even though McGonagall made them clean the school Quidditch brooms and shed together. And when they got back to their dormitory, it was clear Jenny had taken Steph’s side. No matter how many times Evie told them it had been a mistake, they still seemed to think she had done it on purpose.

“It’s okay. They can’t stay mad at you forever,” Anna said during break when Evie filled her in on how her first attempt to help people had gone. “Maybe next time you should try someone who you’re not as close with, so that if it backfires you don’t lose out?”

“If she can’t help her friends, what makes you think she’ll help someone else?” Hazel said from the other side of Anna.

“Yeah, I could do that,” Evie said, ignoring Hazel’s comment and sweeping her long, chocolate hair over her shoulder as a group of second-years including Draco Malfoy walked past. “Assuming I don’t make them hate you instead. Who do you have in mind?”

“Hey Zel, does Julia or Paige need any help with anything?”

Hazel shrugged. “Not really. They’ve been talking a lot about Valentine’s Day recently, but I think they have it all figured out.”

“Yes!” said Anna excitedly, “That’s the perfect opportunity! Ginny Weasley has a crush on Harry Potter, right?” Hazel and Evie both nodded, it was common knowledge. “Well, Ginny’s been acting kind of weird lately, so she might not have thought ahead. But maybe,” Anna turned to Evie, her eyes alight with excitement, “you could make one for her — for Potter! Then he’ll notice her, and maybe that will help her out and make her feel a bit better.”

“A Valentine? For Ginny _Weasley_? You know she’s a Gryffindor, right?” Evie looked at Anna sceptically.

“Yes, but no one would know it was really from you.”

“I’ve never made a Valentine before, only received them.”

Hazel sniffed derisively. Evie leaned around Anna to say to Hazel’s face, “I understand that you’re jealous because I’m popular. I bet you’ve made heaps of Valentines but never got one, am I right?”

“Okay!” cut in Anna before Hazel could reply. “Well, I suppose you just say nice things about him or something?”

“You’ve never written one either, have you?” Evie grinned at Anna, who smiled weakly back.

“You just have to think of why Ginny might like about him,” Hazel said in a superior tone. “Put yourself in her shoes and go from there.”

“You’ve got ages to get it done,” said Anna soothingly, “and we’ll help.”

“Speak for yourself!” Hazel sniffed.

As Jenny and Steph were still avoiding Evie, she had plenty of space to work on her new project. On one level it seemed awfully un-Slytherin to help out Gryffindors (not to mention _Potter_ ), but on the other hand, match-making was fun and a social project was far more Evie’s style than a class one.

***

February brought weak sunshine and high spirits. There had been no attack for two months and Professor Sprout said the mandrakes were in good condition and would need repotting once their pimple phase was over.

“How do plants even get pimples?” Evie said, peering closely at her own skin in the bathroom mirror. Not having her usual entourage, Evie had adopted Anna and (less enthusiastically) Hazel as her followers.

“Do you really think the attacks have stopped?” Anna asked.

“I don’t know …” Hazel replied, “Professor Sprout wouldn’t listen to me about Tobias, but it’s possible the teachers know something we don’t …

“Ernie’s still convinced it’s Potter,” continued Hazel, rolling her eyes. “Just because he speaks Parseltongue. But Potter wouldn’t have had time to Petrify Justin and Nick after you found them. Still, we have Lockhart around this year as well — maybe that’s not a coincidence? You don’t think Dumbledore hired him because he though this might happen, do you?”

“No,” said Anna and Evie at the same time.

“And if Lockhart is the one who’s made the attacks stop then I’m sure he would’ve told us. I mean, he’s not exactly … what’s the word?” Anna said.

“Humble,” Evie and Hazel said at the same time. They glared at each other then looked away.

But Lockhart certainly made it sound like he’d had a role in ending the terror.

“I’m just saying,” they had heard him tell a harried Professor Sprout, “if it weren’t for me, I’m quite sure we would have had a death already. It’s lucky, really, that someone as experienced as me in fighting the Dark Arts happened to be here at the very time the attacks were taking place. Frankly, I don’t think we’ll even need any of your mandrakes — in fact, I think I know exactly what this school does need,” he gave her a wink and swept away with an elegant swoosh of his robes.

By the time February the fourteenth came around, the fire in the Slytherin common room had burnt up dozens of Evie’s failed attempts to get the Valentine right, but she was quite pleased with the final version. So, spurred on by Anna’s encouragement, Evie deposited the slip of parchment with lyrics and recipient into the collection box on the way to breakfast.

As the three of them entered the Great Hall, Hazel and Evie sighed in amazement. Huge pink flowers wreathed the walls, letting out great puffs of perfume if anyone walked near. Evie separated from Anna and Hazel to sit at the Slytherin table with the rather less attractive girls from her class, Ashley Moordsley and Rebecca Hitchcock. Evie looked down the table to see Steph giggle as she held out her hands to collect some of the pink heart-shaped confetti that was falling from the ceiling. If only she hadn’t messed up …

In stark contrast to the other teachers, Lockhart was beaming his usual dazzling smile as he stood and waved for silence.

“Happy Valentine’s Day! And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all — and it doesn’t end here!” Lockhart clapped his hands and a troupe of short, burly, bearded men tramped into the hall. Strapped to their backs were golden wings and each one was carrying a little harp.

“My friendly, card-carrying cupids! They will be roving around the school today delivering your Valentines! And the fun doesn’t stop here! I’m sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion? And while you’re at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I’ve ever met, the sly old dog!”

As sad as she was not to be sitting with her friends, Evie was hard-pressed not to break down in giggles at the show of grumpy cupids, Lockhart in his vivid pink robes, and the sour-faced teachers next to him. In fact, the whole day turned out to be a bit of a joke. None of the teachers could get through a whole lesson without a surly dwarf barging in, harp twanging and wings a-flutter, to hand out people’s Valentines.

Between classes, Evie actually ran into Anna and Hazel as they headed in the same direction for their next lesson.

“What’s up with you?” she frowned at a furiously blushing Hazel.

“Hazel got a Valentine!” said Anna happily.

“Who from?” Evie raised an eyebrow in surprise. Hazel didn’t meet her eye, but she had a small smile despite the blush.

“It doesn’t say. But speaking of Valentines, that’s Ginny!” Anna pointed as they turned into the Charms corridor, where their progress was slowed by a large crowd. “I wonder if Potter got it yet …”

“What’s all this commotion?” a voice called over the noise.

Standing on tiptoes, Evie could just see the horn-rimmed glasses of a Gryffindor prefect pushing his way to the heart of the crowd. Then someone in front of Evie moved and she caught sight of one of Lockhart’s cupid dwarfs sitting on top of none other than Harry Potter.

Evie grabbed Anna’s arm, “Now! It’s happening now!”

“Right,” said the dwarf, “here is your singing Valentine:

“ _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he’s really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord_.”

Evie had to admit, at least to herself, it sounded lame when sung out loud. She had a put a lot of effort into the song, but it was hard when for the life of her she couldn’t see why someone would fancy Harry Potter. All around, the crowd was hooting with laughter as the prefect started calling for people to move on.

Evie tried to catch sight of Ginny through the crowd, but her eyes fell instead on Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was holding something and Potter, now standing, was glaring daggers at him.

“Give that back.” Potter’s words were quiet but they carried nonetheless.

“Wonder what Potter’s written in this?” Malfoy called, holding up a little black book, and a stillness permeated the corridor.

“What is it?” whispered Anna.

“ _Expelliarmus!_ ” yelled Potter, and the book flew from Malfoy’s hand right into Ron Weasley’s.

“Harry! No magic in the corridors,” the prefect shouted, “I’ll have to report this you know!”

With the book back in Potter’s possession and the bell for end of break having rung a while ago, the crowd started moving again. Evie saw Ginny hurrying after the other Gryffindors into class. Malfoy was looking incredibly sour and he called at the back of Ginny’s hair, “I don’t think Potter liked your Valentine much!” Ginny ran into her classroom, her face buried in her hands.


	24. Chapter 8 (Episode 1): Trials and Error

**Evelyn**

It was a disaster. When Evie found Anna and Hazel at the end of the day, Anna looked solemn and Hazel had plenty of things to say.

“That was the best you could come up with? Were you trying to make Ginny look bad on purpose? I bet you were, that would be so like you.”

“For your information, I was not trying to make her look bad. It’s not my fault she picked a weirdo to have a crush on — what else was I supposed to say about him?”

Anna sighed, “Come on, guys. I’m sure you did your best Evie; I guess it was just an unfortunate delivery …” they fell into silence.

“But we did learn something,” Hazel looked at Anna. “Potter has Ginny’s diary!”

“Is that what it was! And from the look on Ginny’s face, it must be the same book she had — and she was surprised to see him with it, which means she didn’t give it to him. He must’ve taken it.”

“From the bathroom!” Hazel said excitedly. “I bet he was the one who took it from the bathroom, and that’s why it was gone when I went back for it!”

“But that was a girls’ bathroom,” Anna frowned.

“Well, then his friend went in and got or something.” Hazel shrugged.

“Um, hello? What are you talking about?” Evie was looking from Hazel’s excited face to Anna’s thoughtful one. “What diary?” Anna and Hazel exchanged a look.

“Well, it’s kind of a long story,” Anna said, but explained anyway everything they had seen and suspected about the diary.

“The Chamber of Secrets? That little book? Why would someone write down a secret like that? Anyone could just read it! Weasley isn’t the brightest but you’d have to be as thick as a troll to do that. And I’ve never even heard of a Tobias Hayes, is he a Slytherin?”

“Gryffindor,” Anna said quickly.

Evie rolled her eyes. “But the person behind the attacks is meant to be the heir of _Slytherin_! Why are all your suspects Gryffindors?”

“Well do you have a better idea?” Hazel interposed.

“Why would I care? I’m not in danger, and the teachers will catch the person behind it.” Evie shrugged. “There’s no point in doing anything, and we’re first-years! What are we supposed to be able to do?”

“Well you might not be in danger, but Anna is Muggle-born!”

“Keep your voice down, Zel, or Madam Pince will kill us!” Anna hissed.

“And the teachers don’t want to listen, so it _is_ up to us! And if we catch them, just think what that could mean! Everyone would know it was us! We’d be heroes!”

“This is a library, not a Quidditch pitch!” The skeletal form of Madam Pince appeared suddenly from behind a row of shelves. Her lips were drawn tight under her beak-like nose and she glowered down at the three girls. “Go and shout somewhere else — go on!”

They stuffed their books back into their bags and were shooed from the library.

“Good one, Stewart!” Evie scowled at Hazel.

“Hey Evie,” Anna cut in, clearly trying to avoid an argument, “what do you think you’ll try next? Who else could you try to help?”

Evie bit her lip. She had messed up twice now, but at least only Anna and Hazel knew that she had been involved in the Valentines fiasco … “Another Slytherin,” she said with confidence, “someone who needs what I’m best at: fashion.” This time — for sure — Anna would be left in no doubt that Evie was capable of doing anything she set her mind to. She could practically hear Anna’s glowing praise already!

The weekend after Valentine’s Day, Evie waited in the common room for her target to arrive. She lounged on the leather couch, trying to look like she wasn’t nervous or unintentionally alone. Jenny seemed to thoroughly enjoy being the ringleader of her little group of two. She cast Evie a snide, sidelong look as she and Steph passed by, then broke into giggles as they walked away. Evie admired her nails with what she hoped was a supremely unconcerned expression. But she looked up as Jenny and Steph disappeared out of the concealed entrance with a sudden, mad urge to run after them and join in — but then her target walked through the open door. He scowled after Jenny and Steph, and Evie leapt to her feet. Before Nicholas Spencer was halfway into the common room, Evie had grabbed his arm and was steering him to a corner with a stool.

“What are you doing?” he tried to pull his arm away, but Evie held on.

“I’m giving you a free lesson.”

“What? I don’t need tutoring — you know I don’t! What could you possibly teach —”

“Fashion,” Evie said with a smile as she pushed Cole onto the stool. He gaped up at her.

“Excuse me?”

“You may be the most unfashionable Slytherin in our year, but that is about to change — thanks to me,” she smiled smugly and began pouring some of her own Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion into her hand. Cole mouthed wordlessly at her but blanched as she approached him with the potion.

“Hold on! What makes you think I want any of this?” Cole made to stand up but couldn’t.

“Don’t bother, I’ve cast a Sticking Charm on that stool — you’ll stay where you are for the next thirty minutes. And don’t be ridiculous, everyone wants a makeover!”

“Every _girl_. Let me go!”

“Relax!” Evie rolled her eyes. “I’m going to make you look _better_. I’ll just touch up your hair and do up your robes to make a bit of a statement, and probably also get rid of those ugly glasses — it’ll be fine!”

“And why are you suddenly doing this?” Cole was gripping the edges of the stool unnecessarily hard.

“I’m turning over a new leaf and helping people out,” Evie said with her self-satisfied smile. Cole’s nervous expression suddenly changed to suspicion.

“Wait — does this have anything to do with those Hufflepuffs you’ve been hanging around lately? They’re the ones you told me off for helping in September. I knew something was up! Or is it something to do with you going into the Forbidden Forest last month?”

“You saw me?” Evie paused, a little unnerved.

“Hah! I knew it!” Cole grinned for the first time. “What were you doing in there? And what are you plotting against Anna Young this time?”

“I’m not plotting! And be quiet as I fix you.”

Cole did not stay quiet. He was determined to get answers and didn’t let up asking questions even as Evie did his hair and pinned his robes. She wanted a look that would grab attention — something unusual. Wizarding fashion had some good ideas but hidden under her bed was a stash of magazines even Jenny and Steph didn’t know about — Muggle high fashion. She took a step back to admire her handiwork.

“Not bad,” she nodded, “but let’s just …” she took Cole’s glasses and he squinted up at her.

“I need those.”

“They completely ruin the look. Your hair isn’t long enough for me to do what I really wanted, but it looks good for what I had to work with … and your robes are gorgeous! I mean, it’s definitely different — it’ll take people with taste to really appreciate it.” Evie looked around the common room to see if there were any suitable test subjects and saw the other boys from their year sitting at a desk in the far corner. “I guess they’ll do. You can go over to them — just remember to keep your shoulders back and really work the look. Think fashion! Think Draco Malfoy!”

Cole remained on the stool. “But I don’t even know what ‘working a look’ means. Can’t you just do something I’d be comfortable in?”

“No! That would defeat the purpose!”

“But … but you said you’re trying to help people; I don’t see how this is meant to help me.”

“Just go over to your damn friends already!” Evie said, starting to get angry. “And you’re welcome!”

“Alright! Alright, don’t push,” Cole started walking hesitantly towards his group of friends. He was still squinting and he was holding his hands out in front of him like a mummy.

“Put your arms down!” hissed Evie after him, but he either didn’t hear or didn’t care. He stumbled across the room so slowly that Evie was just about to go and push him, when trouble came through the door. Victoria, Mina and a few of their friends were talking to each other when one of them spotted Cole. She pointed and gave a great shriek of laughter.

“Hah! Oh no, what is _that_?”

Everyone in the common room looked over. Cole stopped walking and gazed blearily around. Evie groaned: he was doing it all wrong! He was bent over, feeling the edge of the sofa and his eyes were narrowed in a squint. If he had just been walking with confidence …

“Merlin’s shaggy, grey beard.” Victoria strutted over to Cole, who finally straightened up — though he was still shorter than Evie’s sister. “What is going on here? Aren’t you that first-year nerd? What’s with this?” She grabbed his collar, then pushed him away.

“It’s fashion,” Cole said defiantly, and the girls all laughed.

Victoria turned around to grin wickedly at her entourage. “‘Fashion’! I think he’s coming out, girls!”

Cole’s face and neck burned red. Evie hovered nearby anxiously.

“I am not ‘coming out’!” Cole shouted. Then he ran his hands through his hair, completely messing up Evie’s work. He ripped a hole in his robes as he tugged the pins out. Cole stormed towards Evie, a furious look on his face. He snatched his glasses from her hand. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” he snarled. “You knew people would laugh at me! ‘Fashion’ — I should’ve known! You’re just like your sisters.”

“Oh, don’t tell me!” Victoria shouted between the hoots of laughter still ringing through the common room. “Evie, did you do that? This just gets better!”

It was like being trapped in a nightmare. Evie could feel heat rising to her face and a burning sensation in her eyes. She was hopeless. She was every bit as useless as Victoria had always said she was. Everyone in the common room was watching her. Even Jenny and Steph were watching from behind her sister’s friends.

Evie bit her tongue, blinked to hold back the threatening tears, and strode through the crowd with her head held high. She didn’t say a word but pushed past Cole (who was struggling out of his robes), marched past her cackling sisters, and endured the mocking looks and sniggers of Slytherin strangers before reaching the safety of her dormitory. With one last contemptuous look, she slammed the door behind her.

On the other side, Evie leant against the door and burst into silent tears. She slid down to the floor, her head buried in her arms. Everything she had done to try and prove to Anna she could be nice had failed. Maybe Slytherins could only be mean after all. After a few moments, she raised her head to wipe her nose on her sleeve.

“Anna was wrong,” she sniffed quietly to herself, “I’m not cut out for being good. All I did was mess everything up!”

Evie hugged her knees and watched the swirling green lake beyond the windows as a school of fish swam past. The silver lanterns reflected off the glass and cast a glittering glow around the room. Evie’s eyes fell on the medieval tapestries lining the walls; she had never really looked at them before. Getting to her feet, she walked slowly around the room, looking at each of the ancient works of art. They all depicted Slytherins doing amazing things. And yet here she was: a failure. But as she examined the tapestries, she noticed most of the heroes were helping people. They were doing good deeds, using intelligence and resourcefulness to solve problems. And they were all Slytherins, just like her. How many times had they failed before they succeeded? Evie felt a smile creep onto her face. She had been chosen for Slytherin, and that meant the Sorting Hat had seen greatness in her.

A burst of noise abruptly filled the room as the dormitory door swung open, then closed behind Jenny and Steph. Evie stopped looking at the tapestry and faced her “friends” with folded arms. “What do you want? Come to gloat?”

“Cole says you made him look stupid on purpose so everyone would laugh. We don’t think you belong in Slytherin if you’re going to bully your housemates. So, did you?” Jenny also folded her arms. Steph looked nervously from one girl to the other. Evie let her arms fall. What was the use in pretending anymore?

“No. I wanted to make him look amazing so that everyone would admire me.” Evie shrugged and she gritted her teeth as the fresh wound of humiliation began smarting again. “I guess I’m just not that good at fashion though.”

“I guess not,” Jenny said, her voice hard. “And what about making Steph fail, was that to make yourself look good too?”

Evie bit her lip. “I messed up. Steph, I know you sometimes struggle with Transfiguration, so I wrote an essay for you as well my own. But when I went to hand them in … I must’ve grabbed the wrong parchment. I swear I never meant to make you fail!”

“It was really an accident? You swear it was?” Steph asked doubtfully.

“Yes! Yes, I swear it was an accident!” Evie pleaded. Steph exchanged a look with Jenny. Evie took a deep breath — if she was going to be honest, then it was all or nothing. “I want to help people more. I know you’ve seen me with those Hufflepuffs … well, they’re my friends now. And I’m done trying to make fun of them. So, I was trying to help you, Steph, and Cole … but I guess it takes a bit of practice because all I did was mess up. And I’m sorry.” Evie lowered her eyes to the floor. Her face was burning. It was humiliating to say all of this to Jenny, but a little voice in Evie’s head that sounded like Anna was telling her it was the right thing.

“You’re so weird!” Jenny said eventually, breaking the tension. She unfolded her arms and flopped onto her bed. “You’re friends with the Hufflepuffs you were trying to get expelled, and now you’re helping people? Like, just anyone — are you going to put a notice on the noticeboard or something?” Steph sniggered.

“Uh, no!” Evie scoffed, relaxing. She leaned against the post of Jenny’s bed. “I still couldn’t care one newt’s tail about anyone else! Except for you two and those dorky Hufflepuffs — and of course my Slytherin housemates.” Evie looked down at Jenny and Steph with a smile. “I’m a Slytherin: my friends will always be the best! And,” Evie added, a note of pride creeping into her voice, “I’m doing it for me.”


	25. Chapter 8, Episode 2

**Anna**

 

“Miss Young, if I have to ask you one more time to pay attention then I will have to keep you after class, which I would really rather not do.” Professor McGonagall’s voice cut across the classroom on the last Thursday of February.

Anna looked up quickly, dropping her quill. “Yes, Professor!” She sat up straight and continued to watch Professor McGonagall as she flipped her book closed on her scribbles.

“I shouldn’t have to remind you all that the Easter holidays are only one month away, and exams will follow soon after. I will be most seriously disappointed in anyone from my class who doesn’t pass. You have been warned.”

Anna gulped. The mouse on her desk licked its paws and began cleaning its ears and nose. Beside her, Hazel’s mouse was nothing but a pretty cushion with a tail.

“We’ll keep practicing,” Hazel whispered, catching Anna’s eye.

As they handed back their mice and packed their bags at the end of class, Evie joined them.

“Okay Anna, I know you’ve never been McGonagall’s favourite person, but you seemed to annoy her extra today. What’s up?”

“I—I’m just a bit distracted today, that’s all. But it’s fine! Don’t worry about me!” She gave her friends a big smile and bounced out of the room.

“Are you going to the library?” Evie asked, pulling her long hair free of her bag strap. “I’ll be there.”

“Oh, yeah that’s a good idea! We’ve got that History of Magic essay to finish for tomorrow, don’t we, Zel?”

“Can’t we just go to the common room to study?” Hazel said, and for some reason she jerked her head towards Evie.

“But Evie can’t come to our common room. At least we’re all welcome in the library,” Anna said, confused. Hazel rolled her eyes.

The library wasn’t the peaceful haven it usually was, though.

“Why hasn’t Madam Pince told those people to leave? I’ve read the same page about fifty times already and still have no idea why they had to cancel the Warlocks’ 1469 Finland convention!” Hazel whined, casting dark looks at the group of Ravenclaws at the next table over.

“That was something weird, wasn’t it? Like, something to do with a herd of vampire moose?” Evie said. Anna and Hazel stared. “I just have a good memory, okay? Ugh, I’ll go shut them up.”

“Did you make any headway at least?” Hazel asked, and Anna’s head jerked up in surprise. Her essay lay in front of her, blank except for the title. “What have you been doing? You know that’s due tomorrow.”

Anna tried not to look guilty as she deliberately lay her arm across a piece of parchment.

Hazel looked closely at Anna. “Evie was right, you do seem unusually distracted today. Is something wrong?”

“Oh, well … I just couldn’t concentrate on homework. Actually, Hazel, I have something to ask you.” Anna was fidgeting with the sleeves of her robes as she looked up at Hazel. “Will you help me write a letter to my parents?”

Hazel’s expression went from suspicious to surprised in a snap. “Haven’t you written to them since Christmas? Are you sure you want to write to them? I mean, they pretty much told you not to go home for the holidays …”

“The one I sent over Christmas was really brief — just saying I would stay here. I want to write to them properly, something nice. But … I’m not sure what to say. I—I’m scared of how they’ll react if they hear too much magic stuff … I don’t want them to think I’ve completely changed by coming to Hogwarts, even though I have … I just don’t want them to be scared of me when I go home, you know?”

“Course I’ll help,” Hazel laid her hand over Anna’s fidgeting ones with a kind smile. “But … isn’t Evie the one who’s mean to be helping everyone now? Why not ask her?”

“Oh, I just — I mean, Evie can help! — but I wanted to ask you first. I just thought you might understand more; you’re half Muggle after all.” Anna moved her arm off the parchment to reveal her scattered attempts, half of which had been scribbled out. She grinned apologetically as Hazel pulled the parchment towards her.

As Hazel finished the draft of the letter, Evie’s shadow fell over the parchment.

“What’s that — a letter?”

“Mmm, for my parents. What do you think? Does it sound okay?”

Evie mouthed the words silently as her eyes scanned the page.

 

_Dear Dad, Mum and Michael,_

_I’m sorry I haven’t written since Christmas, but things have been really busy here! I’ve been studying hard and learning loads._

_Christmas at school was heaps of fun but I missed you all — a lot! Most people went home for the holidays, but my friend Hazel stayed with me. I hope you get to meet her one day._

_Thank you for the Christmas pudding, Mum, it was delicious! I shared it with Hazel (and yes, we had all the toppings!) and tell Michael that marshmallows also make a great addition!_

_It’s kind of crazy learning magic here and living without you but I’m learning so much and next time I come home I’ll be so much safer to be around everyone. I’ve stopped doing things without meaning to. Hazel has been helping me with homework and even though it’s hard I think I’m doing well._

_Please write to me more often, I’ll make sure Astor comes to visit you more! And please let Michael write to me too, it’s weird not having him around. I can’t wait for him to meet my new friends._

_Much love, Anna xxx_

 

“Michael’s your brother? Younger?”

“Yep! It’ll be great for you two to meet him, we’re really close. Or, we were … He’s always been good at making friends — he got all the kindness genes, that’s for sure!”

Hazel and Evie exchanged an incredulous look.

“Well why don’t you send him something fun, too? Like a Fizzing Whizzbee or a packet of Bertie Bott’s? He’s allowed to love magic even if your parents won’t.”

“Fizzing Whizzbee?” Anna asked.

“It’s a sweet,” Hazel explained, “but honestly, Graves, we’re trying to make her parents _not_ freak out. We can’t send them stuff like that.”

“Ugh, you’re such a killjoy. Do what you want, Anna!”

They had to hurry to reach the owlery before dinner. Anna was panting as she reached for the door at the top of the stairs. Before she could open it though, she heard loud voices from within.

“I can tell you need help; you’re like me. I can see it in your eyes — trust me, don’t ignore it. Hey!”

Before any of them could move, the owlery door banged open and Ginny Weasley came bursting out. Her eyes widened with surprise when she saw Anna, but she didn’t stop. No sooner had Ginny pushed past them then Tobias appeared in the doorway. Anna’s gasp came out as a squeak. But like Ginny, Tobias didn’t say anything; he just scowled and hurried off.

Anna stood frozen until someone gave her a push. She shivered as she walked across the dropping-covered floor.

“What was that about? Bit suspicious isn’t it, Tobias and Ginny?” Hazel clutched her robes around her in the chill wind.

“Well he’s not wrong about her, she’s a bit of a headcase if you ask me.”

“Which we didn’t.”

“I was talking to Anna, duh.”

“It isn’t any of our business,” Anna cut them off before they could argue. “Tobias and Ginny are perfectly allowed to share books and talk and send letters together if they want.” Anna found Astor and gave him the letter. She looked at him rather than Hazel, whose eyes she could feel boring into the back of her head.

“You honestly don’t mind that he was here with her?”

“Why should I mind? I’m not even sure if he’s my friend anymore — I haven’t spoken to him since Justin was attacked and he even asked me to leave him alone … maybe I did something to upset him.”

“He asked you to leave him alone? I mean, he’s not wrong! And it’s not your fault, Anna, he’s hanging out with Ginny instead because he realised he could manipulate her, that’s probably what it is. If you’re not friends, it’s for the best.”

Anna said nothing. She didn’t want to consider the stab of emotion she got thinking of Tobias and Ginny talking together in secret places. That was much too hard. Instead, she kissed Astor’s feathery head and let him fly with her letter into the gathering darkness.

“What about your brother, Stewart?” Evie asked as they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. “Been sending him letters to try and make up?”

“You mean Mr Brilliant? Yeah right,” Hazel couldn’t keep the bitterness from her voice, “he probably gets enough letters from all his fans; he wouldn’t have time for mine.”

Anna looked quickly at Evie, who caught her eye then closed her mouth, swallowing whatever retort she had with a pinch of her lips.

Before Evie left them to join Jenny and Steph at the Slytherin table, Anna turned to her. “Hey, Evie, will you meet us tomorrow at lunch? It would be great to spend more time with you, so if you’re free, please come.”

“I guess I could give the Slytherin girls the slip.”

“Great! And Evie, I bet those Ravenclaws were really grateful you helped them. They won’t be judging Slytherins on a bad reputation any more I’m sure! I’m proud of you. Have a good night!”

Evie smiled again at Anna before she sauntered off, and it was nothing like her usual, self-conscious, picture-perfect one; it was one of her rare, genuine grins that made Anna’s heart swell with pride.

“What Ravenclaws?” Hazel asked as soon as Evie was out of earshot.

“In the library just before — the ones making a noise. Didn’t you hear? They were really struggling with Potions homework then Evie went and helped them out. I’m sure that’s what she was doing!” Anna beamed to herself, proud of how far Evie had come in such a short time.

“More likely she bullied them into silence!” Hazel snorted.

“She’s really changed you know,” Anna said as Hazel took the seat Julia had saved for her and Anna was left to squeeze in next to Hazel. “She’s come a long way! I wish you’d give her a chance.”

“What about her?” Hazel said, wounded. “She never gives _me_ a chance! She’s the same as Connor: always perfect, never the one to blame! They’re not as great as everyone thinks they are …”

“You’re the very first friend I ever made, Zel. Remember on the train when I met you? Everyone else shut me out of their compartments but you and Connor helped me get my trunk into yours.”

“And then you dropped Astor’s cage, tripped over it and nearly strangled me with my robes? Not sure I’ll ever forget, to be honest,” Hazel smiled teasingly.

“I know I’m not the smartest, prettiest or most popular person, but —”

“You’re the kindest. If people could just get over themselves, they’d see that.

“So what are we doing at lunch tomorrow?” Hazel asked, helping herself to the boiled potatoes.

“Um, well … I kind of have something to confess,” but Anna dropped the conversation as Hannah Abbott claimed Hazel’s attention. She didn’t get a chance to continue until they were getting ready for bed. They said goodnight to Julia and Paige, then Hazel sat next to Anna on her bed.

“What’s your confession, then? Is it about Tobias?” Hazel whispered.

“What? No! No, it’s actually something to do with you.”

“What?”

“Well,” Anna turned to fully face Hazel, “you know when you were trying to find out if Salazar Slytherin had a descendant in our generation?”

“Yeah …”

“Well I kind of started looking at other books … I mean, you seemed to have the Slytherin thing covered anyway, and I think this is just as important! Um, you see, I’ve noticed that there have been a few times that you’ve sort of seemed like — ah, how do I say it? — like more of a Ravenclaw fan? And don’t get me wrong — Ravenclaw is great and everything! But, I just want to show you that Hufflepuff is also really great. And guess what I found?”

“What?”

“I mean, as well as the obvious ones like Professor Sprout and the Fat Friar and Helga Hufflepuff, there are some really amazing people who came from our house! There was this witch called Bridget Wenlock (she was alive _centuries_ ago) who discovered that the number seven is the most magical number — even _numbers_ can be magical, Zel!

“And Hengist of Woodcroft was the founder of an _all-magical_ village not far from here. It’s called Hogsmede and it’s _only_ for witches and wizards! Gosh I’d love to go there!” Anna was practically bouncing with uncontrollable excitement.

“And Newt Scamander was a magic — no, a _Magizoologist_ : someone who researches magical animals! I bet you’d love to see his book, it’s probably fascinating. And guess what? There’s someone still at Hogwarts who kind of does the same thing! He’s the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn. Evie says that’s one of the subjects we’re allowed to choose when we go into third year. Anyway, Professor Kettleburn actually knew Newt Scamander and has been teaching here for years and years — since even before Dumbledore was headmaster! _And_ — he was also a Hufflepuff! So, I was thinking … would it be okay — I mean, would you like to come and meet him tomorrow?” Anna looked at Hazel anxiously. Her fingers were crossed under the quilt.

“You researched famous Hufflepuffs?” Hazel’s voice was calm; Anna couldn’t tell what she was thinking.

“Yes … And there’s loads! Hufflepuff house isn’t second to Ravenclaw — or any of them. And being sorted into it doesn’t mean you’re dumb or anything. There are heaps of smart, successful witches from Hufflepuff!”

“I never said —! I know I’m not dumb! There’s nothing wrong with Hufflepuff house. I mean, yes I was _expecting_ to be in Ravenclaw, but Hufflepuff is … well, I never said there was anything bad about it!”

Hazel hugged her knees as she stared at the patchwork blanket. Her shoulders were curved inward and her face was pink. Anna reached out and placed a gentle hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“I know you didn’t!” Anna said quickly. “I just wanted to help you feel like you belong … so, will you come? Just to meet him, that’s all.”

There was a long pause.

“Yeah, sure,” Hazel’s voice was quiet. Then she smiled briefly at Anna and crawled into her own bed. Anna let go of the breath she’d been holding.

“Hey, Hazel?” Anna whispered into the dark.

“Mmm?”

“What Evie said … Well, what about your brother?”

Another long pause, filled with the steady, heavy breathing of Julia and Paige. Anna wondered if Hazel would just ignore her completely.

“What about him?” she said finally.

“Well … when we were sending the letter to my family, I just thought … have you thought any more about maybe talking to him? I’m sure he’d want that.”

There was a long, drawn-out sigh from Hazel’s bed. “I don’t care what he wants, okay?”

“I don’t believe that,” Anna whispered so quietly she wasn’t even sure if Hazel could hear. She didn’t answer. “Why can’t you just put your differences aside? You used to be really good friends, right?”

“Used to.” she said shortly.

“So why not try? I’m sure it’ll help. Why not just talk to him and —”

“Drop it, Anna.”

“But, why?”

“I just can’t, okay!” Hazel hissed furiously across the short gap. “I can’t stand being there and watching as he grows taller and his shadow just engulfs me! What do I become if I do that? I don’t want to be overlooked! We’re twins — we’re meant to always stand side-by-side but he’s not. Everyone always thinks everything he does is so great — but I’m not like that! He’s leaving me behind and I can’t stand it! I won’t help him. I just won’t, Anna.”

There was a lot of rustling and Anna was sure Hazel had turned over, ending their conversation as surely as a full stop.

“But you’re the one pushing him away,” she whispered quietly to herself, and rolled over too.


	26. Chapter 8, Episode 3

**Hazel**

When the bell rang for lunch break the next day, Anna, Evie and Hazel walked down the green lawns to where some third years were finishing their Care of Magical Creatures class. The smell of spring wafted across the grounds with a crisp breeze.

“That must be him there, look,” Anna pointed to where a man in dark blue robes appeared to be wrestling with a large wooden box. “I wonder what he’s doing?”

As the three girls approached, they saw several of the students helping to cram the lid of the box closed, which was difficult because the box itself was trembling violently as though something large wanted to get out. They stood back, Evie well behind the other two, and watched. With a loud click, the lid finally appeared to slide into place, and everyone relaxed.

Anna immediately bounced across the paddock to introduce herself, Evie and Hazel trailing in her wake.

“Um, hello — Professor Kettleburn?”

“Hang on, I think I know that voice!” One of the boys who had been helping shut the crate straightened up and turned to face the girls. He was tall and lanky with a dazzlingly wide smile and long black hair tied partially back. “If it isn’t Anna, my favourite little Hufflepuff!”

“Sylvan!” Anna cried. “Hello! I didn’t expect to see you here! You were just in this class, were you?”

“Yep! And not just me; this old mutt’s here too.” Sylvan reached out and seemed to pull Tobias out of nowhere to join them.

Hazel rolled her eyes. “Here we go,” she said under her breath.

“Do you know them?” Evie’s tone made Hazel look around. Evie was looking Sylvan up and down, combing her long hair over her shoulder as they drew closer. She certainly didn’t look displeased to be there anymore.

“Tobias!” Anna squeaked, immediately turning the colour of a tomato. “I mean — hi! I haven’t seen you in ages — I mean, but, of course I haven’t. Ha ha! How are you? I promise I didn’t come here to see you. Oh! That sounded much meaner than I meant, sorry! I just meant that we didn’t come here looking for you, after you —” Anna stopped abruptly. “Err — ah ha ha — brain freeze! Silly me. I just meant to say that we’re here to speak to Professor Kettleburn.” Anna looked desperately around for the teacher.

“Kettleburn? Well let me grab him for you before he runs off on those stumps of his. He’s surprisingly fast, you know,” Sylvan winked at Anna, then hurried off to grab the professor.

“Brought everyone along with you, I see,” Tobias nodded at Hazel, who folded her arms. “And found a new … friend?” His mis-matched eyes twinkled as he took in Evie’s Slytherin robes.

“Yes!” Anna said, pulling Evie forward like a shield. Evie eyed Tobias sceptically.

“Evelyn Graves. Pleasure, I suppose.”

“Tobias Hayes. Likewise.” He inclined his head sarcastically.

“Newcomers, eh?” a gruff voice said behind them. Hazel turned. Professor Kettleburn had grey hair and lively, light brown eyes. His face was weathered and lined but he smiled warmly from beneath his twirled moustache. “Silvanus Kettleburn, Care of Magical Creatures teacher.” He held out his hand, and Hazel shook it, feeling callouses on his palm.

As he stepped around Hazel to shake Anna’s hand, she gasped.

“Your legs! Oh! I’m sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have said that. I am so sorry. It just took me by surprise. Very pleased to meet you, I’m Anna Young!”

Anna nearly tripped over her robes as she reached out to shake the professor’s hand. He chuckled at her.

“Quite alright! It’s not like I didn’t know they’re wooden!” he tapped one of his feet against his other wooden leg. Hazel was very conscious of not staring, but Anna and Evie didn’t seem to mind at all. “I’m amazed I’ve still got my arms, to be honest with you,” he chuckled again. “So, what is it that I can do for you? Oh, err — would you mind walking with me up to the castle as we speak? Otherwise I’ll never get lunch!” So, Tobias and Sylvan said goodbye and the girls walked with Kettleburn up the sloping lawn.

“You were in Hufflepuff weren’t you? I looked you up! You knew the famous Magizoologist Newt Scamander as well, didn’t you?”

“Ho! You know about Newt? They were good days; I helped him write about Chimaeras for that book of his. Brilliant creatures — simply fascinating! I actually brought one here a few years back for my seventh-years to study,” he pulled a tragic face, “but it got loose in the grounds and we had try and catch it. Bit of a fiasco.”

“You brought a Chimaera _here_?” Hazel asked, aghast. “But they’re really, really dangerous, aren’t they?”

“Merlin’s —!” Evie said, looking horrified. “You don’t keep them here though, do you? In the school?”

“Oh no, no, no! Not after that year, anyway. Dumbledore came down a little hard after that. I know he means well, but he is good at taking the fun out of it sometimes.”

Evie and Hazel exchanged a perplexed look. They were united in one thing at least: this man was crazy.

“So,” Hazel began, trying to make her voice sound interested rather than afraid, “so what other kinds of creatures are kept in the school then? And they’re mostly in the Forest, I presume?”

From the other side of Kettleburn, Anna beamed across at Hazel, clearly glad she was taking an interest.

“Oh, well, nothing as interesting as Chimaeras. But we’ve got centaurs and Acromantula and —”

“Anything that has the power to petrify?” Hazel cut across as they reached the Entrance Hall. Kettleburn looked at Hazel with his face scrunched in a doubtful expression.

“No. No, I can only think of one or two creatures capable of that and they live far from here. Trust me,” he laid a hand on Hazel’s shoulder and smiled at her knowingly, “if I knew what had attacked those people, I’d’ve told Dumbledore already.

“Right, well, those sausages won’t eat themselves! You kids stay out of trouble now.”

Professor Kettleburn’s hollow-sounding footsteps hadn’t even faded from the Entrance Hall before Hazel turned to Anna and said excitedly, “Tobias knows. I bet you that Tobias knows what is doing it! He’s in Kettleburn’s classes!”

“What? Zel — are you saying you think Professor Kettleburn is in on it too?” Anna asked, disbelief clear on her face.

“No,” Hazel thought out loud, “no I don’t think he is … but Tobias has probably asked him all there is to know about dangerous creatures, and that’s how he knows what Slytherin’s monster is and how to control it!”

“Wait. Is that boy we just met the same Tobias you keep talking about? Because I’ve seen him before.” Evie said in a low voice. Hazel gave her a look. “Yeah, I saw him the night I went into the Forbidden Forest. I waited near the Gamekeeper’s cabin so I could follow him into the Forest, and when he came out that boy was with him. They went into the Forest together.”

Hazel’s jaw dropped. “They walked in together? Tobias and Hagrid?” Evie nodded. Hazel suddenly grabbed Anna’s arm in excitement. “I just remembered! That night when we were hiding behind the tree, I saw a cloak on Hagrid’s arm. I didn’t really think about it before, but it was definitely a school cloak and way too small for Hagrid to wear — I bet it was Tobias’!”

“But — but why would Tobias go into the Forest with Hagrid?” Anna asked, confused. “And why would he take his cloak off? It was freezing that night! It doesn’t make sense. I mean,” Anna shook her head, her eyes squeezed shut in concentration, “you’re saying Tobias and Hagrid went into the Forest, then Hagrid took Tobias’ cloak and left him in there? Alone?”

“Or Tobias ditched his cloak and left before Hagrid?” Evie asked thoughtfully. “Nope, still doesn’t make sense. They went in really far, it would’ve been hard for him to find a way out without the Gamekeeper.”

“But anyway, Hazel, what did you think of Professor Kettleburn? He’s interesting, right? Seems like a really smart, successful guy, right?”

“What if Tobias had another set of clothes or something? Like, maybe he swapped his cloak for something else, and Hagrid just carried it out for him?” Hazel was thinking hard. It was starting to make sense. “Yeah, if Hagrid is in on it too, that works. He’s got access to the Forest, where the monster is obviously being kept. I mean, they said the school was searched by different headmasters and headmistresses, so maybe they didn’t find the Chamber because it’s not really a _chamber_ : it’s in the Forest! And Hagrid knows where it is because he’s always going in and out — and Madam Pomfrey said Hagrid might have monsters in the Forest _and_ that he isn’t innocent! ‘He doesn’t exactly have a clean record, does he’ — that’s what she said!”

“I still don’t know Zel …” Anna tugged anxiously at her overly long sleeves. She glanced around the Entrance Hall. “Look, if we’re going to talk about this, let’s at least go somewhere private, okay? It makes me nervous — everyone is so happy now …”

“Okay, okay,” Hazel said, following Anna up the marble stairs. But Anna and Evie’s misgivings couldn’t dampen Hazel’s certainty. No one had been attacked in over two months — it might not ever happen again — but Hazel was still determined to get to the bottom of the mystery. She couldn’t forget Ernie and Hannah’s sorrow, or how the frozen bodies looked lying in the Hospital Wing. And there was Connor — she would show them all that she was right!

Hazel suddenly became aware of the stretching silence; Anna wasn’t usually quiet for this long. “Um, Kettleburn seems alright,” she prompted.

“He’s seems a bit, err, _wonky_ , if you know what I mean,” Evie giggled, making a circular motion next to her head. “I mean, really — Chimaeras! No one’s that daft.”


	27. Chapter 8, Episode 4

**Connor**

Hogwarts was a big castle — far bigger than the current number of students required — but it wasn’t big enough for Hazel to avoid him forever. Connor caught sight of her blonde ponytail at the end of an intersecting corridor.

“Hey, I’ll find you later,” he said to his friend, who promised to save him a seat in Charms. He strode quickly to catch up to the girls, Anna’s constant voice clearer with every step. When he finally reached them, Connor placed a hand on Anna’s shoulder. “Well, fancy seeing you two here!”

Anna screamed, tripped on her robes and fell to the floor. She looked wildly around, one hand pressed above her heart. “Oh, it’s just you, Connor!” she said, sighing with relief. “You gave me such a shock! How are you? I haven’t seen you in ages!”

“Are you alright? I didn’t mean to scare you that much!” Connor tried to hold back his laughter as he helped Anna to her feet and collect her books.

“Can’t you just be normal for once?” Hazel said scornfully, also stooping to help put Anna’s things back in her bag, which had been half open when she’d slipped.

“Normal?” Connor raised his eyebrows at his sister. “When have I ever been ‘normal’?” He really did snicker this time, even as Hazel gave him a quelling look. “Anyway, I just wanted to make sure Anna’s doing okay. Have you heard from your parents again?”

Anna looked up at him, her blue–green eyes hopelessly round above her freckled cheeks and pinched lips. “No … but I did send them an owl recently, so hopefully I’ll hear back from them soon.”

“I bet they feel a bit better now the attacks have stopped, too.”

“Oh, I didn’t tell them about the Chamber of Secrets or the attacks or anything! I mean, they’re worried enough that I’m at a magic school, if I told them about what was going on, they’d probably take me home — and that’s the very last thing I want!”

“Who says the attacks have stopped, anyway?” Hazel said. The scrunch of her mouth and slight narrowing of her eyes wasn’t a good sign. She was thinking of something, like putting a tricky puzzle together.

“You don’t know something, do you? About the attacks?” Connor said in a low voice, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one else was listening in. Hazel and Anna exchanged a glance. “What? Come on, you can tell _me_.”

“We don’t really _know_ anything,” Anna said, but Hazel’s noise of annoyance cut her off. They’d obviously spoken about this a lot.

“We _do_ know things!” Hazel said through clenched teeth as a group of fourth-years walked past.

“But Hazel, not _really_! I mean, we went to Professor Sprout and she said it’s fine, so —”

“But look at our evidence!” Hazel said. Connor looked around, then grabbed the girls and dragged them to a bench in a small recess in the stone wall.

“What are you talking about? What evidence?” Connor took a breath to try and clear the urgency from his voice. If Hazel had the slightest impression that he was butting his nose into her business, he knew she wouldn’t say a word. And this was serious.

Hazel took thirty seconds to sum up what they had learnt about Tobias so far.

Connor closed his eyes momentarily. “I’m not going to ask how you know any of those things. And from what you’re saying I get the impression you think that this _third-year_ guy opened the Chamber of Secrets and is behind the attacks? And you’re trying to solve the mystery?”

“It’s none of your business,” Hazel narrowed her eyes at Connor and folded her arms. “And no, you can’t help us. We’re going to find out what’s going on without your help.”

Connor was quiet for a moment; he had to think fast. He wouldn’t be able to dissuade Hazel from her project — not with her present animosity against him. But on the other hand, the attacks weren’t a game. She could be in danger.

“Wow, so you got evidence and went to Professor Sprout and were brushed off? So, will you go to someone else? What’s your next move? And don’t worry, I’m not trying to butt-in!” he raised his hands to show his innocence. “I just mean, it sounds like you’ve already got it sorted. There probably isn’t even anything I could help with.”

Hazel’s eyes were still narrowed suspiciously, but the corner of her mouth twitched. “The Gamekeeper, Hagrid. He’s the one tying everything together. According to the teachers his record isn’t clean, he has access to the Forest and knows about monsters, and he’s pals with Tobias because they both went into the Forest together.” She took a big breath, then with the merest glance at Anna said, “I think he’s been passing the secrets down to Tobias.”

“Zel!” Anna was shocked. “You’re so against him! I mean, what about Ginny and the diary then? You were obsessed with them not that long ago, saying Tobias must be teaching Ginny how to open the Chamber, or that the instructions were in that diary. And now Hagrid is teaching Tobias the secrets? It’s too much, Zel — please! Please just stop! The attacks are already over and everything!”

“Well,” Connor interjected quickly, “you can ask Hagrid about it. He might have a really good reason for why he took Tobias into the Forbidden Forest. He might not even know who Ginny is. You won’t know until you ask, right?”

Hazel looked at Anna. Anna sighed. “I don’t want to go. I’m tired of this and I trust Tobias — you know that, Zel. But if there’s a chance it’ll clear Tobias’ name, then … I won’t stop you. And I won’t think any worse of you for going.”

“Thanks, Anna. That means a lot to me. I know it’s hard for you to understand, but I just have to know the truth.”

“How about I go in Anna’s place, then?” Connor asked, being careful to sound responsible rather than eager. “That way Anna’s mind will be at ease and I can help if you forget to ask anything — unless you don’t want me to talk at all, which would also be totally fine!”

Hazel hesitated, obviously suspicious about Connor’s motives. But as the bell rang and they all had to get to class pronto, Hazel finally agreed on the condition Connor keep his mouth firmly shut.

Saturday dawned mostly sunny with the expectation of grey clouds blowing in. After breakfast, Connor found Hazel and together they strolled across the lawn to the Gamekeeper’s house.

“If you’re here just to get ahead and find out the answers before me, then I’ll never speak to you again. Understand?” Hazel growled as they approached the small wooden cottage.

“Understood,” Connor sighed, “but that’s not what I’m doing.”

Hazel knocked loudly on the cabin’s huge door and loud barks made her take a step backwards.

“Back, Fang! Hang on! Back, you dopey dog, back!”

When the door swung open, the scruffy gamekeeper was stooped in the entrance, bending to keep one hand on the collar of his enormous boarhound.

“Oh, ’ello. Who might you be?”

Connor squinted at the man, gauging how friendly he might be behind his wild, black beard.

“Oh, err, I’m Hazel Stewart and this is my brother, Connor. We, erm, wanted to ask you a couple of things, actually. If that’s okay?”

“Oh, okay, then. Students are always welcome ’ere.” He stood back and let them enter, looking thoughtfully at Connor. “I remember you from the Sorting feast, I reckon,” said Hagrid, closing the door behind them, “from yer blue hair. Stands out a bit.”

Connor smiled up at the man; he liked it when people pointed out the elephant in the room.

As Hagrid put his kettle on to boil, Hazel and Connor sat down by the fire.

“Did you choose to live here or were you not allowed to stay in the castle?” Connor asked, not really caring if he sounded rude. Hazel glared at him.

“I used ter live in the castle, but it got a bit small after a while. Dumbledore made this here house fer me — great man, Dumbledore. An’ I like being closer ter the Forest anyway. Couldn’t be happier,” he smiled warmly and sat down opposite them. “So, what can I do for ye?”

Hazel gave Connor a silencing look then turned to Hagrid. “Um, well … Mr Hagrid —”

“Ha,” Hagrid chuckled, “please, jus’ call me Hagrid. Ev’ry one else does.” Connor noticed a twinkle of laughter in his black eyes and returned the smile.

“Okay,” Hazel continued, relaxing, “well I’ve noticed this guy … my friend is friends with him, actually … he’s a Gryffindor third-year called Tobias Hayes, and, well, I’ve seen him, err, around here and was wondering whether you know him well?” Hazel was clearly struggling to word what she wanted to say.

Hagrid looked at her with a thoughtful frown as he set out three huge willow-patterned cups on saucers. “Tobias? Yeah, I know ’im. He comes down ’ere sometimes to study. He’s a bit like me, really, likes to get out o’ the castle. He’s a good kid — no matter what others might say. Why are ye askin’ about ’im?”

Hazel glanced at Connor, but Connor just raised an eyebrow. She had expressly told him not to interfere, so she couldn’t complain if he didn’t help.

“Um,” Hazel hesitated, “well, I … I mean, can you tell me any more about him? Like, is there anything that might maybe make him … err … a bit different from other people?”

Hagrid scratched his chin, looking somewhat wary. “Well I don’ really know what ter say, to be honest,” he said slowly. “Wha’ exactly are yer hopin’ ter find out?”

“Oh, well …” Hazel glanced at Connor again.

Connor sighed. Looking straight at Hagrid he said, “Hazel is wondering whether Tobias could be the heir of Slytherin.”

Hazel went bright red and kicked him under the table. Connor winced but ignored it.

“The heir of Slytherin? Tobias?” Hagrid chuckled once he got over his surprise. “Tha’ poor kid has enough ter deal with withou’ bein’ the heir of Slytherin!”

“What do you mean by that?” Hazel may be annoyed that Connor had ignored social protocol, but she was thankful for it now. Connor resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead got up to look at Hagrid’s collection of stuff.

Dried herbs and bundles of white hair hung from the ceiling. Boxes and crates were piled up in various places and a small stack of books rested on a bedside table.

“He’s jus’ a normal kid with problems — ye ain’ got nothin’ ter worry abou’ with ’im. And trus’ me, it ain’ no kid who’s opened that chamber, neither! It would take powerful dark magic to do sommet like that. ’Sides,” continued Hagrid, pouring tea into their cups and handing around the milk jug, “Tobias ain’t old enough to know from las’ time — not old enough or bad enough.”

“From last time?” Hazel was on the edge of her seat and Connor turned to Hagrid.

“Hmm? Wha’s tha? Err, nothin’. ’Ere, let me top up yer cup.”

Connor froze to listen closer. So the Chamber of Secrets had been opened before …

“And so, um, did you happen to be around the, err, the last time the Chamber was opened?” Hazel said, trying so hard to sound casual.

“Last time? I aint said nothin’ about last time, you hear?” Hagrid’s voice was raised and he glared fiercely at Hazel, who shrank back in her seat, nodding. “I aint got nothin’ ter do with it — nothin’! And that kid is innocent. He’s got enough ter deal with, poor lad.”

“Y—yes. So,” Hazel quickly changed the topic, “Tobias comes here sometimes?”

“Yeah,” Hagrid said shortly, calming down, “I ’elp ’im out with his work now and again. He’s a good lad, that one. His friend though — tha’ tall, lanky kid — ’e’s a bit o’ trouble,” Hagrid chuckled darkly, offering around a tin of biscuits. Connor took one and continued looking at Hagrid’s fascinating collection as he listened.

“And um, do you happen to know Ginny Weasley?” Hazel asked, cringing as she tried to bite into a biscuit.

“No, not ’specially. I know her brothers though! Right lot o’ trouble makers if ever I saw some!”

“Tobias and Ginny aren’t friends, then?”

“I dunno,” Hagrid shrugged his massive shoulders. “I dunno who Tobias spends time with in the castle other than Sylvan.”

“Oh,” said Hazel, “then can you tell me, did Tobias ever bring a black diary here? Did you ever see him using one?”

Connor flipped open the top book on Hagrid’s table.

“A diary? Hmm … I don’ recall ever seein’ ’im with one. ’E always brings ’is books and such bu’ I don’ think I ever saw ’im with a diary.”

It was a third-year text book for Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was clear Hagrid was telling the truth, Tobias must have left this behind. Interested, Connor flipped through the pages, still listening to Hazel’s conversation.

“Oh, okay,” Hazel sounded defeated. “And you’re sure — absolutely sure — Tobias couldn’t be the one attacking people?”

Connor flicked right to the back where an illustration caught his eye. It was nearly obliterated with ink, but the title above remained clear. His eyes widened.

“I can promise ye both tha’ Tobias has nothin’ ter do with any of what is goin’ on up at the school. Dumbledore knows tha’ an’ all, too, so don’ you be startin’ any trouble, ye hear?”

Connor sat quickly back down next to Hazel. “And we can promise you that we have no intention of starting any trouble. Thank you for talking with us, Hagrid, but we should really go now. We told Anna we’d help her with Snape’s essay and you know it’s a tricky one.” He gave Hazel a meaningful look and Hazel frowned but nodded.

“Okay, well I ’ope it goes well. Yer welcome back any time. Bye now,” Hagrid waved to them as they walked back up the lawn to the castle, hurrying to get out of the oncoming rain.

“Why the hurry to leave?” Hazel panted behind Connor. “Did you find something out?”

“Nothing — no hurry,” would Hazel hear the stress in his voice? “Hagrid obviously had nothing else to tell us and I really want to get started on my essays. We have heaps to do, you know.”

Once they were back in the Entrance Hall, Connor turned to her. Hazel spoke first.

“This doesn’t mean we’re friends, got it? I’m still not talking to you. And if you dare tell anyone about what we found out, then — then I’ll never talk to you ever again.”

“So that means you do plan to talk to me again if I don’t?” Connor knew that would infuriate Hazel, but he couldn’t resist. Sure enough, she began turning red and glared at him. He changed the topic. “So what did we find out then?”

Hazel huffed. “Well, the Chamber has been open before — but we already knew that from Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall. And Hagrid doesn’t really seem the type to attack people — although he did get pretty fierce — but they said he doesn’t have a clean record … still, I can’t imagine Dumbledore letting him stay here if he had attacked students before … But he was here when it happened. And we know he’s been spending time with Tobias. But,” Hazel said a little desperately, “he’s convinced Tobias isn’t the heir — I can’t believe you just blurted it out like that. And he doesn’t know of any connection between Tobias and Ginny and the diary. So, we’re back to square one and we might as well not have gone at all!” Hazel made a noise of frustration. “I was so sure Hagrid would give us something to go on!”

“So,” Connor prompted, “what does this mean? What’s the next step?”

“It means … it means Hagrid is protecting Tobias — or else Tobias is manipulating him … but either way, I still need some solid evidence before the teachers will take me seriously. And,” Hazel said as she began walking away, “I get to go back to ignoring you!”

“Well if you decide you want company with that, let me know!” Connor called after her. Despite her tough words, Connor felt like his sister had softened just a little. But something was worrying him. If what Connor now suspected was true (and he was about to go straight to the library to make sure), Hazel was in much more danger than even she realised.


	28. Chapter 9 (Episode 1): Can't Get a Break Around Here

**Anna**

 

As March came around, the castle seemed like it was back to normal again; people’s spirits were high, there was no more talk about the attacks and Professor Sprout said the mandrakes were nearing maturity now that the snow was melting. Dandelions even began to sprout outside the high, round windows of the Hufflepuff common room, making the enchanted sunlight streaming in seem even brighter.

The downside was that Tobias still seemed to be ignoring Anna. She wished she hadn’t run into him at the owlery and then also at his Care of Magical Creatures class the very next day! She had promised to give him space … his words kept echoing in her head: “ _you need to stay away from me now_ ”. She still hadn’t told Hazel that Tobias had actually told her it would be better for them to think of him as the heir; she couldn’t decide if it would help his case or not. But on the other hand, since Hazel had gained no leads from Hagrid she had become considerably less interested in the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets and Tobias. In fact, Hazel was now spending all her time either doing her homework or helping Anna with hers.

As March drew on and the Easter holidays came closer, it was as though all the teachers started to panic.

“Your exams will come faster than a rampaging Hippogriff after Easter,” squeaked Professor Flitwick during Charms on Tuesday as they had a catch-up class to practice the spells they’d been learning so far that year. “Anyone who cannot yet cast proper revealing and mending charms will need to do some extra homework as next week we will be moving onto the more complex Dancing Feet Spell.”

 They had Defence Against the Dark Arts after Charms, which was the only lesson in which Anna felt she had learnt nothing at all.

“I mean, he certainly has a different teaching method,” Hazel said to Anna as they took their seats, “but maybe he’s hoping we’ll learn from his books?”

Anna raised her eyebrows. She could tell Hazel’s enthusiasm for Lockhart had waned over the year and was surprised she was still making excuses for him.

“Now, because the exams are ages away and Easter is nearly here, I’ve got a bit of a treat for you all,” Lockhart said, beaming around at the class. “Today I’ve decided to let you all have a little fun. That’s right, children, instead of our usual educational lesson,” (sceptical looks were thrown around the classroom) “today I’m going to let you write your own little stories about none other than yours truly.” He allowed himself a pause for effect. “Today, you will be writing a short story with me as your main character, to be handed in next lesson. You may start now!”

Transfiguration was again different. Professor McGonagall marched between the rows of desks, her lips thin as her hawk-like eyes picked up every accidental wand wave or incorrect incantation.

“Those of you who have _still_ not managed to transfigure your mice into snuffboxes will need to have caught up by the end of the week. There is one more spell you will be learning before we begin revision and I need you at the same level. I need not remind you all that you will need to pass the exams to advance into second year.”

Anna gulped.

Even Herbology had lost its usual upbeat feeling.

“Mr Zee, pay attention!” Professor Sprout called in their last Herbology class of term, “The mandrakes may have thrown a party, but I can assure you that over the break you will not. I will not be sympathetic to lazy people from my house!

“You will need to have read and summarised chapter nine of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by the next class and I want you all to do a composition on the proper ways to care for and use aconite. And don’t forget to hand in your dittany essays before you leave — just put them by that shrub there.”

The class filed out of the greenhouse with groans and long faces.

“It’s not going to be a holiday at all!” Logan Zee said loudly as they all walked back up to the castle. “We’ve got an essay for McGonagall, one for Snape, we need to practice that dancing charm for Flitwick, and now even Sprout has given us extra! We’ll never get through it all!”

“Yeah and I thought the Head of Hufflepuff would be _nice_ — tsk! Can’t get a break around here,” one of the Gryffindor boys replied.

“Are you keeping up with the work okay Ginny?” Hazel tapped Ginny on the shoulder as she came up behind her. Ginny flinched as though Hazel had hit her, then looked around. Her face was pale and dark circles framed her wide eyes as though she hadn’t slept well for weeks. Hazel drew her hand back, startled. “Hey, are you okay? You look ill.”

“I’m fine,” Ginny mumbled and ran off ahead.

“I suppose the attacks _have_ stopped, haven’t they?” Hazel said quietly as they entered the castle, Ginny’s flaming red hair bobbing out of sight. “I mean, the diary was the last clue I could think of and it’s with Potter … although come to think of it, I never see him without Ginny nearby these days … But maybe it doesn’t matter anymore — if the attacks have stopped anyway …”

Anna and Hazel were spending less time with Evie in the library because in the evenings, the Hufflepuff common room became a huge study group. Year levels sat together around a table and Prefects and older students came around to offer help. Anna and the other first-years gladly asked for advice (though Julia and Paige broke down in giggles when fourth-year Cedric Diggory was giving it).

When the Easter holidays finally came around, Anna didn’t think she could have survived another week of classes anyway. She dropped her bag and collapsed onto her bed.

“My brain is too full.”

“I am _so_ done. I honestly thought Professor Sprout would take it a little easy on us, but Flitwick was way nicer than her!” Paige said from where Julia was plaiting her hair on the bed. “But at least it’s holidays now! Two weeks off is exactly what we need to pamper ourselves before the stress of exams.”

“I really want to find a good skin-care potion. All this stress is going to make us break out if we’re not careful. You’ll want some too, right Hazel?” Julia smiled.

“Um, yeah, that sounds nice.”

“Make sure you test the potion first though, Julia,” Anna said with a grin, “you won’t get far in the tests as a frog!”

Julia’s grin faltered. “Yeah. Well, I’ll make sure not to ask Marcus for it this time.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m still annoyed at him for giving me that — he should’ve known better!”

“Did you hand the rest of it in? To the teachers I mean.” Hazel asked.

“Err, no, I didn’t want to get him in trouble. I’m not a tattletale.”

“The rest of it? What — didn’t it all get used?” Anna looked from Julia to Hazel.

“Well I didn’t drink my third, did I? Don’t worry,” she heaved a sigh at Anna’s concerned look, “no one’s going to drink it by accident. I’m not even sure where it is to be honest. Under all my stuff somewhere, I suppose …”

“Ugh, that’s old news anyway,” Paige interjected loudly into the somewhat awkward silence, “we have more important things to discuss. Hazel, have you had any luck finding out who sent you the Valentines?”

Anna smiled weakly, was that all they cared about?

Hazel blushed a deep scarlet and mumbled a “no”.

“But, wasn’t that —” Anna was cut off by Hazel stepping on her foot.

“Nope! No idea. I just hope it wasn’t someone from our year — they’re all so childish,” she gave a meaningful look at Anna, who suddenly remembered Hazel’s reaction to Kane Clutterbuck at the Christmas party and decided to keep quiet.

“What about Zach? He’s cute,” Paige giggled.

“I think Zach has a crush on that Gryffindor girl though, Felicity McCallighan. He was helping her in Herbology yesterday ...”

“Well, anyway, we’re going have to do some major undercover work and find out who it was, then bring the two of you together!”

Anna busied herself with unpacking her bag, letting the girls’ chatter fall around her. This was exactly the reason she never spent time with Julia and Paige.

“Hey, Anna,” Julia’s voice broke into Anna’s thoughts and she looked up, “you’re friends with Evelyn Graves now, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Anna said with a frown, “why?”

“What made you think she was alright?”

All three of them were looking at her. Anna blinked.

“Well, I helped her out and she warmed up to me. She’s actually really nice, you know,” she said to the sceptical looks, “not at all like what she used to be. She’s even been helping people with their Potions homework in the library.”

Julia raised her eyebrows and exchanged a look with Paige.

“But that’s only to make herself look good,” Hazel said, her tone almost apologetic. Anna frowned.

“You honestly don’t think she’s just playing you?” Julia gave Anna a sceptical look that, whatever Julia might have thought, did not entice Anna’s confidence.

“No, she’s definitely not. I trust her.”

“But you’re not sure, right, Zel?” Paige asked. Anna looked at Hazel, who blushed pink.

“Well … she is a lot nicer now, I guess,” Hazel glanced at Anna. “I mean, she’s not exactly _kind_ — she’s still a Slytherin — but, she has improved.”

Anna tried to smile encouragingly but couldn’t find it in her.

“Hmm,” Julia was clearly unconvinced. “Well, I disapprove.”

“Well you haven’t spent any time with her, have you?” Anna said. “If you actually gave her a shot you might realise she’s different.”

“I’m just being a good friend!” Julia sounded affronted. “You should know that it makes you look a little naïve to be hanging around the girl everyone knows was bullying you. Plus, after all the Slytherin business this year, I think it’s best to stay away from the lot of them. We Hufflepuffs have to stick together.

“But,” she continued, turning back to Paige’s braid, “at least you let Hazel look out for you.” Julia smiled at Hazel, whose blush deepened as she smiled back.

Anna turned away. She could feel a tightness blocking her throat and hated her meek silence. She gathered her books quickly and left alone. Was she always going to be the odd one out? Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw — what did the name matter? Even Hazel struggled to ignore the label of the house … maybe it was a wizarding thing.


	29. Chapter 9, Episode 2

**Hazel**

 

Hazel looked at the small bottle of lilac liquid, shimmering innocently in the flickering light of the dormitory’s burnished copper lamps.

“In case you think a certain Slytherin needs to spend some time as a frog.” Julia looked pointedly at Hazel.

“You just said you didn’t know where it was,” Hazel said slowly, her heat beating fast.

“Yes, well, I didn’t think Anna would approve. But I think you can see the value of it, right? Look,” Julia sat on the bed next to Hazel in response to her doubtful expression, “you may as well have it. We,” she gestured to Paige and herself, “don’t need it —”

“I’m not touching a potion from Marcus ever again!” Paige added grimly.

“— but with all this Slytherin stuff going on, you never know what trouble you might land in if you’re hanging around with one. It’s just a precaution. You can throw it out if you really want, it’s yours now.”

***

Sure enough, the only joy during the Easter holidays was the parcel Mrs Stewart sent to Hazel, Anna and Connor containing three huge Easter eggs. One had popping candy that let off small explosions when eaten and left Connor with smoke pouring from his mouth; one was made of an extremely aerated chocolate that fizzed on the tongue and made Hazel hover five inches off the ground for a minute every bite (which meant she looked an extra five inches taller and the curious stares from passers-by made her very uncomfortable); and the last one had a layer of gooey caramel that stretched three meters across the Great Hall until a sixth-year girl accidentally walked through it and got it tangled in her hair. She wasn’t happy even though her friend knew a spell that cleaned it up in no time. Evie watched the three of them as she happily chewed on a liquorice wand from the large parcel her own parents had sent.

“Do you have to come with us?” Hazel glared at Connor as he tried to follow the three of them into an empty classroom. He gave her a sly smile.

“I’m planning to help you.”

“Help us?”

“That’s right. I’ve prepared to tutor each of you over the holidays in the lead-up to exams. Including you, Graves, if you like.” He looked at her from the corner of his blue eyes.

“Me? You think _I’ll_ need tutoring?”

“The offer’s there if you want it.”

“Excuse me, but we don’t need you!” Hazel stood squarely in the doorway facing her twin. “I’ve been tutoring Anna and there’s nothing she needs to learn that I can’t help her with!”

“Oh, Hazel, please let him join us! It’ll be more fun. We haven’t spent time with Connor in forever — please?”

Eventually Hazel gave in. She sat seething, burying herself in her own notes and trying to block out Connor’s voice while Anna asked a million questions and took furious notes and even Evie was seen scribbling on her parchment, though she insisted she knew it all already.

***

In the blink of an eye, the holidays were over — which meant the next Quidditch match was nearly upon them. They had watched Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin at the end of February but the match ended with 150 points to 160 in favour of Slytherin. The Slytherin brooms were still working magic on the pitch, allowing their Chasers and Beaters to ensure they were unsurpassed in Quaffle scores, but the Ravenclaw Seeker was still a cut above the Malfoy boy and achieved a skilful manoeuvre in which he ended up with the Snitch clasped tightly in his fist. Connor was moody for days afterward.

The next match — Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff — came with high anticipation. Hufflepuffs up and down the table applauded as their Quidditch team entered the Great Hall. The sun from the enchanted ceiling shone on them like a blessing.

When the team got up to leave, Anna and Hazel cheered with the rest of their house. Hazel felt happier than she had done in months. They rose with their table and followed the team out of the Great Hall, where Evie caught up to them.

“It’s not that big a deal,” Evie’s voice cut through the excited talk, “the ’Puffs can’t get the cup even if they do win the match.”

“But that’s not the point! It’s about them doing their best, win or lose. That’s the only way they’ll feel good about it, regardless of the outcome.”

Evie looked at Hazel as though she was expecting her to say a punchline. When Hazel didn’t, Evie gave a hoot of laughter.

“But that’s ridiculous! What’s the point in not going out there to wi— oof — hey!”

Someone with bright red hair knocked into Evie as she hurried past. Evie called after Ginny, but she didn’t even stop to apologise; she completely ignored the fast-emptying Hall and went straight to the marble staircase.

“Should we follow her?” Hazel took one step but was stopped by Anna’s hand.

“Wait! I think we should leave her be …”

“What? But what if she’s acting weird again?”

“She was running after Potter’s girl…friend, maybe she’s going to speak about something private.”

Hazel looked at Evie, expecting her to help. But Evie avoided her eyes for once.

“If that’s what it is, then we really should drop it, Stewart. Interfering didn’t exactly work last time …”

Hazel had no choice but to let it drop. She was probably just being paranoid, anyway; after all, there had been no attack since mid-December.

As everyone made their way down to the Quidditch pitch, a light breeze ruffled the grass and toyed with the budding foliage on the trees at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was a perfect day.

Squeezed among the Hufflepuffs in the stands, Anna and Hazel cheered loudly as their canary yellow team walked onto the pitch and booed good-naturedly as the scarlet Gryffindor players joined them. The Gryffindor Keeper took off early to do a warm-up lap, arousing more cheering from the Gryffindor supporters. As Madam Hooch released the balls from their trunk, the Bludgers took off and the Snitch immediately vanished, but Madam Hooch held the Quaffle tightly. The Hufflepuff team finished their last-minute discussion, and both teams mounted their brooms.

“Is that McGonagall?” Anna shouted at Hazel over the noise of the crowd. Sure enough, Professor McGonagall was swiftly marching onto the pitch holding a huge purple megaphone. Hazel and Anna looked at each other. This was bad.

“This match has been cancelled,” Professor McGonagall’s voice boomed across the stadium. Many people booed and shouted insults, but Hazel wanted to hear why. Her stomach was squirming; where was Tobias right now? What could Tobias have done in all that time she hadn’t been paying attention to him? And Ginny — was Ginny safe?

“All students are to make their way back to the house common rooms, where Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!”

Hazel immediately grabbed hold of Anna’s hand as she turned and began pushing her way through the jostling crowd. It was a mess, some people were also trying to get through quickly, but many others were still standing around, bemoaning the loss of the match and making it hard for others to pass.

The girls finally made it back up to the castle and into the quickly filling Hufflepuff common room. Hazel chewed her lip as a distraction from the horrible bubbling sensation in her stomach. She hadn’t seen any more of Tobias’ scruff of hair than Ginny’s in the crowd. Beside her, Anna was fidgeting with her sleeves and tugging at the ends of her hair. She opened her mouth twice to say something but closed it both times.

Eventually, Professor Sprout emerged from the tunnel and into the circular room. Her face was unusually sombre, and everyone fell silent. She looked around sadly at her gathered students.

“There has been another _double_ attack.” Her voice was thick. People around the room gasped and muttered. “A second-year Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, and sixth-year Ravenclaw, Penelope Clearwater. There will be new rules at Hogwarts from now, and I urge each and every one of you to obey them — they are there to _protect_ you.” She unrolled a piece of parchment and read:

“‘All students will return to their house common rooms by six o’clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities.’” Sprout looked up again. “If anyone knows anything that might be connected, it is of the utmost importance that you tell us. Under such serious circumstances, it is possible that the school may have to be closed.” She closed her eyes and lifted a hand to her mouth, then took a breath and looked back at them all. Hazel’s heart went out to her.

“Keep each other safe, Hufflepuffs.” Professor Sprout stumbled back out of the tunnel with Prefect Truman’s help.

Talk broke out immediately.

“Not another attack!”

“I thought it was over.”

“Isn’t Hermione Granger Potter’s girlfriend? So he’s not behind it then?”

Ernie Macmillan vouched that Potter would never have attacked his friend and announced that he would apologise to Potter the next chance he got. No one said a word about Tobias Hayes.

But the fresh attack wasn’t even the worst of it.

Rumours started spreading the next day that Albus Dumbledore had been sacked during the night and that the Gamekeeper Hagrid had been arrested for the attacks. The news brought about a palpable change in the castle. No one was sure what was going to happen now; there was fear everywhere. No one was seen walking the castle alone and laughter was a thing of the past. The only comfort Hazel could see was that at least with Hagrid gone, maybe Tobias wouldn’t have the nerve to attack again. But that small hope wasn’t going to get in the way of a new lead.

Hazel nudged Anna during Herbology at the beginning of May and pointed with her trowel at a pile of books sitting on the table.

“What?”

“Shh! Look, it’s the diary,” Hazel said from the corner of her mouth, “Ginny got it back.” Sure enough, the little black book was sitting innocently in between _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ and _Wandering with Werewolves_.

Anna’s eyes widened. They were repotting Puffapods today, but Ginny was at a different table; she had been avoiding them for months. Hazel looked from Ginny’s back to the diary, then to Anna.

“Don’t you even think about it, Hazel!” Anna hissed.

“I’ll be quick! Cover for me — so Sprout and Ginny don’t see.”

It was a noisy class, and as usual Professor Sprout was busy bustling around the benches to those in need of help. Hazel dropped her trowel and sidled over to Ginny’s books, trying to look natural.

“Hazel, don’t!” Anna reached out to grab Hazel who was too far away and tripped over a sack of dragon manure. “Ahhh!” She flailed wildly as she fell, grabbing the bench behind them. A whole tray of Bouncing Bulbs came crashing to the floor. Free from their restraints, the bulbs caused a ruckus in the greenhouse, upturning pots, knocking over books and scattering dragon manure over everything.

Hazel hurried to help Anna to her feet. It took the rest of class to round up the Bouncing Bulbs and restrain them again. Everyone dropped what they were doing to help (or back away) and Ginny stuffed her scattered books into her bag. Luckily Professor Sprout didn’t deduct points for the accident, but Hazel’s chance to open the diary was gone.

“Which is just as well!” Anna hissed as she and Hazel took seats in the library. With the new restrictions, study sessions were limited to house common rooms and the Great Hall, with groups being taken to the library at set times so students were still able to borrow books.

The first years generally split into their house groups, but some shared desks. Evie idled near Anna on her way back to the Slytherin’s table.

When Hazel pulled the stack of books from her bag, she saw the top one and froze.

“What have you got there, Stewart?” Evie asked, looking at the little black book.

“Hazel! You didn’t. You said you didn’t!” Anna hissed urgently, trying not to attract the attention of Madam Pince who was prowling nearby.

“I didn’t! I swear. It must’ve fallen in when the Bouncing Bulbs hit them.” Hazel turned an excited face to Anna. “This is our chance! We can find out everything now, then take this to the teachers — there’ll be enough evidence in here for sure!”

“And get Ginny expelled?”

“Not Ginny — Tobias!” Hazel was having a hard time keeping her voice low. She fidgeted in her seat, excitement coursing through her with a tinge of fear. What secrets were they about to uncover?

“Oh, is that the diary thing you keep going on about?” Evie leaned over to get a look.

“Shh!” Anna and Hazel shushed together.

“Ugh, whatever! Let me know what you find out later,” Evie swept away to join Jenny and Steph.

“Zel, we should give it back. It’s none of our business what’s inside; it belongs to Ginny.”

“If this has the answers for why Justin and Colin and Mrs Norris and all those other people were attacked, then I’m going to find out and hand it in! If it isn’t Tobias — fine; I don’t care about him. I just want Hogwarts to be safe again.”

Anna stared at Hazel’s set jaw and hard, blue eyes, then nodded. “Okay. You’re right; if we can stop it, we should.”

It was true that Hazel wanted to end the fear even if Tobias wasn’t part of it, but as she carefully opened the cover, she was sure his name would be scribbled on every page.

But the first page was bare except for a line of smudged ink reading “T. M. Riddle”. The second page was blank — and the third. Confused, Hazel fanned the pages, her eyes scanning for any hint of a scribble but there was nothing.

“It’s empty.” She couldn’t keep the disappointment from her voice.

“Who’s TM Riddle?”

“Don’t know — the original owner? The date on the cover is 1943. Why would Ginny be using a diary that’s fifty years old? This is weird: I’ve definitely seen her using it. Why is it blank?”

Hazel glanced around but no one was paying them attention. Julia and Paige were copying her Potions notes and Professor McGonagall was helping some Gryffindors at another table. Ginny was talking to Madam Pince near the front desk.

“Could she have put a spell on it?” Anna asked. “Would a revealing charm work?”

“Perfect!” Hazel beamed and pulled out her wand. “ _Revelio!_ ” she whispered, tapping the book, but nothing happened. She flipped through the pages again to make sure. “Hmm, maybe: _Aparecium!_ ” Again, nothing happened. “But I’ve seen her writing in it!”

“Hazel!” Anna said urgently, stepping on her foot. Hazel looked up. Ginny was making her way from table to table. Her eyes darted everywhere, and her hands twisted around each other nervously. Anna cast Hazel a fearful look. Hazel felt her heart rate increase. She looked down at the diary — what else could she do? Should she keep it for further investigation?

“Hi Ginny,” Julia said as Ginny approached their table. The diary was concealed behind Hazel’s arms as she pretended to be reading.

“I’ve lost a book — my diary. Have you seen it? I need it back.”

“No sorry, I haven’t seen anything like that. What colour is it? I’ll keep my eye out for it. Hazel, Anna, have you seen a diary?”

Hazel looked up. “Um …” Why was Anna looking at Hazel, was she trying to be obvious? “Um, actually, I did find this book in my bag — but I didn’t steal it! My bag was open under the table in Herbology just before and I think the book fell in when the Bouncing Bulbs got loose …”

Ginny’s eyes widened as Hazel held up the diary. She ran to Hazel and snatched the book from her hands. Her face was deathly pale.

“Did you read it?” Ginny’s voice was breathless. Scared.

“Err — no.” It wasn’t lie, there hadn’t been anything _to_ read.

Ginny clutched the book to her chest, staring from Hazel to Anna and back again as though trying to catch the guilty knowledge passed between them.

“I—I’m sorry I didn’t give it back right away.”

Ginny glared at Hazel, then whipped around and hurried off without another word.

Julia and Paige burst into silent giggles. Hazel turned to Anna who looked just as shocked as she did.


	30. Chapter 9, Episode 3

**Tobias**

 

Everything was wrong. Hogwarts was in turmoil. With Dumbledore sacked and Hagrid arrested, who knew what would happen? What if Hogwarts was closed? What would it mean if he wasn’t allowed back? Outside of these walls was a dangerous world full of cruelty; Tobias couldn’t say for sure he wouldn’t join it if coming to Hogwarts wasn’t an option …

Snape’s cloak billowed out as he led Tobias back up the dungeon stairs.

“Stop dawdling, Hayes; I want you out of my sight as soon as possible. Wasting my time on you is not something I enjoy. As if escorting students around the school wasn’t degrading enough.”

“Yes, Sir. The feeling’s mutual, Sir.” Tobias clenched his jaw and took the steps two at a time. Snape’s dark pits for eyes bored into his as Tobias reached the top. Tobias stared back, the familiar dull hatred throbbing in his gut.

“How dare you talk back to me.” Snape stepped close to Tobias, the stale aroma of mixed potion ingredients making Tobias grimace. Snape’s sallow face twisted in amusement. “You know exactly what would happen without my charity, Hayes. And I would have no qualms about revoking it; watch yourself, or there will be two monsters loose in this school.”

The hatred in his gut began to bubble. Tobias clenched his jaw tighter. He was not certain if Snape was bluffing, and it wasn’t worth testing.

“Ah, if it isn’t Professor Snape!” A loud voice rang across the Entrance Hall and Snape whipped around. “Would you believe — the very man I was looking for!” Lockhart beamed.

“I don’t have time for you, Lockhart; I must escort Mr Hayes back to his common room.”

“Oh, this won’t take long! You see, a little pixie told me that you were having some difficulty with getting the most from unicorn horn in potions. I happen to have extensive knowledge in the area of unicorns and would be only too happy to show you the proper way to shave the horn to release its most potent properties.”

“I don’t have time for your nonsense,” spat Snape.

“Now, now,” Lockhart flashed a winning smile, “no need to be antsy. In fact, we could even discuss it while escorting Mr Hayes!” Lockhart made it sound like a real treat. Tobias snorted under his breath.

“I have a better idea: why don’t you take Mr Hayes alone.” Snape didn’t even wait for a reply but turned on his heel and vanished back into the darkness of the dungeon corridor.

Lockhart turned to Tobias with a saddened expression and put a hand on his shoulder. “It is unfortunate, but I have encountered many people who, like Professor Snape, have fallen prey to that devilishly dark nature. Jealousy can turn even the lightest heart dark, Mr Hayes. You’d be wise to remember that.

“So, up to the Gryffindor common room, is it?”

“Yes, Professor,” Tobias grinned. As Lockhart’s lilac robes swirled past Tobias to lead the way up the marble staircase, Tobias caught sight of a bob of ginger hair by the kitchen corridor. Anna looked like she was trying to blend in with the wall and she visibly started when he caught her eye. With only a moment’s hesitation, Tobias pulled out his wand as Lockhart’s back was turned, pointed it straight at Anna and whispered, “ _Titillando_!”

A loud hoot of laughter echoed through the hall. Lockhart spun around, looking for the source.

“Over there, Professor!” Tobias hurried to the kitchen stairs, stuffing his wand out of sight.

Anna was doubled over laughing. She let out great streams of belly-aching guffaws so that her eyes were watering. When Tobias reached her, he bent to help her stand. Her blue-green eyes were scrunched in levity, but he could see confusion behind the spell.

“Sorry, Red. It was the only way,” Tobias whispered as Lockhart showed up. “We should take her to the Hospital Wing, Professor. It looks like it could be a serious jinx.”

“No need! I know the very counter-jinx, I’ve seen this many times before. Stand back, Mr Hayes.” Lockhart raised his wand.

Tobias hesitated. “The Hospital Wing is close, Sir. It wouldn’t be a problem …” But Lockhart was already twirling his wand in a complicated gesture. He brought it swishing through the air to point at Anna’s face.

“ _Desinate Risio_!”

Anna laughed harder than ever.

“Ah,” Lockhart paused, then looked at Tobias. “Well, that spell is a rather, err, temperamental one. We could easily stop by the Hospital Wing on our way to Gryffindor Tower.”

“Good idea!” Tobias let his breath out, at least Anna still seemed to have all her bones.

With Tobias and Lockhart supporting Anna, the three of them made it up to the third floor. Although Anna was light, she kept twitching and involuntarily squirming this way and that so that half carrying her was an ordeal in itself.

“Professor Lockhart,” panted Tobias, “why don’t you go on ahead and get Madam Pomfrey? It’s too difficult to take her any further.”

“Well, I’m not really supposed to leave you alone … but I suppose, under these circumstances … and after all the culprit _has_ been arrested …” Lockhart’s wavy blonde hair was all over the place and he was panting just as much as Tobias. “Stay right here; I won’t be long!”

As soon as Lockhart was out of sight, Tobias performed the counter-curse for Anna. She immediately stopped laughing and fell to the floor, gasping for breath and clutching a stitch in her side.

“What did you do that for?” she gasped, raising wounded eyes to Tobias.

“I’m so sorry Red, it was the only thing I could think of! Come on, if McGonagall or anyone comes past now, we’re done for. This way.” Making sure Anna was following, Tobias pushed open the thin wooden door that looked deceptively like a broom cupboard.

Anna sat on the curved stone bench of their tower room and Tobias stood, his hands in the pockets of his robes.

“What if Lockhart comes back and finds us gone?”

“He’ll take ages. He has to fix his hair and change his robes and then try and persuade Madam Pomfrey to leave her patients. We’re fine.”

“And … why am I here?”

“I saw you spying on me, Red,” Tobias grinned, “I know you want to talk.”

“Well — but I thought you said to leave you alone? I felt so bad for finding you in the owlery that time with … with Ginny … and then also going to your Care of Magical Creatures class — I swear I didn’t know you were in it! I would have gone another time if I knew, or just asked for Professor Kettleburn at the staff room. I … I thought we weren’t friends anymore.”

The grin slid from Tobias’ face. He looked away from her bright eyes and shrugged slowly. “We shouldn’t be friends. You were right to stay away from me.”

“So why did you bring me here? I couldn’t have followed you or anything — not with the new rules. Why not just leave me?”

“I don’t know!” Tobias burst suddenly. He thought she would have been happy; he should have known better. “I don’t know, okay? I just saw you and thought it had been ages since we spoke. That’s all. I didn’t think it through. I was wrong. You can leave if you want, I’m not making you stay.” He turned his back on her. What had he thought would happen?

He flinched when he felt her hand on his back.

“I didn’t mean it like that. Sorry. I do want to be here! I was just a little confused. I saw you coming out of the dungeons with Snape and … and wanted to know why, I guess.”

“Because your friend thinks I’m Slytherin’s heir?”

“I don’t think she really believes that, you know.”

“What do you mean?” Tobias turned around. Anna was sitting on the bench again, watching the sunlight slowly peel away from the Earth.

“Hazel is … she’s going through a tough time right now and she isn’t great at talking about it. It’s funny, she has so many more friends than I do but she’s so much more alone. I wish she’d make things up with Connor — her twin, I mean. I’m not sure if she really believes you’re Slytherin’s heir or monster or whatever, but I think she needs to feel like she’s doing something important. She’s really doing her best. Please don’t think badly of her; I’d really like us all to be friends one day.”

“Does that include that Slytherin girl you’ve adopted?” Tobias gave her a half grin.

“Why does everyone care what house we’re in?” Anna suddenly fired up. “It doesn’t say anything about you! I don’t care if Evie is a Slytherin, she’s really nice! Why should it matter if Hazel’s in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw — it doesn’t make one jot of difference! And I don’t care if you are Slytherin’s monster because you’re really nice, too!” Anna had jumped to her feet and was glaring at Tobias. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Wow, you can really fire-up, Red. I was just teasing, anyway.”

“Then tease me — but leave my friends alone. You have no idea how many times I’ve defended you to them, too. And I know you’re kinder than that, Tobias.”

He felt the little hairs on his arms stand up when she said his name. He crossed his arms.

“You’re right; I know a lot of annoying Gryffindors too, so I shouldn’t judge other houses. I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted,” Anna beamed. Tobias found himself smiling back and sitting down next to her on the bench. “Um,” Anna hesitated, fidgeting with the sleeves of her robes, “so is Ginny Weasley one of your Gryffindor friends?” She looked up quickly. “Not one of the annoying ones! I mean, just a normal one — friend, that is.”

“Because she was in the owlery with me?”

“Well … yeah,” Anna smiled apologetically. “I overheard you as well — I didn’t mean to! Your voice was quite loud, and I was just about to open the door … you said she’s like you.” It wasn’t a question. Tobias examined Anna’s face, trying to work out what it was she wanted to know.

“Yeah …” he said eventually as the silence stretched, “she just looks … lonely, I guess.”

“You’re lonely?” Anna’s eyes were big and round as they looked at him. He suddenly felt hot.

“Well, I mean, Sylvan’s always around — and he’s good fun. But … the school’s just not the same without Hagrid,” Tobias looked at his hands.

“You’re close to him, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. I see him a lot — or, I guess, I used to. He’s got this big dog as well, Fang — he slobbers a lot (Fang, not Hagrid) but he’s adorable, really. Hagrid takes me into the Forest sometimes, too; it’s really cool. He teaches me about all the creatures living in there and shows me how to use unicorn hair to bandage hurt Knarls and Nifflers and stuff. Hagrid really gets it — what I’m going through. He’s always there for me, even when I’m — I’m, err … having a rough day,” he finished lamely. Tobias looked away, feeling very hot. That was too close. “We should go, Red. Lockhart’s probably looking for us by now.”

“What?” The disappointment was clear on Anna’s face. Tobias hesitated. “But we just got here — I don’t want to go back to ignoring you!”

“Red … I should never have brought you here, I’m sorry. I’m too relaxed around you, it’s not safe. You need to go — now.”

“I’m not leaving, Tobias. What’s going on? Why isn’t it safe? I don’t understand.”

“Exactly! You just have to trust me, okay? Go.”

“I’m not going.”

“GO!” Tobias roared. Anna’s eyes widened but she stood her ground. Tobias felt all his bottled-up frustration rise to the surface. She had to understand, but she couldn’t know the truth. “Anna,” Tobias grabbed her arms, trying to make her see reason, “I’m dangerous. You have to stay away from me!”

“You’re not dangerous, Tobias. I know you’d never hurt me.”

“You’re being naïve! You can’t be around me — you don’t understand!”

“Then tell me!” Anna was so light and limp in his strong hands. So trusting. So naïve.

“I can’t!” he roared again, the pain ripping his throat. “I can’t! Just — leave!” He didn’t mean to do it — he only meant to let go of her — but she stumbled from his grip and hit the wall. Hard.

The door flew open with a bang.


	31. Chapter 9, Episode 4

**Evelyn**

 

“Hey, Stewart. Where did Anna go?” Evie crossed her arms as she looked down at Hazel.

The Great Hall was full of people finishing off their dinner and starting on homework. Teachers milled around, talking in whispers to each other and helping their students. One was stationed at the double doors, preventing anyone leaving alone.

Hazel looked up. She was sitting at the Hufflepuff table with some other girls from their year, but Anna was nowhere in sight. Hazel looked Evie up and down.

“Common room. Said she’s tired.”

“And you let her go alone?” Evie raised an eyebrow.

“I promised I’d help Julia and Paige, but Anna didn’t want to stay. Our common room is really close. She went with a Prefect, she’ll be okay. And I’m not her mother.”

“Could have fooled me.” Evie said under her breath. “And you’ve copied that recipe down wrong: Herbicide needs to brew for forty-five minutes, not twenty.”

Hazel stood up. Evie had to tilt her head back to glare at Hazel in the eyes.

“If you want to see Anna so much, why don’t you just go and find her? Knock on the Hufflepuff door, someone might bring her out for you.” Hazel pointed toward the double doors leading to the Entrance Hall. Evie scoffed and as she turned away, she actually saw Anna. She unfolded her arms and began walking to the exit.

“Anna?” Hazel fell in beside her. “What’s she doing?” Evie shook her head.

They could see Anna in the Entrance Hall, doubled over and clutching her stomach. Lockhart and Tobias were with her, helping her walk up the marble staircase. The two girls approached Professor Flitwick at the doors.

“Professor, we need to leave.”

“To go the Hufflepuff common room!” Hazel added quickly, “I’ve left my _Standard Book of Spells_ in there and Graves was kind enough to say she’d come with me. It’s not far, Professor. Please?”

Professor Flitwick looked at them thoughtfully, then over his shoulder as though judging the distance. He sighed, “Okay girls, but do be quick! And I’ll send the Fat Friar with you, for good measure.”

Evie glared at Hazel, who shrugged as if to say, “well what else was I supposed to do”. Flitwick motioned to the ghost in monk’s robes who led the way into the Entrance Hall babbling about something from his past.

“Let’s go up the stairs now!” hissed Evie, but Hazel shook her head.

“Not yet.”

“What are you waiting for? We’re not actually going to the common room, are we?”

Hazel didn’t answer. They turned the corner and began to go down the stairs, when the Fat Friar drifted straight through the wall ahead.

“He always does that!” Hazel said triumphantly. “Come on!” She turned and peered around the corner to make sure they weren’t being watched, then sprinted across the Hall and up the marble stairs, Evie hot on her heels.

“Where now?”

“Let’s just walk — we’re not far behind, we’ll see them at the end of a corridor sooner or later.”

“You’d better be right.”

But instead of seeing Anna, they heard a voice behind them.

“Well, well, two little first-years. Thought you could give everyone the slip an’ explore the castle? Looks like someone’s in trouble.” Filch bared his yellow teeth in a horrible smile.

They had no choice but to follow the caretaker to his office. Evie chewed her cheek, annoyed at Hazel beyond words. Beside her, Hazel kept huffing.

“Can you stop that?” Evie spat eventually. “It’s your own fault we’re here!”

“ _My_ fault? I’m the one who got us out, thank you very much!”

“Havin’ a tiff are we? Not surprised, you’re in for it now. Oh, yes … I’ve been given permission to come down hard on anyone breaking the new rules … hoping with Dumbledore gone I’ll be allowed to bring out my chains again … used to hang you up from your wrists for a few days — that was a good punishment, that was. None of ’em ever broke the rules again …”

Evie turned a horrified face to Hazel, whose wide eyes reflected it. But as they passed a broom cupboard, Hazel’s face changed. She whipped around to look back at the door. Evie had heard it too.

“That’s Anna!” Hazel mouthed. Evie nodded, frowning. What was Anna doing in a broom cupboard? Something wasn’t right.

Filch marched into his office and growled for the girls to sit as he rummaged through his files for the paperwork.

Hazel fidgeted, then hesitantly pulled a little potion vial from her pocket. Evie stared. Hazel looked at the potion, then went to put it back in her pocket but Evie grabbed it, trying to stay silent. Hazel glared at her and tried to pull the potion back, but Evie won. In one fluid motion, Evie lunged across the desk and poured the contents of the bottle into Filch’s steaming cup of tea. He turned around just as she sat back down, arranging her face into the image of innocence. She stood on Hazel’s foot to remind the dimwit to close her mouth.

“What’s our punishment then?” Evie said into the silence as Filch settled across from them and pulled out a quill.

He smiled nastily at them. “It’ll be into the Forest with you.”

“What?” Both girls blurted at once.

“Oh, yes. With that Gamekeeper gone, there’s a lot to be done in there. You’ll be having nightmares for weeks, I promise you.”

Evie could feel her heart pounding. She had to stop him from writing her name down. “Well … can I have a cup of tea, then? I’m really nervous — I’m shaking, look!” She held out her hand, making it wobble ever so slightly. From the corner of her eye, Evie could see Hazel’s confused expression. It would be fine as long as she didn’t open her mouth.

Filch narrowed his pale eyes suspiciously. “You’ll be shaking harder ’an that in the Forest — no more ’an you deserve, for breaking school rules like that.” To prove his point, Filch reached for his teacup. Keeping his eyes locked on Evie’s, he took a large gulp and replaced the cup with a twisted smile. Evie held her breath.

After a moment, Filch’s face twitched. He frowned and clutched his stomach. He shoved his chair backwards and tried to stand but stumbled against the desk. He locked eyes with Evie, his terrible face distorted in a painful grimace. Evie stared in horror as his skin began bubbling and melting, shrinking down into his neck, which shrank into his body until nothing was left but his pile of filthy clothes.

No one moved for a heartbeat.

Evie turned on Hazel. “What the hell was that? What did you do to him?”

“Me?” Hazel shrieked, “You’re the one who put it in his tea! That potion was out of date — really unstable! You didn’t even ask — you just gave it to him!” Hazel stood up and edged around the desk to get a look at what was left. “It turned Paige into a frog when she took it …”

Evie slowly got up and stood next to Hazel, peering down into the heap.

Something shot out suddenly from the folds and Evie squealed. Both girls jumped backwards. A fat, grey rat bared its fangs at them, then scampered through their feet and out of the room.

“Oh gosh,” Hazel breathed, “at least Mrs Norris can’t eat him.”

“Come on — we’ve got to find Anna!” They retraced their steps, looking for the right door.

“This one!” Hazel yelled five minutes later, wrenching open an unobtrusive wooden door. A cascade of broomsticks fell out on top of her.

“Shush up, will you? We don’t want to be caught again.”

They pushed the broomsticks back and continued their search, hiding themselves behind suits of armour and tapestries at the slightest sound.

Finally, Evie heard a muffled voice as they approached a thin, wooden door. She tugged Hazel’s sleeve and pointed to it. They pressed their ears to the wood.

“I’m dangerous. You have to stay away from me!” A man’s voice yelled. He sounded deadly serious.

“You’re not dangerous, Tobias. I know you’d never hurt me.” It was Anna. Hazel’s eyes widened.

“You’re being naïve! You can’t be around me — you don’t understand!”

“Then tell me!”

“I can’t! I can’t! Just — leave!”

Before Evie could stop her, Hazel wrenched open the door and charged inside.

She was a moment too late.

Evie watched as Anna fell against the wall, hitting her head against the stone. Hazel caught her and lowered her to the floor. Evie rushed to Anna’s side.

Anna looked up at her, blinking rapidly. Evie breathed out: she was okay.

“What the hell were you thinking? Stay away from her! I know what you’ve done — what you are! I know — and I’m going to prove it!” Hazel shouted at Tobias, who had backed away to the other side.

“I didn’t mean to,” his words fell over each other on their way out, “is she okay? I didn’t mean to hurt her. I just wanted her to know … Is she okay?”

Evie was helping Anna to her feet. Anna put a hand to her head and winced. Then she smiled around at them with unfocussed eyes.

“I’m fine! No need to fuss. I’m alright. Just a bump, that’s all. I’m fine.” Anna blinked blearily and wobbled on her feet.

“Hospital Wing.” Hazel took Anna’s other side and they left the room.

“I’m coming with you — I want to make sure she’s okay.”

Hazel turned fiercely to Tobias. “You are not. You did this!”

“Hazel … it’s okay. Tobias … is okay.” Anna mumbled. Hazel ignored her.

Running footsteps sounded down the corridor.

“So sorry, I got lost! I could’ve sworn I left you down the other end,” Lockhart’s smile was at total odds with everyone’s scared faces. He came up to them, panting and straightening his turquoise robes. “And where did you all come from?”

“The Fat Friar escorted us,” Evie said at once, “but he left — ghost stuff. We’re taking Anna to the Hospital Wing.”

“Ah yes. How’s she doing? She seems to not be laughing anymore, the effects of my counter-curse can sometimes be, uh, delayed.”

“No,” Tobias said flatly, “she fell and hit her head.”

“Oh. Well, err, in that case, perhaps it’s best to take her to the Hospital Wing.”

Lockhart escorted them and when they entered the ward, Madam Pomfrey came running up to them. She helped Anna to a bed, then looked at her head and eyes.

“Will she be okay?” Evie asked, not daring to sit next to Anna for fear of jostling the bed.

“Oh yes, she’ll be fine. Mild concussion — nothing serious — but I’ll keep her overnight just in case. Second patient in one night. I had a rat come running in here — looks like a bad transfiguration. Honestly, the things you students get up to! Here, dear, take this. Drink it all, there you go.” She gently lifted Anna’s head to help her gulp down the contents of a goblet. “She’ll be back for breakfast, no need to stay here. Professor, will you kindly take these students back to their common rooms?”

“If it’s a concussion I can help. I’ve treated those thousands of times! I know just the potion to have her right as rain. I’d be happy to whip one up for you now if you’d like?”

“These are _my_ patients, thank you very much.” Madam Pomfrey gave Lockhart an icy stare. His grin faltered.

“Right. Well,” he clapped his hands together and looked at the others, “off we go, children. Don’t worry, you’ll be perfectly safe with me.”


	32. Chapter 10 (Episode 1): Into the Woods

**Hazel**

After spending the night in the Hospital Wing, Anna was perfectly fine and just as cheerful as usual. Hazel kept a close eye on her and when they had classes with the Slytherins, Evie was also unusually attentive. Hazel had to admit, at least to herself, that if Evie’s true colours were still malicious, she was doing a very good job of hiding them. In fact, since witnessing Tobias’ cruelty firsthand, Evie had come right around to Hazel’s side. The first morning afterwards was a difficult one though.

“I told you he was no good,” Hazel said after she and Evie hurried to meet Anna when Madam Pomfrey escorted her to the door of the Great Hall.

“Zel, can we not? You know he’s my friend.”

“Still?” Evie was incredulous. “Anna, he actually told you he’s dangerous — what more proof can you have?”

“He was just being dramatic; he isn’t really dangerous. I’m worried that he’s lonely though … it’s like he pushes everyone he cares about away …”

Evie and Hazel exchanged a look of disbelief.

“Well I hope he doesn’t push them all like he did with you — he threw you against the wall!”

“He didn’t throw me — I tripped. It was just bad timing! He let go of me and I tripped over my robes. It wasn’t his fault! Please don’t be mad at him.”

At that point Evie actually threw her arms up and walked away. Hazel gave Anna a look with raised eyebrows and pinched lips. Anna looked away, knowing she couldn’t win this.

Despite the warm summer breezes wafting over the castle, Hogwarts was icy. In the corridors between classes everyone kept their eyes down, barely even pausing to greet passing friends. Every face was anxious. Even the mood in the common room was subdued, as every student without fail could be found crammed in, books spread across tables and floor to study for the exams that were just one week away.

But no one looked quite as stressed as Ginny. She was pale with dark circles under her eyes as though she hadn’t slept for weeks.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Hazel asked her as they were escorted from Herbology on the last Wednesday of May.

Ginny turned frightened eyes on Hazel. “Y-yes. I’m fine.” Hazel looked at the books she was clutching tightly to her chest; the diary was among them. “You really didn’t open it?” Ginny was watching Hazel.

“Well …” Hazel considered repeating her white lie, but the prod of guilt she felt made her tell the truth instead. “I did open it — but it’s blank, so I didn’t read anything.”

“And you — you didn’t write in it?” Ginny glanced around nervously, making sure no one else was listening.

“No, I’d never do that! But I am curious, why are you using such an old diary? Who is TM Riddle — a relative?” All the remaining colour drained from Ginny’s face; Hazel was worried she’d faint. “It doesn’t matter! Forget I asked. But you know … it might be a good idea to talk to someone — to tell them what’s on your mind. Not me! I mean, not if you don’t want. But if there’s someone you trust, I’m sure it would help take some stress off to let them know what’s up. I’m sure your brothers are worried, too. We’re all facing this together after all.”

On Friday morning at breakfast, at last they received an update about the mandrakes.

“I have some good news,” Professor McGonagall called, causing an uproar.

“Dumbledore’s coming back!” came shouts from several mouths.

“You’ve caught the heir of Slytherin!” cried a Ravenclaw girl.

“Quidditch matches are back on!” one maniac called from the Gryffindor end of the Hall.

When everyone had quieted enough, Professor McGonagall continued. “Professor Sprout has informed me the mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those poor people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit.”

Cheers erupted throughout the Great Hall. People clapped and stamped and whooped their approval; it was the first thing to smile about in months.

“Oh thank God!” Anna called over the noise, almost crying with joy. “They’re bound to catch the attacker now and the school won’t have to be closed! Isn’t that great, Zel?”

Hazel scanned the Gryffindor table. Tobias was talking to his friend, Sylvan. Then she saw Ginny’s flaming red hair moving down the table to where her brother sat, and Hazel sighed with relief. If Ginny talked to her brother about her worries, she might yet be okay.

“I wonder what Lockhart will put in our exams?” Hazel asked after breakfast as she and Anna took out their books in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Lockhart beamed around at them all, his hair meticulously curled.

“Probably the same things we’ve had to do all year: answer questions about what colour robes he wore and how many awards his books have won.”

“Good morning everyone!” Even despite the fragment of good news this morning, Lockhart sounded shamelessly cheerful. “I must say, I’m glad to see some more smiles on those dials. It looks like what I’ve been telling you for weeks finally got through to you, the danger has passed! It’s all over. Those poor people in the Hospital Wing will be revived and Hagrid has already been taken away. The biggest danger facing you all now,” he allowed himself a playful chuckle, “is your exam results. But not to fear, you may not pass the year with 200 percent like I did in my first year, but that’s not to say you can’t all do your best.”

Hazel felt herself slipping into a stupor as Lockhart droned on for the millionth time about his famous banishment of a banshee that was terrorising a small Irish village in the hills. Surely it had to be time for class to end. But instead of a bell, the magically magnified voice of Professor McGonagall rang out.

“ _All students to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please_.”

The heartbeat of silence that followed was broken by a scurry of movement as books and quills were crammed back into bags and everyone made a rush for the door.

“Another attack? Now? But everything was about to be solved!” Anna puffed as she tried to keep up with Hazel’s long strides.

“It certainly sounds like it,” Hazel’s face was grim, “I just hope he hasn’t hurt …”

“Hazel! Anna!”

The girls turned as Connor came running up to them, pushing through all the students hurrying to their dorms. The strict regulations had been broken by the panic of the new alarm.

“Connor! What are you doing here? Planning to catch the monster yourself?” Hazel said coolly. “Did you hear —”

“Of course I heard. I saw.” He looked up at them, mirroring Hazel’s grim expression. “There’s a new message, Zel. On the wall. Underneath the first one.”

Hazel’s heart skipped a beat. She and Anna leaned in to hear. “What does it say?”

He took a deep breath. “‘ _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever_ ’. I had to find you. I was so worried it was —” he cut off, looking at Anna. Anna was as white as the Fat Friar.

“Whose skeleton? Who is it?” Hazel asked urgently.

“I don’t know. I don’t know, Zel. I just had to make sure you two were safe. Zel, just don’t — promise me — don’t do anything stupid, okay?”

“I’m never _stupid_ , Connor.”

“I just mean, don’t try to solve things yourself. The teachers have to handle this one, okay? Don’t go off alone. Stay with Anna.”

“You can’t tell me what to do!”

***

The Hufflepuff common room was eerily silent. The school was to be closed tomorrow. Everyone would be heading home on the Hogwarts Express in the morning. But the worst of it — the very worst — was that Ginny Weasley was the one who had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Sprout had been ashen faced and her eyes red when she’d told them all the news.

Anna was curled up on a chair, hugging her knees as the golden light of afternoon filled the round windows.

Hazel was in shock. She had spoken to Ginny just two days ago. Why hadn’t she been more forceful? She could’ve stopped this from happening! She had known all along it was strange that Tobias had been around Ginny so much. If she had only made Ginny give up the secrets from the diary then the teachers would have believed her about Tobias, and he wouldn’t have been able to take her! Hazel was the only one who had all the clues; she was the only one who could’ve stopped him.

Hazel stood up. “I’m going to find Ginny.”

“What?” Anna’s eyes widened. “Hazel, you can’t. We should listen to Connor and let the teachers deal with it. We don’t even know where she is or where the Chamber of Secrets is or anything. It’d be way too dangerous to look for it now, Zel. And I mean, if Ginny’s been taken, then she might, you know, not be …”

There was a tense moment when Anna’s unspoken words hovered between them. Hazel lowered her voice so only Anna could hear. “I know it’s in the Forbidden Forest. That’s where all of the evidence points, that’s where the monster lives. I’ll be okay — I’ve learnt heaps of spells this year and don’t forget, I’ve got this.” She held up her wrist with the silver charm bracelet her parents had given her for Christmas.

“Come on, Hazel — you can’t be serious, that’s just a trinket. And the Forest is way too big and too dangerous; even if you did find Ginny, how would you get away?”

But Hazel was already at the common room door. Some of the Hufflepuffs watched as she went; Julia and Ernie nearly said something, but Hazel gave them a reassuring smile. Her heart pounding, she ducked out of the barrel stack.

“It’s not him! Hazel, stop — you’ll get hurt! Please, please, please don’t go!” Anna’s voice echoed off the flagstones as she tumbled out of the barrel stack behind Hazel. The corridor was empty but there was no telling whether teachers were patrolling nearby.

“Shh! Don’t come with me. Stay here — and don’t go shouting about it.” Hazel started walking away again. A hand grabbed hers and without thinking she snatched it out of Anna’s grasp. “Stop trying to stop me! He’s taken Ginny! He might even have killed her! And you’re still acting like he’s innocent? Get a grip, Anna! Can’t you see how stupid you look, still protecting him like this?” Hazel’s words bypassed her brain and flew straight from her mouth.

Anna’s eyes were wide, she looked like she’d been slapped. Hazel felt shocked at herself too. She opened her mouth but the apology didn’t come — wouldn’t come. Instead, Hazel turned on her heel and strode down the corridor.

The Entrance Hall was empty. Just as Hazel reached the giant double doors to go into the grounds though, a voice rang out.

“Oi, you! You’re in for it this time.”

Hazel turned and saw Filch hobbling towards her. Panting at his side was Anna; she must have run as fast as she could to bring someone in time.

“I’ve had a tip-off that you’re trying to let off dungbombs,” he bared his horrible yellow teeth in a wicked smile.

“Dungbombs?” Hazel’s voice was scornful as she raised her eyebrows at Anna. “I haven’t even got any on me.”

“I don’t care what you’ve got, Missy, you’re coming with me.” He grabbed her upper arm and began steering her away from the door.

“I wasn’t doing anything wrong, I swear! Please let me go!” She tried to twist away but his bony fingers had the grip of a manacle. Filch was deaf to her pleas and merely leered at her. Hazel glared fiercely at Anna as she was dragged passed, Anna’s apologetic look giving way to fear at Filch’s behaviour. But she stood back and let them pass.

“Oh, am I glad to see you back in ’ere,” said Filch as he pushed Hazel into a chair, “after what you and your little friend did.” He leaned across so that his rank breath wafted over Hazel. “It’s payback time.”

Hazel might not be able to catch Tobias if she was in detention with Filch, but Anna hadn’t realised the extent of what she’d done.

“I never meant to, I swear! Please let me go — just this once. You see, I think I can save Ginny Weasley. But you have to let me go!” Hazel didn’t even believe in her own pleas, but what else could she do, short of cursing Filch and making everything ten times worse?

“There you are!”

Hazel whipped around. A breathless Evie stood framed in the doorway. Filch looked up too.

“You! Well if it isn’t my lucky day,” he wheezed delightedly.

“Actually, it’s really not — sorry. Come on!” Evie grabbed Hazel’s arm and with surprising strength pulled her from the room. Hazel stumbled across the threshold as Filch lunged around his desk to stop them. Evie slammed the door closed and shouted, “ _Colloportus_!”

There was a thud as Filch slammed into the other side of the door. They could hear the handle being tugged, then he pounded on the door, a continuous stream of threats reaching them from beyond the wood.

“Picked that one up from my dear sisters,” Evie said, tucking her wand away as she looked at Hazel with a satisfied smile.

“What did you do that for? Once he’s out, we’ll be skinned alive!”

“First of all, you’re welcome. And he won’t get out for ages — especially if everyone’s leaving the castle tomorrow. I doubt anyone will miss him.” She shrugged. “Besides, don’t we have something we’re meant to be doing?”

“Ginny!” Hazel suddenly remembered. “Come on! We’ve got to get into the Forbidden Forest. How did you know where to find me? And why did you help me, anyway?” Hazel asked as they hurried through the deserted castle.

“I actually came to make sure Anna was okay,” Evie panted, a step behind Hazel. “My sisters nearly had me cornered but Cole Spencer helped me out, weirdly enough. Basically, Stewart, I think you’re right; that Tobias guy is dangerous and needs to be contained.”

They came to a halt at the huge double wooden doors. Hazel took the round handle and pulled. The massive door creaked open and a warm breeze came through on a shaft of late afternoon sun.

Hazel turned to Evie. “I’m going into the Forest to do what I can for Ginny. I know it’ll be dangerous, and I won’t think worse of you for staying here. Thanks for helping me out with Filch; you’re really not who I thought you were. I’m sorry I’ve been prejudiced against you for being a Slytherin; I’m glad to have you on my side.”

Evie’s lips twisted in a reluctant smile. “Don’t go all mushy on me, Stewart! You ’Puffs aren’t as bad as I thought, either. I get you’re just trying to do right by Anna; she’s so defencelessly naïve it’s no wonder she made friends with a monster. So, are we going to stand here chatting all night or are we leaving?”

“You — you’re sure you want to come with me?”

Evie raised one eyebrow. “We’re about to get even: you helped get me out of the Forest, I’m going to help you get in. Besides,” she shrugged, “you’ll probably need me.”

Hazel had never felt more confident as she strode through the castle doors. She had her wand, the charm bracelet from her parents, and now she had Evie. She was ready to face Slytherin’s Heir and his monster. She was ready to face Tobias. And Anna needn’t even know they’d left the castle.


	33. Chapter 10, Episode 2

**Evie**

 

“There’s a trail this way!” Evie pointed her lit wand into the dark trees, illuminating a thin patch of ground that appeared to be slightly less leaf-covered than the rest.

“Are you sure?”

“Have you found a better option?”

“Fine. I just hope you’re right, I don’t want to waste time.”

“Right,” Evie said, sarcasm dripping from her voice, “let’s go into a massive forest in the dark looking for something that we don’t where it is — but let’s not waste time. Great plan.”

Hazel didn’t answer. They walked side-by-side down the narrow trail, deeper into the trees. Their footfalls seemed unnaturally loud in the dense quiet. Every snap of a twig was magnified.

Evie swung her wand light in a small arc as she walked so Hazel didn’t notice how much her hands were shaking. She may live in the castle’s dungeons, but at least she knew what was down there. In here, Evie felt like eyes were watching her back. Branches reached their crooked fingers towards her, brushing through her hair, scratching her arms and face.

The prickling fear made every second seem an hour until it became impossible to tell how long ago they’d left the castle. As they wandered in deeper, the canopy above became thicker and thicker until every beam of light was cut off. They walked so close their shoulders touched.

“What was that?” Hazel suddenly stopped and swung her wand light to her left. Beyond the ring of blinding light, the darkness was absolute. Evie blinked to try and clear her eyes.

“Could have been a rabbit,” Evie whispered, hearing the weak conviction in her voice.

“Didn’t you hear it? It sounded bigger …” Hazel trailed off and Evie moved closer to her, her spine tingling.

“Maybe we should start walking back — surely we’d have found him by now if this was the right way …”

“We have to find him,” whispered Hazel, still looking about anxiously for the source of the noise. “I’m sure this is the way we came last time.”

A noise to Evie’s right made her heart stand still. A deep, menacing growl emanated from the dark. Cold sweat erupted all over her. She felt Hazel go rigid next to her. She tried to turn to see what it was, but her body wouldn’t obey. She had completely lost control. Her wand light went out. The growling was coming closer. And then it was joined by another growl. And another. They were encircled: trapped.

The sound of softly padded paws walking slowly and deliberately forwards made Evie’s heart race. She thought she might pass out from fear. How many were there?

Next to her, Hazel’s wand had also extinguished. She could feel Hazel shivering, but also felt Hazel’s hand manage to find and squeeze hers. She couldn’t squeeze back. Had she been Petrified? Was this how Finch-Fletchly and Granger and the others felt?

From the corner of her adjusting eyes, Evie saw Hazel raise her wand. Her arm was trembling hard but pointing straight ahead at a pair of glimmering eyes in the darkness. Evie couldn’t hold back a whimper as she counted four more sets of eyes.

At the same moment that Hazel yelled “ _Petrificus Totalus!_ ” the wolves pounced.

The spell hit a brown wolf but a grey one came running from Hazel’s left. Evie’s wand hung pointlessly at her side, slipping in her tight, yet sweat-drenched clasp as another wolf launched itself at her. She was bowled painfully over backwards, her wand flying from her hand as a shrill scream ripped from her throat. The large wolf had sprung too far and tumbled off her. Evie hit the ground hard, cutting off her scream as the breath was knocked from her body.

She could hear the spitting, snarling and running of the wolf pack, knowing the large one was coming back.

“ _Flipendo! Petrificus Totalus!_ Run, Evie! Run! _Flipendo!_ ”

Evie struggled to bring breath back into her lungs. She had to move. She had to run. The flashes of spells illuminated the darkness. The wolves were dodging Hazel’s attacks. But they were ignoring Evie. Hazel was backed up against a tree, swinging her wand to try and cover all sides.

“Run, Evie! Get help!”

Evie moved her arms. She pushed herself along the ground, scrabbling backwards until she could stand. She was no help at all, her wand was lost. Evie ran. She heard thudding paws behind her, then a brief illumination and a thud. Hazel was covering her retreat.

Evie’s legs pounded the forest floor. She ripped her robes free of snatching branches and continued, even as her breath felt like razorblades in her throat. Then something black jumped out in front of her and Evie fell back in terror.


	34. Chapter 10, Episode 3

**Tobias**

 

The late afternoon sky was sprayed with gilded clouds. Tobias’ dark hair lifted in the warm breeze like the soft grass. A plume of smoke was coming from Hagrid’s cabin, but he knew it wouldn’t be truly warm again until the gamekeeper returned. If he ever could.

Tobias trudged down the grassy slope, his eyes on the slowly changing sky until the towering trees of the Forbidden Forest loomed too high. Despite the warm evening, the shadow of the trees felt cold. Tobias could see the figure of Professor Kettleburn in the cabin and sighed. He slowed down until his stroll was barely an amble. He took one last glance at the sky — at the last defiant rays of sun dying the clouds a magnificent pink against the pale blue — before reaching out to enter the cabin.

But as he raised his hand to knock, a shrill scream ripped through the peaceful air. It sounded distant but was unmistakably human. It was coming from within the Forest. Tobias hesitated, it was late — very late. But someone was in desperate trouble — all kinds of monsters lived in those trees, he knew only too well. He ran.

He dashed into the cover of the trees, his eyes were quick to adjust. He sprinted through the Forest, dodging trees and hurdling over low bushes. He ran as fast as he could in the direction he was sure the scream came from. He knew this forest better than anyone except Hagrid. And his time was running out.

Tobias vaulted over a fallen tree and a girl shrieked close by. His heart nearly gave out. He stumbled the landing and nearly stood on a robed figure lying on the ground.

“What? What’s going on? Why are you here?” Tobias panted as he knelt down to help the girl up. As he did so, he recognised her as Anna’s Slytherin friend. “Wait, you’re that girl.”

“You!” she screeched, her eyes wide in fear and shock. “Stay away from me! Where’s Ginny?”

“What? I don’t know. Why are you in here? We have to get out.”

“Get out? Aren’t you … aren’t you the monster? Haven’t you got Ginny?”

“‘Got Ginny’? What do you mean, ‘got Ginny’?” Then the sense of it all came crashing down. “You think I’m Slytherin’s monster! Well I’m not. I’ve done nothing but try and protect Ginny this whole damn year!”

A new scream ripped through the Forest, cutting them short. They looked at each other.

“Hazel.” Evie said shortly. “Back there — she told me to get help. She’s fighting off a pack of wolves alone. I lost my wand.”

But Tobias was already running in the direction she had pointed. “Get to the cabin!” He yelled over his shoulder, hoping the Slytherin girl would have enough sense to trust him. “Get Kettleburn!”

Tobias skidded into a clearing and his heart skipped a beat. Two wolves lay incapacitated. A girl with blonde hair was sprawled on the ground, reaching for her fallen wand. Her back was turned to two more wolves about to attack.

“Stop!” He shouted, launching himself at the nearest wolf — the largest. He met it mid-air and threw it to the ground, causing it to yelp.

When he turned back to her, Hazel was crouched by the base of a tree, her terrified eyes and trembling wand fixed on Tobias. The two remaining wolves turned their salivating mouths to Tobias. He didn’t know which direction held more danger.

“Hey, I’m not here to hurt you. I didn’t take Ginny. We need to get out of here, but you have to trust me, okay? Where’s Anna?”

“I … I thought …” Hazel’s wand shook violently, then she lowered it. “I’m so sorry! I was wrong …”

“It doesn’t matter! Where’s Anna?”

“In the castle —”

“Oh, thank Merlin,” Tobias hadn’t realised he’d been holding his breath. “Okay Hazel, I’ll distract them, and you run!” Tobias made a lunge to tempt the wolves away from Hazel but suddenly fell still as though stunned. A shiver passed over him.

He was out of time.


	35. Chapter 10, Episode 4

**Connor**

 

Connor hurtled down the empty corridors and took stairs two at a time. Finally, out of breath, he stumbled down the marble staircase into the Entrance Hall. Sitting on the top step of a staircase to one side was huddled a small figure with a bob of ginger hair. Connor walked over and sat down next to Anna.

“What’s her plan?”

Anna gasped and looked up. Her turquoise eyes were rimmed red.

“Connor! I-I’ve ruined everything!” Tears welled up and spilled over her cheeks and she hastily used her overlong sleeves to wipe them.

“What happened? Why did she leave you behind?”

“H-Hazel was about t-to go and try to get T-Tobias! I couldn’t let her!” Anna sobbed into Connor’s shoulder and he took a deep calming breath. Shaking her for information wouldn’t help anything. “I-I ran and found F-Filch and told him a lie so he would give Hazel detention.” Anna sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. “She _hates_ me now. I know it. It’s over — I ruined _everything_ Connor! She’ll never want to be my friend again!” A fresh bout of sobs took over and Connor patted Anna’s back automatically.

“Well she isn’t in detention any more. What’s her plan?”

Anna looked up, confused. “What do you mean?” Her voice was thick.

Connor frowned. “I saw her from Ravenclaw Tower. She was running across the lawn to the Forbidden Forest with Evie.”

Anna hiccupped a gasp. This was clearly news to her.

“Did you say she’s going to try and get Tobias?”

“Y-yes. She’s not in detention? B-but she was meant to be safe there! Connor — we have to stop her. We have to stop her, or she’ll get hurt! And — and Tobias — he isn’t the heir. You trust me, don’t you? I know he isn’t!”

“It’s okay, Anna,” Connor said kindly, disengaging her hands from his robes, “I know Tobias has nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets — which, by the way, is more likely to be _inside_ the castle anyway,” he added distractedly, running a hand through his windswept hair. “Don’t worry, Anna, I’ll find her and bring her back. She’ll be okay — I promise. You stay here!” He ran back up into the Entrance Hall and nearly collided with a tall, lanky Gryffindor boy.

“Whoa! Watch it! Oh hey — aren’t you one of Anna’s friends?”

“S-Sylvan!” Anna squeaked.

Sylvan’s eyebrows shot up at the sight of her. “Well isn’t this just a little party! So much for the curfew. What’s going on?”

“Wait,” Connor grabbed Sylvan’s sleeve, looking him straight in the eyes, “are you Tobias’ friend?”

“Err, yeah. And actually, I’m kind of in a hurry to go and see him. So sorry, but maybe we can catch up another time.” Sylvan tried to pull himself away from Connor but Connor’s grip tightened.

“I know what he is,” Connor hissed. Sylvan froze. “Where is he — right now? Is he … _at the cabin_?”

Surprise flickered over Sylvan’s face, then something like fear. “How do you know?”

“I notice things. Just tell me, is everything alright?”

It was Sylvan’s turn to run a distracted hand through his long hair. He looked up and down the deserted hall. “I was watching from the common room, Tobias he … he got to the cabin, then turned and ran _into_ the Forest. It doesn’t feel right. Something’s up.”

Connor’s eyes widened. “This is bad. We have to go!”

“Wait!” Anna reached out to grab Connor’s robes, but she missed, slipped and fell to the floor. “Wait — I’m coming with you!”

As Sylvan reached the open front door, Connor hung back and crouched by Anna. “Anna, you have to stay. It isn’t safe. I can’t promise I can protect you, so you need to stay. Do you understand?”

“He’s not dangerous — Tobias, he’s not dangerous! I need to make sure Hazel and Evie are okay.”

“Let’s go!” Sylvan called from the door. “We’re running out of time!”

Connor turned back to Anna. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. “Actually Anna, he is dangerous.” Connor spoke low and fast. “I’ve been watching him, I’ve done my research and Sylvan just proved me correct. Tobias isn’t the heir of Slytherin or anything like that, but he is dangerous. Tobias is … Anna, he’s a werewolf. And tonight’s a full moon.”


	36. Chapter 10, Episode 5

**Hazel again**

 

Breathing was painful. Hazel was sure her ribs were bruised. As she lowered the wand she had pointed at Tobias, tears welled in her eyes. Shame was tugging at her insides, wanting desperately to be acknowledged — but there was a much more pressing issue at hand.

Tobias lunged suddenly away from Hazel in a bid to distract the wolves, but he stopped abruptly barely one step away. His face was turned toward her over his shoulder, his eyes unfocussed. His whole body went rigid — as though she had cast a body-bind spell. Then he shivered, and his eyes rolled.

A spine-tingling whine filled the darkness, the wolves were backing away, their hackles raised. Tobias began to shake. Hazel stared, transfixed. His body was changing right before her eyes. His face, contorted in pain, stretched out into a snout. His back curved over and his limbs distorted weirdly. His clothes were ripped beneath his altering form and black hair sprouted out from every inch of his skin.

With a sudden stab of hope, Hazel remembered her charm bracelet. She fumbled for a second, her sweaty hands slipping on the metal, all the while praying for enough time. Finally, it came loose and with all the strength she possessed, Hazel threw the little snowflake charm at Tobias.

It hit his shoulder and caused a rippling spasm over his body. She held her breath. The boy froze mid-transformation. For a moment, Hazel believed the charm had worked. Then, with an almighty roar, the charm broke and Tobias the werewolf stood on all fours, panting heavily. It raised its head. A horrible, menacing snarl rose from the creature’s throat as it’s yellow eyes pierced Hazel. Its jaws opened wide and the snarl became a howl.

The only thing left in Hazel’s mind was the instinct to run. She didn’t know any spells to fight a werewolf, her charm had not worked, and Evie was gone. There was nothing left she could do.

Deep growls echoed from all around Hazel as she slowly raised herself to stand. Her eyes fixated on the wolf, Hazel took a tentative step back, and another, but her foot rolled on a stick and she fell hard on the ground again, jolting her already injured body.

“Please no, please, please, please,” Hazel whimpered as the snarling werewolf advanced, holding her with its chilling gaze. It opened its jaws. Hazel watched in a kind of slow-motion horror as the werewolf bent its legs to spring at her. It would only take one pounce.

Without warning, something hurtled from the darkness, colliding with Tobias. It hit him squarely in the flank.

“Don’t you dare hurt Hazel!”

As Tobias turned to bite Anna, she punched his snout with all her strength. The surprise attack caught Tobias off-guard, but he swung his jaws back around at her with a snap. Luckily, she was just far enough away.

Hazel knew that this would be her only chance to capture Tobias and have her proof of his monstrosity — it would have been the smart thing to do — but she couldn’t. Proving herself didn’t matter anymore; getting the hell out of there with Anna was the most important thing.

“ _Flipendo_!” Hazel pointed her wand underneath Anna’s outstretched arm and her spell hit Tobias as though she had shoved him. He turned, snarling and ready to pounce, on Hazel. But then Anna launched herself at him with a snarl of her own, locking her arms around his snout. He thrashed his head and Hazel knew she wouldn’t be able to hold on for long.

“Anna, move!”

She didn’t need telling twice. Anna let go, falling to the ground hard. Without wasting a second, Hazel yelled, “ _Colloshoo_!” and Tobias’s paws were stuck, he couldn’t reach Anna.

Heavy, running footsteps could now be heard.

“ _Protego_!” a boy’s voice preceded him into the clearing. Sylvan’s shield sprang between the humans and the prowling, but passive, true wolves as Professor Kettleburn ran at Tobias. The werewolf bared its fangs at Kettleburn, who seemed to steel himself. Its paws held fast to the earth, the werewolf lunged its upper body toward him and instead of dodging it, Kettleburn shoved one, potion-carrying hand into the wolf’s open mouth.

Hazel watched in horror as Kettleburn struggled with Tobias, one hand pressed against the wolf’s snout to keep it from clamping down and the other elbow-deep in the wolf’s throat.

“Arrgh!”

There was a horrible crunch as the beast’s jaws clenched down on the man’s arm. With barely a heartbeat’s pause, Kettleburn pointed his wand at his own arm just below the shoulder. Hazel realised what was going to happen a split second before it did and closed her eyes, but she couldn’t shut out the gut-wrenching scream or the sounds of snapping bones. The force of the severing spell pushed the man off the wolf, his arm still clamped firmly in its mouth.

Tobias the werewolf snarled and dropped Kettleburn’s mangled arm. He snapped his jaws ferociously in the direction of the professor, then after a few moments shook his head as though swatting away flies. He growled as his eyelids drooped. He wavered where he stood, then collapsed. All was still.

It was then that Hazel noticed her brother by her side.

“You? What are you —? How —?”

“I’ve known since we had tea with Hagrid. Saw you tonight, knew what was up. I ran into Sylvan and got help,” Connor gestured at Kettleburn who was being bandaged by Sylvan.

“You knew a werewolf was going to attack me and you ran to a teacher instead of saving me?”

“What use would I be against a werewolf? Kettleburn was the best hope we had.”

Hazel looked at her twin, hurt. But as they locked eyes, she could see the logic behind his thoughts, and she knew. “Thanks,” she smiled at him, “I couldn’t have held Tobias off for much longer.”

“You were doing way better than I expected! Using the Stickfast Hex was a great idea.” Connor helped Hazel to her feet.

Evie was supporting Anna, and she looked around and smiled at Hazel, who smiled back as she passed Evie her wand. Hazel looked at the unconscious mass of fur that was Tobias.

“I didn’t know … I didn’t think … Anna, I’m so sorry.”

“There’ll be time for apologies later,” Kettleburn’s gruff voice interrupted. “We need to … get you lot out of here. Rivera, we should … bring the boy too … think you can manage him? _Finite Incantatem_.” With his remaining hand, Kettleburn waved his wand to end the Stickfast Hex on Tobias.

“Yes, Professor.” Sylvan took out his wand and performed a levitation charm on the sleeping werewolf.

Hazel noticed the faint haze of Sylvan’s shield charm vanish. All but one of the wolves had gone; the last one — the large one — sat calmly watching as the humans pulled themselves together. As they started to leave the clearing, the wolf turned its back and walked away into the forest.

“Is he going to be okay, Professor?” Anna asked Kettleburn, whose face was pale and sweaty. The bandages over his shoulder were soaked through with blood.

“Yes … he’ll come ’round alright. Just … a bit of a shock to … to have that potion after changing. But he’ll wake up … okay.”

It was a long walk out of the Forest, and no one spoke much. Kettleburn led the way, leaning heavily on Connor. The floating werewolf Tobias came next with Sylvan right behind, followed by Hazel, Anna and Evie.

“Anna,” Hazel said quietly, “I’m so sorry. I should have trusted you more … you were right, Tobias isn’t the heir of Slytherin and I should have left him alone. I put you all in danger …”

Anna looked guiltily at Hazel. “You weren’t entirely wrong though, Bon. All those times I swore he wasn’t dangerous … I was wrong. I was the one who put you in danger.”

“Don’t be silly!” Hazel said, startled. “You tried to stop me from coming into the Forest in the first place —”

“I shouldn’t have got Filch like that, though, it was really mean of me. I’m sorry.”

“Well I shouldn’t have been angry at you for doing it: you were only trying to help! And then you came to save me, even though you knew I was wrong and stupid.”

“It’s not a competition,” Evie rolled her eyes, “you can both be wrong.”

Hazel looked down. The shame that had been nagging her since Tobias had transformed overtook her. “I’ve been such an idiot all year!” Hazel tried to keep the tears from her voice. “I thought … I thought I was better than everyone,” they couldn’t know what it cost Hazel to admit that. She had kept the truth of it buried deep inside her ever since the Sorting, covered with excuses and lies. “And Tobias was … he was just convenient for me to make myself look better … feel valuable … but the truth is, I’m just a bully.” The admission tasted like vomit in her mouth, but she couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“No!” Anna grabbed Hazel’s hand, her blue–green eyes pleading. “You are valuable! And you’re not a bully, Hazel! You’re a great friend. You just wanted to protect me — protect everyone.”

Hazel couldn’t meet Anna’s eyes. It was sweet of Anna to say such things, but Hazel could feel the truth in her gut.

“You’re not a bully.” Evie said quietly. “I know bullies, and you’re not one of them. You were stupid though and mean sometimes — and prejudiced. Bossy, yes; bully, no. And the fact that you can admit you’ve been taking the moral high ground … that’s something, Stewart. We’re not so dissimilar, you know.”

Hazel met Evie’s look and knew they were on the same page. Her shame encompassed all the times she had felt superior to Evie because of her house. Was there no end to it?

“Will you make up with Connor now, Zel?” Anna asked quietly.

Hazel took a deep breath. “Yeah. I realised something tonight; I thought that I didn’t want to grow apart from Connor, but actually, I don’t want to grow into him. We’re not the same — and maybe I don’t want to be. I really admire him, but …”

“But you’re your own person.” Anna smiled warmly.

When they eventually emerged from the trees, night had fully descended upon the grounds. The castle’s lights were all lit, a warm night breeze sent ripples scattering across the lake and the bright, full moon hung innocently amidst a smattering of stars.

Hazel breathed in the fresh air, relieved beyond measure to be free from the Forest at last.


	37. Chapter 11 (Episode 1): New Normal

**Anna**

 

“Knew something like this would happen,” Professor Kettleburn’s gruff voice broke the silence of the night as they hobbled out of the shadow of the Forbidden Forest. He leaned heavily on Connor and the moonlight made his grey hair silver and his features extremely pale. “Keeping a werewolf boy with other students … what did Dumbledore expect? There was bound … to be one time the blasted potion … didn’t work. Entrusting the safety … of everyone to a teenage boy … I ask you!”

Anna glanced at the wolf, then back to Professor Kettleburn who came to a halt.

“I’ll be almost more tree than man, now,” the teacher wheezed a grim laugh, obviously referring to the wood replacing one-and-a-half of his legs and the stump where is left arm had been an hour before. “I’m getting too old for this … maybe it’s time to talk to Dumbledore … Best take me up to the Hospital Wing … good lad. You lot,” he looked over his shoulder at the rest of them, “take the wolf-boy … to Hagrid’s cabin. Stay there … until further notice.” As Connor and the Professor headed slowly up the grassy slope to the castle, Sylvan led the way to the little cabin.

Hazel ran to open the door so Sylvan could enter, Tobias’ lolling head missing the doorframe by an inch. She was nearly bowled over by a huge black dog who came bounding out to greet them, its loud barks breaking the silence.

“Down, Fang!” Sylvan yelled, guiding Were-Tobias onto the bed in the corner. The wolf blinked blearily, curling into a comfortable position and watching them from beneath heavy lids.

Evie winced as she sat at the table near the low-burning fire and Anna took Hazel’s hand, leading her to sit at the table near Evie.

There was a long silence as Sylvan plonked himself on the rug by the bed and Fang lay down, his head in Sylvan’s lap, a patch of drool soaking into his robes.

“Um,” Hazel spoke shyly, looking guiltily at Sylvan, “I owe you and Tobias an apology. We should never have found out … _I_ should never have revealed …” she glanced at the werewolf.

“You were only doing what you thought was right,” Anna said, watching her friend.

Sylvan’s sky-blue eyes looked up at Hazel. “To be honest, I’m surprised this is the first time the secret’s got out. Toby’s usually really careful about it — it’s why he never makes friends. Until you lot, that is; I’ve never met anyone as persistent as you two,” he let out a small chuckle. “I mean, really though, with the whole Chamber of Secrets being opened and everything it was only a matter of time before someone realised something was up with him — not that he had anything to do with it! As you know now, I suppose …”

“And we still didn’t find Ginny …” Hazel looked so sad.

“Why does he keep it a secret? If everyone knew, then he’d be able to make friends and not have to hide anything. I’m sure he’d much happier if the truth was out, right?” Anna looked around as the others exchanged a look. “What?”

“You’re such a Muggle,” said Evie with a sigh.

“Werewolves are really dangerous, Anna,” Sylvan elaborated. “There’s, um, no cure. There wasn’t even a Wolfsbane Potion until recently, and the ingredients are still really hard to get. Without it — well, you saw what happened tonight. They’re aggressive, and a real danger to humans. It’s pretty special that Dumbledore even lets him come to school here, considering.

“He was a real mess when Dumbledore got sacked … wasn’t even sure if he’d be allowed to return under a new Head. And it’s real hard for werewolves to find jobs and everything, no one trusts them. It’s why he pushes people away. He thinks they’ll hate him if they find out and he’s afraid of hurting someone.” Sylvan looked directly at Anna, whose heart squeezed with sympathy.

“Does he know what’s going on — when he’s like this, I mean? Tomorrow, will he remember anything that’s happened?” Anna moved towards the bed, kneeling on the rug by Sylvan. Were-Tobias’ yellow eyes were like a crescent moon beneath his fluttering eyelids.

“Well, he’s no more intelligent than when he’s human, unfortunately, but as long as he takes the potion, he keeps his mind and remembers stuff. But if you’re thinking of patting him — don’t. He nearly bit my hand off on purpose first time I tried!”

“So, he just lives like this every month?” asked Hazel. “Having to make sure he takes a potion and spend a night here?”

“Oh, it’s more than that!” Sylvan said with an air of great and tiresome knowledge. “He has to take the damn potion _every night_ in the week leading up to full moon, _and_ he gets pretty ill a day or two either side, _and_ he’s an insufferable mutt when he’s human, too!” Clear affection undercut Sylvan’s harsh words and Anna couldn’t hold back her giggle. “Oh, and those wolves you ran into are actually Tobias’ friends. Yeah,” Sylvan responded to everyone’s surprised looks, “they’re actually werewolf cubs that Hagrid raised years ago. Once Toby takes his Wolfsbane Potion on the night of full moon, Hagrid usually takes him to their den. He reckons it’s ‘sweet’ that they can all hang out together and Were-Tobias can have some wolfish friends.” Sylvan rolled his eyes.

“What? They’re _werewolf_ _cubs_? You mean, like Tobias?” Anna asked, jumping to her feet with half a mind to invite them over. “Aren’t they also coming here then? Shouldn’t we —”

“No, no,” Sylvan waved a hand for her to sit down, “they’re not true werewolves. You see,” he said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, “when, err, werewolves who are both in their wolf forms — well, when they, you know, _mate —_ they have wolf cubs instead of, well, human kids. And that’s what those ones are. They’re basically just super intelligent wolves — but that doesn’t mean they’re okay with strangers wandering into their territory. I tell you, I was freaking out when Tobias ran off into the Forest without his potion. Then Connor told me you guys were in there too. I really though the worst …”

A rush of cool night air filled the cabin as the door opened. Fang raised his head, then lowered it back to Sylvan’s lap as Connor stepped in, looked around and closed the door.

“Kettleburn’s going to be okay,” Connor announced, and Anna breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank goodness! He was so brave in the Forest, I was really worried. I can’t believe he cut his own arm off like that …”

“Better cut off an arm than become a werewolf I suppose.” An awkward silence followed Connor’s words.

“Being a werewolf is really that bad?” Anna asked quietly as Hazel let Connor sit beside her. The twins looked at Anna with identical sad expressions of confirmation.

“You said you’ve known since we visited Hagrid,” Hazel turned to her brother, “but that was ages ago. Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have gone after him like that if I’d known what he is!”

“Really? You went into the Forbidden Forest to seek out a monster who has been Petrifying people all year, but you would have backed off if you’d known Tobias was a werewolf?” Connor raised his eyebrows.

“You still could’ve told me. Didn’t you want to protect me?”

“It’s not my secret to tell. I didn’t want to put Tobias in more danger, and I had no way of knowing what you’d do with the knowledge if I did tell you. I wasn’t particularly worried … I mean, I knew it must be okay if Tobias was allowed to be at Hogwarts in the first place; the teachers wouldn’t let him be a threat. But then I saw you and Evie run off into the Forest tonight … that’s when I got scared.”

“Hey, Connor … can I speak to you outside for a moment?”

Anna watched as Hazel followed Connor into the night. She crossed her fingers in her lap, hoping all would be well between them.

“So … who is it, then?” Evie asked into the silence. “Who’s behind the Chamber of Secrets and all that? If it wasn’t him,” she nodded at the wolf. Sylvan just shrugged.

“Do you think they’ll ever get caught? What if they don’t ever find Ginny?”

There was a horrible silence. Anna couldn’t bare picturing a Herbology class without Ginny — they may not have been friends as such, but she had always been present. At least they had always known the Petrified people would be revived.

“I can’t believe we only just got to Hogwarts and now it’s going to be closed.” Evie filled the silence with her melancholic words. Anna blinked, she hadn’t had time to consider that. She looked from the door beyond which Hazel and Connor stood, to Evie by the fire, Sylvan next to her and Were-Tobias on the bed.

“No!” the word came out much louder than she’d anticipated. “No, I won’t let that happen. You’re the first friends I ever made. I’m not going to let us get split up!”

The cabin door swung suddenly open. Behind Connor entered a tall man with long silver hair and beard. He wore a friendly smile as he peered around at them all over his half-moon spectacles. “Split up? Oh, I don’t think that will be necessary, Miss Young.

“I was told I’d find you all here,” said Professor Dumbledore. He moved into the room and stood with his back to the fire. “It seems my absence from Hogwarts has led to some unusual escapades. No sooner had I arrived than I found Professor Kettleburn in a worse condition than when I’d left. He led me to understand that together, you simultaneously managed to instigate and terminate a near disaster involving our resident werewolf that resulted in the removal of yet another of the Professor’s limbs. Is that correct?” Anna shuffled her feet and cast a sidelong glance at Hazel who was also looking down but nodded. “Well, I must say, you all look remarkably well for such an excursion! But, as I am sure you have realised, it was a very dangerous thing to do and one that should not be repeated wilfully. I must press upon you how very serious this issue is.” He paused and looked around again, meeting eyes with each in turn. “It is imperative that you tell no one about Mr Hayes’ secret; I do not want to alarm the other students when we have the situation quite under control.

“It is unfortunate that despite the many efforts made to ensure the safety of werewolves and those around them at the full moon, most people still regard them with mistrust and fear. I sincerely hope the prevailing mindset does not remain this way, but in the meantime, we must proceed with caution. We do not, of course, want to burden this young man with more trouble than he has already been made to suffer. Therefore, I am trusting each of you to uphold secrecy and discretion. He will, most certainly, need you all on his side — now more than ever.” Professor Dumbledore smiled at them all.

“Well, there are several matters that require my urgent attention at the school. You may stay here for the night, if you wish. Goodnight, all — though somehow I do not think it’s events are quite over yet.” His eyes twinkled as he nodded them a goodbye, then he paused on the threshold to say (more to himself than to the others), “This rather puts me in mind of another student we had … It must be about time I contacted him.

“Oh, and Miss Stewart, I believe you wanted a quick word?”

“Err, yes, Professor.” Hazel blushed as the others looked at her curiously and she followed Dumbledore from the cabin.


	38. Chapter 11, Episode 2

**Hazel**

 

Hazel closed the cabin door behind her as she followed her brother outside.

“Connor, I … I want to say sorry.” Hazel was the same height as her twin, but somehow he seemed taller. His blue hair shone in the moonlight and a wary expression marred his curious features.

“You know you’ve been yelling at me all year, right?”

Hazel looked at her shoes. “I’m sorry, Connor. I was … I was jealous. You know I wanted to be in Ravenclaw.”

“I thought we’d both be in it too, you know. And then, after the Sorting, it was like you hated me for no reason.” Connor’s voice was bitter, and Hazel looked at him. His eyes were hard. “It was really hard for me, and you didn’t even care.”

“Really hard? But you had so many friends —”

“No, I didn’t.” he cut her off. “Most of those guys follow me around because they think it’ll make them look better. They don’t actually care about me. I’m just different.”

“I’m so sorry, Connor,” Hazel meant it. “I didn’t know …”

“Well, you never asked, did you.” Connor shrugged it off. “Doesn’t matter now, anyway. But you know, I’ve never thought you weren’t smart. You’re definitely smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, Zel — trust me: you should meet some of the people in my house! So I was thinking: maybe you have something I don’t. Maybe you have something more than brains, to get put in Hufflepuff.” He looked at her like he was assessing her: like he could see right through into her soul. Hazel squirmed under the scrutiny.

“I hadn’t thought of it like that … I just felt like you were winning, and I was left behind. It was really hard. But, I realised tonight that we are different; and that’s okay.”

“Course it is!” Connor cracked a smile. “And I haven’t gone anywhere. You’re still my best friend, Zel.” Connor embraced Hazel, and his hug was so reassuring, the smell of his skin so familiar, that she hugged him back tightly. “It’s been a crazy night, hey? I bet Hagrid has a kettle we can use.”

“Good evening,” a man’s voice carried across the breeze. Hazel and Connor looked around. A tall, thin man was striding across the grounds toward them. His long silver hair and beard shone in the light of the full moon. “Mr and Miss Stewart, I presume?” The twins nodded. “Excellent. Well, we’d better go in: I must have a word with the lot of you.”

“Professor Dumbledore! Um, I was wondering — would I be able to have a quick word?”

Dumbledore surveyed Hazel over his half-moon spectacles. “Certainly. But I would like to speak to you together first.”

Connor glanced at Hazel, his eyebrows raised, then preceded Dumbledore into the cabin as Anna’s loud voice came out.

***

Hazel was jerked awake some hours later by the sound of the cabin door banging open and Fang’s excited barks. Connor, Anna, Evie, Sylvan and Hazel had all fallen asleep where they sat, their half-drunk cups of tea now cold.

It was Professor McGonagall, who had come to tell them all that a feast was being held in the Great Hall. The five of them followed after her, closing the door carefully on the sleeping werewolf.

The feast was just as delicious as always, made more so by the fun of having everyone in their pyjamas. Dumbledore announced to everyone that Harry Potter had caught the heir of Slytherin, Ginny Weasley was safe, and Hogwarts was staying open. Indeed, when all the people — ghost and cat included — who had been Petrified came running into the Hall, Justin Finch-Fletchley wrung Potter’s hand, whole-heartedly apologising for calling him the heir. Even Hagrid appeared at a very late hour (though Hazel didn’t get a chance to warn him about the werewolf on his bed). The teachers announced that Lockhart would not be returning due to memory loss and that all exams were cancelled. It was the best night ever — even though Gryffindor won the House Cup by a landslide. But as Ernie Macmillan said, “they definitely deserved it after all that.”

The rest of term was heralded by blue skies and sunshine. Tobias, though human again, was ill over the next two days but on the other hand, Ginny Weasley was looking happier than she had done in months.

“I’m so relieved it’s all over,” she said to Hazel with a timid smile. “The diary …”

“It doesn’t matter,” Hazel said, also smiling, “I mean, you can tell me, but only if you want.” Even though she was burning with curiosity, Hazel had learnt her lesson about prying into other people’s secrets. Some things were best left alone.

Ginny looked grateful.

“You’re looking a right-side better than before, Weasley. Hope you’re doing okay.” Tobias sauntered up to the girls, his hands in the pockets of his robes and a crooked smile on his face. A blush creeped up Ginny’s neck.

“I am, thanks. Thanks both of you.” Ginny smiled again and hurried off to join her Gryffindor friends.

“Hey, Tobias,” Hazel turned to him, not quite meeting his strange, mis-matched eyes, “why were you hanging around Ginny so much this year? Did you read her diary at all?”

Tobias frowned. “Why would I read her diary? No, I just could see that she was having a hard time. Something reminded her of me … the same look or something. I dunno. I obviously didn’t help much in the end, anyway.” He shrugged.

“Oh,” Hazel didn’t want to voice how stupid she felt that Anna really had been right all along. “Um, also … I’m sorry for — for revealing your secret,” her voice was almost a whisper as they stood at the entrance of the Great Hall with people passing close by. “And for thinking you were behind the attacks and trying to get you expelled.” She grimaced; it sounded even worse aloud.

“Well, I can’t blame you. You have good instincts. I am a dangerous monster, aren’t I?” he grinned at Hazel, who couldn’t bring herself to smile. “Don’t stress so much. It’s weird having people know about me, but it’s also kind of nice. I mean, you’re all crazy for not running away but at least I don’t have to hide it now.”

Hazel spent the lazy afternoon basking in the sunshine with the others. Sylvan rolled up his trousers to dip his feet in the lake near a group of pretty third-year girls, much to Evie’s annoyance, and Connor and Tobias skimmed stones across the lake’s surface. Anna and Hazel sat together in the shade of a tree while Evie lay in the sun with as much of her skin bared as she could.

“I suppose we know now why he scared me that time in the tower,” Anna said, picking at the grass. “He was worried I’d find out; maybe that I’d hate him for it.”

“Hey!” Evie yelled as a shadow fell across her. “Oh, it’s you.”

Hazel looked around. Nicholas Spencer still had his full uniform and cloak on, with his hair neatly parted as usual and beads of sweat on his forehead.

“Anna, I wanted to see if you’re okay. The night of the feast Evelyn said she was worried about you, but she won’t tell me what happened.” He squinted in the glare of the sun, concern written across his round face. “Can I sit down?”

“Oh, sure!” Anna said, her face lighting up as she moved to make room in the shade. “It’s been a while since I saw you, hasn’t it?”

“Yes.” Cole sat down, wiping his sleeve across his face. “So, you’re okay then?”

“Yes, I’m fine, thank you,” Anna smiled her big goofy smile. Hazel rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Evie.

“You know, I used to think Evelyn was like her sisters, so I was worried when she started hanging around with you. But I kept my eye on her —”

“What?” Evie blurted out, but Cole ignored her.

“— and I really think you’ve changed her. I want to know how.” He looked at Anna, a slight frown creasing his forehead.

Hazel had one eyebrow raised when Anna, unnerved, looked at her. Was this guy for real?

“Um, I don’t mean to be rude, but I think you’re mistaken. I didn’t do anything but encourage Evie — she did everything herself. She was the one who decided to be nice. It really wasn’t me at all.”

“Hmm,” Cole made a sceptical noise but didn’t argue. He stayed with them for a while, but Anna didn’t seem to mind at all so Hazel didn’t say anything against him.

After Cole had left and before dinner was served, Hazel made the others follow her up to the unobtrusive door of the secret tower room.

“I thought it’d be nice to have somewhere we can talk freely — like a club room. I even asked Dumbledore and he said we can use it, so it’s officially ours now. And he even gave us a password! _Insolitus Sortis_ ,” Hazel said, and pushed open the wooden door.

Anna squealed when she entered the room. “Oh, Hazel! Did you do this all yourself?”

Cushions lined the window seat and scarves of the four house colours were strung up around the walls.

“It’s not much,” Hazel said modestly, blushing at her feet, “but it’s a start. To say thank you to all of you.”

***

It was too good to end, but before she knew it, Hazel’s trunk was packed. The Hufflepuffs had thrown a raucous party the night before and a seventh-year named Josh was crowned “Party Badger” — he still sported the black-and-white stripes the next day. Julia and Paige had even somehow found out that Kane Clutterbuck had tried to kiss Hazel at Christmas and they threatened that “next year is going to be so much fun!”

The common room took a long time to empty on the very last night. Anna came back from the kitchens (where she’d given the house-elves goodbye gifts) yawning widely. She said a sad goodnight to Hazel, then whispered goodbye to each of the plants (and her favourite one twice) and vanished down the tunnel to her bed.

Hazel yawned too. She curled up on one of the black-and-yellow chairs by the fire, sinking into the soft fabric. The room was warm and the gentle breathing from the pot plants was a soothing background melody. As Hazel’s eyes sagged traitorously, a mellow voice broke the silence.

“You cannot face a goodbye?”

Hazel looked up, she was finally alone. Helga Hufflepuff leaned on the front of her frame, idly swinging a small gold cup from one of its handles.

“Helga! Oh, err, Professor Hufflepuff?”

The portrait smiled broadly. “You may call me Helga, if you prefer, little Hufflepuff.”

Hazel blushed with pleasure. “I was hoping I’d get to talk to you again before I left. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Oh? Have you an answer to my question then?”

“Before, you were expecting me to say that I was searching for the reason why I was sorted into Hufflepuff, weren’t you?”

“If you say so,” Helga said, a twinkle in her eye.

“Well, I don’t think I need to ask anymore.”

Helga’s wide smile was framed by dimples. “No, I don’t think you do,” she agreed. “And I must say, I’m glad you didn’t let your desires get the better of your friendships; that mistake ought to stay in the past.”

Hazel’s smile faltered slightly; was it possible Helga knew what had happened between her and the others? The witch just looked at her knowingly.

“To be chosen by me,” Helga said, her voice soft and low, “or the Sorting Hat in my place, is not because you wouldn’t have been brilliant in any of the other houses: it is because you have what it takes to go even further.

“Just as I was with the other founders, Hufflepuffs are the ones who bond the other houses together and create harmony within the school — or so I hoped my legacy would be. So yes, my little Hufflepuff, I have absolutely no doubt you would have made an excellent Ravenclaw. I am, however, exceptionally proud to have you in _my_ house, and believe that you can help show others what that means.”

Hazel couldn’t speak. She opened her mouth to say something but there simply were no words. A weight of certainty settled in her — not a heavy burden, but one that grounded her. It was as though Hufflepuff house had been waiting for Hazel to accept it, and when she did, all her doubt melted away. This was where she belonged.

Helga seemed to understand. She gave Hazel a motherly smile, and exited her portrait with a last “Goodnight, little Hufflepuff”.


	39. Chapter 11, Episode 3. The End.

**Everyone**

 

With a shrill whistle, the great scarlet steam-engine began edging forward. Hazel watched as Hogsmede Station fell behind, vanishing in a cloud of steam.

“I can’t believe it’s all over,” said Anna, who was sitting opposite Hazel, also watching from the window, “and we won’t be back for another _two months_! And then we’ll be in second year, Zel! At least that’s something exciting to look forward to. Will I get to see any of you before then?” She looked around at Hazel, Connor and Evie. The twins exchanged a glance.

“Well, we often go overseas for the holidays,” Connor explained, “to see our family in Norway. But we won’t be gone the whole time.”

“We’ll definitely stay in touch,” agreed in Hazel, “your owl, Astor, will find us wherever we are, I’m sure.”

“I can’t promise anything,” Evie said gloomily, “I never know what my parents are planning. Knowing them I’ll probably be home-schooled by Mum all summer or something.”

“No! You worked so hard this year, Evie, you definitely deserve a break! If you want to come and visit me, you’re always welcome.”

“Um, Anna, how are you feeling about going home? Did you hear back from your parents or brother at all?”

“Oh, yes,” Anna smiled brightly but her fingers twisted around the sleeves of her long robes. “They say they’re looking forward to having me back. They’ll be relieved about the ‘no magic outside of school’ rule though!”

Connor placed a hand gently over Anna’s. “I’m sure they’ll be glad to see you, too.”

“Hey, talking about parents, check it out,” Evie held out her arm for the others to see. She was wearing a delicate white, woven bracelet with a little unicorn charm dangling from it. “Papa sent me this adorable charm a week ago because I got such good marks this year. Isn’t it gorgeous?”

“Oh, that’s like mine!” Hazel said, “I’ll have to get a new charm now, though.”

All four of them looked around as the compartment door slid open. Two Slytherin girls were standing in the doorway.

“Well, if it isn’t little Eve,” Victoria sneered, crossing her arms as Mina watched joyfully over her shoulder. “I guess this is our last chance to talk before you’re able to run away and hide behind Papa as usual. You know, I really hoped you’d amount to something after finally coming to Hogwarts but look at you, stuffed in a compartment with two Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw. Once a dunce, always a dunce, I suppose!”

Evie stood up before Hazel was able to and crossed her arms with her head held high.

“Once a bully, always a bully, I suppose.” She looked her sister up and down with disappointed eyes. “You know, I had such high hopes that you would be less of a brat at Hogwarts, but,” Evie shrugged offhandedly, “I guess you’re still just a disappointment.”

Evie’s words struck a chord with Victoria, whose face scrunched in a snarl.

“You’re just Papa’s little pet!” She stepped up to Evie and snatched at the bracelet on her sister’s wrist, trying to rip it apart. The force of the pull made Evie’s arm jerk upwards, but the smile on Evie’s face grew wider as she wrenched her arm free of Victoria’s grip.

“Oh, you won’t be able to break that — it’s unicorn hair. I wove it myself after I collected it from the Forbidden Forest.”

“Why, you! You’re lying! You’re such a little liar, it’s pathetic!” Victoria snarled, all pretence at elegance gone.

“She’s not lying, I saw her go in there,” said a voice from the compartment door.

A boy with brown hair and square glasses was peering inside.

“Who the hell asked you?” spat Victoria.

“Well you’re a Slytherin fifth-year, you should know to do your homework before accusing someone.”

Victoria looked like she had been force-fed lemon. Her eyes flashed at Evie, then at Cole as she spun on her heel and left — only to run straight into Sylvan at the door.

“Woah! Watch out! Oh, you’re Evie’s sister, right?”

“S-Sylvan Rivera?” Victoria spluttered, her face reddening. “Evie? I—I’m —”

As she stuttered at the tall, handsome boy, he squeezed past her into the compartment, pushing Cole inside ahead of him, and took the seat opposite Evie.

With one last look of embarrassed contempt, Victoria grabbed Mina’s arm and marched away.

“I’m Sylvan, by the way,” he offered a hand to the bespectacled boy, who shook it warily, “and this is Tobias.” He jerked his head at Tobias who had slouched in after them and now looked at Cole, nodded, then looked away again.

“You’re a Gryffindor. What year are you in?”

“Well I would have settled for your name, but yes and I’m in third year — just finished, that is.”

“Oh. I’m Nicholas Spencer. My friends call me Cole.” He glanced at Anna, who smiled warmly.

“Did you really see Evie when she got the unicorn hair, Cole? That was so nice of you to stick up for her!”

Evie rolled her eyes. “He tried to stop me from going, actually — but I guess that still counts.”

“So Cole, what brings you here?” Sylvan grinned.

“Well, I was looking for Anna,” a dull flush coloured Cole’s neck. “I thought — would you mind, Anna — if we keep in touch over the holidays?”

Tobias leaned around Sylvan to look with squinted eyes between Anna and Cole.

“Sure!” Anna rummaged around in her pockets for pen and paper. “Here you go! Promise you’ll all write me.”

“Hey,” Hazel turned suddenly to Evie, her face serious but with a mischievous glint in her eye, “do you think anyone found Filch?”

 

Cole kept them company all the way back to London. Only once the train began to slow and King’s Cross Station came into sight did he hurry off to gather his things.

Smoke billowed over Platform Nine and Three-Quarters as the Hogwarts Express pulled in. There was much jostling and shouting as everyone filed off the train with all their trunks and cages. Hazel, Tobias, Evie, Connor and Sylvan were all hugged tightly by Anna before slipping through the barrier back onto the Muggle platform.

Connor and Hazel waved one last time to Anna as their mother wrapped them in a tight hug, knocking their brows together, and their father fussed over whether they hadn’t left anything behind. Anna waved back as her little brother called her name, excitedly pushing his wheelchair through the crowd to meet her. She tripped over his feet as she leaned in to give him a huge hug, making him giggle. She embraced her mother briefly; her father smiled at her and, with one hand on Anna’s shoulder, led them out into Muggle London.

 

“So? Did you have a good year? Anything exciting happen?” Mrs Stewart asked, an arm around each of her children as their father pushed the loaded trolley.

“We made friends,” Connor said, his mischievous smile in place, “with two Slytherins, a couple of Gryffindors and a werewolf.”

“And a what?” Their father’s voice came back to them.

Connor grinned at his twin. His windswept blue hair had grown over the year, his back was straighter, and he had a new confidence behind his gaze.

“Connor’s grown, too.”

“So has Zel; she’s not who she was when we started.”

Hazel grinned back at her brother, feeling lighter than she had in ages. “I’m going to miss Hogwarts.”

 

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following along with my story! If you enjoyed it, please leave kudos. I hope to eventually write more in the series following all the way alongside JK Rowling's books, but will also try to get started on some non-fanfiction writing in the meantime.
> 
> If you want to know more about the writing process behind Odd Sorts, or are interested in seeing some artwork, check out my little articles on the Odd Sorts Facebook page.
> 
> Anyway, I'm so glad you made it this far! Thank you. And good luck on your own journey :)  
> \- Pia


End file.
